Vas, vis et deviens
by AliceBauer
Summary: Emma Swan, 19 ans, est une étudiante en droit à l'université de New York. Elle va faire une découverte plus ou moins surprenante en rangeant les affaires de sa grand-mère dernièrement décédée. Sur sa route, elle rencontrera des personnes bienveillantes qui l'accompagneront...
1. Chp 1: Recommencer

_Première histoire, première fiction... Je n'avais jamais écrit quoique ce soit jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Pourquoi ne pas essayer !_

 _J'ai pris quelques libertés... Toutefois, l_ _es personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir..._

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Recommencer**

Le temps avait été gris toute la journée, le vent avait soufflé laissant un froid glacial s'installait sur la ville de Boston. Une journée d'octobre particulièrement maussade, s'accommodant avec la difficile situation que vivait Emma Swan en ce jour. Elle venait d'enterrer sa grand-mère, qui l'avait élevé depuis ses 5 ans, à la suite de la mort de ses parents. Sa granny... Quelques amis étaient venu la soutenir, dont Marco, le meilleur ami de sa grand mère et voisin de la famille.

En rentrant dans cette grande maison, désormais bien vide, Emma s'était installée auprès de la cheminée, avec un chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Jeune étudiante en droit, à 19 ans, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de prendre sa vie en main. Devait-elle continuer ses études ou arrêter et trouver un emploi ? En contemplant la danse du feu de la cheminée, elle s'était laissé emporter dans les souvenirs de ces derniers années. Sa grand mère avait toujours tenue à ce qu'elle réussisse sa vie. Qu'elle ait un emploi stable.

\- **Ta vie t'appartient, ne laisse personne la dicter. Fais en ce que tu as envie d'en faire**. Lui avait dit Granny. Ajoutant à cela sa devise, " **Deviens qui tu es** ".

En se remémorant ce souvenir, devenir juge aux affaires familiales comptait plus que tout pour Emma. Aider des familles dans le besoin était sa volonté la plus profonde. Elle prit, alors, la décision de continuer ses études dans la prestigieuse université de New York. Les économies d'une vie que sa grand mère lui avait laissé, pourraient lui permettre de vivre ses années d'étude. C'est sur cette bonne résolution, que Emma partie se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil était revenu, comme annonciateur d'une vie nouvelle qui commence. Emma s'était levée tôt, les formalités notariales s'imposant. Dans un bureau du 5eme étage d'un immeuble du centre ville de Boston, une petite signature en bas à droite de l'acte venait de rendre Emma propriétaire de la fortune de sa grand mère: la maison de Boston, la fortune, tout lui appartenait désormais. **Comment vais-je faire pour gérer tout cela ?** Avait pensé Emma au moment de la signature.

La maison familiale était une jolie bâtisse victorienne de la fin du XIXème siècle. Sa grand mère y tenait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, et avait toujours veillé à ce qu'elle soit bien entretenue et soucieuse des moindres travaux à réaliser. Elle était 1 magnifique avec ses murs d'un ton crème et des fenêtres en bois massifs. Cette maison, Emma aimait encore aujourd'hui la contempler.

 **\- Ta grand-mère savait l'entretenir. Cette maison était en ruine quand tes grands parents l'ont acheté. Ils en ont fait quelque chose de splendide** , lui dit Marco, en s'approchant d'elle.

 **\- Oh Marco, je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non, tu étais complètement perdue dans tes pensées.**

 **\- Marco, comment vais je faire pour m'occuper de la maison ? Je ne vis plus ici en ce moment mais à New York.**

 **\- Le temps que tu seras à New York, je peux peut être m'occuper de cette maison, si tu le souhaites. Faire un peu de jardinage, m'occuper des plantes à l'intérieur.**

 **\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, Granny comptait pour moi, je peux lui rendre ce service et le rendre à toi aussi. Quand repars-tu à New York ? Tu as pris la décision du continuer tes études finalement ?**

 **\- J'ai toujours voulu faire ces études et Granny ne voudrait pas que je me laisse abattre. Je repars dès ce soir à New York. Les cours se poursuivent et je suis en train de prendre du retard.**

 **\- Vis ta vie ! Je veillerai sur elle jusqu'à ton retour.** Lui dit Marco en l'embrassant avant de s'éloigner.

Le cœur de Emma s'était en quelque sorte allégé, en sachant que sa maison avait son gardien et pas n'importe quel gardien, Marco. Avec lui, elle était entre de bonne main. Mais avant de partir, Emma tenait à profiter encore quelques heures de cette maison. C'est dans la bibliothèque qu'elle s'installa. C'est ici que sa grand mère lui avait appris à lire les contes de son enfance avec le vieux grimoire que Granny tenait de sa mère. Emma s'était finalement perdue dans les albums de photos. Elle s'arrêta plus longuement sur l'une d'entre elle. Elle devait avoir au alentour de 6 ans, les cheveux mi long légèrement bouclés, un large sourire sur le visage et des yeux bleus qui pétillaient. Sa grand mère était à ses côtés, avec ses cheveux châtains. Fidèle à elle-même avec une posture droite, un air sûr arboré son visage. Emma se souvenait très bien de cette journée d'été sur une plage californienne. Elle avait dit à sa grand mère qu'elle souhaitait devenir un pirate pour être toujours proche de l'océan. Granny lui avait répondu par sa fameuse phrase: _deviens qui tu es._

Il était 15h, le temps pour Emma de prendre la route pour New York. Elle regarda la photo une dernière fois avant finalement de la prendre avec elle. New York était à quatre heures de trajet mais la circulation des grandes villes américaines rendaient les distances plus importantes. Un dernier sourire , un dernier regard en arrière et la maison disparue à l'angle de la rue.

Il était à peine 20h lorsque Emma gara enfin sa voiture en bas de son immeuble. Elle ne vivait qu'à deux pas du campus universitaire. "Plus tu seras près, plus la vie sera facile" avait dit Granny au moment de la recherche d'un logement. Elle avait finalement opté pour un petit appartement au 7ème étage, dans un environnement calme et chaleureux. Alors que Emma allait entrer dans son appartement, une autre porte s'ouvrit sur le même pallier et une jeune femme brune lui tomba dans les bras.

 **\- Emma, tu m'as manqué, comment vas-tu ? Ses derniers jours n'ont pas été trop difficile ? Tu tiens le coup ?** Lui dit alors Marie-Margaret, sa meilleure amie.

 **\- Pour le moment ça va, mais si tu continue de me serrer comme ça, je pense faire un arrêt respiratoire.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, c'est un bon signe.** Lui répondit Marie-Margaret en se détachant d'elle. **Tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu rentrais ce soir.**

 **\- Je n'ai pris la décision qu'hier soir et la journée a été chargée.**

 **\- Tu as de quoi dîner ?**

 **\- Il doit bien rester quelque chose dans mon appartement, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Installes-toi, je reviens dans 10 minutes avec un bon petit plat et ce n'est pas discutable.**

Emma acquiesça, elle savait que lorsque Marie-Margaret était déterminée, essayer de l'en dissuader serait impossible. Entre rentra alors s'installer dans son appartement. Rien avait changé depuis son départ précipité quelques jours plus tôt. Le même petit salon confortable ouvert sur une petite cuisine l'attendait. Un petit univers qu'elle avait aimé décorer avec l'aide de Granny, à son arrivée. Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Elle sortit de son sac, la photo qu'elle avait enlevé de l'album un peu plus tôt dans la journée, pour venir la poser, sur la petite table basse près du canapé, à côté d'une autre photo d'elle et de Granny prise un an plus tôt.

Dix minutes plus tard, sa meilleure amie était de retour avec son fameux plat, qu'elle lui tendit immédiatement.

 **\- Des pâtes aux fromages fondus ? Mon repas fétiche pour soigner les cœurs lourds et le moral en berne, tu le savais ce n'est pas vrai ?** Dit alors Emma en prenant le plat.

 **\- Bien sûr que je le savais, je te connais bien maintenant, des pâtes et ça repart. Enfin en général, la situation est différente aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Tu m'accompagne ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir. Bon alors dis moi, comment se sont passés ces derniers jours ?**

 **\- Ils ont été difficile. Je n'ai pas touché terre entre les préparatifs de la cérémonie, la succession. Heureusement que Marco était à mes côtés. La cérémonie d'adieu de Granny s'est faite dans l'intimité comme elle le souhaitait. J'ai signé les papiers de la succession ce matin... Son absence est très douloureuse.** Lui raconta Emma avec les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Je suis là Emma, tu n'es pas toute seule, ne l'oublies pas. Si tu ne vas pas bien, tu peux venir à n'importe quel moment. Tu vas reprendre les cours ?**

 **\- Je pense reprendre dès demain. J'ai accumulé déjà suffisamment de retard.**

 **\- D'accord ! Dans ce cas, je t'attendrai demain, comme nous faisons d'habitude.**

Marie-Margaret était restée vers elle jusqu'au alentour de 23h ce soir là, ne souhaitant pas la laisser seule. Lui racontant les dernières aventures du campus, le déroulé des cours, ces dernières blagues. Marie-Margaret avait eu le don de redonner un peu le sourire à Emma. Ce n'est que lorsque Emma commençait à tomber de fatigue, que Marie-Margaret avait décidé qu'il était temps pour chacune d'entre elle de rejoindre ses quartiers pour la nuit.

* * *

 _Alors ? Le bûcher ?_


	2. Chp 2: Coraline

_Me revoilà, avec un second chapitre._

 _Visiblement, le premier ne vous a pas déplu, alors on continue !_

 _ **Stiche38** et **Jessie943** ce sera effectivement un SwanQueen, mais peut être pas comme vous l'attendez..._

 _Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à vos écrans..._

* * *

 **Chapitre II: Coraline**

Le son du réveil, à sept heures, avait sorti Emma d'une nuit sans rêve, ponctuée de réveils par intermittence. Une de ses nuits peu agréable sans pour autant être cauchemardesque. Comme souvent les matins, Emma était en retard et bientôt Marie-Margaret frappa à la porte en indiquant: " **Emma, dépêche toi, nous allons être en retard encore** ". Ce qui la fit sourire, les choses n'avaient pas tellement changé finalement. Heureusement que le campus universitaire était si proche de son appartement.

La matinée s'était passée sans encombre. Emma et Marie-Margaret suivait les mêmes études juridiques et bien souvent, le choix de leurs options était identique. De ce fait, elles passaient une grande partie de leur temps ensemble, faisant paraître le temps des cours moins longs. Du moins c'est ce qu'elles pensaient. La pause déjeuner était arrivée. Une pause qui se résumait souvent en marathon et qui aboutissait à un sandwich à la cafétéria.

\- **Bon, dis moi, nous avons un nouveau cours qui commence aujourd'hui, c'est bien ça ?**

 **\- Oui, le cours de droit des affaires commence à 13h, et pendant 3h ! Et apparemment d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre l'enseignante n'est pas très indulgente avec les retardataires, ni avec les autres d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Pourquoi, ai-je l'impression de me sentir visé en ce qui concerne les retardataires ?**

 **\- Peut être parce que tu es souvent en retard. Mais rassure toi, tu as une super amie, qui a un super outil magique qui s'appelle une montre et qui peut t'éviter une sentence impitoyable.**

\- **Marie-Margaret, tu as un ego surdimensionné.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, elles avaient échangé de bons rires. Elles prirent alors le chemin de l'amphithéâtre pour ce fameux cours. Il n'était pas 13h lorsqu'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux marrons, s'était installée au bureau. A 13h, tout juste, elle refermait la porte de l'amphithéâtre. Elle était effectivement très ponctuelle. Le cours commença par une brève allocution de l'enseignante.

 **" Je me présente, je suis Regina Mills-Colter, votre professeure de droit des affaires pour ce semestre. Certains me connaissent déjà, je suis quelqu'un qui apprécie que les règles soient respectées. Je ne tolère aucun retard, aucun écart de conduite. Si vous respectez les règles, tout se passera pour le mieux".**

Ce petit discours semblait avoir eu l'effet escompté au regard du silence qui régnait désormais dans l'assemblée. Une certaine prestance et une certaine assurance débordait de cette femme. Ce cours promettait d'être intéressant.

 **"Je ne tolère aucun écart de conduite". Non mais tu l'as vu, on se croirait dans un centre de répression. Sa réputation l'a précède réellement. Elle est aussi austère que son tailleur.** Dit Marie-Margaret en sortant du cours.

 **"Aussi austère que son tailleur" ? Tu vas peut être un peu loin dans la description, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **Son tailleur était noir. Le noir est austère... Et elle paraît très autoritaire et austère.**

 **Seul l'avenir le dira. Mais tu y vas peut être un peu fort en parlant de centre de répression.**

 **Tout juste ! Que fais-tu maintenant ? Tu rentre chez toi ou tu veux que l'on aille boire un verre quelque part ?**

 **Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi travailler. J'ai du retard dans l'apprentissage des cours. Avec le décès de Granny, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à gérer et peu de temps à accorder à mes cours.**

 **Bien, comme tu le souhaites.** Dit Marie-Margaret légèrement déçue mais comprenant son amie.

C'est sur le parvis de l'université que les deux amies se séparèrent. De retour chez elle, Emma retrouva son havre de paix. Son appartement a toujours eu ce pouvoir apaisant sur elle. Les murs étaient peint d'une couleur pastelle et la grande baie vitrée du salon, surplombant la ville donnait le sentiment de pouvoir tout contrôler. Elle s'installa finalement à son bureau, situé dans un petit coin du salon. Le retard qu'elle avait accumulé commençait à être important. Déterminée, Emma commença l'étude des longs ouvrages.

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'Emma travaillait. La nuit était tombée, laissant place aux lumières de la ville. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à préparer à dîner, Emma repensa à cette enseignante, Madame Mills-Colter, qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Certes, elle semblait être très exigeante mais dans un sens, sa forte personnalité lui faisait penser à Granny.

La semaine fut chargée pour Emma. Toutefois, elle était parvenue à rattraper une partie de son retard, tout en assistant à l'ensemble des cours. Emma avait décidé de rentrer à Boston pour le week-end. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser l'entière gestion de la maison à Marco. Elle avait pris la route dès la fin des cours.

L'automne était arrivée et les feuilles des arbres commençaient à tomber, laissant un large tapis au sol. Le jardin de la maison familiale offrait un joli spectacle. La tâche d'Emma était toute trouvée pour ce samedi ensoleillé. Alors qu'elle ramassait quelques feuilles, un jeune homme, au cheveu châtain fit irruption dans le jardin.

 **Emma Swan, l'étudiante New Yorkaise, à Boston !**

 **August, comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je te remercie encore pour ton message lors du décès de Granny.**

 **Granny comptait beaucoup pour moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir été là à ce moment là.**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as un emploi qui te prend du temps et je le sais parfaitement. Comment se porte la société ?**

 **Nous avons obtenu de nouveau marché, notamment avec des sociétés de production cinématographique.**

 **Mais c'est génial ! Granny serait contente de l'apprendre.**

 **Granny était une experte dans les affaires. Ses conseils ont été précieux pour maintenir le bon niveau de la société lorsque je l'ai repris.**

Granny avait fondé sa propre société de vêtements très tôt. Un pari pour une jeune d'une vingtaine d'année dans l'Amérique des années 60. Mais qu'elle avait su relever avec son talent de couturière. La société s'était rapidement imposée sur le territoire national, puis bientôt à l'international. Lorsque l'heure de la retraite était arrivée, i ans, Granny avait souhaité qu'August Booth, le petit fils de Marco, reprenne la direction de la société.

 **Tu pourrais très bien travailler au service juridique après la fin de tes études. Nous avions évoqué cette idée avec Granny.**

 **Je n'ai jamais envisagé ou souhaité travailler dans la société familiale, tu le sais. Je préférerais m'installer comme avocate, dans le droit de la famille ou des affaires, et plaider.**

 **Ce n'est qu'une proposition, il n'y aucune obligation. Granny ne t'aurait jamais imposé quelque chose. Et tu es bien trop indépendante et avec un certain caractère pour que l'on puisse t'imposer quoique ce soit.**

A ce moment, Emma lui avait envoyé des feuilles en guise de réponse. Ce à quoi August avait répondu de la même manière. Une bataille de feuilles en avait découlé, dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Ces deux là, c'était toujours parfaitement entendu depuis leur enfance.

 **Arrêtons, nous sommes en train de disséminer les quelques feuilles que j'avais rassemblé et ils m'en restent encore énormément à ramasser.**

 **Je vais t'aider, a deux nous irons bien plus vite.**

Emma et August avaient finalement terminé la journée à rassembler les feuilles du jardin. Le soir venu, Emma avait commander des pizzas et avait proposé à August de rester pour le remercier de son aide. Soirée qu'il avait accepté avec plaisir. La soirée s'était déroulée dans la bonne humeur, autour d'histoires passées. Une bonne partie du dimanche avait été rythmé par les travaux universitaires, puis par le tri des affaires de Granny. Emma n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le faire. Alors qu'elle triait de vieux papiers, Emma tomba sur une vieille photo qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle représentait Granny avec une petite fille. Au dos, elle reconnu l'écriture fine de sa grand-mère: Coraline, printemps 1964. Dans un premier temps, elle avait cru reconnaître sa propre mère. Seulement, la mère d'Emma ne s'appelait pas Coraline mais Ingrid. Qui était cette petite fille ? Une seule personne pouvait être en mesure de renseigner Emma.

 **Marco, je ne te dérange pas ?**

 **Bien sûr que non, entre, je viens de faire du thé.**

La maison de Marco était chaleureuse, composée de meubles anciens, confortables. Ils s'étaient installés dans le petit salon quand Emma décida de se lancer.

 **Marco, en triant les affaires de Granny, j'ai découvert une photo. Photo qu'Emma lui tendit. Sais-tu qui est cette petite fille, Coraline ?**

A cette question, Marco avait regardé Emma, sans aucune réponse. Quand tout à coup, il se leva et sortie de la pièce. Emma ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Qui était Coraline que Marco semblait connaître. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marco été revenu, Emma pensant qu'elle avait peut être fait une erreur en posant la question, s'excusa et décida de rentrer chez elle.

 **Non, reste ici !** Lui dit Marco pour la retenir. **Il est temps que tu le saches.** Emma n'avait pas vu qu'il tenait entre ses mains une autre photo.

 **Que je sache quoi ?**

 **Que tu saches qui est Coraline, la petite fille sur cette photo.**

 **Tu es sûre, j'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas en parler. Même si j'ai bien vu que tu semblais la connaître lorsque j'ai prononcé son prénom.**

 **Coraline est la fille de Granny et de ton grand père.** Emma tentait d'encaisser l'information. Pourquoi Granny ne lui avait jamais parlé de Coraline, ni même Marco.

 **Mais Granny n'a pas eu d'autre enfant que maman. Je ne comprends pas !**

 **Ingrid est la fille cadette de Granny. Elle avait une grande sœur, Coraline, qui avait quatre ans de plus.** Marco lui tendit alors la photo qu'il avait entre les mains depuis son retour. Sur celle-ci, trois enfants souriant étaient installés sur une balançoire. **Ta mère est au milieu, entourée de Martin, mon fils et de Coraline.**

 **Qu'est-il arrivée à Coraline ? Elle est décédée ?** Se risqua à demander Emma.

 **Coraline est vivante. Mais pour Granny, elle n'existait plus. Elle ne voulait plus en parler.**

 **Alors où est-elle ?**

 **Je l'ignore. Coraline et Granny ont eu, un jour, une grosse dispute. Elle devait avoir un peu près ton âge. Coraline a fait sa valise, a quitté la maison et n'est jamais revenue. Granny voulait absolument qu'elle travaille dans sa société, mais Coraline a toujours refusé.**

 **Elle est partie pour cette raison ? Mais Granny n'a jamais cherché à la retrouver ?**

 **Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Elle a essayé de la retrouver mais nous n'avions pas tous les moyens existant aujourd'hui. Les recherches ont été infructueuses. A partir de ce moment, Granny a baissé les bras, et a décidé de ne plus en parler. Les années ont passé, sans avoir de nouvelles de Coraline.**

Emma était abasourdie par les paroles de Marco. Elle ne reconnaissait pas Granny. Cette femme si forte, déterminée, avait abandonné, c'était inenvisageable. Ce soir là, lorsque Emma rentra chez elle et qu'elle regarda la grande horloge du salon, il était bien trop tard pour reprendre la route pour New York. Elle décida de ne rentrer que le lendemain matin. Mais prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Marie-Margaret pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de son absence.

Le week-end s'était avéré finalement plus mouvementé que prévu initialement. Emma était déterminée à retrouver Coraline. Comme l'avait souligné Marco, avec les moyens existants, peut être qu'elle parviendrait à la retrouver. Coraline représentait le dernier lien familial vivant d'Emma.

* * *

 _Alors, toujours partant pour la suite ?_


	3. Chp 3: Le début d'une aventure

_Hello,_

 _Je vois que certains commencent déjà à faire des hypothèses... je ne dirai rien de plus... vous verrez !_

 _Vous attendiez la suite... là voici !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chp III: Le début d'une aventure**

Son retour vers New York avait été retardé. Le notaire lui avait demandé de passer à son bureau très tôt pour signer un papier qui n'avait pas encore été signé. Emma était arrivée dans son appartement à plus de midi lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait un cours à 13h.

Il était presque 13h, au moment où elle arrivait sur le campus. Elle se rappela que le cours n'était pas assuré par n'importe quelle enseignante, mais par Regina Mills-Colter. " **Non non, elle ne tolère aucun retard** " pesta Emma. En effet, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant l'amphithéâtre, les portes étaient closes. Elle tenta tout de même sa chance. En entrant après avoir frappé dans la pièce silencieuse, Emma n'eut pas le temps de prononcer des excuses que l'enseignante lui avait dit d'une voix sèche et froide, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'issue:

 **"Madame, n'ai-je pas été assez claire la semaine précédente ? Je ne tolère aucun retard, quelque soit la raison. Je vous prie donc de repartir d'où vous venez en silence"**. Emma fit volte face, apercevant Mary-Margaret, le visage désolé. Cinq minutes, elle n'avait que cinq minutes de retard. Finalement Mary-Margaret avait peut être raison en disant qu'elle était autoritaire et peu indulgente. Emma se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque pour y passer les trois prochaines heures.

\- **Et bien, tu sais comment te faire remarquer dès le début des cours !** Lui dit Mary-Margaret, la tirant de ses pages de cours.

 **\- S'il te plaît épargne moi tes remontrances. Je n'en ai pas besoin en ce moment.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je viens simplement voir mon amie. Les cours sont terminés pour aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer à la maison. Tu restes ici ?**

 **\- Je vais certainement rentrer aussi. J'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.** Dit Emma en commençant à ranger ses affaires. **Dis moi, qu'elle n'a rien dit de plus lorsque je suis sortie ?**

 **\- Non, elle n'a rien dit de plus mais elle semblait très mécontente. Bref, allez, rentrons.**

Les deux amies avaient fait le retour vers l'appartement en silence. Mary-Margaret avait bien compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas la brusquer et attendre d'être rentrer pour discuter.

 **\- Bon alors, qu'est ce qui t'a retenu à Boston ?**

 **\- Une vieille photo...**

 **\- Tu plaisante, tu es en train de me dire que tu as été retenue à Boston, que tu es arrivée en retard aujourd'hui et que tu as réveillé le côté impitoyable de notre enseignante, à cause d'une vieille photo ?**

 **\- C'est un bon résumé de la situation.** Dit Emma avec un léger sourire forcé.

 **\- D'accord... qu'est ce qui se passe ? Cette histoire de photo semble sérieuse.**

Emma hésita à lui raconter toute l'histoire mais elle ne gagnerait rien à garder tout cela pour elle.

 **\- J'ai découvert une photo dans les affaires de Granny hier. Elle a été prise dans les années 1960. Elle représentait Granny et une petite fille du nom de Coraline. Je suis allée voir Marco pour avoir des informations. Coraline est ma tante. Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance de son existence. Elle a quitté le foyer familial il y a longtemps et n'est jamais revenue. Granny a fait des recherches mais n'a jamais retrouvé sa trace.** Mary-Margaret écoutait l'histoire sagement, sans intervenir. Seule sa bouche en forme de O montrait son étonnement.

\- **Tu as donc une tante quelque part aux États Unis dont tu n'avais jamais entendu parlé. Et bien, c'est une nouvelle.**

 **\- Ironique n'est-ce pas. Bref, il était trop tard pour rentrer. Ce matin, le notaire m'a contacté pour des papiers à signer. Je suis partie de Boston un peu tard. D'où mon retard en début d'après midi, et ma sentence impitoyable.**

 **\- Un cumul de circonstances... Mais tu as une tante ! Tu comptes essayer de la retrouver ?**

 **\- J'aimerais mais je ne connais que son identité. La tâche ne va pas être évidente. Il est même possible qu'elle n'est plus le même nom de famille.**

 **\- Essaye ! Tu ne sauras qu'en essayant de la retrouver. Je vais t'aider si tu veux.**

 **\- C'est gentil. Mais peut être qu'elle ne souhaite pas avoir de contact avec sa famille de nouveau. Elle n'est jamais revenue. Peut être même qu'elle est décédée ou a quitté le sol américain.**

 **\- Ne commence pas à imaginer le pire. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Il faut déjà essayer de retrouver sa trace. Ensuite, tu pourras envisager de prendre contact avec elle.**

Mary-Margaret avait raison. Rien n'obligeait Emma à entrer en contact avec Coraline, elle voulait d'abord la retrouver, savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle aviserait par la suite.

La semaine était passée à une vitesse incroyable. Emma rattrapait encore son retard mais elle était presque à jour. De quoi lui permettre de souffler. L'idée de retrouver sa tante ne l'avait pas quitté et le week-end s'annonçait comme un excellent moyen de débuter ses recherches. Mary-Margaret serait de la partie et semblait plus qu'enthousiaste, c'était son côté aventurière qui se réveillait. Ce samedi marquait le premier acte d'un long marathon. Cependant, il était difficile d'entamer des recherches. Par où fallait il commencer ? Les deux amies avaient considéré que les réseaux sociaux pouvaient être un bon point de départ. La plupart des personnes sont inscrites dessus. Seulement, Emma n'avait qu'un nom, Coraline Clevers. Et rien ne correspondait à leur recherche. Le résultat fut le même lorsque Mary-Margaret inscrit le nom dans la barre de recherche internet. Un fantôme du passé difficile à retrouver, pensa Emma.

 **\- Il existe une autre solution pour retrouver des personnes.**

 **\- Laquelle ? Un détective ?** Dit-elle en arborant un sourire ironique.

 **\- Un détective, tout à fait ! Apres tout, ce sont leur métier, retrouver des personnes qui disparaissent.** Le léger sourire d'Emma avait disparu aux paroles de Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Sérieusement, je ne vais pas engager un détective pour retrouver ma tante.**

Mary-Margaret avait soulever les épaules à cette réponse. Au fond, Emma savait qu'elle avait raison mais ne lui dirait jamais. La conversation s'était terminée sur cette idée. Emma avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs heures. Finalement, elle fit le choix d'engager un détective. Il s'agissait de la seule option qui s'offrait à elle pour espérer retrouver sa tante. Ses recherches suivantes avaient porté sur la recherche d'un détective dans New York. C'est finalement tard dans la soirée, qu'elle prit les coordonnées de celui ou plutôt celle qui semblait être la meilleure, une certaine Ruby Lucas.

Elle contacta Marco par téléphone. Celui-ci lui répondît immédiatement. Après avoir pris des nouvelles de tout le monde et s'être assurer que tout aller bien à Boston, Emma fit par de sa décision de retrouver Coraline, à Marco. Ce dernier s'était plutôt réjouit d'une telle décision. Elle demanda alors à Marco toutes les informations qui pouvaient être nécessaires pour la retrouver.

 **\- J'aurai besoin d'avoir un peu plus d'information sur elle. Sa date et son lieu de naissance, les personnes qu'elle pouvait fréquenter.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas énormément d'éléments sur elle, tu sais. Il y a longtemps qu'elle est partie. Je peux juste te dire qu'elle s'appelait Coraline Montgomery...** Emma alors en train de noter les renseignements sur un papier s'arrêta nette.

 **\- Coraline Montgomery ? Pourquoi Montgomery et non Clevers, comme mes grands parents.** Marco mit du temps à répondre à cette question.

 **\- Coraline n'était pas la fille biologique de ton grand-père...Granny l'a eu avec un homme qui l'a abandonné peut avant la naissance de Coraline. De ce fait, elle a le nom de ta grand-mère : Montgomery.**

 **\- Il y a d'autres secrets de ce genre ?**

 **\- Non...Elle est née le 10 décembre 1960 à Boston. Quant aux personnes qu'elle fréquentait, je ne me souviens plus de leur nom. Je sais simplement, qu'elle était proche d'un jeune homme avant son départ.**

 **\- Bon. Ce sont déjà des éléments supplémentaires qui peuvent être utiles pour les recherches.**

Sur ce recueil d'informations, Emma entreprit de contacter par mail Ruby Lucas. La réponse de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il lui donnait rendez-vous ce dimanche soir, au pub Dermilton, à quelques rues de chez elle. Elle mit Mary-Margaret dans la confidence et lui proposa de venir avec elle. Après tout, c'était son idée et elles avaient décidé de mener ses recherches jusqu'au bout ensemble.

La rencontre eut lieu dans un pub accueillant, au mur et au plafond boisé, bien entretenu. Des banquettes de couleurs rouge foncée meublées l'environnement. Un parfait endroit pour engager un détective en quelque sorte. Emma n'eut aucune mal à trouver Ruby. Elle était la seule à porter une écharpe rouge, comme elle lui avait indiqué.

Entre nous, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle était détective. Elle ne portait pas de trench-coat beige, ni de chapeau. Emma se mit à sourire en pensant à cette image qu'elle s'était faite de cette femme. Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent de la table où elle s'était installée, Ruby se leva ayant compris que sa "cliente" était arrivée. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage et tendit une main en guise de salutation à Emma, qu'elle serra quelques secondes plus tard.

 **\- Bonjour , vous devez être Emma Swan ?**

 **\- En effet, bonjour Madame Lucas. Je me suis permise de venir accompagnée, voici Mary-Margaret Blanchard, une amie.** Mary-Margaret était restée en retrait jusqu'au présentation, se souhaitant pas s'imposer.

 **\- Vous avez bien fait, bonjour Madame.** Dit-elle en saluant Mary-Margaret lui tendant la main de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Emma. Salutation à laquelle Mary-Margaret répondît aussitôt.

Bientôt, les trois s'installèrent autour de la table et commandèrent des cafés ou chocolats chauds. L'heure était venue de demander, officiellement, à Ruby de retrouver Coraline.

 **\- Vous avez donc besoin de retrouver une personne, si j'ai bien compris votre mail.**

 **\- En effet, je souhaiterais retrouver ma tante qui a quitté le foyer familiale, il y a plusieurs années de cela.**

 **\- Et vous avez frappé à la bonne porte, je suis le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agit de retrouver des personnes, même celles qui ne veulent pas être retrouvés.** Dit-elle en plaisantant de façon à ce que tout le monde se sente à l'aise. Avez vous des informations qui pourraient être précieuses pour me lancer à sa recherche ?

 **\- Elle s'appelle Coraline Montgomery. Elle est née le 10 décembre 1960 à Boston. Elle est la fille de Margaret et Victor Clevers. Elle avait une sœur, Ingrid Swan de quatre ans de moins, ma mère. Il semblerait qu'elle fréquentait un jeune homme avant son départ de la maison.**

 **\- C'est un bon début. A t-elle toujours vécu à Boston durant son enfance ? Savez vous à quel moment, elle a quitté le foyer familiale ?**

 **\- Ma mère ayant vécu toute son enfance à Boston, je pense qu'elle a vécu aussi son enfance à Boston. Concernant son départ de la maison, je sais juste qu'elle est partie alors qu'elle devait avoir approximativement mon âge. Si elle avait 19 ans, il est possible, qu'elle soit partie en 1979. Seulement, je ne peux pas être certaine.**

 **\- Avez vous essayer de faire des recherches par vous même ?**

 **\- Mary-Margaret et moi même, l'avons cherché sur les réseaux sociaux. Mais la recherche a été infructueuse.**

 **\- Nous avons également rentré son nom dans la barre de recherche d'Internet. Mais là encore, elle est restée introuvable.** Ajouta Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Avec les quelques informations que vous m'avez donné, je vais pouvoir commencer les recherches. A t-elle fait des études ?**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais, il est possible que ce soit le cas. Ma grand-mère a toujours tenu à ce que ma mère, puis moi, faisions des études. Je pense qu'il en a été de même pour Coraline.**

 **\- Je vais débuter mes recherches dans les lycées de Boston. Les établissements conservent les archives des années passées, les livres d'or, des photos. Peut être que je la trouverai. Dans quelle quartier résidaient vos grands parents ?**

 **\- La maison de ma grand-mère se situe au 123 Roosevelt Street. Ma famille habitait déjà à cette endroit à ce moment là.**

 **\- Avez vous une photo d'elle éventuellement qui pourrait m'être utile ?** Emma avait emmené avec elle la photo qu'elle avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt dans les papiers de Granny. Elle lui tendit alors la photo, qu'elle saisit.

 **\- Je n'ai que cette photo, Coraline devait avoir 3 ans dessus si on se fie à l'inscription au dos de la photo.** A cette remarque, Ruby avait retourné la photo, constatant la légende: Coraline, printemps 1964.

 **\- Bien, je vous remercie. Je vous redonnerai votre photo la prochaine fois. Je vous tiendrais informer des avancées. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt.** Sur ces paroles Ruby avait rangé la photo dans le petit calepin à la couverture rouge où elle avait consigné l'ensemble des informations que Emma lui avait donné. Elle s'était alors levée, avait salué les jeunes femmes et s'était éloignée.

Emma et Mary-Margaret s'étaient retrouvées toutes les deux, espérant que les recherches aboutiraient. Elle avait finalement passé la soirée ensemble autour de crêpes maison et d'un film d'aventure. La journée avait été suffisamment mouvementée.

* * *

 _L'aventure est lancée !_


	4. Chp 4: Ressemblance

_Et c'est partie pour un nouveau chapitre... Et pour une convocation pour Emma !_

 _Le chapitre est plus court. Mais je publie en même temps le chapitre 5. Les chapitres devront être plus long ensuite._

 _Je ne vais pas me lancer dans de grands discours, je vous laisse découvrir la suite..._

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Ressemblance**

La nouvelle semaine avait débuté, plus calmement que la précédente. Aucun retard n'était à signaler, évitant à Emma une remontrance de la part de l'enseignante de droit des affaires. Le cours avait débuté cette fois dans le calme. Alors que les étudiants de l'amphithéâtre prenaient des notes sur ce que disait Mme Mills-Colter, Mary-Margaret se tourna vers Emma et se risqua à lui demander:

\- **Et si Ruby Lucas parvient à retrouver Coraline, tu comptes essayer de la contacter, de la rencontrer ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore. Pour le moment, je procède par étape. Attendons de voir si elle parvient à retrouver sa trace. Je ne veux pas me donner de faux espoirs, imaginer quoique ce soit et être déçue si elle ne la retrouve pas.**

 **\- Elle va la retrouver, j'en suis sûre. J'ai confiance en elle. Et elle l'a dit, elle est la meilleure même quand il s'agit de retrouver des personnes qui ne veulent pas être retrouvées.** Dit Mary-Margaret avec sourire malicieux.

\- **Nous verrons !** Répondît Emma, en rigolant.

 **\- Mon cours vous ennuis mesdames ? Nous vous dérangeons peut être ? Avez-vous des remarques à faire qui pourraient intéresser toute la promotion ?** Intervient, tout à coup, l'enseignante semblant être énervée et dont le visage s'était fermé froidement.

 **\- Non madame, excusez nous !** Répondirent les deux étudiantes en cœur.

 **\- Si je dois interrompre mon cours une seconde fois pour vous faire une remarque, je vous demanderai de sortir de cette salle. Suis-je suffisamment claire ?** Emma et Mary-Margaret acquiescèrent. A ce moment, elles auraient certainement préféré être très loin d'ici.

Le cours s'était achevé dans un silence devenu presque pesant. Décidément, Mme Mills-Colter n'était vraiment pas tendre, bien que Emma et Mary-Margaret avaient leur part de responsabilité. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arrivé à cette femme pour être aussi... froide. Emma y avait réfléchit longuement ce soir là. Il n'en demeurait pas moins, qu'elle admirait cette femme. Elle était forte, déterminée, exigeante. Demandant le meilleur de ses étudiants. Elle continuait de penser qu'elle ressemblait à Granny en quelque sorte. Ou cela n'était-ce qu'une illusion ? L'absence de Granny l'obligeant a essayé de retrouver son égal. Finalement, pour Emma, cette ressemblance avait un côté rassurant.

Toutefois, la semaine suivante, Emma avait été prise, une nouvelle fois, en pleine conversation avec Mary-Margaret, qui elle s'était faite plus discrète, de quoi mettre sérieusement en colère l'enseignante. Mary-Margaret n'avait, par chance, pas subit les remontrances. Mme Mills-Colter lui avait demandé cette fois de sortir de son cours. Seulement, cette fois, Emma était, en plus, convoquée dans son bureau, le lendemain à 16h. C'était avec anxiété que Emma s'y était rendue. Arrivée devant le bureau, elle avait inspiré un grand coup avant de frapper. Une voix familière se fit alors entendre: " **entrez** ".

 **\- Bonjour, Madame !** Dit Emma en entrant dans le bureau parfaitement ordonné, avec plusieurs étagères remplis d'ouvrages.

 **\- Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure cette fois. Installez vous.** Lui répondît l'enseignante avec sa classique froideur, en lui montrant un siège vide en face de son bureau. Je suppose que vous avez une idée du pourquoi vous êtes ici.

 **\- Mon écart de conduite, je suppose.** Répondît Emma plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, en se remémorant la présentation des règles de l'enseignante lors du premier cours.

 **\- Miss...** À ce moment, Mme Mills-Colter l'interrogea du regard. En effet, elle ignorait le nom de l'étudiante assise en face d'elle.

 **\- Emma, Emma Swan.**

 **\- Miss Swan, j'ai à cœur que mes étudiants aient un comportement exemplaire. Vous faites la renommée de cette université, ne l'oubliait pas. Ainsi, je ne tolère pas que des étudiants puissent être en retard, ce n'est pas respectueux envers l'enseignant, ni envers les autres étudiants. Bien sûr, cette remarque est valable lorsque des étudiants se permettent de converser en plein cours. Vous comprenez ?**

 **\- Je comprends, je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. Je m'en excuse...**

 **\- Je voulais que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. Vous êtes là pour apprendre. Je suis ici pour enseigner. Assurons nous que cela se réalise dans les meilleures conditions.**

 **\- Je voulais également m'excuser d'être arriver en retard, il y a quelques semaines. Je revenais de Boston. J'avais un rendez vous chez mon notaire. Ma grand mère est décédée le mois dernier. Bref, la circulation était dense. Je n'aurais pas dû venir en cours cet après midi là.**

 **\- Peu importe. Je tiens seulement à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.** Le ton était toujours aussi froid, dénué de tout sentiment. Emma répondu par la positive et se retira.

Cette entrevue ne s'était pas si mal passée. Cela dit, elle semblait dénuée de tout sentiment. Emma n'avait pas eu de grands remontrances, ni de sentence impitoyable comme Mary-Margaret s'amusait à dire. L'enseignante ne lui avait fait qu'un rappel des règles qui s'appliquaient dans son cours. Elle rejoignit alors Mary-Margaret qui l'attendait à l'entrée de l'université, comme elle en avait convenu.

 **\- Emma ? Alors, comment s'est passée l'entrevue ? Elle n'a pas été trop sanglante ? Tu n'es pas renvoyée de son cours au moins ? Sinon, tu risque de ne pas pouvoir assister aux examens de fin de semestre.** Mary-Margaret semblait angoissée et avide d'informations.

 **\- Mary-Margaret, calme toi. Tout c'est bien passé, personne n'est mort. Je ne suis pas renvoyée. Nous n'avons fais que discuter...**

 **\- Discuter ? Avec des mots, des phrases ? Oui, bien sûr avec des mots. Non, je veux dire avec un échange, un dialogue ?**

 **\- Oui... Enfin, elle m'a surtout rappelé les règles élémentaires pour le bon fonctionnement d'un cours. Mais aussi que les étudiants de cette université devaient avoir un comportement exemplaire, car nous faisons "la renommée de cette université",** expliqua Emma en accompagnement la fin de son explication par des guillemets avec les doigts de ses mains.

 **\- Elle tient à la réputation de son université dans les autres villes, dis moi. Attention, aucun écart n'est toléré. Action, répression !**

 **\- Mary-Margaret, tu es peut être un peu virulente. Au fond, elle souhaite simplement que ses étudiants réussissent et donnent une bonne image de l'université, qu'ils représentent. Je me suis excusée de mon comportement, en lui expliquant pourquoi je suis arrivée en retard il y a 15 jours, tout est rentrée dans l'ordre.**

 **\- Tu la défends ? Je ne critique par sa démarche. Vouloir le meilleur pour les étudiants et pour l'université est honorable. Je critique seulement sa manière de procéder. C'est un peu excessif.**

 **\- Je ne la défends pas, non... En l'a voyant, j'ai l'impression de retrouver une part de Granny.** Soupira Emma, en regardant tristement Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Oh Emma, alors c'est ça. Pour toi, Mme Mills-Colter ressemble à Granny. Elle te manque beaucoup n'est ce pas ? Excuse moi, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça.**

 **\- Oui, elle me manque beaucoup. Nos petites conversations me manquent, nos rires me manquent. Je suis en colère qu'elle m'est quittée. Tout me manque mais tu vois, elle n'est plus là, alors je vais bien devoir m'y habituer.** Emma avait finit par avouer, avec les larmes aux yeux, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais dit depuis le décès de Granny. Le vide... voilà ce qu'elle ressentait.

Mary-Margaret n'avait jamais vu Emma réagir de cette manière. C'était une tout autre personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Habituellement, Emma était forte, optimiste et ne dévoilait jamais ce qu'elle éprouvait. Aujourd'hui, elle venait de se confier. Mary-Margaret l'a pris alors dans ses bras, comprenant sa douleur. Emma n'avait plus de famille, seulement des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter. Coraline demeurait la seule à pouvoir recréer un lien. Ruby Lucas avait intérêt à la retrouver.


	5. Chp 5: Une avancée ?

**Chapitre V : Une avancée ?**

Les semaines étaient passées, les examens de fin de semestre arrivaient dangereusement. Tous les étudiants étaient aux aguets, en pleines révisions. Les bibliothèques envahies comme les transports en commun aux heures de pointe. Une atmosphère bien particulière se dégageait, entre impatience et anxiété. Emma n'y échappait pas. Elle était parvenue à rattraper son retard assez vite et mettait tout en œuvre pour réussir. Les heures assise derrière son bureau n'étaient plus comptées. Elle n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de Ruby Lucas, certainement en recherche intensive. Pour autant, Emma ne s'inquiétait pas plus que de raison. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que les recherches puissent être simples et rapidement efficaces.

Alors que la semaine fatidique d'examens avait débuté, un mercredi après midi, Emma reçu un appel. Elle fut surprise de découvrir le nom de "Ruby Lucas" s'afficher sur l'écran verrouillé, pensant qu'il pouvait s'agir de Mary-Margaret ou de Marco.

\- **Madame Swan, je suis Ruby Lucas. Je vous avez promis que je vous informerais des avancées de mes recherches...**

\- **Vous avez retrouver sa piste, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Emma, la coupant dans sa lancée.**

 **\- Non pas encore, je suis désolée. Toutefois, mes recherches dans les lycées de Boston m'ont apporté des éléments en plus. Le lycée Georges Washington de Boston a bien eu une élève du nom de Coraline Montgomery. Les photos du livre d'or m'ont permis de mettre un visage plus âgé sur son nom. J'ai poursuivi mes recherches dans les universités de Boston. J'ai découvert qu'une étudiante du même nom, été inscrite en études commerciales en 1978-1979.**

 **\- Il est possible que ce soit elle. Elle aurait pu suivre des études de commerce. Un ami de ma grand-mère m'a expliqué que Granny souhaitait que Coraline reprenne un jour la direction de la société. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'une grosse dispute aurait éclatée entre elle et qu'elle serait partie.**

\- **Cela pourrait, alors, lui correspondre, je continue justement à creuser sur cette piste. Notamment, en ce qui concerne les personnes qu'elle a pu rencontrer.**

 **\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?**

 **\- Non, je suis désolée.** Malgré les informations, Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue même si elle savait que cela pouvait prendre du temps. **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer mes recherches. Nous allons la retrouver Emma, je vous le promets.**

 **\- J'espère !** L'optimisme de Ruby l'a rassuré, cela lui redonnait de l'espoir. Merci de m'avoir tenu informer.

\- **Bien, je continue. Aux prochaines avancées, je vous recontacte. Je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

 **\- Merci, à vous aussi !**

Effectivement, les fêtes de fin d'année approchées, mais Emma n'y avait pas encore pensé. Les années précédentes, elle passait Noël avec Granny, Marco, son fils et son petit fils. Mais cette année, rien n'était encore prévu. De quoi raviver des souvenirs, qui cette année, paraissaient douloureux. C'était une période de l'année qu'elles affectionnaient particulièrement.

La perspective de fêtes de fin d'année, sans fêtes et une tante fantôme, introuvable, avait eu le don de rendre la journée morose. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, elle constata avec effarement qu'elle n'avait pas les clés de son appartement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait fait ? Après avoir vidé, de fond en comble, son sac, Emma avait constaté qu'elles n'y étaient pas. Décidément, sans était trop pour une seule journée, Emma finit par échapper une petite larme, accompagnée d'un soupire de découragement: " **il ne manquait plus que ça** ". Emma n'avait pas remarqué une fine silhouette s'approcher dans sa direction.

 **\- Mauvaise journée ?** A cette question, Emma avait tourné la tête sur la gauche est découvert Madame Mills-Colter, habillée d'un manteau bleu arrivant aux genoux. « Il ne manquait plus qu'elle » se dit Emma.

 **\- Si une mauvais journée consiste à se rendre compte que je suis seule pour Noël parce que ma grand-mère m'a lâchement abandonné et que j'ai perdu les clés de mon appartement, alors oui s'en est une.** Répondît-elle avec un léger sourire en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

\- **Une mauvaise journée, en effet. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Non, ça ira, je vais contacter une amie.**

 **\- Bien. Les examens se passent bien ? J'espère que vous êtes préparés ?** Répondît sarcastiquement l'enseignante.

 **\- Autant que possible.** Provoqua Emma avec un sourire défiant.

 **\- Passez une bonne soirée.** Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle se retourna et ajouta: **Miss** **Swan, je vous présente mes condoléances pour le décès de votre grand-mère.** Emma acquiesça et partit dans le sens opposé en prenant son téléphone.

 **\- Mary-Margaret, je peux venir vers toi, j'ai perdu mes clés !** Dit Emma, encore légèrement paniquée.

 **\- Tu ne les as pas perdu, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu les as laissé sur le meuble de mon entrée. Je t'ai envoyé un message, mais tu n'as pas du le voir.**

 **\- C'est vrai ?**

 **\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, viens les chercher.**

 **\- D'accord, j'arrive. Ouf, je suis rassurée.**

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Emma constata qu'elle avait effectivement un message de Mary-Margaret. Une panique qu'elle aurait pu s'éviter. Elle prit alors la direction de chez elle.

 **\- Emma entre, j'ai fais un thé, tu avais l'air paniqué au téléphone.** Au passage, Mary-Margaret lui donna les clés qu'Emma s'empressa de récupérer. **Comment se passe les examens ?**

 **\- Bien, j'espère, je ne préfère pas me prononcer. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Ruby Lucas.**

 **\- Alors, elle a une piste ? Elle l'a retrouvé ?**

 **\- Elle a effectivement des informations supplémentaires. Il est possible qu'elle est suivie des études de commerce en 1978. Mais seulement, pour le moment, rien de plus. Elle a perdu sa trace après 1979.**

 **\- Et elle est partie de chez Granny en 1979, ça correspondrait.**

 **\- Oui, mais pour le moment rien de réellement nouveau.**

 **\- C'est un début ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va parvenir à la retrouver.** Mary-Margaret s'était installée à côté d'elle sur le canapé et avait mis sa main sur son bras en signe de réconfort.

 **\- Je suis seule à Noël !**

 **\- Oh... Tu ne fais pas Noël avec Marco ?** Dit Mary-Margaret d'un aie étonné.

 **\- Rien n'est prévu pour le moment. Je n'y avais même pas pensé... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Ça serait étonnant que les habitudes changent ! Marco va sûrement te contacter, tu verras.**

 **\- Peut être... merci pour les clés. J'ai croisé Madame Mills-Colter sur le campus, au moment où je me suis aperçue que je n'avais plus mes clés. Elle m'a présenté ses condoléances pour Granny.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Aurait-elle un cœur finalement ?** Face aux haussement de sourcils d' Emma, Mary-Margaret ajouta: **Bon, d'accord, j'arrête avec ça !**

 **\- Tu es impossible. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne doit pas être aussi terrible. Bon et toi, comment se passe tes examens ?**

 **\- Sans doute, en tout cas, elle le cache bien. D'accord, d'accord, j'ai dis que j'arrêtais... Autrement, les examens ne se passent pas trop mal, on verra. Tu restes manger vers moi ce soir ? Je fais des pâtes aux fromages. Et après, on révise ensemble.**

 **\- Avec plaisir !**

Finalement, la soirée s'était mieux déroulée. Elles avaient fait un jeu questions-réponses avec les différents thèmes de cours. En période de révisions intensives, il fallait bien trouvé des moyens différents de révision. Mary-Margaret était quelqu'un d'optimiste, de calme, toujours de bonne humeur. Elle était facile à vivre et toujours réconfortante. Elle l'avait rencontré lors de son première année d'université, depuis elles ne s'étaient plus réellement quittées. S'épaulant dans les moments difficiles et profitant des bons moments lorsqu'ils se présentent. L'année précédente, les parents de Mary-Margaret avaient divorcé, ce qui avait affecté Mary-Margaret. Emma avait été présente pour elle dans ces moments là. Sa famille était pourtant unie comme elle disait. Mais elle a su rebondir. Au fond, sa vie n'avait pas changé tant que ça. Elle avait maintenant deux maisons, comme elle disait. Aujourd'hui, c'était Mary-Margaret qui réconfortait Emma.

La semaine s'était terminée, emportant avec elle la période d'examens et de révisions intenses. Les vacances pouvaient maintenant débuter. Et ce samedi débuta par une bonne nouvelle pour Emma lorsque son téléphone sonna.

 **\- Emma, tu reviens à Boston pour Noël j'espère, tu ne restes pas à New York ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai terminé mes examens hier...**

 **\- Tu viens passer Noël avec nous, comme d'habitude. Le départ de Granny ne change rien, elle n'aurait pas voulu que cela soit autrement.**

 **\- Je... D'accord ! Enfin, je ne veux pas m'imposer.**

 **\- T'imposer ? Emma, tu fais partie de la famille voyons, tu le sais. Je t'attends dans les jours qui viennent.**

 **\- D'accord, je vais certainement revenir demain. Le temps de faire du rangement ici, de faire ma valise ! Merci Marco.**

 **\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes. A bientôt, je t'embrasse.**

Cet appel avait réconforté Emma. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le rangement dans son appartement désormais. Les examens avaient eu raison de son appartement Des livres et des feuilles de cours s'étaient installés un peu partout. Tout comme les post-it, sur le frigo, sur la glace de sa salle de bain. Sans oublier la pile de linge. Emma n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Dans la soirée, elle avait pris le temps d'aller saluer son amie et voisine, et la prévenir de son départ. Comme d'habitude, Mary-Margaret l'avait invité à entrer.

 **\- Passe un bon Noël ! Ne mange pas trop de chocolat tout de même.** Dit Mary-Margaret en rigolant.

 **\- A non, je ne compte pas faire d'indigestion. Tu fais quelque chose pour le nouvel an ?**

 **\- Pas pour le moment. Je suis, avec ma mère pour le réveillon de Noël et avec mon père le jour de Noël.**

 **\- Tu viendrais vers moi à Boston le 31 décembre et le 1er ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir ! Il y a longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée. Je te recontacterai pour te t'assurer de ma venue. Mais normalement, ça devrait être bon.**

Elles se saluèrent sur ces bonnes paroles. Le lendemain Emma prenait la route de Boston. La neige s'était installée, offrant de magnifiques paysages blanc sur lesquels le soleil se reflétait.

* * *

 _Reviews ?_


	6. Chp 6: Noël, confrontation et résultats

_Me revoilà_ _avec_ _la suite... une bonne partie de l'histoire est écrite alors autant vous en faire profiter._

 _Merci à vous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _ **Skippy1701** , toi qui avait hâte d'avoir un peu de piquant entre Regina et Emma, il est possible que ce chapitre te plaise..._

 _Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à vos écrans !_

* * *

 **Chp VI : Noël, confrontation et résultats**

Les habitants de son quartier de Boston avaient décorés leur propriété. Des guirlandes multicolores scintillaient sur les façades, ou dans les arbres. Des couronnes ornaient les portes d'entrée, toutes différentes les uns des autres. Une véritable magie se dégageait en cette période de fête. Celle qui réchauffe les cœurs et fait renaître l'espoir pour quelques semaines, avant de retrouver dans le froid hivernal de janvier.

Lorsqu'elle se gara dans l'allée de sa maison, elle remarqua que quelques chose était différent, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire de quoi il s'agissait. En entrant dans la bâtisse se dégageait une bonne odeur de bois, ce qui interpella Emma. Cette odeur ne pouvait embaumer la maison que si un feu de cheminée avait été allumé. Or Emma venait de New York. C'était impossible... Elle déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. Une véritable surprise l'attendait. Dans le coin près de la fenêtre, non loin de la cheminée, un sapin trônait, décoré de jolies guirlandes illuminées et des boules de Noël étaient accrochés au branche. Une ambiance de fêtes de fin d'année l'accueillait.

En regardant davantage le salon, elle s'aperçut également que la cheminée était allumée, et que des décorations de Noël étaient installées à différents endroits. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit tout à coup, sortant Emma de sa contemplation. C'est bien sûr Marco, accompagné de August, qu'elle découvrit en ouvrant, qu'elle accueillit avec un large sourire.

 **\- Bonjour Emma ! Tu as fais bon voyage ?** S'exclamèrent-ils en entrant dans la

maison alors que Emma les avait invité à entrer.

 **\- Vous avez décoré la maison ? Allumé un feu de cheminée ?**

 **\- Surprise !** S'écrièrent, en cœur, Marco et August.

 **\- Merci, vous êtes adorables. C'est tellement jolie et accueillant.**

 **\- Nous savions que ce premier Noël ne sera pas évident pour toi. Nous avons voulu te rendre la tâche plus facile et t'accueillir dans un environnement agréable.** Lui répondît August.

 **\- Nous avons décoré l'intérieur et l'extérieur entre hier et aujourd'hui.** Dit Marco **.**

 **\- Mais comment avez vous trouvé les décorations ? Parce que ce sont bien mes décorations ?**

 **\- L'an dernier quand tu étais repartie à Boston, j'avais aidé Granny à retirer les décorations, notamment de l'extérieur et je l'avais aide à tout ranger au grenier. Je savais où elle étaient rangées.**

 **\- Bien, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé.**

 **\- C'est l'effet de surprise ! Ce soir, nous dînons avec toi, ici.** Dit August en souriant et en montrant la salle à manger. **Nous avons cuisiné ce matin.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes surpassés.**

 **\- Rassure toi, Noël est dans trois jours. Nous n'avons pas oublié que tu dois apporter ta contribution à la fête. Ta bûche est bien délicieuse pour s'en priver, de même que la purée de patates douces.** La taquina Marco.

 **\- J'aurai dû m'en douter...** sourit Emma **. Nous faisons Noël chez vous ou ici ?**

 **\- L'année dernière, nous étions ici. Alors cette année, tu seras dans la maison voisine,** répondît August.

 **\- Bon, nous allons te laisser t'installer. Nous reviendrons avec le dîner un peu plus tard. Bienvenue chez toi Emma.** Dit Marco, avant de sortir.

Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait sans eux ? Marco entretenait cette maison, en plus de la sienne. Avec August, il l'avaient décoré pour Noël et préparaient à dîner. Ils avaient vraiment mériter la bûche et la purée de patates douces.

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent rapidement, les préparatifs de Noël aidant. Entre les courses pour acheter le nécessaire pour le repas, la préparation des plats, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Martin et Olivia, le père et la mère d 'August étaient eux aussi arrivés, ajoutant quatre mains à la réalisation des plats. Comme à l'accoutumé, les préparatifs s'étaient fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, bien que Granny manquait à l'appel.

Le jour de Noël était arrivé. Des odeurs de bons repas embaumés les cuisines. Les maisons se remplissaient de personnes chères, de rires. Emma se retrouva entourée pour ce premier Noël sans Granny. Autour d'un bon repas, chacun racontait ses dernières nouvelles. August, à la tête de la société, avait réalisé de bon bénéfice cette année. De nouveaux contrats avaient été signés, de quoi assurer une certaine stabilité à la société.

 **\- Tu ne souhaites toujours pas intégrer le service juridique ?** Dit August en tentant, de nouveau, sa chance auprès de Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Pour le moment, je dois finir mes études. J'aimerai d'avantage travailler en droit de la famille. En tant que conseillère, dans un cabinet ou en tant que juge. Cela dit, le droit des affaires m'intéresse également.**

 **\- Donc tu n'es pas réfractaire à envisager ma proposition ?**

 **\- Je ne le suis pas, je vais voir comment les choses vont évoluer. Je me déciderais à la fin de mes études, peut être même avant.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais intéressée par le droit des affaires ?** Répondît Marco.

 **\- J'avais suivi ce cours lors de la première année d'université. Ce n'est pas une discipline désintéressante. Je suis toujours ce cours cette année. J'essaye d'élargir mes horizons.**

\- **Tu as tout à fait raison. Le maximum de cours tu suivras, le plus grand choix tu auras pour faire carrière.** Annonça Martin. À ces propos, Mary-Margaret sourit. C'était exactement sa vision de la vie qui venait d'être résumée en une phrase.

 **\- Papa m'a dit que tu souhaitais retrouver Coraline ? C'est une bonne idée. Elle était très gentille. Son départ m'a peiné.** Continua Martin.

 **\- En effet... Granny ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je n'ai jamais vu de photo où elle apparaissait.**

 **\- Lorsque les recherches pour la retrouver ont échoué, Granny s'est renfermée. Elle ne voulait plus en parler et n'en a jamais reparler. Je sais que toutes les photos ou Coraline était présente ont été retirées de la maison. C'était certainement une manière pour elle de ne pas souffrir davantage.**

 **\- C'est plutôt radical. Sais-tu ce qu'elle a pu faire de ces photos?**

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle les a gardé et rangé ? Ou est-ce qu'elle les a brûlé ? Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je l'ignore. Toutefois, je serais très étonné qu'elle s'en soit séparée. Je pense plutôt qu'elle les a rangé quelque part.**

 **\- Si Granny les a conservé, elle les a très bien caché. Je n'en ai jamais trouvé la moindre trace de toute ma vie.**

 **\- Tu as retrouvé cette photo dans les affaires de Granny, cela prouve qu'elle tenait à sa fille. Elle n'a pas pu faire disparaître ces photos. C'était une partie de sa vie, de votre vie.** Marco avait prononcé ces mots en se levant, de se dirigeait vers la pièce voisine et de disparaître.

 **\- Je pense qu'il a raison. Granny a certainement fait ça pour se protéger, pour tous vous protéger. Elle a recherché ta tante pendant plusieurs mois sans succès.**

 **\- Granny était indépendante. Elle ne se laissait pas envahir par les émotions. Elle prenait toujours de la distance face à un problème.**

 **\- Elle a toujours été comme ça, aussi loin que je me souvienne. Mais cette épreuve a renforcé un peu plus son tempérament.**

Lorsque Marco réapparu dans la salle à manger, il tenait une grosse caisse en bois remplit de photos, d'albums. Il l'a déposa à côté de Emma. Il se saisit d'un album, l'ouvrit et le mis sous les yeux de Emma. La première page indiquée "Été 1975". Marco l'invita à le feuilleter. August et Martin se joignirent à la redécouverte de souvenirs. Les photos qui composaient l'album représentaient la famille Booth pendant cet été. Mais aussi la famille Clevers... Emma reconnue sa mère sur une photo, mais aussi son grand père sur une autre bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas connu. Et sur une autre photo...

 **\- Il s'agit de Coraline. Elle devait avoir 15 ans.** La photo montrait une jeune fille, sur la plage, avec un ballon de volley dans les mains. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons, une stature plutôt fine et musclée.

 **\- Elle est jolie !**

 **\- Elle était un beau mélange de ses parents. Elle avait des airs de son père, et le caractère de ta grand-mère. Elle était, elle aussi, indépendante...** raconta Marco.

 **\- ... et n'aimait pas trop que l'on décide pour elle.** Ajouta Martin. **Elle était plutôt amusante.**

 **\- Vous savez si elle a fait des études ?**

 **\- Il me semble. Mais je n'en suis pas certain.** Répondît alors Martin.

 **\- Elle en a fait, oui. Mais je n'ai plus le souvenir de la branche qu'elle avait emprunter.** Ajouta Marco.

 **\- Le détective que j'ai engagé à retrouver la trace d'une personne du même nom qui a fait des études commerciales à l'université de Boston.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Il se pourrait que ce soit elle. Mais était-ce des études de commerce ? Je n'en sais plus absolument rien.**

 **\- Il va continuer de creuser cette piste. Les personnes qu'elle a pu côtoyer, les archives de l'université.**

 **\- Il faut qu'il continue. Avec les moyens d'aujourd'hui, il devrait y parvenir.**

 **\- Je l'espère ...**

La soirée de Noël s'était terminée en feuilletant les différents albums. En se racontant des anecdotes, en se rappelant des souvenirs. Environ 30 ans de vie étaient répertoriées dans cette caisse. Ce premier Noël sans Granny avait finalement été riche, en informations, en rire, même si elle manquait énormément à Emma. Les Booth avait su apaiser ce premier Noël.

La semaine suivante s'écoula tout aussi rapidement. Aucune nouvelle de Ruby n'était à rapporter. Mary-Margaret avait contacté Emma pour lui confirmer sa venue pour le nouvel an. Elles avaient finalement convenu que Mary-Margaret arriverait par le train le 29 décembre. Leur laissant quelques jours ensemble avant la reprise des cours. Le nouvel an passé, et après un au-revoir à Marco, Emma, accompagnée de Mary-Margaret avait rejoint New York, pour une rentrée qui s'annonçait riche.

De nouveaux enseignements faisaient leur entrée, quand d'autres se maintenaient au programme selon le choix des étudiants. L'heure de tirer les premiers bilans avait sonné. Les représentants d'étudiants et les enseignants étaient amenés à se retrouver autour de la même table lors d'un conseil d'adaptation. Emma représentait sa promotion au coté de trois autres étudiants de la même année. Il avait fallu recueillir l'avis des autres étudiants de la promotion pour dresser les critiques, les attentes relatives à la formation. Tous s'étaient installés dans une grande salle où une table ovale était dressée. Lorsque la séance débuta, une femme assez jeune se leva et entama la réunion:

 **-** **Je tiens à excuser Monsieur Gold, le président de l'université, pour son absence aujourd'hui. Il était attendu dans un colloque dans une autre université.**

En suivant la pancarte disposait devant elle, cette femme était Belle French, la secrétaire du président de l'université. Ainsi la séance se poursuivit, les enseignants rapportant leurs points de vue, faisant le bilan de leur enseignement pour le semestre. Puis, vient le tour des étudiants de prendre la parole. Emma se lança en premier:

 **\- Les étudiants sont globalement satisfaits des enseignements. Toutefois, certains estiment que la formation pourrait être révisée. En l'occurrence, ils considèrent que le nombre de cours enseignés est trop lourd. Il pourrait être envisagé de réduire le nombre d'heure des matières à enseigner, pouvant permettre un allègement de l'emploi du temps.**

 **\- Réduire le nombre d'heure des cours ? C'est une plaisanterie, nous n'allons pas réduire le nombre d'heure, nous ne pourrions pas boucler les programmes.** Regina Mills-Colter avait pris la parole et visiblement elle semblait assez remontée.

 **\- C'est une proposition comme une autre qui mérite d'être exposée. D'autres étudiants pensent que l'on pourrait même supprimer certains cours pour alléger l'emploi du temps.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Nous n'allons pas supprimer des cours, se serait ridicule.** L'enseignante reprenait avec un ton froid.

 **\- Ecoutez, il nous a été demandé de rapporter les points de vue des étudiants, je ne fais que les rapporter.**

 **\- Les attentes des étudiants sont irréalisables.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Cette université se doit d'avoir un niveau d'excellence et pour cela les étudiants doivent avoir le plus grand bagage possible. Aussi la suppression des cours et la réduction des programmes sont tout simplement pas envisageables.**

 **\- C'est la que vous vous trompez, en réduisant le nombre d'heure ou en supprimant certains cours, les étudiantes auraient davantage de temps à consacrer au cours enseigner en parallèle des cours. De ce fait, ils pourraient réaliser plus de recherche. Ils deviendraient meilleurs.**

 **\- Ils ont tout le temps nécessaire pour le faire même actuellement. Tout est question d'organisation.**

 **\- Certains étudiants travaillent en dehors des cours, pour payer leurs études. Les bourses ne suffisent pas toujours. Je ne pense pas qu'ils partageraient votre avis sur le fait qu'ils ont largement de temps. Mais bien sûr dans une université d'excellence, il ne faut pas montrer cette réalité.**

 **\- Je vous demande de baisser d'un ton Miss Swan, je trouve que votre comportement devient déplacé. Je ne vous permets pas de juger l'université de cette manière.** Le ton de l'enseignante se voulait de plus en plus sec, de plus en plus défiant.

Voyant le ton monté entre Emma et Regina, les autres participants semblaient s'enfoncer dans leur siège, et ne se risquaient pas à prendre la parole, de prendre partie de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'une ou de l'autre.

 **\- Ou alors faisons de certaines matières des options, libre à chacun de les suivre.** Le ton d'Emma était assuré, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser.

 **\- Or de questions d'avoir un enseignement à** **deux niveaux, entre des étudiants travailleurs qui envisageraient toutes les possibilités et d'autres qui se contenteraient du minimum. Le niveau risquerait de baisser.**

 **\- Que proposez vous alors ?**

 **\- Le système actuel me semble adéquate, efficace. Il fonctionne, les chiffres de réussite le montrent.**

 **\- Donc il n'y aucun problème...** Emma tenta de reprendre la parole, mais l'enseignante continua en l'ignorant.

 **-** **L'université est bien classée au niveau national et attire de nouveaux étudiants. Elle est attractive. Pourquoi devrait on changer de logique pour le moment. Et les propositions ne sont definitvement pas envisageable.**

 **\- Pourquoi faisons nous un conseil d'adaptation si tout est beau sous le soleil. Ce n'est pas la peine de demander l'avis des étudiants si l'université n'en a que faire. Nous perdons notre temps.** Emma commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

 **\- Miss Swan vous dépassait les bornes...**

 **\- Stop, ça suffit. Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu. Nous en avons terminé, la réunion est close. Un compte-rendu de cette réunion sera réalisé.** Belle French, elle aussi, semblait avoir perdu patience.

Les participants se dispersèrent rapidement. Furieuses, Emma et Regina sortirent, se dévisageant d'un regard noir. Elles se dirigèrent dans une direction, qui se voulait opposée, comme l'avait été la réunion. N'y tenant plus, Emma changea de direction et s'orienta vers le bureau de Mme Mills Colter. Elle frappa, tout de même, mais n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer. L'enseignante installait à son bureau s'était tout à coup levé, visiblement toujours remontée:

 **\- On ne vous a jamais appris à attendre la réponse avant de rentrer dans un bureau ?**

 **\- On ne vous a jamais appris à être plus aimable ?**

 **\- Que voulez vous Miss Swan ? Je crois que tout a été dit, ce n'est pas la peine de revenir dessus**

 **\- Pourquoi êtes vous comme ça ?** Voyant l'air presque perplexe de l'enseignante, Emma ajouta: **Toujours distante, froide, en opposition avec tout le monde ?**

 **\- Je ne vous le permets pas. veuillez immédiatement quitter ce bureau.**

 **\- Les étudiants ont peur de vous, n'essayent même pas de rentrer en contact avec vous. Qu'est ce qui vous a rendu comme ça ?**

Emma tourna alors les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Regina en lui disant: **Je suis** **sûre au fond que vous n'êtes pas celle que vous laissez paraître. Vous y gagnerez à montrer votre vrai visage.** L'enseignante avait garder un visage fermé tout le long de l'échange. Mais à ce moment, Emma sembla voir autre chose... de l'étonnement. Regina se retrouva seule dans son bureau, les paroles d'Emma raisonnant dans sa tête.

Après cette altercation, la semaine s'écoula, le calme était retombé. Un événement attendu plus que de raison, était enfin arrivé dans la crainte et l'espoir: les résultats des examens du premier semestre. Ce jour était enfin arrivé et l'atmosphère était palpable au sein de l'université. Déception ou fierté se dessinait sur le visage des étudiants. Emma et Mary-Margaret s'orientaient dans les couloirs de l'université vers le panneau d'affichage des résultats.

 **\- L'heure de vérité a sonné ! Tu regardes ou je regarde ?** Elle avait établit ce rituel l'an dernier. L'une d'entre elle regardait pour les deux et laissait l'autre lui annonçait.

 **\- Et si pour une fois nous regardions toutes les deux.** Répondît Emma.

 **\- D'accord, ça changera.**

La liste était affichée. Chacun des étudiants s'entrechoquaient pour espérer parvenir à lire la liste. Lorsque la foule se dispersa légèrement, laissant un accès, Emma et Mary-Margaret s'approchèrent.

 **\- Cette liste est 10 fois trop longue. Nous mettons toujours une éternité à retrouver notre nom.**

 **\- Mary-Margaret, je t'ai trouvé, tu es là** , lui signifia Emma en lui pointant la ligne du doigt.

 **\- Admise... encore heureux. Non mais il aurait manqué plus que ça.** Emma roula des yeux, faisant mine d'être exaspérée. Décidément elle ne changerait jamais, toujours dans la provocation. Pour autant, ce petit côté de Mary-Margaret amenait de la légèreté dans un moment pareil. **Bon, et toi maintenant.**

 **\- Je suis ici, et il semblerait que je sois... admise.**

 **\- C'est génial, je suis contente pour toi. Tu le mérite après ces derniers mois.** A ce moment, Mary-Margaret prit Emma dans ses bras. Emma n'était pas forcément très à l'aise dans ce genre de moment. Elle n'avait jamais été très expressive en matière de sentiment. Mais lui rendit son étreinte.

\- **Tu le mérites aussi Mary-Margaret. Tu travaille beaucoup. Félicitations !**

 **\- Il faut fêter ça ! Ce soir, personne ne travaille, nous sortons boire un petit verre... avec modération bien sûr. Étant donné que nous avons l'Evil Queen demain matin à 9h, il faut que l'on soit opérationnelle.**

 **\- L'Evil Queen ? Répondit** Emma en levant les sourcils. **C'est un nouveau nom de code?**

 **\- Oui, l'Evil Queen, alias Mme Mills-Colter !**

 **\- L'Evil Queen ? Carrément. La femme austère ne te suffit plus...** Emma avait dit ça plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

 **\- C'est fou comme j'arrive à te faire tourner en bourrique avec un simple surnom. Mais non, l'Evil Queen lui va définitivement bien. Elle reste une personne froide, je n'en démord pas.**

 **\- Tu es impossible. Cela dit parfois, ça lui correspond bien** Cette fois Emma avait répondu en riant. Elle commençait à prendre goût à ce petit jeu. Au fond, elle aussi pouvait la faire tourner en bourrique. **Allez viens, sortons et allons boire ce verre.**

 **\- Attends, nous avons un relevé de notes à récupérer et à découvrir.**

 **\- On les récupère, et ensuite nous sortons.**

Le secrétaire était envahie d'étudiants. Pourtant, elle parvinrent à obtenir leurs révélés de notes assez rapidement. Elles rejoignirent tout aussi vite la sortie de l'université. C'est tout naturellement, qu'elles s'orientèrent vers le pub qu'elles affectionnaient particulièrement. Elles s'y retrouvaient pour fêter leurs résultats, ou pour une petite soirée à plusieurs. Elles s'installèrent et commandèrent leur boisson préférée.

 **\- Alors, on découvre ces notes maintenant. Je ne peux plus attendre.**

 **\- Patience, patience chère amie.** Voyant Mary-Margaret n'y tenant plus et la suppliant du regard, Emma ajouta, Oh mais je plaisante. Bien sûr que nous allons regarder. Les relevés de notes furent ouvert plus qu'il n'en faut pour les fermer.

 **\- Et bien, finalement, je me suis bien débrouillée. Je suis contente.** S'exclama Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Je peux dire la même chose...**

 **\- On échange ?** Emma n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que déjà Mary-Margaret lui tendit son relevé. Emma fit de même avec le sien.

 **\- On ne change pas les habitudes. Effectivement, tu as bien gérer tes examens. Tes notes sont remarquables...**

 **\- Et les tiennes... Tu as vu tes notes. Elles ne sont plus remarquables mais brillantes.**

 **\- Tu exagères, nous n'avons qu'un petit point de différence.**

 **\- Tu as réussi un exploit en droit des affaires... qui peut avoir 18 dans cette matière.** Mary-Margaret et Emma se misent à rire de bon cœur.

 **\- Dit-celle qui a eu 18 l'an dernier en droit international.**

 **\- L'exigence n'était pas la même. Tu as la meilleure note en plus, bravo ! Tu as tout mon respect. Tu as vaincu l'Evil Queen. Après votre altercation, elle a dû être enchanté de voir que tu avais obtenu la meilleure note.**

 **\- Tu en fais un peu trop !** Rigola Emma. **Parlons d'autres choses maintenant.**

La soirée prit alors une autre tournure laissant place à d'autres conversations. Mary-Margaret lui raconta à quel point elle craquait pour David, un étudiant de leur promo. Emma devait bien avouer qu'il n'était plutôt pas mal et il était intelligent. Et surtout, pour Mary-Margaret, il n'était pas distant, ni prétentieux. À leur sortie du pub, elles s'étaient rejointes chez Emma, autour d'un rapide repas et avaient continué leur soirée. Le sommeil les rattrapa aux alentours de minuit. L'heure pour elle de rejoindre leurs draps.

* * *

 _Alors, Reviews ?_


	7. Chp 7: Offre alléchante et espérance

_Hello !_

 _Je vais certainement ralentir les publications, je préfère vous prévenir. Toutefois, elles resteront régulières._

 _En attendant voici la suite, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : Entre offre alléchante et espérance**

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut tout de même douloureux. " **Opérationnelles, elle disait, c'est mal partie** ". C'était dit Emma en avalant un petit déjeuner. Toutefois, il était hors de question qu'elle soit en retard aujourd'hui. Autrement, elle risquait de s'attirer de nouveau les foudres de l'enseignante. Lorsque Mary-Margaret sonna à sa porte ce matin là, elle était prête. Mary-Margaret ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

 **\- Je suis en train de rêver, tu es prête ! Et bien, tu t'améliores.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard et de risquer une nouvelle sentence impitoyable.**

 **\- Elle aura eu au moins le mérite de te remettre sur le droit chemin.** Sourit Mary-Margaret, avec un regard de défi.

Emma ne répondît pas à cette réponse Mary-Margaret. Elle en avait pourtant envie, mais elle savait que Mary-Margaret avait raison sur ce point. Seul un sourire fit office de réponse. Elles rejoignirent alors l'université. Le temps était frais. L'univers urbain était gelé offrant un joli spectacle, les branches des arbres recouverts d'une couche givrée.

Le cours de droit des sociétés semblait être moins prisé ce semestre. En témoigné, l'amphithéâtre, moins remplit que les mois précédents. Ce qui avait valu un commentaire de la part de Mary-Margaret: " **il semblerait que les étudiants aient été terrassés par l'Evil Queen** ". Lorsque Mme Mills-Colter était entrée pour s'installer. Rapidement les bavardages avaient cessé. Mary-Margaret avait regardé Emma, en lui disant tout bas: " **action, réaction** ". Et à heure fixe, les portes se refermaient, nouveaux semestres, mêmes règles. L'enseignante n'a pas pu s'empêcher de refaire son monologue de début de semestre rappelant les règles pour le bien de tous. Mais cette fois, elle avait présenté ses vœux pour la nouvelle année. Parenthèse refermée, le cours avait commencé.

Les trois heures s'étaient écoulées, les étudiants avaient rapidement rejoint la sortie de la salle, en silence. Au moment où Emma et Mary-Margaret passaient aux abords du bureau de l'enseignante, Emma fut interpellée par l'enseignante. Mary-Margaret l'avait questionné du regard, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Emma lui indiqua qu'elle se rejoignait à la sortie et s'approcha de l'enseignante pas sans crainte.

 **\- Miss Swan ? Pourriez-vous passer dans mon bureau dans l'après midi, vers 16h ?**

 **\- Je... Oui, je finis les cours à 16h mais je peux venir en sortant.**

 **\- Très bien ! Je vous attends à 16h.** L'enseignante rejoignit la sortie aussitôt laissant Emma perplexe.

Mary-Margaret l'avait attendu à la sortie de la salle puis elles s'étaient dirigés vers le restaurant universitaire.

 **\- Que voulait-elle ?** Emma n'avait pas décroché mot depuis la sortie. Mary-Margaret se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

 **\- Je suis convoquée dans son bureau aujourd'hui à 16h.**

 **\- D'accord... Mais pourquoi ? Tu as fais quelque chose que j'ignore.**

 **\- Non, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi elle me convoque. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas rassurée. La dernière fois, c'était pour me rappeler les règles élémentaires. Et nous nous sommes toutes les deux emportés lors de la réunion.**

 **\- Sauf que cette fois, tu as eu un comportement exemplaire.** Mary-Margaret avait appuyé sur le mot exemplaire et mimant des guillemets.

 **\- Je verrais ! Si je ne suis pas revenue à 19h, tu contactes les autorités.** C'est sur le ton de la plaisanterie que Emma avait dit sa phrase; faisant rire Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Tu as un drôle d'humour ! J'aime bien...**

L'après midi s'était écoulé trop lentement au goût de Emma qui ne voulait qu'une chose, rejoindre le bureau de l'enseignante pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Mais, dans le même temps, Emma redoutait ce moment et aurait préféré que le temps s'arrête. Lorsque les cours se terminèrent, Emma rejoignit le bureau et frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondît. Elle patienta quelques instants, avant d'apercevoir Mme Mills-Colter, dans le couloir, s'approcher.

 **\- Je suis désolée de mon retard, j'ai été retenue quelques minutes.**

En réalité Emma n'avait attendu que deux minutes, pas vraiment un retard à ses yeux. Elle déverrouilla la porte et invita Emma à entrer dans son bureau, toujours aussi bien ordonné. Elles s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, comme la fois précédente. L'enseignante toujours installé avec le dos parfaitement droit donnant un sentiment de puissance.

 **\- Bien, vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici.** Emma acquiesça. **Vos résultats en droit des sociétés sont brillants. Je dois dire que j'ai été étonnée de vos résultats Miss Swan. Il semble que vous sachiez faire quelque chose de bien finalement. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un étudiant aussi bon dans ma discipline. Je dois l'admettre, j'ai une certaine exigence, mais vous avez comblées mes attentes.**

 **\- Je vous remercie** , fut la seule chose que Emma répondît.

 **\- Seriez-vous intéressée par un stage dans un grand cabinet de conseil** **juridique de New York en droit des affaires ? Vous avez un grand potentiel et j'ai la** **possibilité de présenter un étudiant.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. C'est une opportunité intéressante, puis-je y réfléchir ?**

 **\- Je vous donne quelques jours si vous en avez besoin. Mais donnez moi vite votre réponse. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas proposé un étudiant, ne trouvant pas LA perle rare.** Par ces paroles, Emma fut touchée et quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle avait toujours été humble et peu enclin aux compliments. **D'où vous viennes vos talents dans cette matière ?**

 **\- Je vous promets d'y réfléchir. Mais je vous remercie de votre proposition. Ma grand-mère était gérante d'une grand société. J'ai eu quelques vagues notions en la matière.**

 **\- A oui ? Comment se prénommait votre grand-mère ?**

 **\- Margaret Clevers**

 **\- Margaret Clevers, comme la société Clevers Dress ?**

 **\- Celle là même !**

 **\- Les vêtements que confectionnent cette société sont remarquablement bien fait. Très bien coupés, sans aucun défaut. J'ai une préférence toute particulière pour cette société et notamment pour ses tailleurs.** L'enseignante avait répondu avec un sourire sincère qui avait étonné Emma, habituée à un regard sans émotion et un sourire forcé. **Votre grand-mère est la fondatrice, n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, elle l'était. La direction de la société a été reprise par le petit fils de notre voisin, il y a quelques années, et que je connais très bien.**

 **\- Le changement ne s'est pas ressenti. Ma mère, pourtant abonné aux beaux vêtements et tailleurs n'a jamais aimé cette société vestimentaire. Cela correspond pourtant parfaitement à son profil. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. C'est un de nos désaccord, je dois dire.**

 **\- Chacun est libre d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer une société, si vous me le permettez.**

 **\- Vous avez parfaitement raison. Quoiqu'il en soit votre grand-mère avait du talent. Et vous en avez également, je dois l'admettre, repensez à ma proposition.** Emma acquiesça. Elle l'a salua et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Emma ajouta avoir de partir:

 **\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour notre altercation de la semaine dernière. Je me suis laissée emportant.**

 **\- Je me suis moi même peut être emportée. Évitons que cela se reproduise. Pour les autres, et pour nous également.**

Le soir même, Emma raconta à Mary-Margaret son entrevue. Mary-Margaret avait rapidement estimé que c'était une grande opportunité et qu'il serait dommage de ne pas la saisir.

Emma était de cet avis mais avait préféré se laisser le temps de la réflexion, peser le pour et le contre. Elle décida d'en parler à Marco. Ce dernier avait également le même avis et poussait Emma à tenter l'aventure. Cette proposition était réellement une opportunité. Ce n'était toutefois pas en droit de la famille, ce qu'elle souhaiterait. Mais le droit des affaires lui plaisait également. Ce soir là, en se couchant, Emma avait retourné, dans son esprit, la proposition dans tout les sens. C'est en ayant pris sa décision qu'Emma s'endormit. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à l'enseignante, prochainement.

Les jours suivants, Emma tenta à plusieurs reprises de rencontrer l'enseignante. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était difficile à attraper. Toutes ses tentatives de la trouver dans son bureau avaient échoué. Et ne connaissant pas son emploi du temps, il était impossible de savoir où elle pouvait être dans cette université immense. Emma décida donc d'attendre le prochain cours.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, accompagnée de Mary-Margaret, comme souvent, elle reconnu au loin une silhouette fine, vêtue d'un tailleur gris et montée sur escarpins, à la démarche assurée. Cette silhouette ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Emma pressa le pas, obligeant Mary-Margaret à suivre, pour essayer de la rattraper. Lorsqu'elle fut presque à sa hauteur, Emma l'interpella:

 **\- Madame Mills-Colter ?** Celle-ci le regard rivé sur l'écran de son téléphone, s'arrêta et se retourna. En voyant Emma, son visage se radoucit quelque peu.

 **\- Miss Swan...**

 **\- Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ?**

 **\- Je m'apprête à rejoindre mon domicile. Mais nous pouvons nous rencontrer mardi à 16h, si vous le souhaitez ?**

 **\- Mardi à 16h ? C'est parfait !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas urgent ? Vous n'avez pas de problème ?** Répondit elle, avec un visage interrogateur.

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai simplement besoin de vous parlez de quelque chose.** Au regard de l'enseignante, il semblait qu'elle ait compris de quoi il s'agissait.

 **\- Très bien, nous en parlerons mardi.**

L'enseignante salua les deux étudiantes. Mary-Margaret était restée en retrait le temps de la conversation comme à chaque fois. Comme si elle instaurait un périmètre de sécurité. Alors que l'enseignante se retourna, repartant dans sa direction, elle s'arrêta nette et se plia en deux. Emma et Mary-Margaret toujours au même endroit, ne pouvaient que le remarquer. Voyant que l'enseignante ne bougeait plus, Emma s'élança vers elle.

 **\- Madame ? Vous allez bien ? Vous avez mal quelque part ?** L'enseignante ne répondît pas sur le moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle releva la tête et il était claire qu'elle n'allait pas très bien. Pourtant...

 **\- Oui, je vais bien. Ce n'est rien, juste une petite douleur.** Elle avait replacé son masque d'insensibilité sur le visage aussi vite qu'elle l'avait posé.

 **\- Vous en êtes certaine ?**

 **\- Absolument. Bonsoir mesdames et bon week-end.** Affirma t'elle avant de reprendre sa route.

 **\- Vraiment ? Elle va bien ? Elle se plie en deux, mais elle va bien.** Déclara Mary-Margaret affligeait.

 **\- Elle ne nous dira rien de toute façon. Mais il est clair qu'elle n'est pas en forme.**

 **\- Par contre, toujours aussi froide et insensible, même quand il s'agit de sa propre douleur. Incroyable !**

 **\- Peu importe, rentrons.**

Le week-end s'annonçait une nouvelle fois comme à l'accoutumé avec au programme révision et certainement petite soirée avec des amis. Ce samedi après midi, Emma était assise en tailleur sur son canapé, le regard rivé sur ses cours. Son téléphone l'a sorti de sa concentration ce qui eu le don de lui faire plisser les sourcils de mécontentement. Mais cet appel allait changer bien des choses.

 **\- Emma Swan, c'est Ruby Lucas.**

 **\- Madame Lucas. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vos nouvelles.** Répondît Emma étonnée.

 **\- Les recherches prennent parfois du temps. Et en l'occurrence votre affaire en demande.**

 **\- Oh...** la voix de Emma était empreinte d'une pointe de déception comme pour se préparer encore à un échec.

 **\- La piste a fonctionné Emma. Il est possible que j'ai retrouvé votre tante.**

 **\- Quoi ? Vous... Je... Vous l'avez retrouvé ?** Emma était confuse, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

 **\- Pourrions-nous nous rencontrer pour en discuter ?**

 **\- Je... oui bien sûr. Demain après-midi éventuellement, ça irait ?**

 **\- Demain après midi à 15h ? Ce serait parfait. Dans le même pub que la** **dernière fois ?**

 **\- D'accord faisons comme ça !**

 **\- Alors à demain Emma. Bonne soirée.**

 **\- À demain.** Ruby raccrocha en premier. Emma, elle, n'y croyait toujours pas.

Perdue dans ses pensées. Sa vie était peut-être sur le point de changer de nouveau. Mais cette fois, elle allait faire la connaissance de sa tante, dont elle ignorait l'existence il n'y a pas deux mois. Une famille pouvait encore se reconstruire. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Emma envoya immédiatement un message à Mary-Margaret: " _peux-tu venir, j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer_ ". Mary-Margaret n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre à son message, qu'elle sonnait à la porte et qu'elle pénétrait dans l'appartement d'Emma.

 **\- Quelle-est cette grande nouvelle ?** En voyant le regard d'Emma un peu perdu, le visage pâle, Mary-Margaret prit peur. **Emma ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Je vais bien. Enfin je crois. C'est une bonne nouvelle je crois...** Emma était nerveuse, ça se sentait dans son discours, se voyait dans ses gestes.

 **\- Quelle nouvelle ? Emma, tu me fais peur à la force.**

 **\- Ruby Lucas m'a téléphoné. Elle a retrouvé Coraline ?** En le disant à voix haute, cela devenait de plus en plus réel.

 **\- Non, c'est vrai, mais c'est génial.** Mary-Margaret avait réagit à la nouvelle en se tapant dans ses mains, avec un air euphorique comme un enfant à qui on vient de promettre une sortie. **C'est une bonne nouvelle Emma.**

 **\- Je ne m'y attendais pas. Enfin si mais pas aussi vite...** Emma était toujours confuse.

 **\- Tu as peur ?** Mary-Margaret avait bien compris que Emma était angoissée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle avait réagit en lui annonçant.

 **\- Et si elle ne veut pas me parler, ne veut pas me voir. Elle est partie et n'est jamais revenue. Je dois rencontrer Ruby demain après midi pour en apprendre davantage. Je sais simplement qu'il l'a retrouvé.**

 **\- Emma, attends ! Chaque chose en son temps. Tu n'es pas dans l'obligation de la contacter de suite. C'est à toi de prendre la décision quand tu estimeras que ce sera le moment. Ne te mets pas en tête des choses comme ça.**

 **\- Tu viendrais avec moi demain ?**

 **\- Je t'avais dis que je serais avec toi jusqu'au bout de l'aventure. Alors bien sûr que je viens, si c'est ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Je préférerai !**

 **\- Qui aurait cru que la jeune Emma Swan est besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.** Mary-Margaret lui avait fais un clin d'œil au même moment.

 **\- Parfois, avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés fait du bien.**

 **\- Compte sur moi, je t'accompagne.**

Emma avait angoissé toute la soirée et la matinée du dimanche. Elle ne passait pas d'examens mais de l'entrevue avec la détective découlé un enjeu primordial. Le moment était arrivé, Mary-Margaret l'avait rejoint et ensemble, elles avaient fait le chemin jusqu'au pub. Ruby Lucas était installée à la même table que la fois précédente et s'était levée en les saluant à leur arrivée.

 **\- Madame Lucas, bonjour.**

 **\- Bonjour Emma, Mary-Margaret. Et appelez moi Ruby. Je préfère avoir un contact simple avec mes clients.** Emma acquiesça et elles s'installèrent.

 **\- Vous l'avez retrouvé finalement.** Mary-Margaret avait rompu le silence, sentant que Emma était anxieuse. **Vous êtes vraiment la meilleure, même pour retrouver des personnes qui ne veulent pas être retrouvées.**

 **\- En quelque sorte...** sourit Ruby. **J'ai donc retrouvé Caroline. En réalité, elle ne s'appelle plus Coraline Montgomery, mais Cora Kind. Elle a effectivement suivi des études de commerce avant de quitter Boston en 1979. Elle est d'abord partie à Seattle, avant de rejoindre la banlieue de New York en 1990.**

 **\- La banlieue de New York, vous voulez dire qu'elle habite près d'ici depuis tout ce temps ?**

 **\- Il semblerait. Elle est aujourd'hui directrice d'une petite société. Depuis environ 15 ans, auparavant, elle était femme au foyer.**

 **\- Elle est mariée ? Des enfants ?**

 **\- Veuve, puis remariée et divorcée pour tout vous dire. Je n'ai pas plus d'information sur son mari défunt et son ex-mari. Par contre, elle a une fille.**

 **\- Oh...**

 **\- J'ai également ses coordonnées, si vous souhaitez la rencontrer.** Ruby tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel figuré: Cora Kind, 30 King Street, New Rochelle, État de New York.

 **\- Par le passé, êtes vous déjà rentrée en contact avec les personnes que vous recherchiez ?**

 **\- Sur demande de mes clients, ça arrive.**

 **\- Vous-pourriez la rencontrer pour moi ?**

 **\- Si vous le souhaitez...**

 **\- J'aimerai beaucoup. Ça me permettrait de savoir qui elle, si elle accepterait de renouer un contact avec sa famille**

 **\- Bien, je prendrai contacte avec elle. Je vous recontacterai.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup de l'avoir retrouvé.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Il s'agit de mon métier. Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.**

 **\- Nous allons rentrer. Bonne soirée, au revoir.**

L'anxiété de Emma s'était évanouie. L'espoir renaissait en elle. Bien sûr, il fallait attendre mais pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure, elle voulait y croire.

 **\- Et bien cette semaine est plutôt un bon cru, tu ne crois pas ? Une proposition de stage, Ruby qui a retrouvé ta tante.**

 **\- Il semble que j'ai une bonne étoile qui veille sur moi.**

 **\- En ayant son adresse entre tes mains, tu ne ne vas pas essayer de la contacter ou du moins d'essayer de l'apercevoir ?** Se risqua à demander Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Pour le moment, je préfère que Ruby essaye de rentrer en contact avec elle. Je ne veux pas me faire rejeter.**

 **\- Qui te dis qu'elle te rejettera ? Peut être au contraire qu'elle t'acceptera les bras ouvert.**

 **\- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.** **Laissons Ruby l'approcher dans un premier temps.**

 **\- D'accord. De toute façon, comme je te l'ai dis, tu prendras contact avec elle quand tu seras prête à le faire, pas avant. Tu dois avancer à ton rythme. Et puis, pour elle, ce sera peut-être également un choc.**

 **\- Tu crois ça ?**

 **\- C'est possible ! Nous ignorons la réalité de son départ. Marco t'a seulement dit qu'elle était partie après une dispute. Mais tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agissait.**

 **\- Tu as peut être raison.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison.** Emma se mit à rire, en roulant ses yeux et en soulevant les sourcils.

 **\- Mais bien sûr, tu n'as pas trop les chevilles qui enflent ?**

 **\- Non, je te remercie, elles vont très bien.** Mary-Margaret lui donna un coup d'épaule. Encore une fois elle avait détendu l'atmosphère, la rendant plus légère. Emma pouvait vraiment compter sur elle et sur sa psychologie, toujours positive. Bien qu'Emma soit quelqu'un d'optimiste, la situation l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

* * *

 _Reviews ?_


	8. Chp 8: Le choix d'Emma

_Bonjour tout le monde, me_ _revoilà !_

 _Avis à la population, je pense publier désormais le mercredi et le samedi..._

 _Merci pour vos reviews. Je souhaite également la bienvenue à **Regina lily Swan** qui a rejoint l'aventure et qui a visiblement dévoré les sept chapitres précédents..._

 _D'accord, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse sans plus attendre à votre lecture..._

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII : Le choix d'Emma**

La nouvelle semaine pouvait commencer sous les meilleurs hospices. Emma avait étrangement bien dormi la nuit précédente quoique partagée entre l'espoir et la crainte d'être rejetée. Pour autant, son moral repartait à la hausse. Mary-Margaret était d'ailleurs contente de retrouver son amie, souriante, avec son humour.

Mardi était arrivée en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Le cours de droit des affaires également. Bien que tôt le matin, ce cours était un des meilleurs selon Emma, lui donnant envie davantage de s'orienter dans cette voie. Ce cours était toujours parfaitement claire, hiérarchisé, discipliné, un régal pour tout étudiant studieux et appliqué dans la prise de notes.

L'enseignante n'y était certainement pas pour rien. Emma avait finit par admirer Madame Mills-Colter. Elle était devenue une source d'inspiration, tant elle était, dans son comportement d'une résistance, d'une droiture sans fin. Emma ne ressentait pas, chez elle, la froideur, l'insensibilité que les autres étudiants soulevaient à tour de bras. Pour elle, elle était un prolongement de Granny mais avec de meilleures finissions. L'appréhension qu'Emma avait pu ressentir avant les précédentes entrevues avec l'enseignante était aujourd'hui inexistante. Peut être du fait qu'elle connaissait le sujet de la réunion.

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, c'est une Emma déterminée et presque pressée qui rejoignit le bureau de l'enseignante, non sans un rapide au-revoir à Mary-Margaret. La professeure arriva au même instant devant son bureau, avec une mine plus reposée que le vendredi précédent. Les deux femmes se saluèrent et entrèrent s'installer. D'abord silencieuses, se jaugeant du regard, c'est l'enseignante qui rompit le silence.

\- **Je suppose que vous avez réfléchie à ma proposition.**

 **\- En effet ! Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter. J'accepte votre proposition.** Le ton assuré qu'elle employa la surpris presque.

\- **Vous m'en voyez ravie. Je pense que vous seriez parfaite dans ce domaine. Vous ne semblez pas avoir peur des affaires les plus complexes. C'est en tout cas ce qui ressortait de votre copie d'examen et qui m'a marqué.** Le ton habituellement froid de l'enseignante n'était, aujourd'hui, pas de rigueur. Elle paraissait même presque agréable et sympa. Et le sourire qu'elle arborait était sincère et conviviale. "Si les autres étaient là, ils n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux, ni leurs oreilles" se dit Emma intérieurement.

\- **Quand aura lieu le stage ?**

 **\- J'ai discuté avec le cabinet, ils seraient prêts à vous prendre dans deux semaines.**

 **\- Dans deux semaines ?** La surprise de Emma était palpable.

 **\- Je leur ai expliqué que vous étiez toujours en études. J'en ai également discuté avec la direction de l'université pour alléger votre emploi du temps. Vous devriez avoir deux samedis de stage dans le mois. La direction essaye de vous dégager des heures. Nous avons un partenariat avec ce cabinet.** Avant même qu'Emma eu donner sa réponse, l'enseignante avait tout planifier. Comme si elle avait déjà connaissance de la réponse de son étudiante.

 **-** **Vous** **saviez que j'allais** **accepter ?**

 **\- Si je savais que vous alliez accepter ? Bien sûr, que je le savais ou du moins je pouvais l'imaginer. Vous me faites penser, parfois, à quelqu'un.**

 **\- Heu d'accord... Quand vous dites que l'emploi du temps va être allégé, cela signifie que j'ai des cours qui vont être supprimés ?**

 **\- Il est possible que vous n'ayez plus de travaux dirigés, qui normalement ont lieu les après midi ! Toutefois, vous risquez d'avoir un petit retard en droit des affaires dans les notions étant donné que nous n'avons pas vu l'ensemble du programme. Vous voyez pourquoi il est difficile de supprimer des heures de cours.**

 **\- Je peux essayer de combler mes lacunes avec mes lectures, après tout j'ai du temps.** De petits piques étaient lancés en toute subtilité. Regina finit par sourire à cet échange. Cela avait un petit côté amusant, divertissant.

 **\- Je peux éventuellement pour les deux semaines à venir, vous faire un "rattrapage" en vous enseignant les notions majeures manquantes. C'est une proposition. Vous voyez...**

\- **D'accord, j'accepte !** Emma n'avait même pas pris la peine de réfléchir à la question. L'idée d'avoir un contact plus régulier avec l'enseignante l'enthousiasmée. D'autant que ce serait plus agréable qu'un tête à tête avec des livres.

\- **Bien, pouvez vous me donner votre numéro de téléphone ? Pour que je puisse vous communiquer les moments de libre auxquels nous pourrons faire ces petits enseignements.** Emma lui communiqua. Plus à l'aise, elle tenta de prendre des nouvelles de l'enseignante.

\- **J'espère que vous allez mieux que la semaine passée. Vous ne sembliez pas très bien. Pas de problème ?** L'enseignante ne se formalisa pas de la question et lui répondît calmement.

\- **Je vais mieux merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Et vous comment allez vous ? Vous arrivez à dépasser le décès de votre grand-mère ?**

 **\- Je commence à l'accepter oui. Bien qu'elle me manque et que parfois mon moral baisse. Je m'accroche à mon avenir.**

 **\- Vous avez un bon raisonnement. Vos parents habitent-ils loin d'ici ?**

\- **Mes parents sont décédés lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Depuis ce jour, j'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère.**

 **\- Excusez moi de mon indiscrétion. Je l'ignorais. Vous n'avez pas d'autres lien familial ?**

 **\- Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Ma grand-mère, bien que personne publique, a toujours été très silencieuse sur sa vie privée. J'ai effectivement une tante mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Donc finalement, je n'ai personne d'autre.**

 **\- C'est une situation difficile. Si éventuellement parfois vous avez besoin de parler, d'aides, vous pouvez m'en parler. Si je suis disponible...** Julie fut étonnée de cet élan de générosité de la part de Regina, plus habitué à ses airs distants.

 **\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai également des amis et je préfère prendre ma vie en main. J'aime être indépendante.**

 **\- Je partage cette vision également.** Un nouveau point commun qui fit sourire Emma **. Je vous contacterai pour vous faire part des créneaux horaires.**

 **\- Merci ! Bonne soirée.**

 **\- Bonne soirée. A bientôt !**

La conversation avait été pleine de surprise. Emma se sentait plus à l'aise désormais face à cette enseignante. Pour autant, Mme Mills-Colter restait fidèle à elle même, toujours très professionnelle. Le ton employé toujours détaché et direct mais Emma ne s'en formalisait plus.

A son retour, Mary-Margaret l'attendait de pied ferme, visiblement déterminée à connaître les moindres mots de l'entrevue. Son côté curieux était de sortie. Elle pourrait parfois se lancer dans une carrière d'enquêtrice.

\- **Mary-Margaret, laisse moi le temps de rentrer dans mon appartement et déposer mes affaires. Ensuite je te raconterais.** Emma était entrée dans son appartement, Mary-Margaret à la suite en attente de réponse.

\- **J'y compte bien figure toi. Tu sembles aller bien, tu as tout tes membres, pas de nez cassé !** Mary-Margaret l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, à la recherche du moindre indice.

\- **Elle est enseignante en droit, tu crois vraiment qu'elle se risquerait à commettre un homicide ou autre chose. Je vais bien. Tu sais, elle n'est pas si terrible. Arrêtez d'avoir tous peur d'elle, laissez lui une chance**.

\- **Voir, c'est savoir. Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et vu je ne l'ai pas encore vu...**

 **\- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?**

 **\- Tout... en commençant par ta réponse au sujet de sa proposition. Moi ta grande amie, je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui.** Son discours accompagné d'une petite mine boudeuse.

 **\- J'ai accepté sa proposition. Je commence dans 15 jours. Je dois avoir des cours en plus avec Mme Mills-Colter dans les jours qui viennent pour avoir le maximum de notions en droit des affaires pour être opérationnelle.** Mary-Margaret, elle, tentait de suivre et d'enregistrer les informations que Emma débitait rapidement. **Je crois que je t'ai tout dis.**

 **\- Tu vas suivre des cours en plus avec elle ? Tout à fait normal.**

 **\- Elle me l'a proposé, j'ai accepté.**

 **\- Bien sûr que tu as accepté. Tu accepterais tout venant d'elle ! C'est ton dieu en puissance, ton étoile...**

\- **Mary-Margaret n'exagère pas...**

\- **Mais bien sûr...** A ce moment précis, l'expression sur le visage de Mary-Margaret se voulait blasé **.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas jalouse quand même ?**

 **\- Moi ? Jalouse ? Aucun risque, nous sommes bien trop différente pour que je puisses être jalouse. En tout cas, je crois qu'elle t'a "adopté", tu as de la chance. Elle est tellement inaccessible que ça ne paraît pas envisageable.** Les paroles de Mary-Margaret avait raisonne dans la tête de Emma. Elle se sentait privilégier par rapport aux autres étudiants. Un traitement qu'elle n'avait pas demandé mais dont elle bénéficiait.

\- **Sans doute !**

Il avait fallu seulement deux jours avant qu'Emma ne soit convoqué dans le bureau du président de l'université, Monsieur Gold. Cet homme avait su redorer le blason de l'université à un moment donné où elle était en déclin dans le pays, par son audace et sa persévérance. Emma patientait dans le bureau, assise face au bureau de la présidente. Ce dernier était situé dans le bâtiment administratif de l'université, au second étage. Les grandes baies vitrés du bureau ouvraient sur la magnifique esplanade du campus, entourée des différents bâtiments d'enseignements. Une architecture alliant ancien et nouveauté, en parfaite harmonie. La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant entrer un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année parfaitement apprêté, aux cheveux assez longs, grisonnants. Lorsque le visage du président se posa sur Emma, celle-ci se leva.

\- **Bonjour, Miss Swan. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre. Mon emploi me contraint à assister à un certain nombre de réunions qui peuvent parfois s'éterniser.** Celui-ci s'installa à son bureau faisant signe à Emma de reprendre sa place.

 **\- Bonjour Monsieur le président.**

 **\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Monsieur Gold, je ne suis pas adepte des titres, sauf dans le cadre des réunions. J'ai discuté il y a quelques jours avec Regina Mills-Colter, qui m'a indiqué qu'elle souhaitait vous présenter pour un stage au bureau de conseils Justice Affairs de New York. Nous avons un partenariat avec eux.**

 **\- En effet, elle m'a dit que vous alliez très certainement aménager mon emploi du temps.**

\- **Vos informations sont exactes. Après études de votre emploi du temps, nous avons effectivement aménager votre temps. Vous serez dispensée de travaux dirigés pour ce semestre et d'une option. De cette manière vous pourrez bénéficier de la quasi-totalité après midis de la semaine. Le bureau de conseils en a été informé.**

 **\- D'accord !**

 **\- Bien sûr, les stages ont toujours un prix, celui du temps. Ne perdez pas du vue vos examens de fin d'années, au risque d'échouer.**

 **\- Bien évidemment.**

 **\- L'université a besoin d'étudiant comme vous pour montrer ce dont elle est capable d'accomplir. Je n'ai aucun doute sur vos capacités. Les choix de Regina sont généralement très bon et étudiés.**

 **\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur.**

 **\- Je vais simplement vous demandez de signer ce contrat avant de partir. Il s'agit du contrat de stage que nous a transmis le bureau de conseils.** Emma l'examina et signa. **Tenez, ceci est votre duplicata. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps au risque de vous retarder. Au revoir Miss Swan.**

 **\- Merci. Au revoir et bonne fin de journée.**

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle était désormais future stagiaire. Il ne lui manquait plus que la fixation des heures avec l'enseignante pour combler le manque de notions. Les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient chargées mais très bénéfiques pour la suite.

Le soir même, Emma reçu un message d'un numéro non répertorié: " _Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai vous aider demain à 15h dans mon bureau ! Bonne soirée. R. Mills-Colter_ ". Un message court mais efficace. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne trainait pas, quelques heures seulement après son entrevue avec le président. Emma répondît rapidement par un message tout aussi court: " _Très bien, demain 15h, bonne soirée_ ".

* * *

 _Reviews ? A bientôt !_


	9. Chp 9: Entre désillusions et révélations

_Bonjour,_

 _J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous transformer en glaçon !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et follows... C'est agréable. **Guest,** je crois que tu n'auras pas encore ta réponse dans ce chapitre... ça viendra._

 _Bon je me tais... bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre IX: Entre désillusion et révélations**

Le lendemain, Emma avait été prête très tôt, comme si elle était pressée de rejoindre l'enseignante l'après midi. "Mais bien sûr, tu divague ma pauvre" se gronda Emma. Mais au fond, il s'agissait bien d'une pointe d'impatience. Elle arriva même avant l'heure devant le bureau et patienta. Lorsque Regina Mills-Colter arriva, elle était vêtue d'une robe bleue foncé cintrée. Emma n'eut aucun mal à deviner de quelle boutique venait ce vêtement. Elle l'avait vu être dessiné puis confectionné dans les ateliers de Clever Dress.

 **\- Bonjour, miss Swan. Vous êtes prêtes ?**

 **\- Bonjour, Madame.**

 **\- Je suppose que vous avez rencontré Monsieur Gold. Il peut paraître impressionnant et antipathique. Il a toujours été comme ça. Je suppose qu'il vous a fait son petit discours sur la grandeur de l'université ?**

 **\- Il m'a simplement précisé que l'université avait besoin d'étudiant capable de montrer de quoi elle pouvait être capable. Et m'a indiqué de ne pas perdre de vue les examens.**

 **\- Pas de doute, vous avez rencontré le président de l'université. Il est exigeant et peu compatissant mais n'y prêtez pas attention. Bien, nous allons commencer.**

Elles s'étaient installées et avaient débuté la séance. Le cours s'était voulu différent de ce qu'Emma avait pu imaginer, une interaction avait lieu. L'enseignante s'assurant que l'étudiante suivait, comprenait, pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Le cours avait duré deux heures avant que l'enseignante considère que cela suffirait pour aujourd'hui.

 **\- J'ai essayé de déterminer le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour que vous soyez au point. Si nous parvenons à maintenir le rythme d'aujourd'hui, il nous faudra encore 10h. Sachant que vous avez vos obligations et que j'ai les miennes, nous devrions pouvoir convenir de deux heures, sur 3 jours la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- Quels jours ?**

 **\- Le lundi, mercredi, pourraient-ils vous convenir entre 16h et 18h ? Et le vendredi comme aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Je pense oui !**

 **\- Alors fixons ces créneaux horaires ci. Seriez-vous libre demain ?**

 **\- Demain ? Je... nous sommes samedi, mais je pense oui. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je pourrais également vous aider de 14h à 16h. Seulement cela se ferait à mon domicile. L'université est fermée le samedi.**

 **\- Je... d'accord. Mais cela ne va pas déranger votre mari ? Enfin... je pense que vous êtes mariée.** Emma n'avait pas réfléchit avant de prononcer ces mots et tentait de se rattraper.

 **\- Mon mari ne sera pas un problème. Nous ne vivons plus ensemble, nous sommes séparés.** L'enseignante lui avait répondu sans une pointe de tristesse dans la voix ou sur le visage. Presque naturellement.

 **\- Oh... d'accord. Je viendrai !**

 **\- Bien soyez au numéro 40E, Tree street , dans le quartier d'Upper East Side, à 15h.**

 **\- J'y serai ! Bonne soirée.**

En prenant son téléphone en sortant, Emma s'aperçut qu'elle avait eu un appel de Ruby. Elle n'avait laissé aucun message vocal. Emma se dépêcha alors de rentrer chez elle, ce qui par ce froid était parfait. Elle prit tout de même le temps de passer voir Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Emma, entre. Alors ce premier cours ?**

 **\- Intensif... Mais ce n'est pas mal. Ruby m'a appelé dans l'après midi mais je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. Et elle n'a pas laissé de message.**

 **\- Elle doit avoir de nouvelles informations. Rappelles la !**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... j'appréhende.** Dit Emma avec une petit grimace.

 **\- Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Si tu n'a pas peur de l'Evil Queen, tu ne peux pas avoir peur de ce que Ruby a à te dire.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas comparer, ça n'a rien à voir.**

 **\- Oui, si tu le dis ! Tu réviserais avec moi demain ?**

 **\- Heu... le matin éventuellement. L'après-midi, je ne vais pas pouvoir.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?** Répondit Mary-Margaret avec un sourire espiègle.

 **\- Oh non... J'ai un cours de droit des affaires, chez Madame Mills-Colter.**

 **\- Tu as quoi ? Dis moi que j'ai mal entendu ?**

 **\- Tu as très bien compris, ne me fait pas répéter.**

 **\- Un samedi ? Ça ne rigole plus. J'aimerai être une petite sourie pour voir ça. Il ne manquerait plus que tu me dise que tu vas dans le quartier d'Upper East Side.** Emma se contenta de la regarder, sans ajouter mots. Un O se forma alors sur le visage de Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Upper East Side, bien sûr. C'est tellement évident et lui ressemble tellement. Tu feras attention qu'elle ne te prenne pas en otage quand même. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir payer la rançon.** Emma roula des yeux, ce qui fait sourire Mary-Margaret non sans un air satisfait.

 **\- Assez parlé de moi. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?**

 **\- Bien. Figure toi que David est venu me parler et m'a invité à boire un verre demain soir. Il est charmant.**

 **\- Non c'est vrai ? Tu dois être contente, et ne dit pas le contraire.**

 **\- Je ne dirai pas le contraire. Ce n'est pas moi qui est une handicapée des sentiments.**

 **\- Sympa merci, ça me va droit au cœur. En tout cas, profites en bien, fonce.**

Après plus d'une heure de conversation, Emma retrouva sans appartement. D'un certain côté, le silence était agréable ce soir. Emma se retrouvait face à soi-même. Devait-elle rappeler Ruby dès maintenant ou attendre demain. Ni tenant plus et partagée entre l'anxiété et l'espoir, elle prit son téléphone et l'appela:

 **\- Ruby, c'est Emma Swan. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. Vous avez de nouvelles informations ?**

 **\- Emma, je suis contente que vous me rappeliez. Oui, j'ai de nouvelles informations. J'ai pris contacte avec votre tante.**

 **\- Alors ? Comment est-elle ?**

 **\- Elle n'a pas tellement changé. Elle a seulement vieilli. Elle a les yeux marrons, les cheveux bruns longs mais en chignon.**

 **\- D'accord, comment a t-elle pris la nouvelle ?**

 **\- C'est une femme très indépendante, détachée et d'une froideur...Il n'est pas facile de savoir ce qu'elle ressent. Elle m'a écouté calmement...**

 **\- Oh, je vois ! Pas facile d'accès.** Emma ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien elle... Mais elle refuse catégoriquement de renouer un contact avec sa famille.**

 **\- C'est exactement ce que je craignais... elle nous rejette.** A ce moment, le cœur d'Emma s'était serré dans sa poitrine comme si quelqu'un appuyé dessus.

 **\- Emma, pour le moment, elle refuse. Toutefois, elle venait d'apprendre que vous aviez lancé des recherches pour la retrouver. C'est un choc. Il est possible qu'elle change d'avis.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas. Vue la description que vous en avez dressé, il est clair qu'elle restera sur sa décision.**

 **\- J'ai déposé votre adresse sur la table... elle ne l'a pas rejeté. Au contraire, lorsque je suis partie, j'ai remarqué qu'elle l'a regardé et l'a saisit. Elle n'est peut-être pas si réfractaire à tout contact. Il faut attendre de voir.**

 **\- Je n'y crois plus, vraiment. Je vous enverrais le dernier paiement demain. Merci à vous pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Merci de l'avoir retrouvé. Je vais vous laisser.**

 **\- Vous devez garder espoir Emma. Et je reste à votre disposition si besoin. Au revoir.**

 **\- À revoir Ruby.**

Emma n'avait pas raccroché qu'elle sentait des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Même si elle avait toujours essayer de garder à l'esprit que peut être elle ne l'a retrouvé jamais ou qu'elle refuserait de la rencontrer, le refus de Coraline lui fit mal. L'espoir était certainement plus fort. Toute la soirée, Emma se sentit mal. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de voir qui que ce soit et encore moins d'en parler. Dans un premier temps, elle avait même envisagé de contacter Regina Mills-Colter pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendra pas le lendemain. Finalement, elle avait renoncé. Le stage était important pour la suite. Et pour cela les cours étaient nécessaires.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Emma avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois... Lorsque Mary-Margaret débarqua dans son appartement pour réviser, elle s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour autant, elle ne dit rien et Emma l'a remercia intérieurement pour son silence. En début d'après midi, il était temps pour Emma se rejoindre l'Upper East Side. Ce n'était pas très loin mais Emma voulait éviter d'être en retard. En chemin, elle posta le chèque pour Ruby. Désormais l'affaire était bouclée.

Arrivée dans le quartier aux grandes allées ombragées, Emma n'avait plus qu'à retrouver la rue préalablement identifiée sur un plan. Elle arriva tout à coup devant un grand immeuble ancien de New York bien entretenu. L'entrée était sécurisée par un digit-code. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur le bouton en face du nom qui l'intéressait, une voix désormais familière répondit et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. L'appartement de l'enseignante était au 3ème étage. Le couloir d'entrée de l'appartement ouvrait sur un vaste séjour-salon. Les murs étaient peints d'un blanc éclatant, offrant un espace lumineux. Le mobilier boisé et le canapé couleur crème offraientt un univers classe et parfaitement discipliné, à l'image de la propriétaire.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à trouver ?**

 **\- Non, avec une adresse et un plan, ce n'est pas très difficile.**

 **\- Vous avez peut être un bon sens de l'orientation. Pour ma part, je ne l'ai** **absolument pas. Sauf pour certaines choses. Venez, nous allons nous installer** **dans le bureau, ce sera plus confortable.**

Emma pénétra dans la petite bibliothèque qui jouxtée le séjour. Un univers entièrement boisé, accueillant, dans lequel on se sent bien et qui provoque une rupture avec le séjour. Cette bibliothèque rappelait la bibliothèque de la maison de Boston.

 **\- Nous serions bien mieux ici. Cet environnement est reposant.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord ! Ma maison de Boston dispose d'une bibliothèque similaire et j'aime m'y retrouver.**

 **\- Bien, nous allons commencer.**

La séance fut plus difficile que la journée précédente. Emma manquait de concentration et sa compréhension était moindre. L'enseignante ne s'en formalisa pas. Malgré tout, elles avançaient et le programme que Regina avait prévu pour ce jour, a été rempli. L'enseignante ne semblant pas dérangerait par la présence d'Emma chez elle, lui propose un thé à l'issue de la séance. Cette fois, elles s'installèrent dans le salon.

 **\- Vous semblez ailleurs aujourd'hui. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous regrettez votre choix ?**

 **\- Oh non, je ne regrette pas mon choix. Ça n'a rien à voir...**

 **\- Un problème de santé ? Ou autre ?**

 **\- Je vais bien... Je me suis simplement trop emballée et j'ai été déçue.** Voyant l'air perplexe de Regina, Emma continua. **J'ai lancé des recherches pour retrouver ma tante, il y a quelques mois**.

 **\- Votre tante que vous n'avez jamais connu. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?** Regina sembla intéressée par la conversation.

 **\- Et bien oui... seulement, elle refuse catégoriquement de rentrer en contact à moi.**

 **\- Je vois et je comprends votre déception. Êtes-vous sûre qu'elle ne prendra jamais contact ?**

 **\- Pas exactement... mais je préfère ne pas m'accrocher à trop d'espoir. C'est déjà suffisamment peu agréable de se sentir rejeter une fois.**

Emma s'était confiée à Regina avec une facilité qui l'étonna. Habituellement, c'était essentiellement avec Granny qu'elle se livrait. Même avec Mary-Margaret, sa meilleure amie, elle ne se confiait pas si facilement.

 **\- Je connais ce genre de sentiment. Et je partage votre vigilance Miss Swan.**

Alors que la conversation continuait, Regina se leva brusquement et se dirigea au pas de course dans un couloir qui menait certainement aux chambres et salle de bain, visiblement pas très bien. Le son qu'elle entendit quelques secondes plus tard, prouva qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Quand l'enseignante réapparue, il était clair qu'elle n'allait pas très bien, pour autant elle arborait un sourire de façade.

 **\- Je ne vais peut être pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Vous ne semblez pas en forme, je vais vous laisser vous reposer.**

 **\- Non restez, je suis contente que vous soyez là. Ce appartement est devenu bien calme depuis que mon mari est parti.** Un aveu que Regina fit sans la moindre contrariété. **Je ne suis pas malade et encore moins contagieuse.**

 **\- En êtes vous certaine ? Vous ne semblez pas bien. Déjà l'autre jour, vous ne sembliez pas l'être. Vous ne voulez pas que j'appelles un médecin ?** L'enseignante acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Nous aurions pu entendre une mouche volée. Il en devenait gênant. Regina le brisa d'elle-même.

 **\- Je... Je suis... enceinte.** Regina ignorait la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait cette révélation. En vérité, elle se sentait en confiance avec cette étudiante. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant aujourd'hui, même avec sa propre mère ou encore avec son mari.

 **\- Oh...** Emma ne su d'abord pas comment réagir à cette annonce. Elle était prise de court, rien ne pouvait le laisser penser, même pas sa taille encore fine. Emma n'était d'ailleurs que peu à l'aise avec ce genre de nouvelle. Le salon était de nouveau plongé dans le silence. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait trop quoi dire en réalité. L'une qui ne s'attendait pas une telle nouvelle et l'autre étonnée par ces propres paroles.

 **\- Je n'aurai pas du vous le dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.**

Regina s'était levée et s'orientait vers la porte d'entrée. Emma l'a suivit en silence. Rejoignant doucement la sortie de l'immeuble, Emma toujours abasourdie par les paroles de Regina, s'arrêta nette dans le hall. "Et merde. Elle se confie à moi et je reste silencieuse, presque indifférente. Quelle cruche !". Emma fit alors demi tour et rejoint rapidement l'appartement de son enseignante.

 **\- Miss Swan ? Vous avez un problème ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça, ou plutôt de ne pas avoir réagit du tout. Je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueurs lors de l'annonce de ce genre de nouvelle.** Regina se contenta de lui sourire et la fit entrer de nouveau.

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- Cela ne semble pas vous réjouir, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Je... Personne n'est au courant, pas même mon mari, ni ma mère. La situation est compliquée.**

 **\- Je ne dirais rien, vous pouvez compter sur moi.**

 **\- Je vous remercie de votre discrétion. La situation est assez surréaliste. Les médecins m'avaient toujours dit que je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfants. Et finalement c'est arrivé, quelques temps avant que mon mari ne demande le divorce et ne s'en aille.**

 **\- Je vois. Mais peut être devriez-vous lui dire.** Emma se gifla intérieurement pour sa réponse. De quel droit se permettait elle de lui donner son avis sur la situation. Il était très clair que cette femme était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire et n'avait pas besoin de recevoir les conseils de quelqu'un. Encore moins d'une étudiante. **Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Je suis allée trop loin, pardonnez moi.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'ai pris la décision, moi-même, de vous en parlez. Si je ne voulais pas avoir de commentaires de votre part, je n'avais pas à le dire. Et dans le fond, vous avez parfaitement raison. Seulement mon mari n'en a jamais voulu, je doute que cela change.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas seule. Vous vous êtes confiée à moi pour une raison que j'ignore. Mais ce qui est sûre, c'est que vous pouvez compter sur moi. Je suis une handicapée des sentiments comme dirait Mary-Margaret mais je sais écoutée.**

 **\- Je vous remercie ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me confier. Ma mère m'a toujours appris à être détaché, notamment en matière de sentiment. Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir, vous avez également une vie. Vous êtes véhiculée ?**

 **\- Non, je suis venue par les transports en commun. Je préfère me déplacer de cette manière, c'est plus pratique.**

 **\- Je vais vous raccompagner. La nuit commence à tomber.**

 **\- Ne vous dérangez pas.**

 **\- J'insiste. D'autant qu'il fait froid.** Emma acquiesça d'un signe de la tête ne pouvant pas refuser sa proposition.

C'est finalement dans une Mercedes noire que Emma s'installa, au lieu des transports en commun toujours bondés. D'abord silencieux, le trajet se fit autour d'une conversation centrée sur la société Clevers Dress. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Emma. Elle n'avait plus tellement l'occasion d'en parler depuis le décès de Granny.

Arrivée à destination, Emma remercia et salua l'enseignante. Lorsque Emma rentra chez elle ce soir, elle fut presque désolée de laisser Regina. Elle s'était confiée à elle alors que personne d'autre n'était au courant de la situation. Et elle faisait beaucoup de chose pour elle. A commencer par lui offrir ce stage et lui donner les moyens d'être au point pour ce stage. Il était clair que Regina n'était pas entourée. Pour Emma, cette enseignante n'était plus depuis quelque temps une simple enseignante comme une autre. Elle était une sorte de soutien, de mentor. A peine rentrée, elle reçue un message de Mary-Margaret qui visiblement avait besoin d'aide.

* * *

 _Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait !_

 _A mercredi... En attendant, reviews ?_


	10. Chp 10: Espoir

_Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà..._

 _Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas été très gentille... Cela dit, je suis toujours vivante (n'est-ce pas **Stiche38** )._

 _D'accord, vous voulez la suite, j'ai compris ... Bonne lecture les petits loups._

* * *

 **Chapitre X : Espoir**

A peine Emma avait appuyé sur la sonnette de l'appartement de Mary-Margaret que celle-ci lui ouvrait, visiblement paniquée.

 **\- Emma, dieu merci tu es rentrée. J'ai besoin de ton aide !** Elle prit Emma par le poignet et la dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés dans tous les sens, au sol, d'autres étendus sur le lit. Il était clair que Mary-Margaret avait besoin d'aide.

 **\- Wow, que s'est-il passé ici ? Tu t'es battu avec ta penderie ?**

 **\- Emma ne fait pas d'humour, ce n'est pas le moment...**

 **\- D'accord mais je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **\- Je dois rencontrer David dans 2h, et je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre. Mary-Margaret était maintenant en train de paniquer ouvertement.**

 **\- Tu plaisante, regarde tout les vêtements que tu as. Il y en a bien un qui va parfaitement convenir. Et puis je t'avoue que je ne suis pas d'un très grand conseil. Je me suis mariée avec ma veste rouge.**

 **\- Elle est très bien ta veste rouge et elle te va parfaitement. Bon, j'ai envisagé deux sorte de vêtement.** Mary-Margaret lui présenta une robe fleurie, accompagné d'un gilet de couleur bordeaux puis un pantalon bleu foncé avec un chemisier blanc. **Qu'est-ce tu mettrais ?**

 **\- Je... Mary-Margaret, habilles toi comme tu t'habillerais en temps normal. Sois toi même !**

 **\- Je sais mais j'hésite. Aide moi...**

 **\- La robe... je choisirais la robe avec le gilet.**

 **\- Merci Emma, merci beaucoup.** Elle avait accompagné ces paroles en embrassant Emma sur la joue et en la prenant dans ses bras.

 **\- De rien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.**

 **\- Je suis stressée, c'est affreux. Même l'océan a avalé serait plus facile.** Son angoisse était palpable et ces paroles firent rire Emma.

 **\- Ah non je ne crois pas !**

 **\- Bon d'accord peut être pas. Racontes moi ton après midi, ça va me distraire.**

 **\- Parce que tu trouves que deux heures de droit des affaires est une distraction.** Face à la bouille de Mary-Margaret, Emma ne put qu'ajouter: **ça s'est bien passé. Nous avons bien avancé. Nous avons ensuite discuté autour d'un thé.** Emma repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Regina mais décida de ne pas en parler. Elle lui avais promis de rester discrète et Emma savait pertinemment que Mary-Margaret n'était pas très douée pour garder les secrets.

 **\- Son mari n'était pas là ?**

 **\- Non il n'était pas là. Sûrement sorti...** Emma passa aussi sous silence le détail du couple en instance de divorce.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Même ton après midi ne peut pas me distraire.**

 **\- Je te remercie vraiment... désolée que ma vie ne soit pas distraction quotidienne.** Emma avait prononcé ces mots peut être plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mary-Margaret le remarqua mais décida de passer outre... pour le moment.

 **\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis contente qu'elle ne t'ait pas prise en otage, j'avais**

 **vraiment besoin de ton aide.**

 **\- Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger tout ça...** Emma pointa du doigt les vêtements éparpillés.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de refus** lui répondît Mary-Margaret en voyant tout le désordre dans sa chambre.

Alors sur le départ, Emma lui souhaita une bonne soirée. La sienne s'annonçait très calme. Cela dit, compte tenu des dernières journées, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Trop feignante pour cuisiner, elle commanda une pizza et s'installa confortablement sur son canapé. Le tout accompagné d'un bon film pour détendre l'atmosphère. Dès le lendemain matin, Emma reçu la visite de Mary-Margaret comme il fallait s'y attendre.

 **\- Tu sais que l'on devrait penser à faire une colocation ? Nous sommes les trois quarts du temps chez toi ou chez moi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas faux, mais avoir son appartement, c'est bien aussi. Bon alors, comment s'est passée la soirée ? Tu ne l'as pas fait fuir avec ton stress ?**

 **\- Très drôle. Non figures toi que ça c'est très bien passé. Il m'a raccompagné et nous avons bu un dernier verre à la maison. Nous devrions nous revoir dans la semaine.**

 **\- Je pourrai presque dire "Je te l'avais dis".**

 **\- Oui, je sais. Mais il est charmant en tout cas. Oui charmant, c'est le mot, on pourrait le surnommer comme ça. Et toi, ta soirée ?**

 **\- Tranquille ! Et ça me va très bien.**

 **\- Emma, as-tu rappelé Ruby ?**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Rien, Coraline ou plutôt Cora refuse d'entendre parler de sa famille...** Emma avait répondu avec une pointe de colère.

 **\- Oh... Elle a réussi à rentrer en contact avec elle alors.**

 **\- Peu importe, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.**

Mary-Margaret n'insista pas. Il était clair que Emma ne souhaitait pas en parler. Dans ces moments là, Emma se refermait complètement et ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de lui en parler, au risque qu'elle s'énerve. Mary-Margaret changeant alors de sujet et retrouva son amie pour autant, elle était peinée pour Emma. Elle savait ce que cela pouvait représenter pour elle et cet espoir c'était évanouie. A cet instant, Mary-Margaret était désolée pour Emma mais aussi en colère contre Cora.

La semaine suivante s'était rapidement écoulée, entre les cours habituels et les cours rajoutés, Emma était occupée. Elle avait également reçu son emploi du temps officiel de stage. Tous les après midi de la semaine étaient désormais prit, ainsi que deux samedis du mois. De plus, Emma était quasiment au point pour ce stage. Il ne restait plus que deux heures pour terminer le programme prévu par Regina.

 **\- Demain après midi vous êtes libre ?** La question de Regina avait pris Emma de court.

 **\- J'avais prévu d'aller à Boston pour le week-end !**

 **\- Oh d'accord... il faudra tout de même que nous terminions.**

 **\- Je peux annuler mon programme.**

 **\- Je ne vous l'impose pas, vous faites comme vous le souhaitez. Vous avez le droit d'avoir une vie personnelle.**

 **\- Je vais rester. J'irais à Boston un autre week-end, ce n'est pas grave.**

La perspective de rester le week-end entier à Boston n'enchantait guère Emma. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas retourner chez elle et sa maison lui manquait. Mais elle savait aussi pourquoi elle se sacrifiait. Toutefois, l'idée de rejoindre Regina ne lui déplaisait pas totalement. Elle appréciait cette femme de plus en plus, bien qu'elle soit toujours détachée et difficile à cerner. L'image qu'elle faisait ressortir d'elle dans son univers professionnel était bien différent de son image en privé. Et Emma découvrait, un peu plus chaque fois, cet autre côté. Ce samedi matin, Emma prit l'initiative de téléphoner à Marco. Si elle ne pouvait pas aller à Boston, elle pouvait lui téléphoner.

 **\- Allo Marco, c'est Emma. Je suis désolée, de ne pas t'avoir téléphoner avant. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail. Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Je suis content que tu me téléphones. Je vais très bien, tout comme ta maison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me contacter quand tu le souhaites, quand tu as le temps. Comment vas tu ? Tu as décidé d'accepter le stage ?**

 **\- Oui je vais bien. J'ai en effet décidé d'accepter le stage. C'est pour cette raison que les journées sont chargées. Mme Mills-Colter a entrepris de me faire un rattrapage de l'ensemble des notions que j'aurai besoin de connaître au cabinet.**

 **\- Mme Mills-Colter ?**

 **\- Oui, mon enseignante de droit des affaires et qui m'a proposé pour ce stage. Elle m'aide également pour être à niveau.**

 **\- C'est très gentil à elle.**

 **\- Elle est très bien. Je dois dire que je l'apprécie. Elle n'était pas si facile en début d'année. Elle est réputée pour être impitoyable et autoritaire. Certains l'ont surnommé l'Evil Queen.**

 **\- Une dame de fer en quelque sorte. Cela dit, si elle t'a proposé ce stage, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si impitoyable que ça.**

 **\- Certainement. Je dois l'a rejoindre, chez elle, cet après-midi, pour son dernier cours.**

 **\- Essaye de garder de bons contacts avec elle. Elle peut être une personne ressource. As tu des nouvelles de la détective ? Ruby, je crois ?**

 **\- J'en ai eu. Il a retrouvé Coraline... Enfin Cora, comme elle se fait appeler maintenant.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai...**

 **\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. A ma demande, il l'a rencontré et elle a refusé d'entrer en contact avec moi.**

 **\- Ah ? C'est fâcheux. Elle refuse catégoriquement ?**

 **\- Il semblerait. On ne peut pas la forcer si elle ne le souhaites pas. Ruby lui a toutefois laissé mes coordonnées.**

 **\- Emma ne perds pas espoir. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu.**

 **\- Je préfère ne pas y croire. J'ai été assez déçue comme ça.**

 **\- Je comprends. Je le suis aussi, je pensais la revoir un jour. Gardons courage, tu m'entends.**

 **\- ... d'accord.** Emma n'était pas convaincu mais la conversation lui faisait du bien. Tout à coup, elle sentie son téléphone vibrer annonciateur de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. _"Cora m'a recontacté pour avoir vos coordonnées, tout n'est peut être pas_

 _perdu. R. Lucas"_.

 **\- Marco, tu as peut être raison. Je viens de recevoir un message de Ruby me disant que Cora l'avait contacté pour avoir mes coordonnées.**

 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Attendons, cela va peut être évoluer favorablement.**

A la fin de sa conversation, Emma envoya un message à Ruby: _"Vraiment ? Quand ?"._ La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _"Ce matin. Il est clair qu'elle va vous contacter. Sinon, elle ne les aurait pas demandé."_

 _"Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je vous préviendrai si elle me contacte"._

 _"J'y compte bien. Je veux connaître la fin de cette histoire"._

Emma se sentait mieux tout d'un coup. Le fait de devoir rester à New York pour le week-end ne raisonnait plus comme une contrainte désormais. Et c'est plus légèrement qu'elle rejoignit le domicile de Regina.

 **\- Bien nous avons terminé le programme. Bien sûr, cela ne vous dispense pas de venir en cours. Il sera plus complet. Mais vous avez les bases nécessaires pour votre stage.**

 **\- Je vous remercie en tout cas.** Emma commençait à se préparer pour repartir.

 **\- Attendez, vous souhaitez boire un thé ou autre chose après tout ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger. Mais après tout, un chocolat chaud ne serait pas refus si vous en avez.**

 **\- Bien installez vous au salon. Je vais préparer les boissons.**

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, Regina était de retour avec les boissons chaudes. Elle avait même pris soin d'ajouter un nuage de chantilly sur le chocolat. Emma était varie.

 **\- Il est délicieux, merci.** Regina lui adressa un sourire et le silence retomba.

 **\- Je l'ai annoncé à mon mari...**

 **\- Mon détective m'a contacté...**

Les deux deux femmes avaient pris la parole en même temps. De quoi leur décrocher un petit sourire. L'enseignante reprit alors la parole.

 **\- Votre détective vous a contacté ? Il y a du nouveau ?**

 **\- Ma tante lui a redemandé mes coordonnées !** Le visage de Emma s'était illuminée.

 **\- Elle va peut être essayer de prendre contact avec vous. Ce n'est peut être pas perdu. Toutefois restée vigilante tout de même.**

 **\- Je le reste mais je retrouve un petit espoir de voir les choses évoluer favorablement.** Regina acquiesça **. Et vous, vous avez parlé avec votre mari ? Enfin si vous souhaitez toujours en parler.**

 **\- Oui et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'est pas réjouit. Mais il fallait que je lui dise. Cela va bientôt se voir.**

 **\- Oh... je suis désolée.**

 **\- Il n'en a jamais voulu pourquoi en voudrait-il un maintenant surtout alors que nous sommes en instance de divorce.**

 **\- Et... je... que comptez-vous faire ?**

 **\- Je vais le garder. Et faire comme de nombreuses mères célibataires, l'élever seule. Après tout j'ai déjoué tout les pronostics des médecins.** Elle avait accompagné ses paroles d'un sourire.

 **\- Vous avez du courage de l'assumer seule.**

 **\- Si vous le dites. J'entends ma mère d'ici critiquer ma décision. Je ne lui ai toujours rien dis.**

 **\- Elle le prendra peut être bien.**

 **\- Aucune chance. Elle n'était déjà pas d'accord lorsque je me suis mariée. Pour elle, l'amour est une faiblesse.**

 **\- Oh... c'est particulier.**

 **\- Elle l'a tellement répété, qu'il m'arrive d'y croire. Être détachée est parfois la meilleure chose.**

 **\- Sans doute !** Emma n'allait pas dire le contraire, comme disait souvent Mary-Margaret, elle était une handicapée des sentiments.

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous devez avoir des choses d'autre chose à faire.**

 **\- Je vais y aller oui. J'ai suffisamment abuser de votre temps. Je vous remercie.**

Le climat entre les deux femmes s'était nettement amélioré en un temps relativement court. Mais visiblement elles y trouvaient chacune un avantage: une oreille nouvelle.

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier cours d'Emma chez l'enseignante. Depuis, elle n'avait plus touché terre. Son temps était partagé entre les cours et le stage. Les loisirs étaient clairement réduit à minima. Pour autant, Emma ne se plaignait pas. Le stage s'avérait être intéressant et les cours de Regina s'étaient avérés fort utile, dès les premiers jours. Emma commençait même à imaginer un avenir professionnel en droit des affaires. Elle qui était branchée davantage sur le droit de la famille semblait évoluer vers un tout autre milieu.

Le week-end était arrivé et pour une fois Emma ne travaillait pas ce samedi. Elle avait alors pris la décision d'aller à Boston pour le week-end. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas retournée dans sa maison d'enfance, qu'elle commençait à lui manquer. Le dimanche, alors qu'elle flânait dans la maison, ses jambes l'a dirigèrent vers le grenier. Enfant, elle aimait y passer des heures et des heures. C'était un vaste terrain de jeu, plein de potentiel. Il n'avait pas tellement changé, les meubles le composaient, les mêmes objets occupés les surfaces. Emma laissa son esprit s'orienter dans des souvenirs riants en regardant de part en part le grenier. Un drap recouvrait un meuble, Emma s'en approcha pour le retirer. Il recouvrait le berceau de sa mère lorsqu'elle était toute petite, berceau qui avait également bercé ses premiers nuits. Le berceau familiale en quelque sorte. Emma ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait pu porter Cora, en effleurant la surface boisée blanche du berceau. Idée passée, Emma replaça le drap pour le protéger de la poussière. Et continua son exploitation.

Alors qu'elle replaça une vieille carte postale sur une commode, celle-ci se glissa entre le mur et la commode. Emma nu d'autre choix que de tirer le meuble afin de récupérer la carte. Une trappe dissimulée dans le mur attira son attention. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, la commode avait toujours eu cet emplacement. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrir et découvrit une malle glissée à l'intérieur. Après l'avoir dégagé, Emma se mit à genoux devant afin de découvrir ce qu'elle contenait. Et qu'elle fut sa surprise. De vieux dessins d'enfant étaient déposés, de vieux cahiers et plusieurs pochettes épaisses. En ouvrant l'une d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle contenait diverses photos, reconnaissant sa mère et Granny sur plusieurs d'entre elle. Emma pensa dans un premier temps qu'il s'agissait des affaires de sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle se saisit d'un dessin et le retourna. Une inscription de la plume de Granny y figurait: Coraline, 5 ans. Elle resta stoïque avant de se saisir d'autres photos. Emma comprit tout à coup que la malle ne contenait en aucun cas les affaires de sa mère. Il s'agissait au contraire des affaires de Coraline. Granny avait rassemblé les affaires de sa fille lorsqu'elle était enfant et les photos sur laquelle elle apparaissait dans cette malle avant de la dissimuler. Granny ne s'était donc jamais débarrassée de tout cela, elle les avait simplement caché. Emma ne put s'empêcher de tout ranger et de se diriger, malle en main, chez Marco. Bien sûr, il était là et l'invita dans le salon.

 **\- Marco, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.**

 **\- Cela paraît important, que se passe t-il ?** Emma déposa la malle qu'elle avait dans les mains, sur la petite table basse. **C'est une malle ancienne que tu as là, que contient-elle ?**

 **\- Les souvenirs manquants du puzzle. Ceux que je n'avais jamais vu...** Emma ouvrit la malle et prit des dessins qu'elle montra à Marco. Elle se saisit également de photos. **Ce sont les preuves de l'existence de Coraline. Granny avait tout gardé !**

 **\- Ou as-tu trouvé tout cela Emma ?** Marco n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

 **\- Dans une trappe du mur du grenier, dissimulait derrière une commode.**

 **\- Elle les avait caché. Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne s'en était débarrassée. Seulement j'ignorais où elle avait pu les mettre.**

 **\- Je suis contente de les avoir retrouvé.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas eu de ses nouvelles ? Elle ne t'a pas contacté ?**

 **\- Non pas encore. J'ignore si elle va réellement le faire. Elle a demandé mes coordonnées à Ruby, il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, mais depuis silence radio.**

 **\- Gardons espoir qu'elle revienne un jour.**

 **\- Tu as sans doute raison, gardons espoir.**

 **\- Comment se passe ton stage ? Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté.**

 **\- Plutôt bien, les affaires sont très intéressantes et parfois même tordantes. On peut se demander comment les entreprises arrivent à se mettre dans de telle situation. S'en est parfois ridicule.**

 **\- Je n'ose pas imaginer.**

 **\- Je compte sérieusement à me spécialiser dans cette voie.**

 **\- Tu sembles trouver ta propre voie. Cette enseignante a bien fait de te proposer ce stage. Cela te donne une idée.**

 **\- Je peux la remercier oui. Pour ça, comme pour les cours intensifs qu'elle m'a donné avant le début du stage.**

 **\- Tu sembles l'apprécier, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Nous avons eu une relation assez conflictuelle au début. Mais maintenant, nos échanges sont apaisés. Je l'admire je dois dire. Elle me fait penser à Granny, droite, détachée. C'est une personne digne de confiance.**

 **\- Pour que tu dises cela, elle doit l'être. Tu ne t'ai jamais attaché à quelqu'un sans raison. Comme Granny !** Emma ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'un sourire, mais elle savait que Marco avait tout à fait raison. **Tu devrais rentrer à New York, il est déjà tard.**

 **\- Oui tu as raison, je vais y aller. Je t'appellerais !**

Un dernier au-revoir, un dernier balayage visuel de la maison et Emma remontait à bord de sa voiture, direction New York. Et comme le week-end était passé, les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Nous étions mercredi, en fin de soirée, Emma était rentrée depuis peu lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Mary-Margaret, Emma s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Au lieu de trouver son ami, Emma se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, aux cheveux sombres, relevés en chignon.

 **\- Bonsoir, puis-je vous aider ?**

 **\- Emma Swan ?**

 **\- C'est moi-même, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

 **\- Mme Kind ! Cora Kind.**

* * *

Vous choisissez quoi cette fois: Corde ? Poignard ? Revolver ?

Reviews ... A samedi


	11. Chp 11: Un obstacle résistant

_Bonjour, les petits loups ( oui, ce surnom vous va définitivement bien, je l'adopte)._

 _Merci pour vos reviews d'abord ! Vous avez été assez cléments avec moi pour la fin du dernier chapitre._

 _Enfin Cora décide de faire son apparition. Alors, on redoute ce moment ? Et bien c'est maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre XI : Un obstacle résistant**

Emma ne su que dire sur le moment, restant stoïque. Elle n'y croyait plus et Cora était pourtant belle et bien là, en face d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui fit signe d'entrer et la conduit au salon, lui proposant une boisson chaude. Lorsque Emma réapparue dans le salon quelques instants plus tard. Cora contemplait la vue sur les rue de New York qu'offrait son appartement.

 **\- Votre café !** Emma lui tendit le mug. **La vue est belle n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je vous remercie. Il y a un beau panorama sur la ville en effet. Cela dit je préfère les plus petites villes.**

 **\- C'est autre chose. Parfois les petites villes ont un côté plus apaisant et plus sécurisant.**

 **\- Sans doute...**

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce. Aucune des deux ne savaient comment agir face à l'autre. Cette rencontre était un saut dans l'inconnu.

 **\- Qu'attendez vous de moi ?** Cora avait rompu le silence en premier, avec un ton légèrement sec.

 **\- Simplement apprendre à vous connaître. Vous êtes ma tante après tout.**

 **\- J'ai quitté ma famille il y a longtemps. Je n'ai jamais cherché à reprendre contact. C'était très bien comme ça.**

 **\- Que voulez-vous dire ?** Emma n'était pas tout à fait sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse.

 **\- Ne vous accrochez pas à moi. N'attendez rien de moi, je n'ai rien à vous offrir. Les sentiments n'apportent que de la souffrance.**

 **\- Je... Vous vous trompez. Je cherche simplement à vous connaître, rien de plus.**

 **\- Je préférais que vous connaissiez ma position et que vous ne vous enfermiez pas inutilement dans un espoir, en vain.**

 **\- Vous êtes venue jusqu'ici pour me dire que vous avez fait un trait sur votre famille et que vous ne voulez tout simplement pas renouer un contact, un lien. C'est bien ça ?**

 **\- Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez compris. Vous semblez intelligente.** Cora avait parlé avec un ton sarcastique.

 **\- Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici dans ce cas. Un appel téléphonique ou une simple lettre aurait suffit.**

 **\- Sans doute mais je préférais le dire directement en face.** Cora s'était relevée et se dirigée vers la sortie. **Je vais repartir et vous laissez retourner à votre vie, comme je vais retourner à la mienne.**

 **\- Comme vous le souhaitez**. Emma avait répondu non sans une pointe de rancœur et de déception conjuguée dans la voix.

Alors que Cora reprenait sa route dans le couloir, dos à Emma, celle-ci intervient une dernier fois: **Granny ne vous a jamais oublié. Elle avait gardé toutes vos photos d'enfance, vos dessins. Je les ai retrouvé dans la maison de Boston.** Cora s'était arrêtée nette à cette affirmation, sans pour autant se retourner. Pour autant, Emma ne vit pas son visage à cet instant mais ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Sans jamais se retourner, elle reprit sa route et disparue. Une journée définitivement morose comme le gris qui avait coloré le ciel toute la journée. Emma, toujours sur le palier, fit les derniers pas qui l'a séparé de la porte de Mary-Margaret et sonna.

 **\- Emma ? Tu discutais avec quelqu'un, non ? Je me trompe ?**

 **\- Tu ne t'es pas trompée. Figures toi que Cora, ma tante, est venue me voir ?**

 **\- C'était elle ? Elle s'est décidée à prendre contact avec toi, tout compte fait.**

 **\- Non, elle est venue pour me dire que l'on reprenne chacune notre vie, tel qu'elle était. Et donc de faire comme ci de rien n'était.**

 **\- C'est une plaisanterie, rassures moi ? Non parce que sinon, elle est de très mauvais goût.**

 **\- J'aurais préféré que ça en soit une. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Cette femme est un vrai glaçon, que dis-je un iceberg.**

 **\- Pire que l'Evil Queen ? Bon j'arrête, tu n'aime définitivement pas à ce surnom. Non mais plus sérieusement, elle est aussi peu agréable que ça ?**

 **\- Tu aurais du la voir, c'était surréaliste. Elle se pointe pour m'annoncer de ne rien attendre d'elle... bla bla bla...**

 **\- Sérieusement, elle t'a dit ça comme ça ?**

 **\- Visiblement, elle ne connaît pas le mot «délicatesse». Non mais... ah... elle m'a énervé. Tu vois, maintenant que je l'ai aperçu, je n'ai même plus envie de la connaître. Elle est loin d'être la petite fille agréable et gentille que l'on m'a décrite. Elle est insupportable, insensible, impassible...**

 **\- Emma, calme toi. Laisse tomber, elle n'en vaut pas la peine si c'est le cas.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a rendu comme ça ? Je doute que Granny lui ai donné une éducation comme celle-ci.** Emma commençait à perdre sérieusement le contrôle, et Mary-Margaret le voyait parfaitement, ne sachant plus vraiment comment faire.

 **\- Emma, arrête, tu te fais du mal. Elle t'a fait du mal, c'était peut être exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Prends de la hauteur et garde tes distances avec elle, c'est le mieux à faire, qui sait ce dont elle est capable.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Elle non plus ne sait pas ce dont je suis capable.**

 **\- Emma, vraiment, laisse tomber. Je t'en pris, ne fait pas de bêtises. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle, alors laisse là où elle est. Et ce soir, tu restes avec moi. Hors de question que tu restes chez toi seule. Tu m'entends ?**

 **\- Ouais ouais, il faut simplement que je me calme.**

 **\- Bon et ton stage ? Je ne te vois pas beaucoup en ce moment. Tu as l'air de courir dans tout les sens. Tu te recycle dans l'athlétisme ?**

 **\- Très drôle...** Emma avait accompagné sa réponse d'une grimace. **Il est vrai que je suis pas mal occupée. Mais le stage vaut le détour, lui. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'ennuyer. Tu verrais les affaires, les sujets d'exercice que nous avons parfois, reflètent vraiment la réalité. Je ne peux pas t'en parler, secret professionnel oblige. Et toi, avec David, ça avance ?**

 **\- Nous sortons quelques soirs, ça évolue bien. Nous prenons notre temps. Il sort d'une relation compliquée avec une certaine Kathryn.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Allez y doucement alors.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça me va très bien.**

Mary-Margaret semblait heureuse, ses yeux pétillaient dès que le dossier David était abordé. De quoi détendre l'atmosphère et divertir Emma. Cette fois, c'était la vie de Mary-Margaret qui permettait à Emma de penser à autre chose et non l'inverse.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula et Emma reprit sa vie, essayant de ne plus penser à Cora. Y penser ne faisait que raviver la colère qu'elle éprouvait. Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de l'université, en direction de l'amphithéâtre dans lequel avait lieu le prochain cours, Emma s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas vu la jeune femme arrivait en face et qui s'approchait d'elle.

 **\- Miss Swan, vous êtes avec nous ?** Emma sortit alors de ses pensées et fit face à Regina.

 **\- Excusez moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne vous avez pas vu.**

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater oui. Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Parfaitement bien.** L'état de Emma était tout autre mais elle préférait garder tout ça pour elle.

 **\- Seriez-vous libre pour boire un café ? Peut être pas aujourd'hui mais dans les jours prochains ?**

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui non, je dois aller en cours. Mais plus tard, avec plaisir.**

 **\- Je suis chargée de suivre votre stage, et de rendre un rapport de l'avancée, étant donné que l'université est en partenariat avec ce cabinet. Seriez-vous libre demain ?**

 **\- Je termine le stage à 16h30, nous pouvons nous rencontrer ensuite.**

 **\- Le cabinet n'est pas très loin de mon domicile, vous pouvez passer ensuite, je serai libre et rentrée chez moi.**

 **\- Très bien faisons comme ça. Alors à demain, bonne journée.**

 **\- Miss Swan, vous êtes certaine que vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas de problème avec le stage ?**

 **\- Oh non, rassurez-vous, de ce côté tout va bien. Excusez moi, je dois y aller, je vais arriver en retard à mon cours. Ce serait très irrespectueux de ma part...**

 **\- Je ne vous retiens pas, allez y.** Regina avait bien compris que quelque chose cloché, mais elle avait bien compris également qu'Emma ne parlerait pas. Elle retenterait sa chance demain.

La journée du lendemain fut particulièrement longue. Emma n'était pas à ce qu'elle faisait. Ses pensées allaient, malgré elle, vers Cora. Et elle s'en voulait encore plus lorsqu'elle se rendait compte que cela l'énervait. Mary-Margaret avait raison, elle n'en valait pas la peine. Heureusement, l'affaire qui occupait le cabinet aujourd'hui lui permit de penser à autre, tellement elle était loufoque. Les entreprises se savaient plus quoi inventer pour obtenir le monopole sur un marché. C'est finalement avec le sourire, qu'elle s'orienta vers l'appartement de Regina en sortant.

Lorsque Regina lui ouvrit, elle fut surprise de trouver une Emma plus en forme que la veille et visiblement plus souriante. Et Emma ne put que constater que les robes de la société Clevers Dress lui allait parfaitement bien. A croire qu'elles avaient été faites pour elle. Pour la première fois, Emma remarqua que la taille habituellement fine de Regina, laissait place à une légère courbe arrondie qui commençait à se dessiner. Emma ne s'était pas aperçue que son regard c'était porté sur l'abdomen de l'enseignante.

 **\- Oui, je sais, cela commence à se voir. Je ne vais plus pouvoir le cacher maintenant. L'ensemble de ma garde robe est composé de vêtements cintrés et ajustés.**

 **\- Ou alors, il faut changer de garde robe.** Dit Emma en souriant.

 **\- C'est hilarant Miss Swan ! Il le faudra pourtant.**

 **\- Vous aurez tout le temps de les remettre ensuite. Ce n'est que temporaire.** Regina rigola sincèrement. Emma avait le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle commençait décidément à bien l'apprécier.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas tort. Nous nous installons au salon ?** Emma acquiesça et la suivie. Elle s'aperçut que Regina avait préparé des boissons, dont un chocolat chaud accompagné de chantilly, comme la fois précédente.

 **\- Vous avez préparé un chocolat chaud ?** Le visage de Emma s'était éclairé, avec un large sourire, comme une gamine.

 **\- Je me suis rendue compte, que vous sembliez apprécier davantage un chocolat, qu'un thé. Alors oui, je vous en ai préparé un.**

 **\- Vous êtes observatrice. C'est en effet ma boisson préférée. Je rajoute d'ailleurs une pointe de cannelle en général.**

 **\- C'est bon à savoir pour la prochaine fois.** Emma senti son cœur se réchauffait à ces mots. Regina envisageait une prochaine fois. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Emma, qui commençait à s'habituer à elle.

 **\- Et vous ? Vous êtes toujours au café, boisson préférée ? Je me trompe ? Vous savez que ce n'est pas conseillé pendant les grossesses ? Enfin d'après ce que j'en sais.**

 **\- Le café est ma boisson préférée en effet. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas en prendre. Merci de vous inquiétez pour lui. Je vais tacher de ne plus en prendre. Bon alors parlons un peu de votre stage. Comment ça se passe ?**

 **\- Écoutez, plutôt bien. Les affaires sont justes, vraiment bien. L'équipe est très professionnelle et l'ambiance est parfaite. J'apprends énormément de choses.**

 **\- Vous m'en voyez ravie. J'ai visiblement fais un bon choix en vous le proposant.**

 **\- C'est en tout cas ce qu'avait dit Monsieur Gold. Je cite : « Les choix de Regina sont généralement très bons et étudiés ».**

 **\- Étonnant reconnaîtrait-il enfin que son personnel peut être tout aussi bien que lui ?** Devant le regard de Emma, Regina ne put que rajouter : **Vous n'avez rien entendu, je n'ai jamais dis ça, c'est bien compris.**

 **\- Très clair, vous ne l'avez jamais dis et je ne dirai jamais rien.** Emma accompagna sa réponse d'un geste de la main qui voulait représenter une fermeture éclaire se fermer le long de sa bouche.

 **\- Bien ! Vous arrivez à suivre les affaires, à imaginer des solutions ?**

 **\- Je commence oui. Avec la théorie, je peux retrouver des similitudes avec d'autres affaires. L'équipe essaie de me laisser trouver la solution par moi-même, bien qu'ils m'aident et me mettent parfois sur la voie.**

 **\- Ils développent votre autonomie. C'est parfait. C'est de cette manière que j'ai appris.**

 **\- Vous avez avocate ? Emma était surprise, pensant que l'enseignante avait toujours exercer le métier d'enseignante.**

 **\- En effet, avant de choisir l'enseignement. Je me retrouvais davantage dans ce métier. Pour autant, j'ai gardé un pied dans le cabinet et je les aide parfois quand ils ont énormément de travail.**

 **\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu au cabinet.**

 **\- En ce moment, je ne fais que de l'enseignement et de la recherche. Je dois aussi lever le pied un peu, conseil des médecins après de vives douleurs en bas du ventre.**

 **\- C'était ça, lorsque vous vous êtes pliée en deux dans le couloir ?** **Je le savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allez pas.** Emma avait accompagné ces mots d'un sourire qui se voulait fier.

 **\- Je ne peux plus rien vous cacher.** Regina lui rendit son sourire. **Qu'envisagez vous pour la suite ?** Ajouta t-elle en essayant de revenir à quelque chose de sérieux.

 **\- Je pense me spécialiser sérieusement en droit des affaires. La matière me plaît trop pour changer de voie maintenant. Il est possible que vous y soyez pour quelque chose d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Qui sait, vous pourriez peut être me remplacer d'ici quelques années.**

 **\- A votre poste ?** Regina acquiesça. **Oh non, vous êtes dans votre élément. Remarque en tant que collègue pourquoi pas.**

 **\- Vous semblez déterminée en tout cas.**

 **\- C'est un de mes traits de caractère.**

 **\- Puis-je vous poser une question?** Regina sentait qu'Emma était parfaitement en confiance, et c'était le moment de poser la question qui l'a picoté depuis la veille.

 **\- Posez là, je verrai si j'y répondrai.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas hier ? Ne dites pas que vous alliez bien, ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai vu. Je commence à vous connaître.**

 **\- Visiblement, je ne peux plus rien vous cacher non plus.**

Emma n'avait pas imaginé que Regina oserait poser la question, elle qui est habituellement plutôt respectueuse du silence. Un silence s'installa alors. Regina n'intervenait pas, laissant du temps à Emma.

 **\- Ma tante est venue me rendre visite la semaine dernière.**

 **\- Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est un euphémisme. Elle a fait le déplacement pour me dire de ne pas m'accrocher à elle. Qu'elle n'avait rien à m'offrir et qu'elle avait fait une croix sur sa famille.**

 **\- Elle ne souhaite donc pas vous avoir dans sa vie.**

 **\- C'est un bon résumé de la situation.**

 **\- Et bien, elle a tort. Elle ne fait pas le bon choix.**

 **\- C'est gentil... vous n'êtes pas obliger de dire ça.**

 **\- Je le dis parce que je le pense. Vous avez un grand potentiel en vous et vous êtes une personne agréable. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd !** Emma était littéralement en train d'halluciner, et pensait qu'elle était en plein rêve. Et pourtant...

 **\- Je préfère laisser tomber. Il est clair qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis. Je voulais simplement apprendre à la connaître, rien de plus.**

 **\- Vous lui avez dit ?**

 **\- Je lui ai dit. Il semble que ce ne soit pas son cas. Elle était tellement impassible, sans aucune délicatesse.**

 **\- Je connais ce genre de personne. Au fond, il vaut mieux les laisser dire et prendre de la distance. Vous êtes capable de ça.**

 **\- Il faut simplement me laisser un peu de temps. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on se lance dans la recherche d'un membre de la famille et que l'on se prend une claque. Mais ça ira. J'ai vécu pire que ça.**

 **\- Ça ira. Positivée, vous êtes une étudiante brillante et vous vous en sortez très bien dans votre stage. Je le sais, j'ai des contacts avec les membres du cabinet. Poursuivez votre route, vous ne devez rien à personne.**

 **\- Vous avez des contacts avec le cabinet ?**

 **\- Miss Swan, vous croyez que j'envoie mes étudiants dans ce cabinet et que je m'en désintéresse ? Je suis leur aventure, de loin, peut être, mais je la suis.**

 **\- D'autres enseignants le feraient pourtant.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon cas... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai à cœur que mes étudiants réussissent.** Emma acquiesça et regarda sa montre, il était déjà tard.

 **\- Il se fait tard, je vais rentrer et vous laissez vous reposer.**

 **\- Attendez, je vais vous raccompagner. Il fait nuit noire, je préfère vous ramener.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.** Voyant le regard désapprobateur de Regina, Emma ajouta: **Enfin si vous le souhaitez, d'accord.** Il ne fallut rien de plus pour que Regina disparaisse et réapparaisse avec son manteau et son sac à main.

Sortant de l'immeuble, Regina lui indiqua que sa voiture était garée en face et qu'il fallait traverser la rue. Alors que Emma commençait à traverser, une moto sortie de nulle part la renversa, elle fut projeter un peu plus loin. Regina qui avait tout vu, s'élança vers Emma, paniquée. Tout devenait noir autour d'Emma. Avant de sombrer définitivement dans le trou noir, Emma entendit Regina demandait d'appeler les secours. Terrifiée, Regina ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler, à genoux auprès d'une Emma désormais inconsciente : **Miss Swan, vous m'entendez ? Réveillez vous. Vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser, battez-vous pour vous, pour nous.**

* * *

 _Je sais, j'abuse !_

 _A mercredi prochain. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews._


	12. Chp 12: Découvertes à double sens

_Hey, me revoilà avec la suite. Je sais, j'ai été méchante de couper à cet endroit dans le dernier chapitre. Mais c'est pour mieux vous garder les petits loups..._

 _Je préfère vous prévenir, il n'y aura pas de publication ce samedi, emploi du temps très chargé. J'essaierai, malgré tout, de publier le dimanche ou le lundi. En attendant, ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les précédents. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il va révéler quelques petites choses et va clarifier la situation !_

 _Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre XII : Découverte à double sens**

L'ambulance était rapidement arrivée sur les lieux prenant Emma en charge. Alors que les ambulanciers montaient Emma, toujours inconsciente, dans l'habitacle, Regina en état de choc s'élança vers l'ambulance : **Puis-je l'accompagner, s'il vous plaît ?**

 **\- Vous êtes de la famille ?**

 **\- Je suis son enseignante, elle n'a plus de famille. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule.** L'ambulancier ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant. **Si vous ne me faites pas monter dans cette ambulance, j'irais par mes propres moyens...**

 **\- Bon très bien, montez.** Regina n'attendit pas plus longtemps et monta dans l'ambulance qui démarra aussitôt.

Arrivée sur place, Emma fut pris en charge par les médecins de l'hôpital et conduite en soin intensif. Regina, fut conduite dans la salle d'attente. Attente qui dura une éternité à ses yeux. Ni tenant plus, Regina s'orienta vers la machine à café. Au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton pour commander son café, Regina repensa à ce qu'avait dit Emma un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, et en soupirant, elle demanda un chocolat chaud. En regardant son ventre, Regina ne pu s'empêcher de dire : « J'aurai préféré un café, alors savoure cette boisson ». Alors qu'elle se réinstallait, un médecin s'était avancé dans la salle d'attente.

 **\- Emma Swan ?** Regina se leva presque mécaniquement et alla à la rencontre du médecin.

 **\- Je l'accompagne ! Comment va t-elle ?**

 **\- Je suis le docteur Whale. Suivez moi.**

Regina suivit le médecin dans une salle, dans le couloir un peu plus loin. Le médecin referma la porte et invita Regina à s'asseoir. L'enseignante commençait sérieusement à angoisser.

 **\- Comment va t-elle ?**

 **\- Mme Swan va bien.** A ce moment précis Regina ne pu retenir son souffle, soulagée d'entendre les paroles du médecin **. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, l'accident aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Elle a seulement un traumatisme crânien et un bras cassé, ainsi qu'une entorse au genou gauche.**

 **\- Seulement ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est déjà bien ?** Regina commençait à s'énerver aux paroles du médecin.

 **\- Elle va s'en remettre rapidement. Je comprends que vous ayez eu peur, mais elle va bien. Nous allons la garder quelques jours ici en observation, par mesure de précaution.**

 **\- Puis-je la voir ?**

 **\- Vous allez pouvoir, elle a été installée dans la chambre 214. A t-elle de la famille que nous pourrions prévenir ?**

 **\- Sa grand-mère et ses parents sont décédés. Mais elle a une amie que je vais contacter.**

 **\- Bien. Et vous, ça ira ? Vous avez été secouée.**

 **\- Je vais parfaitement bien.** Regina avait répondu sèchement ne laissant aucune chance au médecin d'aller plus loin.

\- **Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à sa chambre**. Le docteur Whale s'était levé, de même que Regina et arpentaient maintenant les couloirs de l'hôpital. Arrivés à destination, le médecin entra dans la chambre et invita Regina à en faire de même. Emma était allongée, branchée à des machines, visiblement toujours inconsciente.

 **\- Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ?**

 **\- C'est certainement dû au choc et au traumatisme crânien. De plus, nous l'avons mise sous morphine pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Rassurez-vous, elle va se réveiller d'ici peu. Je vais vous laisser, s'il y a un problème, vous nous appelez en appuyant sur ce bouton.** Le médecin avait accompagné ces paroles d'un geste en direction d'un interrupteur, avant de disparaître.

Regina s'approcha de Emma silencieusement, pris un fauteuil et l'approcha du lit pour s'y installer.

Bip Bip Bip...furent les premiers sons qui perviennent aux oreilles de Emma lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance. Alors un peu dans les nuages, Emma ne put que remarquer la présence de Regina à ses côtés.

 **\- Mme Mills-Colter...**

Regina qui ne s'était pas aperçue qu'Emma se réveillait, redressa subitement la tête en attendant son nom. Elle se leva et s'approcha d'Emma.

 **\- Miss Swan ! Comment vous sentez vous ?**

 **\- Un peu dans les nuages.**

 **\- C'est la morphine qui vous fait ça. Reposez-vous, je reste là.**

Emma referma les yeux et retomba quasi instantanément dans un sommeil sans rêve. C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se réveilla à cause d'une vive douleur dans le bras gauche. En ouvrant les yeux, elle constata qu'il faisait jour, et qu'elle était seule dans cette chambre aux murs bleus. Elle se redressa sur son lit, essayant de définir l'heure qu'il était.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre, laissant entrer Regina, qui eu la surprise de découvrir son étudiante réveillée.

 **\- Miss Swan, bonjour, ravie de vous revoir sur terre.** Emma émit un léger rire avant de sentir une vive douleur dans la tête qui l'a fit grimacer. **Allez y doucement ! Vous avez un traumatisme crânien, également une fracture au bras et une entorse au genou.**

\- **Génial !** Cette fois, Emma avait eu un sourire forcé.

 **\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?**

 **\- Je crois que vous étiez là hier soir, je me trompe ?**

 **\- J'étais à vos côtés oui, vous vous êtes réveillée mais encore parfaitement dans les nuages. Je suis restée une bonne partie de la nuit avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne me dire de rentrer chez moi.**

 **\- Merci d'être restée. Vous auriez pu rentrer chez vous.**

 **\- Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue, je préférais rester à vos côtés. Mais ne me refaites pas un coup pareil, c'est bien compris.**

 **\- Oui capitaine !** Emma fit un salut militaire pour accompagner ses paroles.

 **\- J'ai prévenu votre amie hier soir. Je les rassurais sur votre état de santé, elle devrait passer aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi appelé le cabinet pour leur expliquer la situation. Ils vous souhaitent un bon rétablissement.**

 **\- Merci. Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ?**

 **\- Quelques jours selon le docteur Whale.**

 **\- Super, j'ai hâte ! Vous n'avez pas de cours aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de cours. En général, je réserve souvent cette journée pour faire de la recherche. Donc officiellement, je ne suis attendue nulle part.**

 **\- Et vous vous allez bien ? Le stress n'ai jamais bon, surtout dans votre état.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais bien et lui aussi. Ce qui importe c'est vous et votre santé.**

 **\- La votre compte également mais c'est gentil.**

Regina était restée jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Mary-Margaret avait pris le relais l'après-midi, restant une bonne partie. Le temps passait plus vite comme ça. Mary-Margaret lui avait ramené quelques affaires, son ordinateur et quelques livres pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper pendant son hospitalisation. Mais l'ordinateur s'était révélé'être une torture pour sa tête, le traumatisme crânien semble t-il.

Le lendemain, Mary-Margaret était revenue à l'heure du déjeuner, passant sa pause méridienne avec elle avant de repartir en cours. Regina était arrivée deux heures plus tard, visiblement plus en forme que la veille. Emma devait bien avouée que les visites lui passaient le temps plus rapidement. Et qu'elles lui rendaient le moral. Regina s'avérait, d'ailleurs, particulièrement bonne dans cette discipline. Lui racontant des périodes de sa vie passée, Emma en faisait de même.

 **\- Je vais aller me chercher quelques chose à boire au distributeur. Vous voulez quelques chose ? Un chocolat chaud ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de refus.**

\- **Bien, je reviens**. Regina disparu dans le couloir, laissant de nouveau le silence s'installer. Tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à la parole. Emma donna le signal à la personne de rentrer. Emma cessa tout mouvement en voyant la personne entrer dans la chambre.

 **\- Que faites-vous ici ?** Les paroles de Emma s'étaient voulu froide.

 **\- Marco m'a prévenu que vous aviez eu un accident.**

 **\- Et alors ? Je croyais que nous devions repartir à nos vies comme ci de rien n'était.**

 **\- Par pitié, ne commençait pas avec vos procès d'intention.**

 **\- Attendez, Marco vous l'a dit ? Vous avez repris contact avec lui ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis allée à Boston ce week-end. Je lui ai parlé ! Il m'a tenu informer de votre accident en pensant que je devrais le savoir. Une de vos amies l'avait prévenu.**

 **\- Mary-Margaret sûrement. Et donc que faites-vous là ?**

 **\- Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.**

 **\- Plutôt étonnant après ce que vous m'avez dit la semaine dernière.**

Cora n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau sur Regina.

 **\- Regina . Que fais-tu ici ?** Cora semblait très étonnée.

 **\- Emma Swan est mon étudiante. Mais qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais là ?** Emma semblait avoir du mal à suivre ce qui se passait dans cette pièce.

 **\- Attendez ? Vous vous connaissez ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Il s'agit de ma mère.** Lui indiqua Regina. **Ce qui ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es ici.** Demanda t-elle de nouveau à Cora.

 **\- C'est une blague ? Ok, j'ai besoin d'air là.** Emma se sentait mal tout à coup.

 **\- Miss Swan, ça ne vas pas ?** **Vous êtes pâle**. Regina s'était approchée de nouveau d´Emma en urgence. **Mère, est-ce que tu peux sortir s'il te plait ?**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Mère, sort s'il te plait !** Regina avait durci le ton et Cora se résigna à sortir de la chambre. **Vous voulez que j'appelle un médecin ?**

 **\- Non, ça... ça va aller.** Emma redressa son visage et regarda Regina droit dans les yeux. **Ma tante, elle s'appelle Cora Kind !** Emma détourna alors le visage, ne pouvant continuer de soutenir le regard de Regina, visiblement sonnée.

 **\- Pardon ? Cora Kind est votre tante ? Ma mère est votre tante ?**

 **\- Il semblerait !**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Ma mère n'est pas la fille de Margaret Clevers.**

 **\- Vous en êtes certaine ?** Emma l'interrogea du regard.

 **\- Je...** Regina se laissa tomber sur le lit, avec le regard visiblement perdu. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Plus aucune des deux n'osaient prendre la parole et cela pendant plusieurs minutes.

 **\- Si mère est votre tante... vous êtes ma...**

 **\- Cousine... Oui !** Regina se porta les mains aux tempes pour canaliser certainement une migraine en train de poindre.

 **\- Je sais, cela fait beaucoup à avaler.**

 **\- Non vous croyez ? Je crois que je vais sortir prendre l'air.**

Emma n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot, qu'elle était déjà sortie de la chambre. Alors dans le couloir, Regina tomba nez à nez avec sa mère. Celle-ci silencieuse.

 **\- Il faudra que nous parlions toutes les deux. Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire. Ou plutôt, je crois que tu as des choses importantes à me dire.** Regina reprit son chemin vers la sortie.

 **\- Regina...** tenta Cora, mais elle était déjà loin. Elle décida alors de rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre, retrouvant Emma, visiblement elle aussi choquée.

 **\- Vous allez mieux ?**

 **\- Quelle importance ?**

 **\- Vous connaissez Regina ?**

 **\- Il s'agit de mon enseignante, elle vous l'a dit. Mais visiblement, vous l'a connaissez mieux que moi.**

 **\- Regina est, en effet, ma fille. Ce qui fait d'elle, ta cousine. Mais elle ne le sait pas, elle ignore qui est sa grand-mère.**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle vient de comprendre... Et elle a aussi compris que j'étais sa... cousine. Visiblement, elle ne semblait pas savoir qu'elle avait une grand-mère et une tante, elle non plus.**

 **\- Elle s'en remettra. Je vais lui parler. Ce n'est pas grand chose.**

 **\- Pas grand chose ? Je doute qu'elle soit de votre avis. Pouvez-vous me laisser ?**

 **\- Je suis revenue pour apprendre à vous connaître. Marco m'a convaincu la dernière fois. J'ai eu peur lorsque j'ai appris votre accident, peur que vous disparaissiez avant même de vous avoir connu.**

 **\- Vous m'en voyez ravie.** Le ton sarcastique employait par Emma ne laissait pas tellement de chance à Cora pour aujourd'hui.

 **\- Je vais vous laisser !** Emma acquiesça, sans la retenir.

Le retour du silence dans la pièce s'avérait pour une fois libérateur. La journée s'était voulue bien plus mouvementée qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Sa tante était réapparue et avait lâcher une énorme bombe. Regina était passée du statut d'enseignante à mentor, et passait maintenant à celui de cousine.

* * *

La journée du lendemain se passa, sans la moindre visite de Regina ou de Cora. Mary-Margaret était passée la voir après ses cours en fin d'après-midi. Pour autant, Emma avait gardé toute cette histoire pour elle. Non pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance à Mary-Margaret mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Toute cette histoire était fraîche et il fallait du temps pour encaisser, laisser les esprits s'apaiser.

Le sur-lendemain pris la même tournure. Silencieuse, vide, presque trop désormais. Alors qu'Emma marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour se dégourdir les jambes ne tenant plus en place dans cette chambre, une infirmière l'interpella :

\- **Miss Swan, enfin, je vous ai trouvé. Une personne vous attend dans votre chambre. Elle semblait inquiète de ne pas vous y trouver.**

\- **Ah d'accord... Merci.** L'infirmière acquiesça et se retira, laissant Emma sans plus d'information. C'est plus rapidement qu'elle rejoignit sa chambre. En arrivant devant la pièce, Emma constata qu'il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait. C'est en fait en entrant dans la chambre qu'elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un l'attendait dans le fauteuil.

- **Mme Mills-Colter !** Sans le vouloir, le sourire de Emma s'étira. Elle était contente de la voir après deux jours sans aucune nouvelle.

\- **Miss Swan ! Je pensais qu'on vous avait été autorisée à sortir ne voyant personne dans la chambre en arrivant.** Regina avait repris son ton habituel et ne laisser rien transparaître de la fois précédente.

\- **Une infirmière m'a prévenu que quelqu'un m'attendait. Je dois sortir demain normalement. Enfin... je ne supporte plus d'être ici, l'odeur me donne la nausée.**

 **\- Vous n'aimez pas les hôpitaux n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Plus j'en suis éloignée, mieux c'est. Mais ils sont parfois nécessaires. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?**

 **\- Je venais pour prendre des nouvelles.**

- **Je vais bien, la preuve les médecins m'ont autorisé à sortir demain.**

 **\- Bien ! Tant mieux.**

Le silence reprenait ses droits...un silence inconfortable. Ni Regina, ni Emma ne prenaient la parole. Elles s'évitaient même soigneusement du regard. Bizarrement, leurs mains devenaient bien plus attractives d'un seul coup. Alors que les minutes s'écoulaient mettant mal à l'aise les deux femmes, Emma n'y tenant plus pris la parole.

 **\- Pourquoi êtes vous réellement venus ?**

 **\- Je... Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu ses deux derniers jours. Je m'excuse de mon comportement de l'autre jour. Je m'excuse pour ma mère...**

 **\- D'accord, stop.** Regina s'arrêta nette lorsque Emma l'a coupa. **Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. Je comprends que la nouvelle est pu être difficile à avaler. Elle l'est aussi pour moi. Vous n'avez pas non plus à vous excusez pour votre mère.**

 **\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour elle. Ce qu'elle vous a fait est intolérable. Ma mère n'a jamais été tendre. C'est typiquement elle. Toujours à vouloir détruire son entourage. Vous n'y avez pas échappé.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je peux encore l'accepter. Vous l'avez revu ?**

 **\- Non, je l'évite soigneusement depuis ce jour. Elle m'avait toujours dit que mes grands parents étaient décédés et qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre...**

 **\- … Et finalement vous découvrez qu'elle vous a toujours menti. Je connais cette sensation. Le sentiment d'avoir été trahie.**

 **\- C'est une bonne formule. Désormais, j'ai une grand-mère que je ne connaîtrais jamais, de même qu'une tante. J'ai aussi une cousine.** A ce moment, le visage de Regina s'éclaira. **Je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec vous et je m'en excuse.**

 **\- Vous faisiez votre travail, aucun problème. Peut être pourriez vous m'appeler Emma, au lieu de Miss Swan. Si nous sommes de la même famille, autant employez nos prénoms.** Face au manque de réaction de Regina, Emma pris peur : **Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Et peut être que vous ne voulez pas...** Emma s'embourbait dans des excuses qui risquaient d'être interminables.

 **\- J'en serais honorée Emma ! C'est juste que tout ceci est nouveau. Mais je veux apprendre à vous connaître davantage. Vous êtes ma cousine après tout. Et appelez moi Regina... Enfin en privé.**

 **\- J'en serais ravie également.** Emma lui tendit sa main en guise d'accord que Regina saisit rapidement.

 **\- Vous sortez demain. Voulez vous que je vous ramène chez vous ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de refus, je vous remercie.**

C'est assez tôt que Regina était venue chercher Emma. Elle l'avait aussitôt ramené chez elle et l'avait aidé à déposer ses affaires. Alors qu'elle était dans le salon, Regina remarqua une photo posée sur la petite table basse, auprès d'une lampe. La photo que Emma avait ramené de chez Granny, où elle devait avoir 6 ans. Emma ne put que remarquer que Regina l'a regardé. Emma s'approcha et la pris dans ses mains et la tendit à Regina.

 **\- C'est Granny et moi. Je devais avoir 6 ans. Nous étions en vacances en Californie.**

 **\- C'est une jolie photo. Vous étiez mignonne ! Et votre grand-mère était resplendissante.**

 **\- Granny est votre grand-mère à vous aussi, vous savez.**

 **\- J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire.** Regina reposa la photo sur la table. **A qui ressemblez vous ? A votre mère ?**

 **\- J'ai les yeux de ma mère, mais les cheveux blonds de mon père. Un mélange des deux. Par contre, vous, vous avez des airs de Granny.**

 **\- Vous trouvez ? Je ressemble à ma mère surtout.**

 **\- Peut être mais vous avez aussi des airs de Granny. C'est normal après tout. Vous lui ressemblez bien plus que moi je lui ressemble.**

 **\- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez tout ce dont il vous faut ?** Regina n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec ce genre de conversation. Emma n'était, il y a encore, qu'une simple étudiante, enfin presque.

 **\- Oui, je pense. Ça ira.**

Emma était presque déçue que Regina s'en aille. Mais ne dit rien. Elle commençait à apprécier sa compagnie. Regina passa la porte et s'en alla. Emma retrouva son univers familier, mais quelque chose avait de nouveau changé. Elle avait de nouveau un semblant de famille. Alors qu'elle se lassait aller à la rêverie, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

 **\- Êtes vous sûre que vous allez pouvoir vous débrouiller seule, avec ce bras dans le plâtre et ce genou. Je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser comme ça.**

 **\- Je... ça devrait aller. Je vais me débrouiller.**

 **\- Vous pouvez venir vous installer à la maison quelques temps. L'appartement est grand et je suis seule. Ça ne poserait pas de problème.** Emma n'en revenait pas, le changement était brutal.

 **\- Regina, merci, c'est très gentil à vous. Mais je ne veux pas m'imposer.**

 **\- Ça ne pose aucun problème Emma. Après tout nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance.**

 **\- Alors d'accord, j'accepte.**

Regina aida Emma à faire une valise, prenant tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour plusieurs jours, vêtements, cours, livres... Emma éprouvait un sentiment étrange. Si Regina était sa cousine, c'était aussi son enseignante. Les choses se compliquaient. A ce moment précis, l'angoisse commençait à la saisir. Arrivée chez Regina, celle-ci l'installa dans une chambre d'ami. Elle était assez spacieuse, au mur crème.

 **\- Je suis désolée, il n'y a pas de bureau dans cette pièce. Vous pourrez travailler dans le bureau. Il y a deux bureaux, l'un pour moi et l'autre était pour mon mari, mais compte tenu des circonstances, il est désormais libre.**

 **\- Merci, mais ne vous inquiétez, ce sera très bien. Et je suis désolée pour vous et votre mari.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est mieux comme ça. Je vous fais visiter le reste de l'appartement ?**

 **\- D'accord, je vous suis...**

Regina s'engagea dans le couloir et passait devant les différentes pièces.

 **\- Bien, ici, vous avez la salle de bain. Les serviettes sont dans ce meuble ci, de même que le sèche-cheveux.** Elle ressortit dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant une autre pièce. **Ma chambre est ici, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose pendant la nuit... Vous savez où est la cuisine, le salon et le bureau.** Elles s'orientaient vers le salon et passèrent devant une autre porte, où Emma s'arrêta

 **\- Et ici ? Quelle pièce ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.**

 **\- C'était une autre chambre d'ami.** Regina l'ouvrit, laissant le libre choix à Emma d'y entrer. **Mais ce sera la future chambre du bébé.**

La pièce était en travaux, le sol recouvert d'un plastique pour le protéger. Et les murs étaient peints d'un gris taupe très léger, peints récemment, compte tenu de l'odeur de peinture fraîche.

 **\- La couleur est jolie. Plus qu'à l'aménager et la décorer.** Emma lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

 **\- J'ai encore le temps pour ça. Il me reste encore 6 mois pour y penser. Et après tout, maintenant, j'ai une aide. Enfin, si vous acceptez !**

 **\- Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment. Mais avec plaisir, je peux toujours donner un coup de main.**

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elles s'étaient installées dans le salon tranquillement, l'une avec un livre, l'autre devant la télé, Emma osa poser la question qui lui trotter dans la tête depuis quelques heures.

 **\- Comment allons-nous faire à l'université ?** Regina avait relevé la tête et semblait ne pas comprendre sa question. **Je veux dire, aux yeux des autres vous êtes enseignante et je suis votre étudiante. Mais maintenant...**

\- **Faisons comme ci de rien n'était pour le moment si vous le voulez bien. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez embêté à cause de ça. Je n'assure pas ce cours dans l'année supérieure. L'année va vite se terminer.**

 **\- Je suis assez d'accord ! Gardons cette histoire entre nous pour le moment.**

 **\- Bien !**

Alors que Regina repartait dans la lecture de son livre, Emma, elle avait encore une question. Mais n'osait pas la poser.

 **\- Vous avez une autre question, Miss Swan ?**

 **\- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. Je vous ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.**

 **\- Bien, alors, vous avez une question Emma ?** Regina avait appuyé sur son prénom.

 **\- Je me demandais si nous pourrions éventuellement rencontrer Cora, enfin ta mère, pour discuter de tout ça, toutes les trois.**

 **\- Je... peut être.** Regina semblait déstabilisée par la question. Elle ne s'attendait à ce que Emma souhaite revoir, si vite, sa tante, après ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

 **\- Enfin, c'était une simple question. Je ne veux pas vous forcer.**

 **\- C'est une bonne idée, il le faudra de toute façon. J'avoue ne pas lui avoir reparler depuis sa venue à l'hôpital. Je vais essayer de la contacter.**

La journée du lendemain s'était rapidement écoulée. Emma avait repris la route de l'université et du cabinet, non sans mal, mais elle préférait largement ça à cette chambre d'hôpital. Heureuse de retrouver Mary-Margaret. Pour autant, elle s'était bien cachée de lui raconter la situation, ne sachant pas comment l'aborder.

De son côté, Regina avait enchaîné plusieurs cours dans la journée, ainsi que des travaux de recherche. Une journée bien remplis. Lorsque Emma rentra à l'appartement ce soir là, c'est une douce odeur qui l'accueillit. Posant ses affaires, elle s'orienta tout naturellement vers la cuisine. Là, elle retrouva une tout autre Regina. Elle était visiblement occupée à concocter une compote de pommes.

 **\- Vous êtes cuisinière ?** Regina releva la tête et lui sourit. Elle n'avait visiblement pas entendu la porte d'entrée.

 **\- J'aime effectivement cuisiner. Les repas maisons sont bien meilleurs que les plats préparés des magasins. Je viens de préparer le repas pour ce soir.**

 **\- Et, qu'est-ce que nous mangeons ?**

 **\- Qui vous a dit qu'il y en avait pour vous.** Regina lui lança un regard sérieux.

 **\- C'est impossible que ce que vous ayez préparé ne soit pas pour deux, vu les quantités.**

 **\- Mais je mange pour deux !** Regina avait accompagné ses paroles d'un légère caresse sur son ventre.

 **\- Sérieusement ? Vous n'allez pas laisser votre cousine mourir de faim.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr qu'il y en a pour vous Emma.** Regina avait roulé des yeux en répondant. **Je vous fais marcher, mais visiblement vous courrez. C'est assez amusant.**

 **\- C'est pas sympa ça, je commençais à y croire.**

 **\- Je sais... Alors, pour ce soir, je vous propose mes lasagnes et une compote de pommes. Ça ira ?**

 **\- Des lasagnes ? J'adore les lasagnes. Ce repas est parfait et me changera des plats préparés. J'avoue être une pro du micro-onde.**

 **\- Il est temps que je reprennes votre alimentation.** Les deux cousines se misent à rire à cette vérité de Regina. **J'ai aussi téléphoné à ma mère ce midi.**

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Je lui ai proposé de venir dîner dimanche midi, pour discuter. Elle a accepté.**

 **\- Elle sait que je serai présente ?**

 **\- Je ne lui ai pas caché, comme le fait que vous viviez ici temporairement.**

 **\- D'accord ! J'espère que ça se passera bien.**

 **\- Je l'espère aussi. Mais il est temps que nous aillons toutes les réponses à nos questions.**

Sur ces mots, elles avaient dîné. Emma avait félicité plusieurs Regina pour son repas et notamment ses lasagnes. Pour elle, elles étaient tout simplement trop bonnes pour être vrai. Comme avait dit Emma « ses lasagnes étaient presque diaboliques, tellement elles étaient bonnes ». Regina, tout comme Emma, semblaient retrouvé la joie dans leur existence. Elles n'étaient plus seules, maintenant elles pouvaient compter l'une sur l'autre.

* * *

 _Ce n'est certainement pas ce que certains attendaient... Pas trop déçu tout de même ?_

 _A très vite !_


	13. Chp 13: Retour dans le passé

_Bonjour les petits loups,_

 _Me revoilà ! J'avais dis que je publierais entre dimanche et lundi, j'ai tenu ma promesse._

 _Je vois que certains avaient déjà trouvé le véritable lien entre Emma et Regina. Je sais que c'est différent des attentes ! Et je prends un risque..._

 _En attendant, je vous laisse lire la suite !_

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII: Retour dans le passé**

Une légère chaleur réveilla Emma. Lorsque celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, elle fut rapidement éblouit par le soleil du mois de février illuminant la pièce. Souhaitant dormir encore un peu plus, au fond d'elle même, Emma réalisa bien vite quel jour nous étions. Le Dimanche décisif était enfin arrivé. L'anxiété la gagnait, repoussant les draps non sans un soupir, Emma se leva. Son regard se porta naturellement vers le réveil. Celui-ci indiquait l'heure de 8h30. Après un dernier soupir, Emma décida de sortir de sa chambre.

Tout semblé calme dans l'appartement. Elle crut d'abord que Regina n'était pas levée, ce qui n'aurait pas été logique. Elle était toujours levée de bonne heure. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Regina et constata que la pièce était vide. En tendant l'oreille davantage, Emma entendu le son d'une poêle que l'on repose. Au même moment une bonne odeur vint lui chatouiller le nez. Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. En arrivant, elle découvrit sa cousine à la préparation de pancakes.

\- **Tu sais que je pourrais facilement m'habituer à ce genre de petit déjeuner ?** Regina, qui avait le dos tourné à Emma jusque là, se retourna.

- **Bonjour ! Ne vous y habituez pas trop, ce n'est que pour le week-end. Avez-vous bien dormi ?**

\- **Une fois que j'ai trouvé ma position pour dormir, ça va. Mais j'avoue qu'avec ce plâtre, c'est un peu compliqué. Et vous?**

\- **Pas très bien non. Installez-vous, j'ai déjà quelques pancakes de prêt qui n'attendent que d'être mangés.**

Emma s'installa et vit arriver une assiette pleine de pancakes. Elle n'en avait pas mangé depuis un moment et elle devait bien avouer que cela lui manqué. Regina lui déposa une tasse de chocolat pour les accompagner. Emma vit à cette instant que sa cousine avait les traits tirés et semblait plutôt patraque. Regina s'installa en face d'elle pour entamer elle aussi son petit déjeuner.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas bien dormi ? Quelque chose vous angoisse ?**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mangez !**

 **\- Vous pouvez me le dire vous savez. La visite de Cora vous angoisse n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Qui sais comment elle va être aujourd'hui. Va t-elle décider de dire la vérité ? Ou va t'elle rentrer en rapport de force ?**

 **\- Elle a accepté de venir.** Emma souleva les épaules, pour paraître détendu. **Peut être qu'elle va s'ouvrir.**

 **\- Espérons ! Elle n'est pas du genre docile habituellement.**

 **\- Il semblerait que vous sachiez de qui tenir.** A la remarque d'Emma, Regina lui lança un regard noir. **Et, je plaisante, j'ai dis ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vous ne sentez pas la pression dans la pièce.**

 **\- Je suis désolée que mon anxiété vous importune.**

 **\- Ok, d'accord, on arrête. On ne va pas se disputer aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée ! Croisons les doigts pour que Cora soit dans un bon jour et accepte d'être cordiale.** Regina émit un léger rictus aux paroles d'Emma.

 **\- Comment faites-vous pour être aussi...calme ? Nous pouvons avoir l'impression que rien ne vous atteint.**

 **\- Je suis aussi angoissée que vous. Seulement, j'arrive à canaliser mes émotions. Sachez que je ne suis pas la seule à le faire. Vous êtes aussi douée dans cette discipline.**

 **\- Si vous le dites.** Regina souleva les épaules en répondant de manière impassible.

 **\- Vous voyez, vous venez exactement de le faire.**

 **\- Bon d'accord, je le reconnais. Seulement, j'ai un peu de mal à contenir les émotions ces temps ci...**

 **\- La faute aux hormones certainement.**

 **\- Ce doit être ça oui.**

Chacune repartie à son petit déjeuner. Emma engloutit une bouchée de pancakes et jura à ce moment là qu'elle n'en avait jamais mangé d'aussi bon. Ceux de Granny était déjà succulents mais ceux de Regina les dépassés. Regina elle, jouait plus avec sa fourchette qu'elle ne mangeait. Emma le remarqua rapidement et l'observa quelques minutes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui vous angoisse réellement ?**

 **\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.**

 **\- Oui, mais il y autre chose. En général, quand on dit les choses, après on se sent mieux. Là, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.**

 **\- Ce ne sont pas des études de droit que vous auriez faire, mais des études en psychologie.**

 **\- Non, je suis définitivement bien en droit. Bon alors, quel est le problème ?**

Regina soupira sachant pertinemment qu'Emma ne l'a lâcherait pas. Elle devait bien avouer que sa cousine était têtue. Visiblement, il s'agissait d'un trait de caractère héréditaire dans la famille. Après quelques instants silencieux, Regina se décida à parler.

 **\- Mère ignore encore et toujours que je suis en instance de divorce.**

 **\- Oh, je vois. Tu comptes lui en parler aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Quitte à avoir une conversation basée sur l'honnêteté, autant poser mon divorce sur la table. Je l'entends d'ici me dire qu'elle m'avait prévenu.**

 **\- Et si elle réagissait bien pour une fois et qu'elle ne vous jugeait pas ?**

 **\- ….** Regina resta perplexe, n'osant même pas croire que Cora pourrait être clémente. Ce n'était définitivement pas sa personnalité. Emma allait très vite le savoir.

 **\- Inenvisageable ? C'est ça ?** Regina acquiesça avec un léger sourire. **Nous verrons bien. Et je suppose qu'elle ne sait pas non plus qu'elle va être grand-mère.**

 **\- Encore moins. Vous imaginez, sa fille sur le point de divorcer et enceinte. Ça va la tuer !**

 **\- Heu, c'est peut être un peu excessif là. Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à divorcer. De toute façon, vous ne serez pas seule aujourd'hui, je serai là. A deux on sera plus forte.**

 **\- Merci... d'être là.**

 **\- De rien ! Vous êtes de ma famille et on ne laisse jamais tomber les personnes de sa famille.**

 **\- Ce sont des valeurs honorables ! C'est granny qui vous les a transmis ?**

 **\- Je crois que je me les suis inculquée toute seule.**

 **\- Bon, elles restent honorables.**

Emma était parvenue à alléger le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Regina. L'atmosphère s'était détendue et les deux cousines finissaient par profiter du petit déjeuner en discutant et riant.

La matinée passa bien vite et bientôt l'horloge affichait midi. Cora n'allait plus tarder à arriver. L'anxiété commençait à grimper dans les deux esprits de Regina et Emma. Regina redoutait le moment où elle allait devoir dire à sa mère qu'elle divorçait. Quant à Emma, elle se demandait comment se comporter avec sa tante, devait elle être directe ?

Toute la matinée Emma avait été à ses cotés, demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Regina avait du lutter pour qu'Emma n'entreprenne pas une tâche dans laquelle elle aurait pu se faire mal. Finalement, elle l'avait transformé en goûteur de ses plats. En revenant dans le séjour, il n'échappa pas à Regina que la table était dressée. Emma avait réussi à la dresser malgré son plâtre. Et à la vue de son sourire, elle en était fière. Regina roula des yeux.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable Miss Swan !**

 **\- Miss Swan ? Sérieusement ? En fait, vous utilisez mon nom quand vous avez un reproche à me faire.**

 **\- Pensez ce que vous voulez.** Regina rigola alors.

Alors que Regina s'orienta vers la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson du dessert au four, Emma remarqua qu'elle était habillée d'une robe grise cintrée.

 **\- Dites moi, la robe que vous avez sur vous, elle ne viendrait pas de Clevers Dress ?**

 **\- En effet, comment le savez vous ?**

 **\- Je la reconnais simplement. C'est Granny qui l'avait dessiné !**

 **\- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle dessinait des modèles.**

 **\- En fait, plusieurs modèles ont été imaginés par elle. Lorsqu'elle a ouvert sa société, elle dessinait, coupait et confectionnait. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle a employé des couturières. Mais elle n'a jamais abandonné son poste de créatrice. Cette robe est un exemple de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer et créer.**

 **\- Margaret Clevers était donc une couturière à l'origine. Pour tout vous dire, cette robe est ma préférée !**

 **\- Elle est jolie ! Depuis le patron jusqu'à la commercialisation, je l'ai toujours dit. Elle fait partie de mes modèles préférés. Même si personnellement je préfère porter des robes plus ample.**

 **\- C'est une question de goût. Vous l'avez dit vous même. Je commence à comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi mère n'aimait pas l'enseigne Clervers Dress. Au fond, ce n'est pas la boutique mais le souvenir de sa vie passée.**

 **\- Sans doute...**

Un coup de sonnette retentit, signe que Cora était arrivée. Chacune retint son souffle. Regina ouvrit sur une Cora, étrangement de bonne humeur. Emma se méfiait de ce sourire. Elle arborait le même lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte de son appartement lors de leur première entrevue. Après les avoir embrassé, Cora s'orienta vers le salon naturellement.

 **\- Daniel n'est pas là ?** Regina échangea un regard avec Emma. Celle-ci comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait du mari de Regina.

 **\- Non, il n'est pas là. Il est en déplacement.**

 **\- Oh, très bien.**

 **\- Emma, je vous laisse avec mère. Je vais chercher l'apéritif.** Emma acquiesça, Regina disparu bien vite dans sa cuisine. Elle soupira alors, la journée risquait d'être longue. Il allait falloir qu'elle lui dise rapidement, avant que sa mère ne comprenne la situation. Elle se saisit de ce qu'elle avait préparé et revient rapidement au salon.

 **\- Dit moi Regina, tu n'aurais pas un peu grossit ? Cette robe semble te serrer à la taille ?** Regina ne répondit pas.

 **\- Moi, je trouve qu'elle lui va bien.** Emma préféra prendre la parole, voyant que la question de Cora mettait Regina mal à l'aise. Pour autant, Cora s'approcha de Regina.

- **Elle est définitivement trop serrée. Elle a peut être rétrécit au lavage. Tu laves tes vêtements à froid ou...**

 **\- Mère, stop. Prenons l'apéritif.** Regina avait été sèche dans sa réponse et lui fit signe de s'installer. Regina prenait place dans l'autre fauteuil, tandis qu'Emma choisit le canapé.

 **\- Mais Regina, je ne pose qu'une simple question. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver.** Répondit Cora en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

 **\- Je suis enceinte, ça te vas ? Alors oui, mes robes commencent à être étroite.** Regina avait lâcher cette information froidement, déterminée à ce que sa mère cesse toute remarque désagréable.

 **\- Tu... Non, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant.**

 **\- Il semblerait que ça soit possible pourtant. D'autant que tu peux constater que mon ventre commence à prendre une tout autre forme, d'où mes vêtements un peu serrés.**

 **\- Je... Félicitations !** Cora semblait ne pas s'attendre à ce genre de nouvelles. Le silence l'a saisit.

 **\- Je vois que ça te fait de l'effet.** Regina commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que sa mère déborde de joie, mais elle avait tout de même garder un peu d'espoir. L'atmosphère commençait à être lourde. Emma décida de reprendre la parole.

 **\- Vous avez donc revu Marco, madame Kind ?** Cora se retourna vers Emma. Regina l'a remercia du regard de prendre le relais.

 **\- Je... Oui, je voulais voir la maison de Boston. Lorsque j'y suis allée, je suis allée jusque sur le perron de la maison. Marco est arrivé. Il m'a reconnu bien vite. Je n'avais pas d'échappatoire. Il m'a gentiment invité à boire un thé.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Rien, nous avons discuté. Il m'a raconté qui vous étiez. Il m'a aussi appris le décès de ma sœur. J'ai pris la décision de vous revoir, même si j'avais estimé quelques jours avant que je voulais pas avoir de contact avec vous. Je suis tellement désolée que vous ayez perdu vos parents. Ma sœur était quelqu'un de bien.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant.**

 **\- On ne se remet pas totalement de la disparition de ses parents.** Cora avait dit ces quelques mots calmement. Pourtant Emma vit quelque chose dans les yeux de Cora, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu chez elle, de la tristesse. Emma se retourna vers Regina, ne sachant quoi répondre.

 **\- Nous pourrions peut être passer à table, qu'en pensez vous ?** Proposa Regina.

 **\- Je suis d'accord, je commence à avoir faim.** Annonça Emma en se levant.

 **\- Très étonnant venant de votre part. C'est un estomac sur patte.** Dit Regina à l'intention de sa mère.

 **\- Passons à table. Que nous as-tu préparé ?**

 **\- Un poulet, avec une purée de patates douces et des petits poids.**

 **\- Ta purée de patates douces est toujours délicieuse.** Regina ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce genre de compliments et regarda Emma qui lui lança un regard encourageant.

Toutes trois passèrent à table. Le dîner, d'abord silencieux, devient plus conviviale au fur et à mesure des minutes. Chacune prenait ses marques face à la situation. Emma alors en confiance tenta d'avoir des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

 **\- Mme Kind...**

 **\- Appela moi Cora, ce sera plus approprié.** Regina secoua la tête, comme pour tirer son chapeau à Emma qui avait visiblement réussi à instaurer le contact avec Cora.

 **\- Cora, pourquoi être parti, il y a longtemps ?**

 **\- Ce n'était pas une période évidente.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi être partie et ne jamais revenir ?**

 **\- Ma mère et ma moi avons eu un différent. J'ai pris la décision de partir.**

 **\- Mère, pourquoi me cacher leur existence en me disant qu'ils étaient décédés ?**

 **\- Je pensais que c'était mieux ainsi, tout simplement.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé pour que vous décidiez de partir ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée de remuer le passé.**

 **\- Nous avons besoin de connaître votre version de l'histoire.** Dit Emma. Cora s'était raidit et ne semblait pas être très à l'aise. Regina et Emma l'encouragèrent vivement. Cora céda, c'était aussi une part de l'histoire de Regina et Emma.

 **\- Ma mère avait de grandes ambitions pour moi. Elle souhaitait que je reprennes la direction de la société le moment venu. En attendant, elle voulait que je travaille à ses cotés, que je voyage dans les pays voisins pour suivre les activités. Elle venait d'ouvrir sa première boutique au Canada. Je n'ai jamais rêvé de travailler dans la société.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit, mère !**

 **\- Je lui ai dit, plusieurs fois mêmes. Mais ta grand-mère était quelqu'un de déterminer. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser refuser quelque chose. Je pense qu'Emma le sait.** Emma acquiesça. **En 1978, j'ai rencontré Henry...**

 **\- Henry ? Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Henry Mills ! Mon père** , répondit Regina à Emma.

 **\- J'ai donc rencontré Henry. Nous nous entendions très bien. Très vite, nous sommes sortis ensemble. Ma mère l'ignorait jusqu'à ce que je lui présente Henry un soir. Elle l'a d'abord accepté. Au printemps 1979, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Regina. Henry et moi n'étions pas mariés. C'est arrivé si vite, sans que nous le souhaitions. Lorsque j'ai prévenu ma mère, elle était furieuse. Que sa fille sorte avec quelqu'un était une chose mais qu'elle tombe enceinte en était une autre. Cela venait compliquer tout ses projets au sein de la société. Elle m'a demandé d'avorter.**

 **\- Granny a fait quoi ?** Emma n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

 **\- Vous avez bien compris.** Emma n'en revenait pas. Granny qui avait toujours été douce. **Je ne l'ai pas supporté, j'ai refusé. Nous nous sommes violemment disputées un soir. Il était hors de question que je ne garde pas mon enfant à cause des projets que ma mère avait prévu. Le soir même, j'ai décidé de partir dès le lendemain.**

 **\- Et vous êtes aller où ?**

 **\- Henry avait hérité, nous avions de l'argent suffisamment pour partir. Nous avons pris un vol pour Seattle, dans l'État de Washington.**

 **\- Mère, pourquoi n'en avoir jamais parlé. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple.** Regina n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère était partie parce qu'elle voulait garder son enfant... elle.

 **\- Cela a toujours été bien trop douloureux. Nous avons fait notre vie à Seattle. Nous nous sommes mariés en décembre 1979. Et tu es née en février 1980. J'ai toujours su que j'avais fais le bon choix. Quelques temps plus tard, un détective engagé par ma mère s'est présenté à la maison. Tu devais avoir 3 ans. J'étais dans une colère monstre. Je ne lui avais pas pardonné.**

 **\- Alors nous avons déménagé. Et nous nous sommes installés à Storybrook.**

 **\- Tu connais la suite. Mais tu ne connais pas l'histoire. Je tenais effectivement à garder ma mère éloignée. Nous avons donc déménagé, sans donner d'adresse. Mais je lui ai aussi écrit.**

 **\- Vous lui avez écrit ? Elle n'en a jamais rien dit, même à Marco. Elle avait donc réussi à vous retrouver.**

 **\- Elle avait réussi oui. Mais le courrier que je lui ai envoyé a du lui couper toute envie de réassayer.**

 **\- Mère qu'as-tu fais ?** La voix de Regina se voulait découragée, comme si elle savait ce que sa mère avait pu faire ou du moins le redoutais.

 **\- Je lui ai demandé de ne jamais essayé de nous rechercher. De nous laisser vivre notre vie loin d'elle. Que c'était le mieux pour moi et pour toi. Je lui ai aussi demandé de me considérer comme morte.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas fais ça ? Mère a quoi tu pensais franchement.**

 **\- Je n'en suis pas fière crois-moi. Mais à l'époque, je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Et j'étais en colère contre elle. Lorsque je te regardais, je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce que serait devenu ma vie, si je ne t'avais pas gardé.** Regina découvrait la vie de sa mère et ce qu'elle avait vécu la peiner. Emma était également sous le choc des révélations, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle découvrait une autre Granny.

 **\- Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas revenir.**

 **\- Emma, ta grand-mère était quelqu'un de bien malgré tout. Elle a toujours voulu le meilleur pour ses enfants. Seulement, elle n'a pas toujours fait les meilleurs choix, en tout cas me concernant. Elle en oubliait une chose essentielle, ce que moi je voulais. Quand tu m'a retrouvé, j'ai eu d'abord de vieux réflexes. Puis j'ai compris que tu n'y étais pour rien. Tu avais tout perdu. Tu es la fille de ma sœur. Elle m'a beaucoup manqué. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir.**

 **\- Granny m'a toujours confié : deviens qui tu es. C'était sa devise. C'était en réaction à ce qui c'était passé ? Elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas décider pour les autres.**

 **\- Si telle est sa devise, je pense que oui. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que je lui ai dit dans cette lettre. Elle a du avoir le cœur brisé. Après ça, plusieurs années après, j'ai eu envie de revenir. Mais je pensais qu'elle ne voudrait plus me parler, qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas mes mots. Alors j'ai oublié. Regina je suis désolée de t'avoir caché tout cela mais c'était pour ton bien.**

 **\- Comme le fait, que tu sois toujours très distante avec moi ? Que tu passes ton temps à être d'une exigence insupportable ? C'est aussi pour mon bien ?**

 **\- Je voulais que tu choisisse ta vie. Que tu sois indépendante de moi, que tu ne t'attache pas à moi. J'ai certainement bien fait, tu es devenue quelqu'un de bien.**

 **\- Tu aurais pu être plus aimante parfois. Ton comportement était blessant. Je pensais qu'au fond tu ne voulais pas de moi, que tu aimais faire du mal aux autres.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas voulu ça, je voulais te donner une chance d'être heureuse, par toi même.**

 **\- Tu m'as privé de mes grands parents, de ma tante, de ma cousine, Mère. Je ne pourrai jamais rattraper ce temps perdu.**

 **\- Tu peux construire quelque chose avec Emma. Et tu as ton mari et un enfant qui arrive Regina. Tu as ta vie !**

 **\- Mère, je suis en instance de divorce ! Daniel m'a quitté. Alors tu vois, ma vie pourrait être mieux.**

 **\- Tu divorces ? Mais tu es enceinte.**

 **\- Je ne l'ai appris qu'après notre séparation. Daniel ne reviendra jamais et ne souhaite pas avoir de contact avec son enfant.**

 **\- J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi.**

 **\- Mère s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas entendre tes reproches. J'ai aimé Daniel, il est et restera le père de mon enfant.**

 **\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a toujours été très égoïste. J'espère seulement qu'il t'a aimé autant que toi tu as pu l'aimer. Je suis désolée pour vous deux.**

 **\- Peu importe, c'est terminé. Le divorce doit bientôt être prononcé, ce sera mieux comme ça.**

 **\- Et cet enfant, connaîtra t-il son père ? Comptes tu lui dire qui il est ?**

 **\- Il ne veut pas avoir de contact avec son enfant. Je ne pense pas qu'il le connaîtra, mais je lui en parlerais. Je ne veux pas reproduire les schémas familiaux. Je veux qu'il connaisse son histoire.**

Emma, elle, était restée en retrait de la conversation, tentant d'assimiler les informations. Son monde s'écroulait une nouvelle fois. Elle était sonnée et n'osait rien dire. Regina s'en rendit compte bien vite. Si elle était touchée par l'histoire, Emma devait l'être bien plus.

 **\- Emma, est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Je... Pourquoi Granny a fait ça ? Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.**

 **\- Emma, Granny n'était pas mauvaise d'accord. Mère vous l'a dit. Elle a fait une erreur mais ça n'enlève en rien vos années que vous avez passé ensemble. Elle était elle-même.**

 **\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas la connaître.** Emma se mettait à pleurer, tout cela l'a remué bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Cora et Regina ne savaient plus comment réagir. Ni tenant plus Regina se leva et vint prendre Emma dans ses bras, qui se laissa faire.

 **\- Granny était Granny. Elle doit rester la même pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé.** Essaya de dire Cora. Peu à peu Emma se calma. **Je vais rentrer, la journée a été assez enrichissante.**

Cora embrassa Emma et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, suivie de Regina. En partant elle regarda Regina et l'embrassa.

 **\- Prends soin d'Emma, elle en a besoin, surtout ce soir. Et prends soin de lui aussi.** Cora posa sa main sur le ventre de sa fille. **C'était une véritable surprise. C'est vrai que cela commence à se voir. En tout cas, je compte bien lui faire une place dans ma vie.**

 **\- Merci mère ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin d'eux.** Regina embrassa sa mère et retourna auprès d'Emma.

La fin de soirée fut plus calme. Regina avait proposé à Emma de regarder un film pour se changer les idées, lui laissant le choix du film en question. Emma avait rapidement accepté et avait porté son choix sur Cheaper by The Dozen. Ce film leur avait redonné le sourire à toutes les deux.

 **\- Finalement, ça ne s'est pas mal passé.**

 **\- Si nous mettons de coté que tu as éclaté en sanglots, alors oui, ça s'est bien passé. Je pense que nous avons eu nos réponses.**

 **\- Je suis contente de connaître l'histoire. Marco ignorait les raisons de son départ. Elle est partie vous vous protéger.**

 **\- C'est la première fois que je me rends compte que ma mère a été un jour protectrice envers moi.**

 **\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Elle n'a pas été trop dure pour votre divorce.**

 **\- En effet, je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait comme ça. De même que pour le bébé... Elle veut faire partie de sa vie. Elle me l'a dit en partant.**

 **\- Ce sera son petit fils ou sa petit fille. C'est normal. Je peux vous poser une question ?**

 **\- Nous ne sommes plus à une révélation prêt, je crois.**

 **\- Pourquoi vous divorcez ?**

 **\- Depuis quelques années, Daniel et moi nous éloignions. Nous avions nos carrières respectives qui nous prenaient du temps. Nous ne partagions plus grand chose. Nous n'avons jamais pu avoir d'enfant. J'ai découvert que Daniel avait une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'était trompé visiblement de destinataire en envoyant un message.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai ? Oh non, il est pas doué.**

 **\- Le soir lorsqu'il est rentré, je l'ai mis devant le fait accomplit. Il n'a pas cherché à nier. Je lui ai demandé de partir. Le lendemain, il m'a quitté et la procédure de divorce a été lancé. C'est mieux ainsi. Chacun reprend sa vie.**

 **\- Ça fait combien de temps ?**

 **\- Nous sommes séparés depuis novembre. J'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant en décembre, que j'avais une famille à Boston en février.**

 **\- La totale ! Ça fait pas mal de changement.**

 **\- Du moins autant que vous. Vous souhaitez manger quelques chose ?** Emma acquiesça. **Ça m'aurait étonné, qu'est-ce qui vous plairez ?**

 **\- Des macaronis au fromage. C'est mon plat fétiche contre les nouvelles difficiles, le manque de moral...**

 **\- Des macaronis aux fromages ? Et bien c'est parti !**

Regina disparu dans sa cuisine, sous le regard amusé d'Emma. La soirée se termina dans cette atmosphère, devenue tout à coup plus légère.

* * *

 _Le film Cheaper by The Dozen correspond au film Treize à la douzaine en France, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas._

 _J'espère, en tout cas, que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

 _A bientôt !_


	14. Chp 14: Le début d'une nouvelle vie

_Bonjour les petits loups,_

 _Je sais, normalement je dois publier le mercredi mais là, le temps m'a cruellement manqué._

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vois que le comportement de Cora vous a étonné... Elle est bien calme n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV : Le début d'une nouvelle vie**

Les jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les révélations de Cora. Les esprits de chacune en sortaient bouleversés mais étonnement apaisés. Avoir connaissance de la vérité enlevait un poids. Emma résidait toujours chez Regina. Son genou semblait se remettre de l'accident accès rapidement, malgré qu'elle ait encore quelques difficultés à se déplacer. Son bras l'a gêné davantage pour être honnête.

Emma arrivait sur le campus de l'université. Regina en faisait tout autant. Toutefois, elle avait convenu de ne jamais arrivé ensemble pour garder toute cette histoire pour elle, pour le moment. Regina déposait Emma à l'abri des regards avant d'aller se garer sur le parking. C'est alors qu'Emma passa les portes de l'université qu'elle aperçu Mary-Margaret, qui s'approchait déjà d'elle.

 **\- Emma. Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Ça va, je commence à me remettre. Mon genou est moins douloureux. Et toi ?**

 **\- Tant mieux, tu es sur la voie de la guérison. Je vais bien également. Bon alors dis moi, tu vas me dire où tu as déménagé ou il faut que je te torture pour ça ? Ma voisine de palier me manque.**

 **\- Je vais revenir Mary, ne t'inquiète pas !**

 **\- Ce qui ne me dit toujours pas où tu t'es installée.** Visiblement Mary-Margaret était déterminée à avoir sa réponse. Emma ne pouvait pas reculer éternellement. Elle soupira avant de prendre la parole.

 **\- Bien, tu veux vraiment le savoir ?** Mary-Margaret acquiesça avec son air enjoué. **Allons dans un endroit plus calme dans ce cas, nous avons encore du temps avant le début du cours**.

Emma et Mary-Margaret se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria qui à cette heure de la journée n'était pas vraiment fréquentée. Il était facile de s'y retrouver pour être au calme quelques instants. Elles achetèrent chacune une boisson chaude et s'installèrent à une table ronde.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas la rumeur qui court à l'université ?**

 **\- Non** , lui répondit Emma, avec une pointe d'anxiété. Elle craignait que tout ait été découvert.

 **\- Il paraît que Mme Mills-Colter est enceinte .**

 **\- Ah oui ? C'est possible après tout, elle est mariée.** Emma resta impassible.

 **\- Alors ? Tu vis chez qui ?** Mary-Margaret ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle voulait sa réponse ici et maintenant.

 **\- Tu dois d'abord me promettre de ne rien dire. Tout ce que je vais te dire doit rester entre nous. Personne ne doit le savoir. C'est bien compris ?**

 **\- Oula, d'accord ! Tu commences à me faire peur.**

 **\- Rassures toi, ce n'est rien de grave. Juste quelque chose d'étonnant.**

 **\- Bon alors ? Vas y, sinon je vais me transformer en statue à force d'attendre.**

 **\- Bon...** Emma hésita une seconde, elle savait que lorsqu'elle lui aura dit, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Finalement, elle se lança. **Je vis actuellement chez Regina !**

 **\- Regina ?**

 **\- Regina Mills-Colter.** Les yeux de Mary-Margaret s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle n'avait pas imaginé cette hypothèse. Toutes mais pas celle-là.

 **\- Je ne comprends ! Tu vis chez Mme Mills-Colter. Mais pourquoi ? Oh non, tu sors avec elle...**

 **\- NON...** La voix d'Emma s'était voulu aiguë. **Non, non, non, absolument pas. Tu n'y es pas du tout. Regina est ma cousine !**

 **\- Je... Quoi ? Ta cousine ?** Mary-Margaret s'était mise à rigoler. **Emma, tu me fais marcher. Elle est où la caméra cachée ? Elle est bien bonne celle là.**

 **\- Mary, je suis sérieuse. Regina est vraiment ma cousine.**

 **\- Tu déconnes.** Mary-Margaret qui rigolait toujours, compris bien vite qu'Emma, elle, ne plaisantait pas. **Regina est ta cousine, sérieusement... Mais comment est-ce possible... Je comprends rien Emma.**

 **\- Regina est la fille de Cora. Je l'ai su lorsque j'étais hospitalisée. Nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les trois dans ma chambre d'hôpital par hasard.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu ne semblais pas aller bien quand je suis passée un jour. Je pensais que c'était dû à ton accident, à ta fracture.**

 **\- L'annonce a été particulière... Aussi bien pour moi que pour Regina. Elle ignorait comme moi toute l'histoire**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes... cela a dû être violent. Et donc maintenant tu vis chez elle.**

 **\- C'est temporaire. Elle me l'a proposé lorsqu'elle m'a ramené chez moi à ma sortie de l'hôpital. Vue que je pouvais pas faire grand chose avec mon bras, j'ai accepté.**

 **\- Et alors ? Elle est aussi horrible dans la vrai vie que dans sa vie professionnelle.**

 **\- Elle est totalement différente. Elle n'est pas méchante. Je l'aime bien.**

 **\- Ça ce n'est pas nouveau. Finalement, vous vous ressemblez bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Ce n'est pas pour rien si vous êtes entrées en conflit lors de la réunion. Vous avez un caractère bien tranché toutes les deux.**

 **\- C'est de famille** , lui répondit Emma en rigolant.

 **\- Mais carrément ! Bon par contre, tu m'excuseras mais je préfère éviter les repas lorsqu'elle sera vers toi.**

 **\- Elle ne te mangera pas, tu sais.**

 **\- Alors ça, je n'en sais rien. Elle ne t'a pas mangé, mais tu es sa cousine aussi.**

 **\- Mary-Margaret, tu es insupportable. Emma lui sourit en lui répondant. Pour le moment, notre lien familiale ne doit être connu des autres. Tu comprendras que la situation est délicate. Je suis censée être son étudiante. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit accusée de favoritisme ou autre chose.**

 **\- Je comprends Emma. Je ne dirai rien, rassures toi. Vous vous protégez mutuellement.**

 **\- Merci ! Donc voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.**

 **\- Et Cora dans tout ça ? Elle est revenue finalement.**

 **\- Oui, elle est revenue. Pour tout te dire, elle est allée à Boston. Elle a rencontré Marco, il semblerait qu'elle ait changé d'avis après ça. Elle nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **\- A oui ? Et alors ?**

 **\- Granny décidait pour elle jusqu'au jour où Cora en a eu marre et qu'elle soit partie pour vivre sa vie.** Emma arrangeait la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas que Mary-Margaret sache réellement la vérité pour le moment. Celle-ci ne touchait pas seulement Emma, mais aussi Regina. Et cette dernière restait l'enseignante de Mary-Margaret. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de divulguer sa vie.

 **\- Et bien, vous êtes des révolutionnaires dans votre famille. Vous savez ce que vous voulez.**

 **\- Si tu le dis !**

 **\- Et alors, vous allez garder contact ?**

 **\- Je pense que oui. Du moins, nous voulons apprendre à nous connaître. Nous allons avancer par étape je pense.**

 **\- Ce n'est que du positif pour toi. Tu vas retrouver un équilibre. Et donc, si tu vis avec elle, tu sais certainement des choses.**

 **\- Comme ?**

 **\- Elle est enceinte oui ou non. Tu dois bien le savoir.**

 **\- Mary-Margaret...** Emma savait qu'elle était au pied du mur. Son amie la cuisinerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde. **Oui, elle l'est !**

 **\- Ah, je le savais**. Mary-Margaret avait frappé dans ses mains en répondant. **Elle a toujours une ligne parfaite. Et là, désolée de le dire, mais sa ligne n'est plus très droite.**

 **\- Ça commence à se voir depuis quelques temps. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dit rien. Tu n'es pas censée le savoir non plus.**

 **\- Promis je ne dirai rien.**

 **\- Je te fais confiance.**

 **\- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi, bien au contraire. Mais nous avons cours dans dix minutes. Alors en route !**

- **Allons y**

Emma s'en voulait d'avoir dit toutes ses choses. Elle espérait sincèrement que Mary-Margaret garderait tout cela pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le garder pour elle bien longtemps. Elle savait pertinemment que lorsque son amie voulait savoir quelque chose, elle arrivait toujours à l'obtenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Restez à espérer qu'elle ne dirait rien.

L'après-midi, Emma retrouva le cabinet. Elle était bien contente. Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis au moins 10 jours. Les professionnels l'accueillir les bras ouverts. Sa vie reprenait définitivement sa route. Lorsqu'elle rentra le soir, au alentour de 17h30, Emma crut d'abord qu'elle était seule. Finalement, ce sont des bruits venant du couloir qui le signifièrent le contraire. Les bruits ne venaient pas du couloir mais plutot de la chambre en travaux. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit Regina en train d'enlever les derniers plastiques.

 **\- Je suis rentrée. Je vois que la pièce est finit. Elle prend forme tout doucement.**

 **\- La peinture est terminée. C'est une bonne chose de fait.**

 **\- J'aime bien la couleur. Elle est neutre, accueillante.**

 **\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à la meubler. J'avoue ne pas encore savoir quel type de mobilier je vais choisir. Vous pourriez peut être m'aider ?**

 **\- C'est surtout à vous de choisir. C'est votre enfant.**

- **Mais ça ne vous empêche pas, de me donner des idées.** Regina arborait maintenant une bouille la suppliant.

- **D'accord, très bien. Je vais vous aider. C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.**

 **\- Vous avez le droit de le savoir. Il va faire partie de votre famille après tout.**

 **\- Il ? C'est un garçon ?** La bouche d'Emma s'étirait en un large sourire.

- **Oh non, enfin peut être. Je ne sais pas encore pour tout vous dire. Mais je serais bientôt fixée. Mon rendez-vous des 4 mois est dans une semaine.**

 **\- Oh d'accord !**

 **\- Vous aimeriez que ce soit un garçon n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Il y a que des filles dans la famille depuis plusieurs générations. Ça serait bien de changer un peu. Une fille serait tout aussi bien cela dit. Et vous, une référence ?**

 **\- Je veux simplement un enfant en bonne santé. Peu m'importe que ce soit une fille ou un garçon.**

Emma l'aida comme elle le pouvait à enlever le dernier plastique. La pièce redevenait une vrai pièce. Elle était assez spacieuse tout compte fait. Tout comme les autres chambres mais le fait qu'elle soit vide lui donnait un sentiment de grandeur supplémentaire. Emma et Regina allèrent ensuite s'installait dans le salon tranquillement.

- **Vous pensez que nous pourrions aller à Boston ce weekend ?**

 **\- A la maison vous voulez dire ? Regina acquiesça. Je pense que c'est possible oui. Je ne suis pas en stage samedi. Vous voulez découvrir la maison familiale ?**

 **\- J'aimerai oui ! Enfin avec votre accord. Vous êtes propriétaire.**

 **\- Elle vous appartient aussi. C'est la maison de notre grand-mère. Vous êtes la bienvenue là-bas. Je vous présenterai à Marco.**

 **\- Avec plaisir. Nous pourrions partir vendredi après-midi. Et revenir dimanche ou lundi.**

 **\- Je suis en stage vendredi après-midi répondit Emma en grimaçant.**

 **\- Non, le cabinet ne vous attends pas vendredi après-midi.**

 **\- Vous leur avez demandé de me donner mon après-midi, je me trompe ?**

 **\- Je les connais, je vous l'ai dit. Alors oui, ils le savent.**

- **Alors nous pouvons partir vendredi après-midi. Nous n'arriverons pas trop tard.**

Le vendredi après-midi était rapidement arrivée. Il était difficile de dire laquelle d'Emma ou de Regina était le plus pressée de partir. Les deux sans doute. Bien que partie en début d'après-midi, le temps de trajet paraissait très long. Rapidement les grattes ciels de New York laissèrent place à de vaste étendu de verdure. Puis dans un dernier virage, Boston se dressait devant elle. Le sourire d'Emma s'était étendu davantage, contente de retrouver sa ville pour le week-end. Bientôt, Regina tourna dans la rue, sur les indications d'Emma.

- **C'est juste ici, garez vous dans l'allée.** Emma lui indiqua du doigt la bâtisse familiale.

Emma et Regina sortirent de la voiture, heureuses de retrouver l'air libre après le long trajet et d'être arrivées. Regina découvrait pour la première fois la maison où elle aurait pu venir en vacances pendant son enfance. Elle l'a trouva magnifique et bien entretenue. Elles prirent les sacs dans le coffre et s'orientèrent vers la porté d'entrée. En pénétrant dans la maison, Emma sentit la chaleur l'envahir. Marco avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Elle fit signe à Regina de déposer les sacs dans l'entrée. Et de la rejoindre dans le salon.

- **C'est très joli ici. La cheminée est magnifique. Je comprends pourquoi vous vous plaisez ici.**

\- **Vous vous y plairez aussi. Faites comme chez vous ! Vous y êtes d'ailleurs. Je vais envoyer un message à Mary-Margaret pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivée**. Lorsqu'Emma réapparu, Regina semblait se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement

 **\- Emma, merci ! Merci de m'avoir amener ici.**

 **\- C'est normal. Et théoriquement, c'est vous qui m'avez amené.**

 **\- Vous m'avez indiqué la route. Merci... J'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut être nous tutoyer, vous ne croyez pas ?**

 **\- Je n'osais pas vous... te le demander.**

 **\- Alors, nous sommes d'accord.**

 **\- Je vais te montrer ou tu vas pouvoir t'installer. Tu me suis !** Regina acquiesça et suivit Emma qui déjà s'engageait dans le couloir. Après avoir pris les sacs qui étaient restés dans l'entrée, elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Regina découvrit le première étage de la maison familiale alliant bois et mur peint d'un beige clair. L'effet bois aurait pu paraître vieillot mais les goûts étaient raffinés, s'accordant parfaitement avec le siècle en cours. Emma s'arrêta alors devant une porte, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

 **\- Ce sera ta chambre pour le weekend. J'espère que ça ira.** Regina pénétra dans la pièce en question. Le bois était également de la partie et les murs étaient peints d'un vert très léger. La pièce était simple, mais très accueillante. Un grand lit occupait la pièce, de même qu'une armoire, et une chaise dans un coin, vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le côté de la maison.

 **\- Ce sera parfait !** Lui dit elle en posant ses affaires sur le lit.

 **\- Je te fais visiter le reste de l'étage.**

Regina n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'Emma s'engouffrait déjà dans le couloir. Elle l'a rejoignit.

 **\- Ici, tu as la salle de bain.** Emma ouvrit la porte sur une salle de bain en marbre. **Je te donnerai une serviette plus tard.** Emma continua son chemin. **Là, tu as ma chambre.** Celle-ci s'avérait lumineuse, aux murs bleus. **Et ici, tu as la chambre de Granny.** Emma y pénétra. Rien n'avait changé depuis le décès de Granny. Emma n'avait pas touché à grand chose. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce qui jouxtait la chambre et y pris une serviette. Regina s'était arrêtée vers la commode de la chambre et contemplait une photo. Un homme et une femme étaient représentés tout sourire, cheveux dans le vent sur une plage.

 **\- C'était notre grand-père et Granny. Elle aimait beaucoup cette photo.** Commenta Emma.

 **\- Il avait de l'allure.**

 **\- Et il était très gentil. Du moins c'est ce que l'on m'a dit. Je ne l'ai jamais connu.**

A ce moment, Emma et Regina entendirent la sonnette, puis la porte d'entrée claqué. Elles s'orientèrent dans le couloir et entendirent

 **\- Emma ? C'est moi ! Tu es là ?**

 **\- C'est Marco** répondit Emma en regardant Regina. **Viens, je vais te le présenter. Tu vas voir, il est très gentil.**

Elles descendirent alors, Emma devant, Regina en retrait. Marco se tenait là dans l'entrée, avec un grand sourire et ouvrit grand ses bras en voyant Emma. Elle s'y blottie.

 **\- Marco ! Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as manqué.**

 **\- Fais voir que je te regarde.** Marco l'a regardé sous toute les coutures. **Mise à part ce plâtre et ce genou boiteux, tu sembles aller bien. Je me suis fais du soucis quand j'ai appris ton accident.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, je vais bien.**

C'est à ce moment que Marco releva les yeux et découvrit une jeune femme brune en retrait, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

 **\- Je vois que tu n'es pas seule. Tu me présentes?**

 **\- Oh excuse moi, je manque à tout mes devoirs. Marco, je te présente Regina Mills Colter. Regina je te présente Marco, un grand ami de Granny et notre voisin.**

 **\- Enchanté !** Regina et Marco avait répondu en même temps. Regina avait tendu sa main en signe de salutations, quand Marco l'embrassa.

 **\- Vous êtes l'enseignante d'Emma. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** Regina semblait d'un seul coup intéressée par la tournure de la conversation. Emma, elle, semblait vouloir disparaître à cet instant.

 **\- En bien, je vous rassure.**

 **\- Marco, tu dois savoir quelque chose. Regina n'est pas seulement mon enseignante. C'est aussi ma cousine, la fille de Cora.**

 **\- Cora ? Vous êtes la fille de Cora ? Ce qui fait de vous la petite fille de Granny.**

 **\- En effet !**

 **\- Vous ressemblez à votre mère.**

 **\- C'est souvent ce que l'on m'a dit.**

 **\- Je suis content de vous rencontrer. Cora ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait une fille. J'ai été heureux de la revoir. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite.**

 **\- Mère est très secrète ! Et s'étale peu sur sa vie privée.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un défaut. Granny était aussi comme ça. Que faites-vous ce soir ?**

 **\- Rien, enfin pour le moment** , répondit Emma.

 **\- Venez dîner à la maison. Nous pourrons discuter.**

 **\- Qu'en penses tu Regina ?**

 **\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Si tu souhaites y aller, j'y vais aussi.**

 **\- Alors nous venons. Mais nous ne rentrerons pas trop tard. La route a été longue.**

 **\- Venez à 19h ! Marco se redirigea vers la sortie.**

 **\- Il a l'air très gentil !**

 **\- Il l'est. Tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. C'est lui qui s'occupe de la maison lorsque je suis à New York. C'est aussi lui qui a allumé un feu de cheminée avant notre arrivée.**

Le soir venu, les deux femmes se dirigèrent chez Marco. Comme à son habitude, il avait fais un bon petit plat. Marco semblait tout particulièrement intéressé par Regina et voulait savoir qui elle était.

 **\- Alors dites moi, que faites-vous dans la vie ?**

 **\- Ah attention Regina, tu vas avoir droit à un interrogatoire.** Emma plaisanta en faisant un clin d'œil à Marco qui ne s'en était pas offusqué.

 **\- Et bien, je suis enseignante en droit des affaires à l'université de New York. Je suis titulaire d'un diplôme d'avocat. Je suis aussi conseillère dans un cabinet juridique.**

 **\- Vous avez une vie bien remplit. Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer.**

 **\- Pas le moins du monde.**

 **\- Vous êtes mariée ? Des enfants ?** A cette question, Regina se tourna vers Emma qui l'encouragea à répondre.

 **\- Je suis mariée mais en instance de divorce. Et je suis enceinte.**

 **\- Oh ! Votre mari à bien tort de vous laisser filer, surtout dans votre état.**

 **\- Marco...** Emma voulu couper court. Mais Regina repris la parole, semblant plus à l'aise maintenant.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes certainement plus heureux séparés, qu'ensemble.**

 **\- En tout cas félicitations. Granny serait contente de l'apprendre. Comme elle serait contente de savoir qu'elle avait une autre petite fille.**

 **\- J'aurai aimé la connaître également.**

Emma et Regina rentrèrent pas trop tard ce soir là. Elles avaient rejoint leur chambre dès leur retour et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était au pays des rêves. Emma se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit là. Elle décida de descendre boire un verre d'eau pour se calmer. En arrivant au rez de chaussée, elle s'aperçut qu'il y avait de la lumière au salon. Quand elle entra, Regina était installée sur le canapé emmitouflé dans un plaid et semblait songeuse.

 **\- Tu ne dors pas ?** Lui demanda Emma.

 **\- Ça m'arrive parfois depuis quelques temps.**

 **\- Je vais chercher un verre d'eau, tu en veux un ?** Regina acquiesça et Emma se dirigea vers la cuisine et revient rapidement. Emma lui tendit le verre.

 **\- Merci. Et toi, tu ne dors pas ?**

 **\- J'ai fais un cauchemar. Ça m'arrive parfois.**

 **\- Depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Depuis le décès de mes parents en fait. Ça c'était un peu calmé mais c'est revenu.**

 **\- De quoi tu cauchemardes si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète ?**

 **\- Peu importe.** Regina l'a regardé, Emma préféra détourner le regard.

 **\- Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.**

 **\- Je rêve que je suis dans la même voiture que mes parents lorsqu'ils ont eu leur accident. Je suis la seule survivante et je vois mes parents morts devant moi. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas rien Emma. Tu as vécu un vrai traumatisme.**

 **\- C'était il y a longtemps.**

 **\- Peut être pour toi. Mais ton subconscient s'en souvient et te le rappelle. C'est un choc de perdre ses parents.**

 **\- Tu as perdu ton père il y a longtemps ?**

 **\- J'avais 15 ans. Il est décédé d'une crise cardiaque.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- C'était il y a longtemps. Comme vous, je m'y suis habituée. Il était bon, protecteur. Le contraire de ma mère.** Emma écoutait Regina sans l'interrompre. **La photo qui se trouve sur la cheminée, ce sont tes parents ?** Emma jeta un coup d'œil à la photo en question. Elles représentaient un jeune couple avec un bébé de quelques mois.

 **\- Oui, ce sont mes parents, avec moi.**

 **\- Ta mère ressemblait beaucoup à Granny, mais en blonde. En l'occurrence, toi , tu ressembles beaucoup à votre père, sauf pour les yeux. Ce sont ceux de ta mère. Comment s'appelait-elle ?**

 **\- Elle s'appelait Ingrid.** Le silence retomba quelques instants. **Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Pour quelle raison ?**

 **\- Cette maison regorge de photo de Granny, de grand-père, de mes parents, de moi. Mais toi, tu n'es nulle part, ni Cora.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiétes pas pour ça. La situation était compliquée. Granny se protégeait peut être.**

 **\- J'ai retrouvé toutes les photos de Cora dans le grenier. Je te les montrerai, si te le souhaitez.**

 **\- Nous verrons cela demain. Allons nous coucher.**

Elles avaient rapidement regagné leur lit. Et cette fois, elles s'endormirent jusqu'au lendemain matin, sans interruption. La journée était ensoleillée. Emma avait proposé à Regina d'aller au marché, tout en, en profitant pour visiter Boston. Une large partie de la journée s'était écoulée. Lorsqu'elle rentrèrent à la maison dans l'après-midi, Regina voulu voir les photos dont Emma lui avait parlé dans la nuit. Emma s'était exécutée et lui avait présenté la boite. Elle avait parcouru les photos avec les descriptions d'Emma, des dessins pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi restante.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Regina avait sorti plusieurs catalogues pour essayer de se faire une idée du mobilier qu'elle souhaitait installer dans la chambre de son enfant. Et visiblement, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir choisir.

 **\- Tu sais quoi, il y a trop de choix, voilà le problème** lui dit Emma.

 **\- Cet enfant n'aura jamais de chambre. Et il va arriver dans 5 mois.** Répondit Regina décourageait.

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Ne regarde pas les catalogues. Qu'est-ce que tu imaginerais ?**

 **\- Et bien, une chambre qui mêlerait l'ancien et le nouveau.**

 **\- Voilà un bon début. Laisse ton esprit allait là où il veut aller.**

 **\- Je vois un mobilier en bois clair, un berceau qui pourrait être un peu ancien mais sans pour autant être trop vieillot.** Emma repensa alors au berceau familiale dormant dans le grenier.

 **\- Regina, suis moi, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose.**

Intriguée, Regina suivit Emma qui s'était engouffrée dans l'escalier. Arrivée dans le grenier, Emma entra et l'incita à en faire de même. Elles s'approchèrent d'un meuble recouvert d'un drap. Emma le souleva, révélant le berceau.

 **\- C'est le berceau familial qui était à ma mère, puis à moi, peut être même à ta mère.**

 **\- Il était très joli !** Regina effleura le bois blanc.

 **\- Si le berceau te plait, il est à toi.**

 **\- A moi ? Tu me le donnerais ? Non Emma, il est à toi, c'était le tiens. Tu le garderas pour tes enfants.**

 **\- Regina, il est aussi à toi maintenant. Et puis, tu es bien plus prêt que moi d'avoir des enfants. Tu pourras toujours me le donner plus tard.**

 **\- Tu es sûre de toi ?**

 **\- Absolument. Tout dépend de toi !**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il est joli. Il me plaît.**

 **\- Alors je crois que tu as déjà trouvé le berceau.**

 **\- Et crois moi, il te remerciera.**

 **\- Tu aurais juste à trouver les draps et les couvertures qui te conviennent.**

 **\- Ça sera certainement plus simple. Tu vois que tu peux mettre utile.**

Regina remercia encore Emma pour son geste. Elle devait bien avouée qu'elle lui avait été d'une grande aide sur ce coup là.

* * *

Le weekend commençait à toucher à sa fin. Emma et Regina avaient décidé de rentrer à New York dès le dimanche soir afin de repartir du bon pied pour une nouvelle semaine. Elles étaient arrivées chez Regina peu après 20h ce soir là. Alors que chacune se détendait, Emma reçu un appel.

 _"Emma Swan_

 _Emma, c'est Cora ! Je ne vous dérange pas ?_

 _Non pas du tout. Que voulez-vous ?_

 _Je souhaiterais savoir si la succession de Granny a été signée ?_

 _Oui, la succession a été signée, il y a plusieurs mois déjà"_.

Au mot de succession, Regina avait relevé la tête vivement, interrogeant Emma du regard. Emma lui signifia qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

 _Je souhaiterais savoir si éventuellement, je faisais partie du testament._

 _Granny n'avait désigné que moi dans son testament pour l'héritage. Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?_

 _J'aimerai obtenir ma part de l'héritage de Granny._

 _Vous voulez quoi ?_

 _Vous m'avez bien compris, pourrions nous en discuter rapidement ?_

 _Je... Demain soir, si vous le souhaitez._

 _Très bien, à demain._

Cora avait raccroché, sans même un au-revoir. Emma était estomaquée et restée bouche bée. Regina qui n'vaiat pas suivi la conversation, commençait à s'inquiéter.

 **\- Emma, que se passe t-il ?**

 **\- Je... Ta mère demande sa part de l'héritage de Granny ?**

 **\- C'est une plaisanterie ?**

 **\- Apparemment pas. Je dois la rencontrer demain.**

 **\- Emma, la succession a été signée. Il est impossible qu'elle revienne dessus, elle n'a aucun droit. Je veux être là quand tu vas la voir.**

 **\- Toujours est-il qu'elle veut sa part. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais.**

 **\- Bien entendu, c'était trop simple. Elle était bien trop gentille la fois dernière. Voilà, elle montre son vrai visage. L'argent, toujours l'argent. Emma, il est hors de question qu'elle obtienne cela alors que tu es la seule héritière de Granny.**

 **\- Mais, Cora est sa fille.** Emma commençait à perdre le contrôle et les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

 **\- Elle ne gagnera pas Emma. Pas cette fois. Fais moi confiance, tu n'es pas seule. Je vais t'aider.**

Regina pris Emma dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer, ce qui eu l'effet escompter quelques minutes plus tard. L'entrevue prochaine promettait d'être houleuse. Mais Regina était bien décidée à protéger Emma de Cora. Il était hors de question qu'elle subisse ce qu'elle avait toujours vécu auprès de sa mère. Cette fois, s'en était trop.

* * *

 _Alors, Cora va t'elle gagner ? Et le bébé sera t'il un garçon ou une fille ? Le débat est ouvert._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires !_


	15. Chp 15: Avis de turbulence

_Coucou les petits loups_

 _Ok, ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié... il y a eu des petits changements personnels, la réussite à un concours et la préparation d'un autre qui m'ont obligé à m'éloigner des écrans... oui bref, vous vous en fichez, je le sais bien !_

 _Voici le chapitre 15... enfin ! Je ne publierai pas avant la semaine prochaine je pense. En attendant bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre XV : Avis de turbulence**

L'appel téléphonique de Cora avait laissé un froid alors que le week-end à Boston s'était bien déroulé. Toute la journée de lundi avait été ponctuée par des périodes d'anxiété et d'apaisement. Pour autant, Emma ne parvenait pas à se sortir la réunion de la tête. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez Regina, l'appartement était étonnement calme. Regina semblait absente. Emma en profita pour essayer de se détendre en s'installant devant une émission télé. Finalement, Regina passa la porte une bonne demie heure plus tard, le visage fermé.

 **\- Mauvaise journée** , lui lança Emma constatant la mauvaise humeur évidente de sa cousine.

 **\- Lorsque ma mère vient, c'est toujours une mauvaise journée. Je pense que mes étudiants m'auront détesté aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Ne dit pas ça** , dit Emma en abaissant sa tête sur le côté droit.

 **\- Mais bien sûr si. Son comportement de la fois précédente était tout sauf normal.**

 **\- Tu penses que son histoire était inventée ?**

 **\- Non, je pense que son histoire est vraie. Mais le fait de vouloir lier un contact, je pense que c'était un moyen de mieux nous approcher pour mieux nous avoir ensuite.**

 **\- Ok, sympa la famille. Ça promet !**

Regina ne répondit pas et se retira dans son bureau, pour elle aussi être au calme. C'est ainsi que l'heure suivante s'écoula, lentement. Seule la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sortie les deux cousines de leur monde. Regina sorti de son bureau en furie, alors qu'Emma progressa lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Avant que Regina n'ouvre la porte, elle inspira profondément de manière à reprendre contenance et sembler calme. Elle savait pertinemment que Cora en profiterait si elle savait Regina sur la défensive.

L'ouverture de la porte d'entrée laissa place à une Cora comme à son habitude, très droite, toujours bien apprêtée et définitivement sûr d'elle-même, avec un sourire à limite de l'hypocrisie.

 **\- Bonjour mère, entres, comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Bien ! Cora se dirigea vers le salon. Il fait très chaud, tu n'a pas aérée ta pièce aujourd'hui.**

 **\- J'ai aéré ma pièce ce matin. Seulement, nous sommes en hiver, il fait froid dehors, et le chauffage de l'immeuble chauffe au maximum. Et vu que je travaillais toute la journée, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes, vois-tu**. Regina tentait de rester calme face à la réflexion de sa mère.

 **\- Bien entendu !** Lui répondit Cora avec un sourire narquois.

Emma était restée en retrait de la discussion. Cora ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle ne savait si elle devait s'estimer heureuse ou non. En attendant, elle ne s'attirait pas les foudres de sa tante. Mais la situation ne dura que peu de temps.

 **\- Emma, comment vas-tu ? Ton bras ne va toujours pas mieux, c'est un peu long je trouve.**

 **\- Mon bras a une fracture. Cela ne va se remettre en une semaine en même temps.** Emma n'hésita pas à lui répondre. Elle n'avait, de toute façon, jamais eu l'habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Regina invita tout le monde a s'installer autour de la table du salon. Elle les laissa pour aller préparer un thé quelques instants. Le silence avait repris ses droits en attendant, ni Emma, ni Cora ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole. Regina réapparu avec les boissons quelques minutes plus tard. Elle servit le thé et déposa une tasse de chocolat chaud devant Emma.

 **\- Tu ne bois pas de thé ?** Le geste de Regina envers Emma n'avait pas échappé à Cora. **Tu devrais, c'est bien meilleur que de boire cette chose.**

 **\- Mère, Emma a encore le droit de boire ce qu'elle veut, comme toi. Bon, je crois que tu es venue pour toute autre chose.**

 **\- En effet, je souhaiterai discuter avec toi de la succession de Granny.** Cora s'était tournée vers Emma, oubliant presque Regina.

 **\- Tu veux donc ta partie d'héritage.** Lui répondit Regina.

 **\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Regina, je ne suis venue pour discuter.**

 **\- Alors allez y. Que voulez-vous ?** Emma voulait définitivement connaître les intentions de sa tante vis à vis de la succession.

 **\- Je sais que la succession est signée. Tu sembles être la seule destinataire de cette héritage. Mais je suis aussi la fille de Granny et en tant que telle, une partie de la succession doit me revenir.**

 **\- Mère, la succession est réglée. D'un point de vue juridique, tu ne peux pas réclamer ta part de l'héritage.**

 **\- Je le sais très bien. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais une part de ce qu'Emma a hérité.**

 **\- Vous voulez me dépouiller d'une partie de ce que je possède. Mais vous n'avez aucun droit.**

 **\- Vous ne semblez pas très conciliante jeune fille. Cet héritage vous appartient autant qu'à moi et Regina.**

 **\- Mère, tu n'as pas à m'intégrer dans tes intentions. Je n'ai pas la volonté de toucher ma partie de l'héritage. Je n'en ai absolument pas besoin. Je n'ai jamais eu de grand-mère. Ce n'est pas au moment où j'apprends sa mort que je vais réclamer quoique ce soit. Je ne suis pas un corbeau vorace.**

 **\- Vous n'aurez rien. Tout m'appartient. Vous n'êtes rien, Granny ne vous a pas prévu dans son testament. Vous avez perdu tout vos droits en partant et en ne donnant aucun signe de vie.**

 **\- Vous ne souhaitez donc pas coopérer.**

 **\- Mère, tu n'as définitivement pas besoin de cet héritage. Tu gagnes très bien ta vie. Tu as un appartement à New York, une maison à Storybrooke. Emma démarre dans la vie, elle a cent fois plus besoin de cet argent que toi.**

 **\- Très bien, si vous le voulez pas coopérer, je vais contester ce testament devant le juge.** Cora semblait furieuse, son visage s'était fermé un peu plus à chaque parole.

 **\- C'est insensé !** Emma restait stupéfaite de la réaction de sa tante. Elle montrait un visage au antipode de celui qu'elle avait arboré la fois précédente.

 **\- Nous nous reverrons au tribunal !** Cora se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Elle sortit sans aucune regard pour les deux jeunes femmes, ni même une parole supplémentaire.

Le silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Emma et Regina semblaient sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là. Chacune restait dans sa bulle à repenser à la conversation. Regina finit par se lever, sans un mot et se dirigea vers le couloir. Emma regarda Regina s'éloignait et resta là, seule, sur ce canapé. Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée, les lumières de la ville de New York avait remplacé le soleil. Emma se sentait profondément mal et se remettait en question. Peut être aurait-elle du accepter de donner à Cora sa part. Après tout, Granny ne l'avait pas mis sur son testament pensant que sa fille ne reviendrait jamais. Mais Emma, elle, avait la capacité de lui donner sa part, étant donné qu'elle disposait de toute la fortune. Emma resta encore quelques instants à se torturer l'esprit avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Regina n'était pas réapparue, Emma pensait qu'elle était en colère contre elle.

Emma entreprit de préparer le dîner. Elle n'est pas une experte en cuisine. En fait, elle ne savait tout simplement pas cuisiner, mise à part le strict minimum. Granny lui répétait assez de son vivant. Emma se décida a préparé le repas censé réparer son moral, les fameuses macaronis aux fromages. C'était aussi peut être un des seul plats qu'elle savait préparer à la perfection. C'était peut être aussi pour ça qu'il soignait les bobos de la vie.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, Emma commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Regina réapparaître. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à s'isoler lorsqu'elle était en colère contre quelqu'un. Elle lui aurait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Emma se dirigea alors vers le couloir. La porte de la chambre de Regina était close. Pour autant, la lumière qui passait en dessous de la porte indiqua à Emma qu'elle s'y était bien enfermée. Emma toqua à la porte mais n'obtient pas de réponse.

 **\- Regina, est-ce que je peux rentrer ?** Le silence demeurait. Inquiètes Emma se décida à entrer sans autorisation, quitte à s'attirer les foudres de sa cousine. Pour autant, Regina ne dit rien. Assise, dos à la porte, elle ne se retourna même pas. Emma s'approcha calmement pour lui faire face. J'ai préparé le repas. **Tu viens manger ou tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose.** A cet instant, Regina releva la tête. Emma ne put que constater les yeux rouges et remplit de larmes de Regina.

 **\- Regina ? Ça ne va pas ?**

 **\- Elle ne changera jamais.** Regina baissa la tête et les sanglots reprirent. Emma n'avait jamais vu sa cousine dans un tel état de détresse, elle qui d'habitude était forte et encaissait les coups.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tout le monde peut changer tu sais.** Emma s'installa à ses côtés, et lui caressa le dos pour la calmer et lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Regina se retourna pour lui faire face.

 **\- Elle a toujours était comme ça, elle ne changera jamais. Faire du mal est sa spécialité. Je suis si désolée Emma.**

Les sanglots ne faiblissaient pas, bien au contraire. Emma se décida à la prendre dans ses bras. Si Regina se raidit d'abord, elle finit par se détendre et se laisser aller. Laissant tout le poids qu'elle ressentait sortir. Elles étaient restées comme ça un moment jusqu'à ce que Regina se calme définitivement. Emma lui répétant que tout irait bien. Regina finit par se détacher, enfin calme.

 **\- Elle n'a même pas demander de nos nouvelles. Elle s'en fiche complètement. Même la santé de son petit-fils, pourtant si chère à ses yeux la dernière fois, lui importait peu.**

 **\- Regina ne te fais pas de mal comme ça. Ta mère est très particulière. Vis ta vie...J'ai cru un instant que tu étais en colère contre moi.**

 **\- Contre toi ? Comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille ?**

 **\- J'ai refusé de donner une partie de la succession à ta mère, tu aurais eu tes raisons.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ma mère. Elle n'a pas à agir comme elle le fait. Elle a très bien vécu sans ses parents par choix.**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Et Emma, n'écoute pas ce qu'elle a dit. Je ne veux absolument pas de cet argent.**

 **\- Je te crois !** Le regard sincère de Regina suffisait pour qu'Emma croit en elle. **Et si nous allions manger ? Je pense que le repas est froid, il va falloir le réchauffer.**

 **\- Qu'as-tu préparé ?**

 **\- Des macaronis aux fromages. Je sais ce n'est pas équilibré.** Emma avait levé les bras en signe d'innocence ce qui fit sourire Regina.

 **\- Ça ira très bien pour ce soir. Merci !**

Le repas était effectivement complètement froid. Un réchauffement s'imposait mais rapidement les deux cousines se mirent à table.

 **\- J'ose avouer que ce n'est pas le repas le plus équilibré mais c'est délicieux.** Regina semblait se faire à la nourriture d'Emma.

 **\- Fais attention, tu vas devenir accros.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de risque. Je reprends les reines de la cuisine dès demain.** Emma regarda sa cousine en faisant celle qui était offusquée face à une Regina visiblement satisfaite.

 **\- J'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin jeudi soir, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner ?** Emma se dressa vivement.

 **\- Il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Non, c'est simplement une visite de contrôle. Je devrais savoir aussi si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Mais tu n'es pas obligée, je ne te force pas. Laisses...**

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour ça. J'avais simplement oublié que c'était cette semaine. Mais oui, je viendrai.**

 **\- Tu acceptes ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire. On devrait passer par l'ORL aussi, je crois que tu as des problèmes d'audition.**

 **\- Idiote... Merci, de venir avec moi. Je ne voulais pas être seule. J'aurai bien demander à ma mère mais visiblement c'est bien le dernier de ses soucis.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je viendrai.** Le dîner reprit son cours. Emma repartit dans ses pensées et Regina le remarqua.

 **\- Emma, mère ne pourra pas gagner. Sois en certaine, je comptes bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'éviter.** Emma lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Cora n'avait pas menti, dès le lendemain Emma avait eu la notification de la saisine du juge. Un procès aurait donc bien lieu. Cette femme ne lâcherait rien, Emma en avait la conviction. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle mise ? C'est la question qu'elle se retournait depuis deux jours dans la tête sans savoir y répondre. Emma avait tout de suite averti Regina. Celle-ci s'était empressée de contacter un avocat, le meilleur comme elle disait. Au fond Emma estimait toujours qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle donne ce que demandait Cora. Regina lui en avait formellement dissuader. Pour autant, Emma avait peur de priver sa cousine de tout contact avec sa mère et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Emma était rentrée depuis plus d'une heure à l'appartement. Elle s'était plongée aussitôt dans ses livres de révision. Pourtant, une sonnerie à la porte l'a coupa dans ses progression. Regina n'était pas encore rentrée et Emma ne savait si elle devait répondre ou tout simplement faire comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, il n'était pas dans sa nature de faire la taupe. En soupirant, elle délaissa ses livres pour aller répondre. En ouvrant, elle se retrouva face à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

 **\- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?**

 **\- Est-ce que Regina est là ?**

 **\- Elle n'est pas encore rentrée.**

 **\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?**

 **\- Emma, Emma Swan.** Elle lui tendit sa main en signe de salutations auquel l'homme répondit. **Et vous êtes ?**

 **\- Daniel Colter, le mari de Regina.** Le sourire qu'affichait Emma jusqu'à cet instant disparu. **Puis-je entrer ?**

 **\- Regina n'est pas encore rentrée. Vous pourriez peut être repasser un peu plus tard.**

A cet instant, Regina passa la porte de l'ascenseur, et si figea en constatant qu'Emma était sur le palier avec... Daniel. Lorsque ce dernier l'a vit, il lui fit un large sourire qui ne fut pourtant pas réciproque.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** La voix de Regina était de glace.

 **\- Je voulais te parler.**

 **\- Qui te dis que moi j'en ai envie ? Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

Emma rentra dans l'appartement, Regina en fit de même. Daniel les suivit avant même que Regina n'eut le temps de fermer la porte. Voyant qu'il ne renoncerait pas, Regina se résigna et accepta de l'écouter.

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît, peux-tu nous laisser quelques instants.** Regina s'était retournée vers Emma. Cette dernière accepta immédiatement et se retira dans les chambres.

 **\- Qui est-ce ? Ta maîtresse ? Depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Pardon ? Tu viens me demander si je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu es bien mal placé pour faire cette requête. Que viens-tu faire ici ?**

 **\- Je voulais simplement m'excuser pour mon comportement à ton égard. C'était pathétique, tu ne mérites pas ça. Je veux revenir à la maison et que l'on recommence à vivre comme avant.**

 **\- Seulement, vois-tu rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ta chère et tendre ne veut plus de toi ?**

 **\- Laisses là en dehors de ça.**

 **\- Je prends ça pour un non. Daniel, tu perds ton temps. Je ne voudrais plus jamais me remettre avec toi. Ma vie est très bien comme ça. J'aimerai que tu le comprennes une bonne fois pour toute.**

 **\- Et lui, tu le gardes ?** Daniel avait pointé son doigt vers son ventre.

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que son père ne veut pas en entendre parler que sa mère doit faire la même chose. Nous sommes séparés, tu n'en veux pas, alors fin de l'histoire.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Regina, vraiment. Pour le mal que je t'ai fais. Je m'étais dit qu'avec le temps, ça s'arrangerait. J'aurai au moins essayé.**

 **\- Daniel...**

 **\- Non, j'ai compris. Tu ne veux de moi dans ta vie. Au fond, tu as sans doute raison. Nous n'avons plus rien en commun. Tu as tourné la page, et visiblement tu refais ta vie. Je vais te laisser, vous laisser. Bonne soirée. On se retrouvera rapidement pour signer les papiers du divorce.**

 **\- Pour ta gouverne, Emma n'est pas ma compagne mais ma cousine.** Face à l'air interrogateur de Daniel, Regina ne put qu'ajouter : **c'est une longue histoire. Mère avait omis de me dire la vérité sur sa famille.**

 **\- Oh, je vois ! Elle a l'air charmante et a du tempérament visiblement. Au revoir !** Regina acquiesça, lui fit un signe avant qu'il s'éloigne.

C'était définitivement terminé, Daniel avait enfin accepter de signer les papiers du divorce et de la laisser partir. Regina se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas revu Emma depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de les laisser.

 **\- Emma, tu peux revenir, personne n'est mort.**

 **\- Non mais sans déconner, il est encore avec cette femme et ose revenir ramper à tes pieds. Ce gars n'a peur de rien.**

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît.** Le ton de Regina se voulait suppliant. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à avoir ce genre de conversation.

 **\- Bon d'accord, je me tais. N'empêche que le divorce va être signé.**

 **\- Oui, enfin ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Jusque là, il refusait encore et encore. Je sais qu'il est sincère. Il n'a jamais renoncer à faire ce qu'il avait dit. C'est une de ses qualités.**

 **\- Tu l'aimes encore ?**

 **\- Une partie de moi sans doute. Mais je n'accepte pas ce qu'il a fait, c'était peut être la seule fois mais c'était la fois de trop.**

 **\- C'est compréhensible. Je suis désolée, encore.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai découvert que j'avais une cousine, c'est aussi important. Et la famille s'agrandira bientôt. Je me sens bien malgré que mère est décidée de nous en faire voir encore.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu coupes tout contact avec ta mère à cause de moi. Je devrais simplement lui donner ce qu'elle veut.**

 **\- Non Emma, ça suffit. Mère doit comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la reine, elle ne peut tout obtenir tout le temps, simplement en claquant des doigts. Mes relations avec ma mère étaient déjà détériorées, bien avant que tu fasses surface dans ma vie. Alors, nous continuons, l'avocat est prévenu et va organiser la défense.**

 **\- D'accord !**

La soirée s'écoulait calmement, pas de Cora pour venir casser l'ambiance. Emma s'était perdu dans ses pensées et Regina avait entamé un nouveau roman d'une épaisseur qui l'étonnait toujours Emma. Bien qu'Emma lise parfois, c'était toujours des romans d'une longueur raisonnable.

 **\- Comment a été ton enfance ?** Regina releva la tête surprise de la question de sa cousine.

 **\- Agréable. Enfin, du moment que ma mère me laissait tranquille.**

 **\- Et c'est tout ? C'est une partie de toi, j'aimerai bien la connaître aussi.**

 **\- Mes premières années ont été heureuses. Nous habitions à Seattle, ce n'est pas une ville où il fait toujours beau mais c'était agréable. Lorsque j'ai eu 5 ans, nous avons déménager. Je n'étais pas très vieille, je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de cette époque. Je me souviens simplement que nous sommes partis subitement. Ma mère a commencé à devenir beaucoup moins agréable après ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié au fait que Granny l'avait retrouvé ou simplement parce que j'avais grandi.**

 **\- Vous avez alors emménager à Storybrooke ?**

 **\- Nous avons emménager à Storybrooke, une petite bourgade dans le Maine. Au fur et à mesure que je grandissais, ma mère devenait de plus en plus exigeante, peu attachante. Mon père était son opposé, doux, affectueux, toujours à prendre ma défense. Il n'a jamais su s'imposer sur elle, c'est ce que j'ai toujours regretté. Lorsque j'ai eu 13 ans, ma mère a pris la décision de m'envoyer en pension à New York. Cette époque a été très difficile, je n'ai jamais voulu partir de la maison. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.**

 **\- Elle n'a jamais su faire dans la dentelle visiblement.**

 **\- Non jamais. Dans un sens, cela m'a rendu service, j'étais loin d'elle. Au moins je ne subissais plus sa mauvaise humeur et ses remarques désobligeantes. Quand mon père est décédé, je lui ai voulu, parce que j'avais perdu deux précieuses années que j'aurai passer à ses cotés.**

 **\- Je comprends ! Ca n'a du être une période difficile.**

 **\- J'ai eu mal quelques temps mais j'ai toujours refusé de me laisser abattre et j'ai poursuivi mes rêves. A 18 ans, je suis sortie de pension et j'ai commencé mes études de droit, comme toi à New York. Diplômée, j'ai réussi à devenir avocate. Tu connais la suite !**

 **\- Et Daniel ?** Regina sourit. Elle pensait échapper à cette partie de l'histoire. Mais c'était sans compter sur Emma, qui elle savait, était déterminée à tout connaître.

 **\- Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'avais 18 ans. Il en avait 20. Nous sommes installés ensemble lorsque j'avais 20 ans et à 22 ans, je me mariais. La vie était facile à cette époque. Les choses ce sont compliqués lorsque j'ai su que je ne pourrai pas avoir d'enfant. Ou plutôt que serais extrêmement difficile. Daniel n'y tenait pas spécialement mais j'en voulais. Nous avons commencé à nous éloigner à partir de là, je pense.**

 **\- Ça été une mauvaise période ?**

 **\- Il a fallu que je fasse mon deuil en quelque sorte. Je n'aurai jamais d'enfant. Finalement les choses ont bien tourné et c'est une très grosse surprise. C'est certainement ma seule chance et je ne peux pas la voir s'envoler.**

 **\- Les médecins se sont complètement plantés sur ce coup là.**

 **\- Il paraît que ça peut arriver parfois. Cela dit c'est assez surréaliste tant les chances étaient faibles.**

 **\- Tant mieux pour toi ! Je suis contente que la famille s'agrandisse.**

 **\- Je le suis aussi. Et toi, qu'elle a été ton enfance ?**

 **\- J'ai vécu les cinq premières années de ma vie avec mes parents. Nous habitions également Boston, je voyais Granny relativement souvent. Quand mes parents ont eu l'accident de voiture, j'ai été confiée à ma grand-mère la seule personne qui me restait. Je n'ai pas réellement de souvenir de ce moment. Je me souviens juste que j'ai refusé de parler pendant des semaines. Et un jour, c'est passé, la vie a repris son cours.**

 **\- Tu étais extrêmement jeune lorsqu'ils sont décédés. Tu as des souvenirs d'eux ?**

 **\- Pas tellement en fait. Quelques uns oui, des images de vacances sur la côte, l'odeur et le goût des crêpes que ma mère faisait. Les parties de vélo avec mon père aussi.**

 **\- C'est bien qu'il te reste quelque chose quand même. Le choc a du être violent.**

 **\- J'étais jeune. Je pense que j'ai eu du mal à le comprendre. Mes parents m'ont manqué oui, mais j'ai appris à vivre sans eux. Granny m'a aidé aussi. Elle a tout fait pour que je me sente bien et elle a réussi. J'ai eu quelques petits ennuis avec des camarades lorsque j'étais au collège, j'ai appris à me défendre et à faire en sorte que personne ne me marche sur les pieds. Mais le passé est maintenant le passé.**

 **\- En effet, il est dernière nous mais il a fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.**

Les mots de Regina raisonnait dans la tête d'Emma. Le passé était derrière elle mais les avait forgé. Emma en était sûre. La méchanceté, le harcèlement des autres élèves lors de sa scolarité avaient été très difficile. Mais il lui avait aussi inculqué la force et le courage de prendre sa vie en main. Elle aurait pu baisser les bras, pourtant elle s'était battue. Le passé des deux femmes étaient différents mais semé d'embûche qu'elle avait su traverser. Sans le savoir, cette conversation avait redonné le courage à Emma d'affronter Cora, qui s'avérait être une nouvelle épreuve.

* * *

 _Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !_

 _Cora reste fidèle à elle même... dans le prochain chapitre, je devrais enfin déterminer si Regina attend une fille ou un garçon (j'hésite encore un peu)..._

 _A bientôt !_


	16. Chp 16: Face à face

_Bonjour, me revoilà... enfin._

 _Merci, mais vraiment merci de votre patience. Je sais que j'ai été très longue ! Microbes, concours et autres m'ont tenu éloigné des écrans._

 _Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs qui nous ont rejoint (ElsyCiel, pour la plus récente)._

 _J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois. A vous de me dire, si ça peut convenir !_

 _Bon d'accord, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, je vous ai fait suffisamment attendre. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI : Face à face**

\- **Je t'assure que si Madame Bell n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, ils vont entendre parler de moi.**

\- **Ça va, elle n'a que 15 minutes de retard, déstresses un peu. Tu vas me stresser aussi à la force.**

\- **L'heure, c'est l'heure... Après ce n'est plus l'heure.**

- **C'est un manque de respect, bla bla, oui je sais. Emma l'avait coupé dans ses paroles, sachant**

\- **Vous devriez bien vous entendre.**

\- **Oh ça va Regina, là tu commences à être chiante.**

\- **Je ne suis pas « chiante ». J'aime simplement la ponctualité. J'ai été habituée à ça. C'est même étonnant que Granny ne t'ai pas appris ça**.

\- **Regina, franchement arrête. Là tu deviens vraiment chiante.**

Regina avait le visage fermé et semblait prête à en découdre avec son médecin. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle avait un comportement exécrable. Sa mauvaise humeur défiée toute concurrence. Aucun étudiant à l'université n'osait réellement l'approcher, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'enseignante. Emma, elle, supportait son humeur. Elle évitait de la mettre en colère.

A cet instant, une jeune femme, blonde et souriante apparu au bout du couloir. Venant à leur rencontre, Emma comprit qu'il s'agissait de Madame Bell. Au vue du visage de Regina, elle compris qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Intérieurement, Emma criait à la médecin de ne pas trop s'approcher.

\- **Mme Mills-Colter, bonjour** , dit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main. **Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu une urgence, j'étais à l'étage. Rentrons...** lui dit elle lui faisant signe d'entrer.

\- **J'ai pu le constater oui, j'attends depuis 20 minutes.** Le ton de Regina était sec et peu enclin au dialogue. La médecin se rendit compte de la mauvaise humeur évidente de Regina. Elle regarda Emma, qui lui fit signe de ne pas s'attarder dessus, en lui tendant la main pour la saluer.

\- **Je suis Emma Swan, je l'accompagne.**

\- **Bien rentrez et installez-vous. Je crois me souvenir que vous en êtes à plus de quatre mois maintenant. Vous voulez savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?** Regina finit par se décontracter.

\- **Si c'est possible, je pense que je souhaiterais le savoir, oui.**

\- **Bien. Installez-vous. Nous allons faire l'échographie pour voir si tout va bien**. Regina s'installa auprès de la machine à écran, non sans une pointe de stress. Bien qu'elle ne disait rien, elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'aurait certainement jamais d'enfant. Le changement brutal de situation avait réveillé l'espoir en elle. D'un côté, elle était ravie et de l'autre terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas être prête pour cette aventure ou que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu.

\- **Ça va être un peu froid**. Lança Tinkberbell en lui appliquant le gel sur le ventre.

Rapidement l'écran noir laissa apparaître une vague image, assez imprécise. Après quelque mouvement, un battement de cœur se fit entendre et une tête de profil se dessina sur l'écran qui n'échappa à Regina. Il était belle et bien là. Ce n'était pas sans émotion pour Regina qui avait des larmes aux bords des yeux. Emma en léger retrait se mit à sourire.

\- **Il va très bien. Les battements du cœur sont réguliers, sa taille semble dans la moyenne.** La médecin déplace la sonde pour s'en assurer. **Vous avez ici une petite main, puis ici ses pieds. Je vais être en mesure de vous dire si c'est une fille ou un garçon. Toujours d'accord ?**

- **Plus que jamais !** Regina s'était considérablement radoucie et visiblement seul l'écran l'intéressé pour le moment. Madame Bell déplaça de nouveau la sonde.

\- **Alors apparemment, c'est... un garçon.**

\- **Un garçon ? Vraiment ?**

\- **A 100%. Vous êtes contente ?**

\- **Je n'avais pas réellement de préférence mais je crois qu'une autre personne dans cette pièce est ravie**. Regina s'était retournée vers Emma qui en effet avait un grand sourire.

\- **Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, ça changera des filles. Les deux dernières générations de la famille ont été des filles.**

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire d'un rire franc et sans complexe. Emma les accompagna rapidement.

\- **Vous le sentez bouger ?**

\- **Non pas encore, ce n'est pas normal ?**

\- **Vous devriez le sentir très rapidement maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Il est en pleine forme.**

\- **J'espère que ça va durer** , répondît Regina avec un petit rictus.

L'examen touchant à sa fin, les jeunes femmes étaient retournées s'asseoir au bureau. La médecin avait transmis à Regina des copies de l'échographie. Alors qu'Emma et Regina allait ressortir, Tinker Bell reprit la parole.

\- **Profitez de cette chance Regina. Vous le méritez, n'ayez pas peur de l'avenir, tout se passera bien. Ce petit garçon sera bien entouré**. **En attendant, continuez de vous reposer, comme je vous l'avais dis.** Regina acquiesça, non sans un regard surprit. Elle connaissait son médecin depuis des années et celle-ci savait ce qu'elle avait traversé. Ce rendez-vous la rassurer, sur bien des points. Perdue dans ses pensées dans les couloirs de l'hôpital qui rejoignaient la sortie, elle revient à la réalité lorsqu'Emma l'agrippa par l'épaule.

\- **Alors, tu es contente ? Pas trop déçue que ce soit un garçon ?**

\- **Pourquoi devrais-je être déçue ? Je n'avais pas de préférence.**

\- **Oh arrête, je sais très bien que tu aurais bien aimée avoir une fille.**

 **\- Pas du tout !**

\- **C'est ça, c'est ça. Et quand tu t'arrêtais longuement sur les petites robes, ça ne montrait aucune préférence ? Si tu penses que je n'ai rien vu, tu te trompes, tu n'étais pas très discrète.** Regina prit un air choquée et la frappa à l'épaule.

\- **Vous êtes affligeante miss Swan et bien trop curieuse.**

\- **Ouais ouais, mais tu m'aimes bien quand même.**

\- **Idiote. Ça c'est ce que vous croyez ! Je vous supporte nuance.**

- **Eh... tu vas devenir vexante là. Et on en revient au vous et Miss Swan... quel progrès.**

\- **Je sais ! Et toi, tu es contente j'imagine ?**

\- **Clairement. Je vais enfin pouvoir découvrir comment tu vas aménager sa chambre.** Regina la regarda l'air perplexe. **Ben quoi, je suis curieuse oui. Tu m'as demandé de l'aide aussi, ce n'est pas de ma faute.**

\- **Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure décision que j'ai prise d'ailleurs.**

\- **Diabolique ! Tu es diabolique. Non en fait, le surnom d'Evil Queen que les étudiants te donnent te va bien.**

\- **Evil Queen ? C'est vraiment le surnom qu'ils me donnent ?** Savoir que ses étudiants pouvaient la qualifier ainsi la toucha bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle paraissait être un monstre sans nom avec une telle appellation. Alors que ce n'était pas son objectif. Regina ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme malgré elle.

\- **Regina ? Oh non mais je suis vraiment trop conne. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça.** Emma passa une main dans le dos de sa cousine pour la réconforter. Laisses les dire, tu t'en fiches. **En plus, tu as des bons résultats avec ta méthode, alors c'est tout benef. Arrêtes de pleurer, je voulais pas dire ça...**

\- **Je deviens un peu trop sensible à mon goût. Il va falloir que cela cesse, je suis ridicule !** Lui répondit Regina en effaçant une larme.

\- **Je dirais simplement que tu es... humaine. Bon allez, on rentre ? J'ai faim !**

\- **Ça y est l'estomac sur patte est de retour.**

Deux bonnes semaines étaient passés depuis l'annonce de la venue prochaine d'un petit garçon. Tout doucement Regina commençait à imaginer l'aménagement prochaine de la chambre, la couleur des couvertures, des meubles, la décoration. Regina était encore hésitante sur les couleurs à utiliser. Pour le moment, elle imaginait, mais Emma savait très bien qu'elle craquerait bientôt pour faire ses achats. Et en effet, un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait de sa journée de travail, Regina s'était approchée d'Emma avec un petit paquet, qu'elle avait lui tendu.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

\- **Regarde !** Regina l'incitait à ouvrir le paquet. Emma se décida alors à l'ouvrir. Elle en sorti un petit pyjama blanc avec des petites étoiles grises, accompagné un body de la même couleur et d'un petit bonnet.

\- **Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi qui vais avoir un enfant ?**

\- **Idiote !** Regina lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. **Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, crois moi. Ce sont mes premiers achats... J'ai craqué dessus. Ce seront ses premiers vêtements.**

\- **Ils sont très jolis, sobres... En fait, on te reconnaît dans ces vêtements. Tu as fini par craqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait convaincu ?**

\- **Regarde moi Emma. Je ne peux plus le cacher maintenant, je ne rentre même plus dans mes tailleurs. Il devient si réel...**

\- **En tout cas, tu sembles t'y faire, tu ne ronchonnes plus sur le fait que tu sois « grosse ». C'est un bon début.**

\- **En effet, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le dire à mes collègues de l'université. En réalité, ils s'en doutaient.**

\- **Les étudiants le pensaient également. Et non, je n'avais rien dis …**

\- **Je ne suis même pas étonnée. J'ai donc prévenu mes collègues, tu penses bien que tous le monde l'a appris rapidement. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de félicitations dans une journée. Même les étudiants m'ont félicité.**

\- **Les étudiants ne te détestent pas non plus. Au contraire, tu vas être en congé bientôt. Crois moi, ils doivent être super contents.** Face aux regards réprobateur de Regina, Emma ajouta : **non mais c'est bon je déconne, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais flipper.**

\- **C'est le but chère demoiselle.**

\- **Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Bon j'espère que tu es soulagée de l'avoir annoncer.**

\- **Certainement un peu. C'était une bonne journée !**

\- **Ah ouais à ce point. Tu sais que ce n'était pas non plus la mer à boire ?**

\- **J'ai signé les papiers du divorce.** A cette phrase, Emma se retourna vers Regina les yeux grands ouverts.

\- **Tu as signé les papiers du divorce ? Attends, tu veux dire les papiers, les vrais papiers ?**

\- **Oui, j'étais convoquée chez le juge aujourd'hui. Tout comme Daniel. Il a tenu parole, il a lui aussi signé. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui désormais. Je retrouve pleinement ma liberté.**

\- **Tu ne m'avais rien dit. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais stressée ce matin.**

\- **Je ne voulais pas trop y croire. On ne sait jamais, Daniel aurait pu refusé de les signer au dernier moment et me supplier de revenir.**

\- **Sauf qu'il a tenu paroles. Tu l'avais très bien dit, il tient toujours paroles. Maintenant, zen ! Sinon ton fils va être un stressé de la vie.**

\- **Très drôle Emma, vraiment...**

\- **J'ai rendez-vous demain pour me faire enlever mon plâtre.**

\- **Demain ? Déjà ?**

\- **Enfin, tu voulais dire. Je n'en peux plus de ce truc, c'est insupportable. Je vais retrouver toutes mes capacités.**

\- **Oui c'est formidable.**

- **Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne faux ?**

\- **Pour rien !**

\- **Arrête de faire ça, c'est vraiment chiant. Si tu as un truc à dire, dis le !**

\- **Tu vas rentrer chez toi, je suppose. Tu vas retrouver toutes tes capacités donc, c'est la suite logique.** Emma remarqua que Regina semblait déçue de cette annonce.

\- **Oui, enfin, je ne suis pas encore partie. Je ne vais peut être pas pouvoir me servir de ma main pleinement au début. Mon bras a été immobilisé assez longtemps. Mais, il faudra bien que je retourne chez moi. Ici, c'est ton appartement !**

\- **Ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois là. Au contraire, ça me fait de la compagnie et ta présence est agréable.**

\- **Je viendrai te voir ! Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Et pour le moment, je suis encore là.**

\- **Tu es encore là**. Regina retrouvé le sourire, visiblement satisfaite des réponses d'Emma. Un silence rassurant s'installait dans l'appartement. Jusqu'à ce que Regina ne se redresse subitement, faisant sursauter Emma.

- **Ça ne va pas ?** Lui demanda Emma en voyant Regina qui ne réagissait pas.

\- **Je crois qu'il a bougé**

\- **Sérieux ?** Regina prit la main d'Emma pour la poser sur son ventre arrondit. Emma resta perplexe un moment ne sentant rien se passer. Quand tout à coup, elle sentit un léger mouvement. **Ok, il y a vraiment quelqu'un l'a dedans**.

\- **Parce que tu en doutais encore ?** Répondit Regina en riant. Mais c'est étrange...

\- **Au moins, tu seras rassurée. Temps qu'il bougera, c'est bon signe.**

Les semaines défilèrent rapidement. Emma avait enfin récupéré l'usage de son bras pour son plus grand soulagement. Il lui avait fallu faire de la rééducation mais elle avait retrouvé assez vite son bras. Comme prévu, Emma avait repris possession de son logement. Bien qu'elle s'était habituée à vivre dans l'appartement de sa cousine, son appartement lui manquait. De même que la proximité de Mary-Margaret. Elle l'a voyait à l'université, mais c'était différent. Les confidences du soir, les repas avec son amie lui manquait parfois. La compagnie de Regina compensait. Même si parfois, Emma devait bien avouer qu'il fallait la supporter. Mais les choses rentraient toujours dans l'ordre. Regina n 'avait pas été enjoué lorsqu'Emma était rentrée chez elle. Mais elle s'était habituée et Emma venait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait.

Ce soir là, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu chez sonnette. Emma ne fut pas surprise de trouver Mary-Margaret en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Ni même quand elle se précipita sur elle, pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- **Tu sais que quand tu n'es pas là, ce n'est pas aussi bien.**

\- **Apparemment. Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Entres**

 **\- L'Evil Queen n'est pas là ?**

\- **Non, elle n'est pas là. Et elle s'appelle Regina, tu sais.**

\- **Oui, mais elle me fiche toujours le frousse ta cousine. Je n'y peux rien !**

- **Elle n'est pas méchante du tout, tu sais. J'ai confiance en elle, elle ne veut pas vous faire de mal, au contraire.**

\- **Pas de doute, tu es passée du coté obscure de la force.**

\- **Non mais sans déconner, à ce point là ?**

- **Définitivement. Je suis quand même contente de retrouver ma voisine. Des nouvelles de la reine de cœur ?**

\- **La reine de cœur ? Ok, c'est le surnom de qui ?**

\- **De ta tante, Coraline, ou Cora... enfin peu importe.**

\- **Ah oui d'accord. Et bien pour le moment pas tellement. Nous attendons qu'elle se manifeste.**

- **Pathétique ! Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ?**

\- **Je le sais, t'inquiète pas. Mon avocat considère que son histoire ça ne fonctionnera jamais, avec le testament de Granny.**

Emma ne savait pas que quelques jours plus tard, elle recevrait une lettre de la part du juge, demandant un test pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle trouva dans sa boite au lettre au petit matin. Emma s'engouffra dans les couloirs de l'université, visiblement remontée et toqua à une porte avant d'entrer.

\- **Un test ADN... Elle demande un test ADN. Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez ta mère ?** Emma avait prononcé ces mots sans même avoir refermer la porte, ce qui avait permis à tous les passants d'entendre Emma.

- **Emma ? Refermes la porte s'il te plait.**

\- **Désolée.** Emma referma la porte en lançant un grand sourire aux passants.

\- **Un test ADN, dis-tu ? Je vois qu'elle n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Parce que maintenant elle doute de ta filiation, de mieux en mieux.** Regina lui avait répondu avec un rire crispé.

\- **Je peux t'assurer que son humour ne me fait pas rire. Merde, elle va trop loin.**

 **\- Emma, calme toi, s'il te plaît, et assis toi. Tu as reçu une lettre du juge ?**

\- **Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans la boite aux lettres.**

\- **Tu n'as pas le choix. Il va falloir le faire. Mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es bien la petite fille de Granny. Tu es convoquée quel jour ?**

\- **Vendredi après-midi !**

\- **Je t'accompagnerai. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, son plan de faire tomber le testament en se proclamant seule héritière légitime, va tomber à l'eau.**

\- **Qu'elle ne s'amuse pas avec moi, trop longtemps. Elle ne sait pas ce dont je suis capable.**

\- **Et on ne veut pas le faire. Gardes ton sang froid, ça ne va pas nous aider, au contraire. D'accord ?**

- **Ok …** Emma baissa la tête, puis a redressa quelque seconde plus tard. **Par contre, je crois que nous avons un autre problème. Je crois que tes collègues m'ont entendu parler.**

\- **Je sais...** Regina répondit avec un air détaché, visiblement pas gênée de la situation.

- **Et alors, c'est tout ? Ils vont certainement te poser des questions, je suis désolée.**

- **Ils ne me poseront aucune question.** Devant l'air perdu d'Emma, Regina ajouta : **Ils sont en courant du fait que tu sois ma cousine. Je leur en ai parlé le jour où j'ai annoncé ma grossesse. Une collègue m'avait posé la question une fois. Elle nous avait aperçu ensemble.**

\- **Ok, merci de me l'avoir dit !**

\- **Emma, ce n'est pas grand chose.**

\- **Pas grand chose... Non c'est vrai, enfin la prochaine fois prévient moi. Et les étudiants le savent ?**

\- **Non, ils ne savent rien. Enfin à ma connaissance, je ne leur ai rien dit. Ça ne les regarde pas. A moins, que tu en ai parlé ?**

\- **Non, je n'ai rien dis... Enfin sauf à Mary-Margaret.**

\- **Donc tu en as parlé, toi aussi. Alors nous sommes quittes. J'espère simplement que Mary-Margaret saura garder sa langue.**

\- **J'ai confiance en elle !**

\- **Bien, bon tu m'excuses, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai un cours dans cinq minutes.**

\- **L'heure, c'est l'heure. Je te laisses ! Bonne journée.**

\- **Tu viens dîner à la maison vendredi midi ? Je t'accompagnerai ensuite à la prise de sang pour le test ADN. Je peux te récupérer devant chez toi à 12h.**

\- **Ok,faisons comme ça. A vendredi !**

La semaine était rapidement passée. Emma avait fais sa prise de sang et la science avait parlé. Emma était bien la petite fille de Granny et donc bien la nièce de Cora. En l'occurrence, dans les jours qui suivit, Cora avait eu connaissance des tests ADN et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était satisfaite des résultats. Elle allait avoir un mal inimaginable pour démontrer qu'Emma était une imposteur qui en voulait à l'argent de sa famille. Sa ligne d'attaque constatait désormais à dire qu'Emma avait tout bonnement signé la succession en ayant connaissance de l'existence de sa tante.

Le jour de l'audience était enfin arrivé. L'avocat d'Emma n'avait aucune crainte sur l'issue de la procédure. Emma était installée dans la salle d'audience, Cora de l'autre coté. Regina était également présente, du côté d'Emma, pour la soutenir. La mère et la fille s'étaient tout juste saluées. L'ambiance était électrique. Le juge s'était très vite installé.

\- **Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour, veuillez-vous asseoir. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour décider si Cora Kind, ici présente, peut justement recevoir une part de l'héritage de Madame Clevers. Héritage déjà liquidé auprès de Madame Swan, ici présente. La parole est au demandeur.**

L'avocat de Cora se leva et commença son monologue.

\- **Merci monsieur le juge. Ma cliente, ici présente, n'a pas eu l'opportunité de revendiquer une partie de l'héritage de Margaret Clevers, sa mère, après son décès. En effet, leur relation était interrompu depuis de nombreuses années et elle n'a eu connaissance de son décès il y a seulement 2 mois. En effet, sa nièce Emma Swan, a lancé des recherches afin de retrouver sa tante et a repris contact avec ma cliente. Seulement, Mademoiselle Swan a également touché l'héritage alors même qu'elle avait connaissance de l'existence de sa tante. Elle n'a pas cherché à partager l'héritage qui revient aussi de droit à ma cliente. Ma cliente n'a donc pas pu être convié chez le notaire pour la signature de la succession. Je demande donc le partage de la succession monsieur le juge.**

\- **Bien, la parole est maintenant au défendeur.**

\- **Merci Monsieur le juge. J'ai ici, le récépissé de la succession signé par ma cliente, en date du 24 octobre 2015, que je vous transmets. J'ai également une copie du premier mail échangé entre ma cliente et son détective, Ruby Lucas. Celui-ci est daté du 10 novembre 2015. Soit 18 jours jours après la signature de la succession. Je vous communique également ce document. Je tiens à signaler également que le test ADN s'est avéré positif. Le lien de filiation est bien établi, et Madame Clevers a désigné Emma Swan comme seule héritière dans son testament.**

\- **Je vous remercie pour la communication de ces documents maitre, poursuivez !**

\- **Je souhaite questionner à la barre Monsieur Marco Booth.**

\- **Faites** , ordonna le juge.

Marco s'avança, lança un regard encourageant à Emma. Il s'installa à la barre, prêta serment, avant de répondre aux questions de l'avocat.

\- **Monsieur Booth, connaissez-vous Emma Swan depuis longtemps ?**

\- **Depuis sa naissance. Sa grand-mère était ma voisine et amie de longue date. Emma a perdu ses parents très jeune, Margaret l'a recueillit et l'a élevé.**

\- **Emma Swan vous a-t-elle parlé d'entamer des recherches pour retrouver sa tante, Cora Kind ?**

\- **Oui, elle m'en a parlé quelques temps après qu'elle ait eu connaissance de son existence, ça lui tenait à cœur.**

\- **Savez-vous à quel moment ma cliente a eu connaissance de son existence ?**

- **Peu après la mort de Margaret.**

\- **Pourriez vous nous dire à quel moment il s'agissait, plus précisément ?**

\- **Après l'enterrement de Margaret, au mois de novembre.**

\- **La succession était-elle signée ?**

\- **Oui, les papiers de la succession ont été signés quelques jours seulement après le décès de Margaret. Elle avait tout prévu dans son testament.**

\- **Donc vous affirmez qu'Emma Swan n'a eu connaissance de l'existence de sa tante qu'après la succession signée ?**

\- **Oui, tout à fait. Emma est venu me voir alors qu'elle était venue passer le week-end à Boston début novembre. Elle venait de retrouver une photo avec une petite fille qui lui était inconnue. La succession était déjà fait depuis 15 jours au moins, je dirais.**

\- **Donc, ma cliente n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence de sa tante au moment de la signature de la succession. Bien, je n'ai pas d'autres questions, monsieur le juge.**

\- **Très bien maître. J'appelle à la barre Ruby Lucas.**

La jeune femme apparue et s'installa. Emma ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Cora.

\- **Madame Lucas, je vais vous demandé de répondre à une simple question. Avez-vous été contacté par Emma Swan, au mois de novembre, plus précisément le 10 novembre 2015 ?**

\- **Oui, Emma m'a contacté à cette période.**

\- **En êtes-vous certaine ?**

\- **J'en suis certaine, monsieur le juge. Ma cliente m'a contacté bien après Halloween. J'ai fini ma mission précédente quelques jours auparavant, au alentour du 5 novembre.**

\- **Bien, merci pour votre franchise. Maîtres, avez vous des éléments à ajouter ?**

- **Non, monsieur le juge.** Répondirent les deux parties.

- **L'affaire est mise en délibéré. Le juge frappa son marteau sur la table et leva la séance.**

Pendant le temps du délibéré, ni Cora, ni Emma, ne communiquèrent entre elle. Chacun restant sur sa position. L'avocat d'Emma lui avait assuré que Cora ne gagnerait pas. Les preuves étaient erronées. Regina apportait son soutien à Emma, considérant tojours que Emma avait droit à son héritage et que Cora avait construit sa vie et n'était pas à la rue, bien au contraire. Le juge rentra de nouveau dans la salle d'audience, dossier en main, s'installa et demanda de nouveau à l'auditoire de s'asseoir.

\- **Mesdames et Messieurs, au vue des pièces du dossier et de la situation, je ne suis pas en mesure de faire droit à la demande de Madame Kind. Le testament atteste que seule Emma Swan est l'héritière des biens de Madame Clevers. N'ayant pas connaissance de l'existence de Madame Kind, Mademoiselle Swan n'a pas pu envisagé le partage de l'héritage. Madame Kind, vous êtes donc déboutée de votre demande et condamner à payer la totalité des frais de la procédure, y compris de la partie adverse.**

Cora quitta rapidement la salle d'audience, furieuse. Elle avait échoué, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus demander l'héritage d'Emma. La justice avait pris sa décision. Emma s'en voulait presque.

\- **Emma, tu as gagné.** Regina s'approcha de sa cousine et l'a pris dans ses bras. **Tu as gagné. Cora n'a pas gagné pour une fois. Je suis si contente.**

\- **Merci Regina ! Je suis désolée pour ta mère.**

\- **Ne le sois pas. Elle n'avait aucun droit.**

\- **Je peux venir vers toi, ce soir ? Et même passer le week-end chez toi ? Ton comportement agaçant commence à me manquer.**

\- **C'est si gentiment demandé. Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu es toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Nous allons fêter cette victoire.**

* * *

 _Alors, pas trop déçu d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour ce chapitre ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez à dire._

 _A bientôt les petits loups (et promis je publierai plus rapidement)_


	17. Chp 17: Le secret de Cora

_Bonjour les petits loups,_

 _J'ai mis moins de temps que la dernière fois. J'ai vu que le chapitre précédent a été plutôt bien accueillit, merci._

 _Celui-ci va changer un peu le ton. Il devrait rester encore environ deux chapitres. Et oui, il faut qu'elle se termine un jour._

 _Je vous laisse le découvrir..._

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII : Le secret de Cora**

Une dizaine de jours était passée depuis l'échec de Cora au procès. Ni Emma, ni Regina n'avaient eu de contact avec elle. Cora demeurait silencieuse. Tout semblait si simple. Le printemps se réinstallaient en ce début avril. La nature reprenait ses droits. Les arbres de nouveau en fleurs, bientôt revêtus de leurs feuilles. La vie reprenait, elle aussi, son cours en toute tranquillité, normalement. Emma retrouvait son équilibre entre 'université et le stage au cabinet qui allait bientôt toucher à sa fin.

L'année universitaire, elle même, était presque terminée. En mai, les examens signeraient le début des vacances. La période qui s'annonçait jusque là, allait être chargée pour Emma. Les soirées, à rallonge, assise face au bureau chargé de cours en tout genre, de livres, de post-it et de surligneurs, étaient devenues une habitude. En bref, le quotidien dé tout étudiant et Emma ne s'en formalisait pas. Ses révisions avançaient comme elle le voulait.

Emma venait de quitter le cabinet. Les jours rallongeaient, il ne faisait plus nuit, désormais, lorsqu'elle sortait de sont stage. Agréable, pensait-elle souvent. Comme chaque vendredi depuis plusieurs semaines, Emma se dirigea vers l'immeuble de Regina. Au passage, elle passait acheter une tarte aux pommes, chez le patissier du quartier. Regina avait un véritable faible pour ces tartes depuis quelques temps et Emma l'avait très compris.

 **\- C'est moi !** Dit Emma en pénétrant dans l'appartement. Au moment où elle avait rejoint son appartement, Regina lui avait demandé de garder les clés de chez elle, au cas où. C'est alors que Regina débarqua dans le salon, vêtue d'une salopette en jeans, immaculée de traces de peinture, inutile de se poser la question sur son activité actuelle. **Je t'ai pris une tarte aux pommes**.

 **\- Emma, arrêtes de m'acheter ces tartes. Mes vêtements ne me vont plus.**

 **\- Tu rigoles, là ? Tu gardes ta ligne. Si tu ne rentres plus dans tes vêtements, c'est uniquement parce ton ventre s'est arrondi. Ce ne sont certainement pas les tartes le problème. En plus, tu les adores.**

 **\- Vous êtes affligeante Miss Swan.** Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire, Regina gardait définitivement son caractère en toute circonstance.

 **\- Tu fais de la peinture ?** Emma avait compris qu'il valait mieux changer de conversation.

 **\- Oui, suis moi, je voudrais ton avis**.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la seule pièce de cet appartement qui se trouvait être en travaux. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle commençait à prendre forme. Regina avait finit par trouver le mobilier pour la chambre de son fils. Les meubles, en bois dur, étaient très simples, entre le moderne et l'ancien, et assez uniformes. La table à langer, l'armoire et le fauteuil s'harmonisaient avait décidé de les peindre. En l'occurrence, elle avait fait des essais.

 **\- Choisirais-tu le gris perle ou le blanc ?**

 **\- Les murs sont gris taupe. Le gris perle serait un peu triste non ? Je prendrais le blanc.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. Je préférais le blanc de toute façon, j'aurais choisie cette couleur. Ce sera plus lumineux.**

 **\- Tu veux commencer ? Je peux te donner un coup de main.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de refus. La première couche serait posée.**

Emma avait enfilé de vieilles affaires que Regina lui avait prêté. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence confortable, chacun à sa tâche. Emma avec la table à langer, Regina attaqué l'armoire.

 **\- Il faudrait que l'on aille à Boston, pour récupérer le berceau.**

 **\- Je n'osais pas te le demander. Je ne savais pas si ta proposition tenait toujours**. Emma fronça les sourcils à cette remarque.

 **\- Bien sûr que tu peux le prendre. Je te l'ai dit. Il n'y a aucun problème. Tu pourras le peindre aussi, je pense qu'il en aura besoin.**

 **\- Merci Emma. Tu m'aides beaucoup. On essaiera d'y aller le week-end prochain. J'aurais le temps de le peindre.**

 **\- Il ne restera plus qu'à remplir l'armoire ensuite, en vêtements et autre truc.**

 **\- Il faudrait oui. Mais...** Le visage de Regina s'était décomposé à ce moment là.

 **\- Regina, ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien acheter encore.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, les vêtements que je t'avais montré.**

 **\- Ok. C'est bien ton fils sera habillé le jour de sa après... Tu as des accessoires quand même ? Je ne sais pas moi, des biberons ou machin comme ça ?** Regina ne répondait pas. **Ok ! Demain, nous allons faire les boutiques.**

 **\- Hors de question. Toi, tu révises tes examens. Moi, je vais faire les boutiques.**

\- **Regina** , s'offusqua Emma. **Je peux m'absenter deux petites heures, je suis toujours sur ma chaise de bureau en ce moment.**

 **Bien... Tu pourrais m'être utile, pour porter les paquets**.Le ton de Regina était fidèle à lui même, mais au fond, cela lui faisait bien plaisir qu'Emma s'investisse comme elle le faisait. **D'accord, mais pas plus de deux heures.**

L'escapade dans les magasins de puériculture les avaient retenues trois heures ce samedi là. Regina était rentrée chez elle, exténuée. Son ventre commençait à prendre de l'ampleur et les déplacements étaient plus difficile mais loin d'être impossible. Toutefois, grâce à la dynamique d'Emma, son fils était, désormais, habillé.

Bodies, pyjamas, bonnets, chaussettes, nécessaire de toilettes, l'armoire allait pouvoir être même que les biberons et autres accessoires. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Emma lui avait offert en revenant, une couverture couleur crème, dans laquelle emmitoufler le petit bonhomme lorsqu'il sera là.

Regina avait fait promettre à Emma de terminer le week-end dans ses révisions. Emma était restée, le reste du week-end à l'appartement, enfermée dans le bureau. Au moins, Regina était certaine qu'elle travaillait. Quant à elle, elle avait attaqué la seconde couche de peinture. La chambre commençait sérieusement à prendre de l'allure, et le changement qui se profilait, devenait réel.

* * *

Chacune reprit ses activités le lundi, sous un beau soleil de printemps. La semaine avait débuté calmement. Regina venait de rejoindre son bureau afin de récupérer ses affaires pour aller déjeuner. Elle reçu un appel, au même moment.

 _« Madame Mills-Colter ? »_

 _« C'est elle même. »_

 _« Bonjour Madame, je suis le médecin Edward Bleach, de l'hôpital Saint James, de New York. Je vous téléphone au sujet de Cora Kind »_

 _« Que ce passe t-il ? »_ Au nom de sa mère, le sang de Regina n'avait fait qu'un tour, une vague d'inquiétude l'a submergé.

 _« Elle a été hospitalisée ce matin, à la suite d'un infarctus »_

 _« Oh mon dieu, comment va t-elle ? »_

 _« Son état est stable mais elle est très faible. Vous étiez la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence »_

 _« Je vois. J'arrive aussi vite que possible »_

 _« Bien, à plus tard »_

Après avoir raccroché, Regina se dirigea rapidement vers la cafétéria de l'université, pensant y trouver Emma. Pour autant, elle n'y était pas. Elle aperçu Mary-Margaret en compagnie d'un jeune homme. David pensa Regina. Emma lui en avait parlé.

 **\- Mlle Blanchard, bonjour, auriez-vous vu Emma ?**

 **\- Elle est partie, il y a cinq minutes. Il y a problème ? Vous ne semblez pas bien. Je peux l'appeler si vous le souhaitez.**

 **\- Sais-tu où elle est allée ?**

 **\- Au cabinet, comme chaque jour.**

 **\- Son stage, bien sûr. J'avais complètement oublié. Merci, mademoiselle.**

Regina prit alors la route du cabinet et fut soulagé d'y voir Emma.

 **\- Regina que fais-tu ici ?**

 **\- J'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital Saint James. Mère a été hospitalisée ce matin. Un membre du cabinet, Robin de Lockley, ami de Regina était entré à l'instant même.**

 **\- Tu as été la voir ?**

 **\- Je viens de le savoir, le médecin m'a appelé alors que je prenais mes affaires dans mon bureau. Je voulais te prévenir.**

 **\- Allez y, toutes les deux. Emma, tu as ton après-midi.** Dit Robin. **Regina, ça va aller ?** Elle acquiesça. **Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas.**

Emma et Regina le remercièrent, sortirent avec hâte du cabinet et se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Mère a fait un infarctus.**

 **\- Oh non. Elle avait des problèmes cardiaques ?**

 **\- Pas à ma connaissance, mais le dialogue est tellement difficile entre nous.**

A l'hôpital, elles furent rapidement orientées vers le service où Cora avait été installée un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la chambre, ce n'était pas une Cora sur d'elle, qu'elles y trouvèrent, mais une Cora, allongée dans son lit, affaiblit.

 **\- Mère, comment vas-tu ?** Regina s'était précipitée à son chevet délaissant ses affaires sur le fauteuil au passage.

 **\- Regina, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien.**

 **\- C'est ce que je peux constater oui.** Répondit Regina sur un ton sarcastique. **Avais-tu des problèmes cardiaques, que tu m'aurais caché ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes. Je dois passer des examens pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Je suis entre de bonnes mains, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps.**

Emma était restée en retrait depuis le début. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher. Les derniers contacts qu'elle avait eu avec Cora n'avaient pas été des plus cordiaux. Elle ne savait pas quel accueil sa tante pourrait lui réserver. De fil en aiguille, Emma venait à se demander si l'infarctus de sa tante n'était pas du à toute cette histoire. A cet instant, Emma prit peur et décida de faire ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux parfois : fuir ! Non sans un « excusez moi », à destination des deux autres.

Regina comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas et décida de rejoindre Emma rapidement, en s'excusant auprès de sa mère. En sortant, Emma était deux mètres plus loin.

 **\- Emma ? Attends, que se passe t-il ? Et ne me fait pas courir, s'il te plait.** Emma se retourna vers Regina, visiblement perdue, avec une pointe d'inquiétude palpable.

 **\- C'est à cause de moi.**

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ?**

 **\- Le problème cardiaque de ta mère, c'est de ma faute.**

 **\- Mais bien sûr que non. Pourquoi te mets-tu des idées comme ça en tête ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Toute cette histoire l'aura stressé, énervé. Elle a perdu et bim elle fait un infarctus quelques jours après. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence.** Regina prit Emma par les épaules.

 **\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Ça n'a rien à voir. On ne fait pas un infarctus simplement à cause du stress et heureusement. Ne pense pas à ça Emma.**

 **\- Si tu le dis !**

 **\- Crois moi, tu n'y es pour rien.**

 **\- Tu as mangé ?**

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

 **\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose, il est hors de question que tu restes sans manger. Ce n'est pas bon ni pour toi, ni pour lui.**

 **\- Si tu veux. Je retourne vers mère, rejoins moi, d'accord ?**

Emma acquiesça et Regina reprit la direction de la chambre. Après avoir été cherché un en-cas pour Regina, Emma les rejoignit. Cora semait contente de leur présence, c'était presque surréaliste. L'atmosphère s'était détendu et elles avaient passé encore un peu de temps ensemble avant que Regina ne décide de laisser Cora se reposer. Elles repasseraient le lendemain, Regina espérant voir le médecin, qui avait du s'absenter.

Le lendemain, Regina rejoignit sa mère quand son emploi du temps le lui permit. Emma, elle, devait la rejoindre plus tard, après son stage. Lorsque Regina arriva, le médecin sortait de la chambre de sa mère.

 **\- Vous êtes Madame Mills-Colter ?**

 **\- Regina Mills** , répondit elle en lui tendant la main pour le saluer. **Comment va t-elle ?**

 **\- Elle va bien. Elle a besoin de repos. Je lui ai dit qu'il serait bien qu'elle aille en maison de repos en sortant de l'hôpital. Mais elle refuse catégoriquement.**

 **\- Je vois que certaine chose ne change pas. Mère a toujours refusé que l'on puisse le imposer quoique ce soit.**

 **\- C'est dans son intérêt pourtant. Essayez de le lui faire comprendre.**

 **\- Bien, je lui en parlerai.**

 **\- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Essayez de la convaincre, elle a besoin de repos et ce n'est pas vous qui puisiez vous en occuper. Prenez soin de vous aussi. Bonne journée.**

En entrant dans la chambre, elle fut surprise de voir que Cora était bien mieux que la veille, assise dans un fauteuil.

 **\- Bonjour Mère, je viens de croiser ton médecin.**

 **\- Ce charognard veut m'envoyer en maison de repos. C'est inadmissible, je refuse.**

 **\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas d'accord. C'est pour ton bien s'il te conseille de faire ce séjour.**

 **\- C'est hors de question que j'aille dans cette maison. Je ne suis pas empotée.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas la question mère. Je suis ravie de voir que tu sembles aller mieux aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je vais parfaitement bien.**

 **\- Le médecin veut simplement que tu te reposes encore un peu pour ne pas risquer un second infarctus.**

 **\- Bien sûr, tu es d'accord avec lui. J'aurai du m'en douter. Vous voulez m'enfermer.**

Regina qui tentait de garder son calme jusque là devant une mère bornée, qui faisait tout pour l'énerver, perdit patience.

 **\- Mère, cesse d'être borner et de penser que tout le monde te veut du mal. Tu confonds tout, si le médecin te recommande ce séjour, ce n'est pas pour t'enfermer. Il fait son métier et en tant que médecin, il sait ce qui est bon pour toi. Alors cesse tes enfantillages.**

Cora avait ouvert grand les yeux, surprise que sa fille ose lui répondre sur ce ton. Regina avait tellement changé depuis l'époque où elle l'avait envoyé en pension. Elle s'affirmait, savait prendre ses décisions qui étaient souvent les bonnes. Au fond, elle n'avait pas vu sa fille grandir.

 **\- Je ne peux pas y aller.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Et ne me dis pas la société. Elle peut très bien tourner sans toi quelques temps. Ton bras droit prendra le relais.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible.**

 **\- Mère, arrêtes sinon, je m'en vais. Quel est le problème ?**

 **\- Je suis ruinée. Je n'ai pas de quoi payer l'assurance.**

 **\- Pardon ? Ruinée ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?**

 **\- Tu as des problèmes avec la société ?**

 **\- La société va très bien, elle fonctionne bien. Les stocks s'écoulent.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- J'ai tout dépensé.**

 **\- Mais comment ? Tu n'as pas fait de travaux dans la propriété de Storybrooke.**

 **\- Je me suis mise aux jeux d'argent ? J'ai tout perdu.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ?** Regina s'était pris la tête dans les mains, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle entendait.

 **\- J'ai arrêté !**

 **\- Tu as arrêté parce que tu es ruinée oui. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire ce séjour dans une maison de repos.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.**

 **\- Tu pourrais vendre une propriété.**

 **\- Il est hors de questions que je vende la maison de Storybrooke.**

 **\- Je ne parle pas de celle de Storybrooke. Je parle de celle de Miami. Nous n'y allons plus depuis des années. Et le marché immobilier se porte comme un charme en ce moment, profites en. Tu récupéreras de l'argent.**

 **\- C'est une possibilité.**

 **\- Mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour ton addiction aux jeux mère. Tu ne pas continuer comme ça. C'est pour ça que tu voulais récupérer une partie de l'héritage d'Emma ?** Cora acquiesça sans pour autant répondre. **Tu aurais du m'en parler.**

 **\- Tu as autre chose à faire en ce moment. Tu as ton emploi, le divorce, le petit qui arrive.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu aurais pu en parler plutôt que de mettre la famille à feu et à sang. Il faut que tu prennes une décision rapidement.**

 **\- J'y réfléchie.**

 **\- Bien !**

Regina était restée encore quelques temps auprès d'elle. Elle avait discuté de choses et d'autres. Cora avait même demandé des nouvelles de son petit-enfant, elle qui ne semblait pas s'y intéressé depuis plusieurs mois. Regina lui avait révélé qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Cela dit Cora n'avait pas réagit, restant sans expression.

Regina avait envoyé un message à Emma en lui demandant de ne pas passer voir Cora. Il fallait que sa mère soit seule pour réfléchir à la situation et rapidement. Elle avait juste précisé à Emma qu'elle passerait la voir chez elle, dans la soirée.

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait l'Evil Queen hier ? Elle te cherchait partout, elle avait l'air pressé.**

 **\- Ma tante est hospitalisée, elle a fait un infarctus.**

 **\- Ah merde. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle était speed.**

 **\- Mais apparemment, elle va mieux. Les deux filles étaient arrivées devant l'appartement d'Emma, qui déjà déverrouillait la porte. Vas y entre.**

 **\- Non mais c'est dingue. Elle avait des problèmes cardiaques.**

 **\- Apparemment non. Enfin peu importe, elle va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose.**

 **\- Elle s'en tire pas trop mal alors.**

 **\- Oui, Regina doit passer pour me donner des nouvelles.**

 **\- L'Evil Queen doit passer ? Je vais peut être rentrer chez moi alors.**

 **\- Mary-Margaret, elle ne va pas passer maintenant. Tu l'as vu hier, elle ne t'a pas arraché les yeux, donc tu n'as pas à la craindre...Tu peux rester, tu bois quelque chose ?**

 **\- Bon d'accord. Je veux bien un chocolat chaud avec...**

 **\- De la cannelle, oui je sais.**

 **\- Je vais sûrement m'installer avec David.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Quand ?**

 **\- Après les résultats des examens. Nous aurons le temps.**

 **\- C'est bien. Vous avez raison, si vous vous entendez bien et que ça se passe bien.**

 **\- Nous y pensons depuis un peu de temps. Toi, tu es souvent absente maintenant et je suis contente que tu es retrouvée une partie de ta famille. Et nous pourrons toujours nous voir, tu viendras à la maison. David t'apprécie, tu sais.**

 **\- Il est sympa aussi.**

On toqua à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Emma se déplaça et découvrit Regina. Elle avait mis moins de temps, qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

 **\- Entres, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui, je vais bien. Je sors de l'hôpital.**

Voyant Regina entrait dans le salon, Mary-Margaret se rédit. Peu à l'aise face à cette enseignante qui l'intimide par sa prestance.

 **\- Bonjour Miss Blanchard.**

 **\- Bonjour madame Mills-Colter. Emma, je vais te laisser. On se voit plus tard.**

 **\- D'accord, comme tu voudras. On se voit plus tard, bye.**

Mary-Margaret se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et disparu en un éclair.

 **\- J'ai la vague impression que Miss Blanchard vient de fuir en me voyant. Il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle te voit seulement comme l'enseignante et tu as un certaine autorité, une certaine prestance.**

 **\- L'Evil Queen, c'est vrai. Ce n'est simplement qu'une image que je me donne pour garder la main et mes distances.**

 **\- Je le sais. Mais elle, elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne te connaît pas. Dans un sens, c'est aussi très bien. Comment vas ta mère ?**

 **\- Difficile à croire mais elle est plutôt en forme aujourd'hui. Par contre, j'ai appris qu'elle était ruinée. J'ai cru qu'elle bluffait, j'ai téléphoné à notre notaire qui m'a assuré que c'était le cas.**

 **\- La part de l'héritage, c'était pour ça !**

 **\- En effet, maintenant, il faut qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle peut vendre une des maisons que nous avons, récupérer l'argent. Sa société fonctionne bien, elle retrouvera un capital rapidement.**

 **\- En tout cas, elle aurait pu en parler plutôt que de nous déchirer et de nous envoyer au tribunal pour la succession.**

 **\- Je lui ai dis tout ça. Elle est incorrigible ! J'espère qu'elle va réfléchir.**

* * *

Regina avait eu raison de secouer Cora. Cette dernière lui avait téléphoner le sur-lendemain pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait mis la maison de Miami en vente et qu'elle avait déjà de potentiel acheteur. Regina avait couru pendant plusieurs jours en chez elle, l'université et l'hôpital pour tenir compagnie à sa mère. Celle-ci était sortie quelques temps après et avait accepté de partir en maison de repos pendant un mois. Elle lui avait également assurée qu'après sa période de repos, elle entamerait une thérapie pour faire cesser sa dépendance. Pour finir, elle avait proposé à Emma et Regina d'aller passer quelques jours à Storybrooke si elles le souhaitaient.

Et puis, un jour mi-avril, alors qu'Emma travaillait en bibliothèque, vit arriver Mary-Margaret paniquée.

 **\- Emma, il faut que tu viennes, tout de suite.**

 **\- Mary-Margaret, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Calmes toi et racontes moi.**

 **\- Regina, elle ne va pas bien. Elle est tombée dans les pommes dans le couloir du rez de chaussée. J'y étais, on a appelé les pompiers.**

Emma se précipita dans le couloir afin de rejoindre Regina au plus vite. Anxieuse de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. En pensant, si ce n'est pas la mère, c'est la famille, mais on va nous laisser tranquille, un jour. Arrivée sur les lieux, Emma demanda aux autres de s'écarter pour lui laisser de l'air et voir ce qu'il se passait. Regina était allongée sur le sol, en mauvais point.

 **\- Regina, est-ce que tu m'entends ?** En entendant la voix d'Emma, Regina ouvrit les yeux, semblant avoir mal quelque part.

 **\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Emma, j'ai peur.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas les pompiers vont arriver. Ils ont été appelés. Je suis là, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller.**

* * *

 _Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _Je ne publierais pas la semaine prochaine. Je m'absente et je n'aurai pas le temps de publier. Je m'en excuses. Mais je reviens très vite._

 _A bientôt_


	18. Chp 18: La fin du tunnel

_Salut les petits loups,_

 _Une semaine ? Deux semaines ? Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas publié depuis presqu'un mois. Je m'excuse ! Le temps m'a manqué mais ça y est, j'en ai de nouveau._

 _En tout cas, merci ! Vous êtes vraiment patient ! Merci pour vos reviews, toujours agréables. Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux que je vois apparaître dans les reviews._

 _Qui dit du temps, dit nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Allez, je vous laisse le lire, je vous ai fait attendre suffisamment._

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII : La fin du tunnel**

En deux trois mouvements les pompiers étaient arrivés sur place. Regina avait été prise en charge sous les regards remplis de curiosité d'étudiants et d'enseignants. Elle se pliait en deux tellement la douleur était forte, tenant fermement la main réconfortante d'Emma. Elle fut emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital Saint Julian, le plus proche. Emma était montée dans l'ambulance, ne souhaitant pas que Regina reste seule, alors qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle avait demandé à Mary-Margaret de récupérer toutes ses affaires à la bibliothèque et de les lui apporter dès que possible.

A leur arrivée à l'hôpital, Regina fut emmenée rapidement en salle d'examen. Emma avait été accompagnée dans la salle d'attente. Un membre du personnel lui avait promis de la tenir informer le plus possible et au plus tôt. La salle d'attente avait quelque chose de glacial, les murs peints de blanc, le métal froid des portes. Seuls les sièges en bois et tissus pouvaient réchauffer la pièce. C'est du moins ce qu'Emma percevait. Peut être que c'était simplement la situation qui lui faisait ressentir ça. Une heure, deux heures passèrent sans qu'Emma n'ait de nouvelles de Regina. L'anxiété augmentait à chaque minute qui passait. Alors que la salle était déserte, Emma vit Mary-Margaret arriver, lui apportant ses affaires.

 **\- Je suis désolée Emma, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Comment va t'elle ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Cela fait deux heures qu'ils l'ont emmené, depuis je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle.**

 **\- Je vais rester avec toi en attendant. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule. Tu as prévenu ta tante ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas réussi à l'avoir et je ne voulais pas lui laisser un message vocal. Je vais réessayer plus tard.**

 **\- Comment était-elle quand vous êtes arrivés à l'hôpital ?**

 **\- Mal ! Elle n'a pas lâché ma main du trajet. Son ventre l'élançait constamment. Elle avait peur.** Emma détourna le regard lorsqu'elle sentit quelques larmes passer la barrière. Mary-Margaret l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

 **\- Ça va aller Emma. Je te le promets ! Elle va s'en sortir.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'en sais rien du tout. Je veux simplement avoir des nouvelles, et être rassurée.**

Mary-Margaret décida de se taire, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas apaiser Emma par des paroles encourageantes, alors qu'elle même ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Sa présence était déjà importante pour Emma. Elle n'était pas seule, et Mary-Margaret était prête à l'écouter si Emma voulait parler.

 **\- Je vais me prendre un café, tu en veux un ?**

 **\- Je préférerais un chocolat chaud s'il te plaît.** Emma commençait à chercher dans son porte-monnaie de la monnaie pour payer la boisson.

 **\- Laisses Emma, je vais te le payer.**

 **\- Merci, c'est gentil.**

En tant normal, Emma n'aurait jamais accepté et ce serait battu jusqu'à ce que Mary-Margaret cède. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Emma qui cédait. Ce petit détail fit comprendre à Mary-Margaret à quel point Regina comptait pour Emma maintenant. Il était évident qu'un lien s'était créé entre elle. D'un côté Mary-Margaret était soulagée. Emma avait retrouvé un nouveau lien familial et n'était plus seule. Mais d'un autre coté, elle craignait la réaction d'Emma s'il venait à arriver quelque chose à Regina. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'Emma supporte le choc. Lorsqu'elle revint avec les boissons chaudes, elle retrouva Emma exactement dans la même position qu'à son départ. Le visage et le regard triste d'Emma, accentuèrent ses doutes davantage. Elle lui tendit son chocolat et lui frotta le dos au passage, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle était là.

 **\- Merci d'être venue. Mais si tu souhaites repartir, vas y. Je sais que nous sommes en pleine période de révisions. Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Emma. Je ne suis pas en retard sur mon programme. Et surtout je préfère rester avec toi.** Emma l'a remercia d'un regard avant de boire une gorgée. **Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai pu te dire sur elle.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Et c'est vrai qu'elle peut être un peu féroce parfois. Mais c'est simplement une carapace.**

 **\- Elle peut vraiment paraître intimidante ! Elle a une certaine prestance. Je l'admire en fin de compte.**

 **\- C'est vrai ?**

 **\- Oui, je ne le dis pas pour te faire plaisir. C'est une des meilleures enseignantes de la faculté. Bon par contre, il faut vraiment qu'elle se calme sur les retards de cinq minutes.** Cette dernière phrase eu pour effet de faire sourire Emma, lui rappelant la seconde fois où elle avait vu Regina. **J'ai au moins réussi à te faire sourire, ça fait plaisir.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'elle ne rigole pas avec ça. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle est pareille dans la vraie vie, elle ne supporte pas les retards.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas. Dans le fond, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, après c'est l'anarchie. Mais elle s'est quand même adoucie !**

 **\- Ah tu trouves ? Ça se voit que tu ne l'as pas vu la dernière fois lorsque l'on attendait sa médecin pour son rendez-vous, et qu'elle avait 15 minutes de retard. Elle était insupportable.**

 **\- Les hormones ! Ça doit être quelque chose sur une personne de déjà entière en temps normal.**

 **\- Ses forces sont décuplées, moi je te le dis.**

 **\- Tu sembles y survivre, donc c'est bon signe !** Emma lui sourit une nouvelle fois, signe que Mary-Margaret parvenait à la détendre légèrement.

Et ainsi le silence reprit ses droits une nouvelle fois dans cet espace froid, silencieux, trop silencieux. Soudain, les portes menant aux salles d'examen s'ouvrirent faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles. Une femme aux cheveux blonds, vêtue d'une blouse blanche apparue. Emma n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Tinker Bell. Elle eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment en la voyant approcher d'elles. Pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Emma Swan, bonjour. Je me suis occupée de Madame Mills.

 **\- Bonjour. Emma commençait à paniquer. Comment vas t-elle ? Dites moi qu'elle va bien...**

 **\- Elle va bien. Le bébé va bien. Tout va bien Emma.**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Madame Mills avait des contractions, signe que le travail avait commencé. J'ai réussi à les arrêter, après lui avoir administré un traitement. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que le petit va nous rejoindre.**

 **\- Merci !**

 **\- Il faut impérativement qu'elle se repose, au risque de déclencher l'accouchement définitivement. Elle est à 7 mois de grossesse. Un bébé de cet âge peut vivre mais s'il pouvait rester encore quel temps dans le ventre de sa mère, ça serait mieux.**

 **\- Vous allez lui donner un arrêt de travail ?**

 **\- Elle va avoir l'obligation de rester à la maison et surtout elle doit restée allongée.**

 **-Restée allongée ? Ça va être compliqué.**

 **\- Je sais qu'elle a un tempérament à être toujours en mouvement, mais là c'est primordial. Les événements de ces dernières semaines l'ont stressé énormément, il faut qu'elle lève le pied et qu'elle se repose.**

 **\- Je veillerais à ce qu'elle reste calme et qu'elle reste allongée.**

 **\- Je vous fais confiance ! Vous allez pouvoir aller la voir, elle a été installée dans la chambre 204. Elle va restée en observation jusqu'à demain. Je repasserai en fin d'après midi.** Tinker Bell salua Emma et disparu dans un nouveau couloir.

 **\- Rassurée ? Parce que moi je le suis.** Lui dit Mary-Margaret qui se tenait toujours auprès d'Emma.

 **\- Elle va bien et le petit aussi. Je crois que ça va ! Oh l'angoisse, il va falloir qu'elle tienne en place.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu y parviendras. Après tout, vous avez le même caractère, non ? Vous êtes capable de vous tenir tête, ça ira.**

 **\- Il va falloir que je me réinstalle chez elle. Elle ne va pas pouvoir rester toute seule. Cora est en cure et ne pourra pas venir.**

 **\- Ma voisine va de nouveau me quitter.** Lui répondit Mary-Margaret, faisant semblant d'être toute triste.

 **\- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. David sera avec toi !**

 **\- Je le sais bien, je te taquine. Et je te verrais bien à la fac, tu pourras aussi venir à la maison une heure ou deux. Allez, vas la voir ! Allez...**

Emma l'a remercia et s'engouffra dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Un vrai labyrinthe soit dit en passant. Elle finit par demander à des infirmières où se trouvait la chambre 204. Grâce à leurs indications précieuses, elle se retrouva en un rien de temps devant la porte de la chambre, légèrement entrouverte.

 **\- Emma Swan ?** Elle se retourna en entendant une voix inconnue. Une jeune infirmière se trouvait au milieu du couloir.

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Madame Mills m'avait envoyé vous chercher. Elle vous attendait. Elle a été installée, il y a trente minutes.**

 **\- Je m'étais un peu perdu dans les couloirs.**

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas la première ! Ma mission est donc terminée. Je m'occuperai d'elle pour la soirée, veillez à ce qu'elle se repose.**

 **\- Oh, comptez sur moi pour ça ! Elle n'aura pas le choix.**

En entrant dans la chambre, elle découvrit une Regina allongeait dans un lit, en train de consulter son téléphone, visiblement fatiguée.

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu travailles ?** Dit Emma sur un ton découragé qui fit relever la tête de Regina.

 **\- Je consultais simplement mes mails.**

 **\- Regina, il faut que tu te reposes sincèrement. Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas mieux, mais tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille. On arrête les frais.**

 **\- Rassures toi, moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Je vérifiais juste mes mails.**

 **\- C'est déjà trop ! Tout le personnel de cet hôpital veut que tu te reposes.**

 **\- Tout le personnel ? Vraiment ?**

 **\- Bon d'accord, peut être pas tout le personnel. Mais ton médecin l'a dit, de même que l'infirmière. Et j'aimerai aussi que tu te reposes, pour toi et pour lui. Regina se décida enfin à poser son téléphone.**

 **\- Comment je vais faire ? Tinker Bell m'a dit que je devais restée** **allongée jusqu'à la naissance. J'étais en plein milieu d'un travail de recherche.**

 **\- Laisses le travail de la fac de côté pour le moment. Ta santé et celle de ton fils sont plus importantes. Je vais revenir m'installer chez toi, le temps qu'il le faudra. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas seule et ça m'évitera les allés-retours.**

 **\- Ta priorité reste tes examens...**

 **\- Et bien j'aurai deux priorités, mes examens et vous. Et ce n'est pas négociable.**

 **\- Merci ! Je dois sortir demain matin, tu viendras me chercher ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que je viendrai, tu ne vas pas rentrer en taxi. Je travaillerais chez toi après.**

Emma resta une bonne partie du reste de la journée au côté de Regina. Cette dernière était clairement fatiguée, mais il semblait qu'elle comprenait la situation et qu'il était nécessaire qu'elle se pose, une bonne fois pour toute. Tinker Bell était repassée, rappelant à Regina qu'elle devait restée allongée, le plus possible, ne faire aucun effort. Et bien sûr, elle ne devait pas se déplacer sur la campus. Les choses étaient claires. La médecin avait dit à Regina qu'il fallait qu'elle reste au moins un mois allongé, après elle pourrait éventuellement se redéplacer si son état le permettait. Mais le moins suivant était obligatoire. Les risques de prématurité déclineraient.

Cora fut également prévenue par Regina directement. Celle-ci la rassura et lui demanda de ne pas arrêter sa cure. Regina et Emma se débrouilleraient. Regina réussit à convaincre Cora qui était étonnamment angoissée. Elle comprit bien vite, que Cora culpabilisait. Cora savait pertinemment que le stress provenait de ce qu'elle leur avait infligé ces dernières semaines. Regina en parla à Emma après avoir raccrocher. A ce moment, c'était Emma qui culpabilisait, mais elle n'en dirait rien. Si elle n'avait pas entamé des recherches pour retrouver sa tante, si elle n'avait pas refusé sa part à Cora, rien ne serait arrivé. Emma n'en dit rien mais elle le pensait vraiment.

* * *

Le lendemain, Regina rentrait chez elle, bien contente de retrouver sa maison. Emma l'a fit s'installer sur le canapé du salon, lui amenant toutes les choses dont elle aurait besoin. Livres, ordinateur, téléphone, bloc note, eau, tout lui était à portée de main. Emma, elle se réinstalla, reprenait possession de sa chambre. Elle termina sa journée dans le bureau à travailler. Vers 18h30, elle reçut un message... de Regina indiquant : « _Je m'ennuies._ ».

 **\- Tu m'envoies un message alors que je suis de l'autre coté de la cloison. Tu es sérieuse ?**

 **\- Et je constate que tu regardes ton téléphone en travaillant. Il faudrait que je pense à te le confisquer pendant tes heures de révisions.**

 **\- Sérieusement ? Hors de question, ça peut m'être utile. Bon alors, tu t'ennuies ?**

 **\- Un peu !** Avoua Regina avec une tête mi-boudeuse.

 **\- Regardes des films, lis...**

 **\- Je ne vais pas lire toute la journée. Une journée, c'est très long !**

 **\- Cherches des prénoms pour ton fils.**

 **\- J'ai déjà mon idée !**

 **\- Vraiment...**

 **\- Tu ne le connaîtras pas avant sa naissance, alors ne cherches pas à essayer de le savoir.**

 **\- Ok... bon tu veux qu'on discute un peu ?**

 **\- Je ne pourrai même pas finir la chambre de mon fils.**

 **\- Les meubles sont peints !**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas allés chercher le lit. Tu es en pleines révisions d'examens.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai trouvé une solution. Marco doit nous l'apporter. Il a les clés de la maison, il va aller le chercher.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Il est remarquable.**

 **\- Je sais... Et pour le reste, tu t'installeras dans le fauteuil, dans la chambre du petit, et tu me guideras pour l'installation des objets, vêtements et autres. Ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons nous adapter. Mais tu finiras la chambre de ton fils.**

 **\- Nous ne pourrons pas aller à Storybrooke !**

 **\- Nous irons après la naissance de ton fils, pendant les vacances. On ne mettra au vert comme ça. Loin du bazar de New York.**

 **\- Bonne idée. Tu as vraiment tout prévu !**

Et Emma dit vrai. Le week-end suivant, Marco était venu passer le week-end à New York, vers elles. Il avait amené dans ses affaires le fameux berceau familial qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste de la chambre. Il va également amené une autre surprise : une petit couverture, en laine d'un beige très clair. La maille était différente de celle qu'Emma lui avait offert. Regina avait craqué dessus et décidait que ce serait la première couverture de son fils. La couverture d'Emma servirait pour le lit du petit. Dans la foulée Emma peint le berceau pour qu'il assortit avec le reste de la chambre. Mission réussit.

* * *

Dans la semaine suivante, Emma fut convoqué au cabinet, un jour, alors qu'elle n'était pas en stage. Elle s'inquiéta, cherchant à savoir si elle avait fait une erreur, mais n'en voyait aucune. Elle fut sur place, un quart d'heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Robin De Locksley la fit entrer dans la salle de réunion. Tout le personnel du cabinet était présent. De quoi faire monter le stress d'un cran. Tous avait un sourire sur le visage mais Emma avait appris à ne pas s'y fier.

 **\- Emma si nous t'avons fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour te faire une proposition. Nous avons remarqué que tu avais un certain talent, de solides bases juridiques. Ton stage arrive à expiration. Tes examens sont dans quelques semaines n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, mes examens sont dans 15 jours.**

 **\- Ton stage se termine demain. Tu auras un peu de temps pour te consacrer à tes révisions. Mais nous souhaiterions que tu rejoignes le cabinet dès la rentrée de septembre.**

 **\- Rejoindre le cabinet ? Pour un nouveau stage ?**

 **\- Non pas pour un nouveau stage Emma. Nous souhaiterions que tu travailles dans ce cabinet à compter de septembre. Tu as largement prouvé que tu pouvais exercer dans ce métier.**

 **\- Mais je n'ai pas terminé mes études. Il me reste un an à faire.**

 **\- C'est pourquoi tu aurais un emploi du temps aménagé. Tu finis ton cycle d'étude, tu travailles en parallèle au cabinet. A la fin de tes études, tu seras embauchée à plein temps.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Les membres du cabinet acquiescèrent. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.**

 **\- Acceptes ! Regina nous avait dit que tu étais quelqu'un de doué et de professionnel dans ton raisonnement. Elle ne s'est pas trompée.**

 **\- Je... D'accord. J'accepte de vous rejoindre dès la rentrée.**

La vie d'Emma prenait un nouveau tournant. Il semblait que les choses rentraient dans l'ordre de toute part. La proposition du cabinet était une aubaine pour elle. Elle n'avait plus à se soucier du lendemain. Elle avait un emploi avant même de terminer ses études. Cette chance n'avait été redue possible que parce que Regina lui avait proposé ce stage. Pour la première fois, elle pensait que ses choix avaient bons. Elle y avait gagné, un emploi, et une famille !

* * *

 _Alors, il n'est pas trop fade ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, même à faire des propositions si vous le souhaitez... à me lyncher pour mon retard (je l'aurais mérité)._

 _Je m'engage à publier plus rapidement la prochaine fois ! La suite est en cours d'écriture en tout cas._

 _A bientôt !_


	19. Chp 19: Nouveau challenge ?

_Bonjour les petits loups !_

 _Je n'ai plus aucune excuse pour tout ce temps de retard. Le syndrome de la page blanche, vous connaissez ? C'est à peu près ce qui s'est passé, pas moyen d'écrire une suite, vidée de toute idée. Et puis, la lumière s'est rallumée. J'ai enfin réussi à écrire les chapitres suivants, en espérant qu'ils vous plairont._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir la suite..._

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX : Nouveau challenge ?**

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma était toujours dans l'euphorie qu'avait provoqué chez elle la proposition des membres du cabinet. Elle n'était jamais rentrée aussi vite à la maison pour annoncer une nouvelle. Pas même la fois où elle avait su qu'elle était admise à l'université de New York. Alors que Regina était installée dans son canapé, les jambes allongées, en pleine lecture, Emma débarqua dans le salon, l'air enjoué en disant : « **je suis embauchée** ». Regina avait arrêté nette sa lecture, relevant brusquement la tête.

 **\- Qu'as-tu dis ?** Ne sachant si elle avait bien compris ou plutôt pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

 **\- Les membres du cabinet ont proposé de m'embaucher !**

 **\- Toutes mes félicitations. Je suis contente pour toi.** Regina avait un grand sourire. **Approches-toi.** Emma obtempéra. Regina ne mit que quelques secondes pour la prendre dans ses bras. **Quand commences-tu ?**

 **\- En septembre. Je vais être à mi-temps pour me permettre de suivre ma dernière année à l'université. Je serai embauchée définitivement et à plein temps à la fin de mon cycle universitaire.**

 **\- J'avais raison de parier sur toi pour ce stage. Je savais que tu avais toutes tes chances. Je suis si contente.**

 **\- Merci de me l'avoir proposé, c'est grâce à toi si j'en suis là. Je suis sûre d'avoir un avenir.**

 **\- Je suis fière de toi. Tu marches dans mes pas. J'ai commencé comme toi dans ce cabinet. Je suppose que tu as une envie de réussite encore plus forte maintenant ?**

 **\- Mais carrément. Le cabinet le plus réputé de New York vient de m'embaucher, tu imagines le truc.** Emma était toujours sur son petit nuage, incapable d'en redescendre. **Tu vas voir, je vais réussir cette année avec en prime la mention très bien.**

 **\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as déjà la mention très bien.**

 **\- C'est pas faux,** répondit Emma en levant le doigt pour confirmer.

 **\- Tu vas devenir l'exemple de l'université. Monsieur Gold ne va pas manquer cet événement. Crois moi, il doit déjà être au courant, en train de jubiler dans son bureau. Tu vas faire la réputation de son université. Emma remarqua pour la première le ton cynique que Regina utilisé pour parler du président de l'université.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup, je me trompes ?**

 **\- Il est très antipathique, imbus de lui même. Et par dessus tout, il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un puisse lui dire non. Il vaut mieux se ranger derrière son opinion. C'est déplorable. Son mandat de président de l'université arrive bientôt à expiration, j'espère qu'il ne va pas être réélu.**

 **\- Madame Mills ose dire du mal de son supérieur.**

 **\- Bien sûr, cela ne sort pas du périmètre de cet appartement. Mais tu verras, que tu vas avoir de ses nouvelles incessamment sous peu.**

 **\- Génial, je me fais une joie de le voir de nouveau.**

Il allait sans dire que les deux cousines partageaient le même opinion au sujet de monsieur Gold. En poste depuis plusieurs années, Regina n'avait jamais aimé se personnage. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec lui. Étant un bon élément de son université, monsieur Gold savait qu'il avait trop à perdre en cas d'altercation.

 **\- Tu as repris tes recherches ?** Constata Emma en lisant le titre du livre que Regina était en train de lire à son arrivée, et qui était toujours sur ses genoux.

 **\- Oui. Je peux aisément continuer mes recherches, allongée sur mon canapé. Je ne fais aucun effort, personne ne vient me stresser. Mais je ne fais pas ça toute la journée. Je suis en arrêt tout de même.**

 **\- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire.**

Regina avait vu juste au sujet de Gold. Le lendemain, Emma reçu un appel du président de l'université. Celui-ci lui demandait de passer à son bureau. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne fut pas surprise de le retrouver derrière son bureau, toujours très distant, avec un air arrogant qu'Emma ne supportait pas.

 **\- Miss Swan, installez vous. J'ai eu un appel téléphonique du cabinet. J'ai appris qu'il avait décidé de vous embaucher définitivement. Je vous présente mes félicitations. Vous faites la grandeur de cette université.**

 **\- Je vous remercie !**

 **\- Vous êtes un parfait exemple de réussite au sein de cette université. Je vous citerais** **pour exemple. J'ai également une question à vous poser. Quelle relation entretenez-vous avec Mme Mills-Colter ?**

 **\- Quelle relation ?** Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette question. **Familiale, nous entretenons une relation familiale. Mme Mills est ma cousine.**

 **\- Votre cousine... oh ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas privilégié dans la notation. Ce serait dommage que j'apprenne qu'elle privilégie un étudiant.**

 **\- Aucun risque. Mme Mills est très professionnelle. Elle ne mélange pas la vie privée et la vie professionnelle. D'ailleurs nous gardons toujours la vie professionnelle à l'extérieur.**

 **\- Bien ! Vous pouvez y aller. J'en est terminé avec vous.**

Emma était effarée par le comportement de Monsieur Gold, sans pour autant être étonnée. Cette personne n'avait peur de rien. Et comme disait Regina, il était imbus de sa personne. Au fond Emma ne savait pas s'il l'avait convoqué pour la féliciter ou pour connaître la véritable relation qu'elle entretenait avec Regina. Préférant ne pas énerver Regina, Emma garda cet épisode pour elle.

* * *

La date ultime des examens arriva rapidement. Emma était prête, à son plus grand étonnement. Les derniers mois avaient été chargés et elle ne pensait vraiment pas être apte à passer ses examens, et pourtant... C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle accueillit les vacances. Nous étions à la mi-mai et si tout allait bien, elle allait pouvoir souffler jusqu'à septembre. Quoique l'année précédente, elle avait réalisé du tutorat pour d'autres étudiants qui n'avaient pas eu leur année.

 **\- Emma, attends moi !** Cria Mary Margaret en la rejoignant en courant.

 **\- Tu n'es pas avec David ?** lui répondit Emma en regardant autour d'elle.

 **\- Non, on se rejoint à l'appartement. Tu veux passer un peu de temps avec nous ?**

 **\- Oh...J'aurais bien voulu mais je ne peux pas. J'ai une obligation.**

 **\- Ah... Je croyais que tu avais terminé ton stage ?**

 **\- Je l'ai terminé. Je dois accompagner Regina a un rendez-vous.**

 **\- Nous ne te voyons plus beaucoup en ce moment.** Répondit Mary-Margaret avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

 **\- Cela sonne comme un reproche!Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas touché terre, entre la fin du stage, les examens, le problème de Regina. Crois moi, ça va me faire du bien de pouvoir souffler.**

 **\- Je te crois. Comment va Mme Mills-Colter ?**

 **\- Elle va très bien. Je dirai même qu'elle est en pleine forme. Elle en a juste assez d'être allongé en permanence et le fait savoir.** Répondit Emma en rigolant.

 **\- Ma pauvre Emma, l'Evil Queen déploie l'artillerie lourde.** Emma ne pu s'empêcher de rire davantage à la réflexion de Mary-Margaret.

 **\- Je vais aller la rejoindre d'ailleurs** , répondit Emma en regardant son téléphone. **Sinon, elle va me lancer des boules de feu.**

 **\- Tu as de l'humour dis moi ! Bon, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Préviens moi lorsque tu auras du temps.**

 **\- Bien sûr que je te préviendrai.** Répondit Emma en l'embrassant.

Après ça, Emma rejoignit l'appartement de Regina, au pas de course. Celle-ci l'attendait et visiblement depuis un moment, vue le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

 **\- Je ne suis pas en retard.** Dit Emma en levant les bras. **Nous allons pouvoir y aller.**

 **\- Si tu continues de parler, nous allons l'être.**

Emma ne releva pas. Regina était clairement dans un mauvais jour. Dans ce cas là, il valait mieux ne pas prêter attention à ce genre de réflexion. Le fait de devoir rester allonger et de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer, lui pesait énormément même si elle savait que c'était pour son bien.

Regina ne décrocha mot jusqu'à l'hôpital, visiblement ailleurs.

 **\- Tout va bien se passer !**

 **\- Oui, comme les fois précédentes. Encore combien de temps vais-je devoir rester allonger ?**

 **\- Bientôt, tu tiendras ton fils dans les bras.** A cette remarque, le visage de Regina se détendit et un sourire vint l'éclairer. **Au moins, j'aurai réussi à te décrocher un sourire.**

Par chance Tinker Bell prit Regina à l'heure. Emma n'osait imaginer la colère que Regina aurait déverser dans le cas contraire.

 **\- Vous n'avez plus de douleurs ?** Demanda Tinker Bell à Regina, après avoir terminé de l'examiner.

 **\- Non, plus depuis dix jours environ.**

 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle !** Répondit Tinker Bell avec un sourire se voulant encourageant.

 **\- Si vous le dites** , se contenta de répondre Regina, en ayant son fidèle air détaché.

 **\- Regina, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Vous allez pouvoir vous déplacer de nouveau.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Regina venait subitement de se redresser, avec un regain d'intérêt.

 **\- Parfaitement ! Tout semble revenir à la normale. Le risque de prématurité s'éloigne. Vous avez un petit garçon en pleine santé.**

C'est soulagée et ravie que Regina quitta le bureau de consultation.

 **\- Enfin, je vais pouvoir revivre et faire ce que j'ai envie.**

 **\- Contente de te voir comme ça mais fait attention tout de même.**

 **\- Emma serait-elle en mode protectrice ?**

 **\- Simplement attentive ! Mais ça fait plusieurs semaines que je le suis.** Regina roula des yeux.

 **\- Je sais. Et en plus, tu me supportes, sans t'énerver. Merci ! Rentrons.**

Le restant de la journée, Regina ne pu s'empêcher de courir dans tout les sens. Comme si elle voulait rattraper toutes les semaines passées. Elle avait même incité Emma à sortir. Elle ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit Mary-Margaret et David bien contente de passer du temps avec eux. Mary-Margaret s'apprêtait à s'installer avec David. Le déménagement était prévu pour le week-end prochain. L'appartement d'Emma allait être bien vide lorsqu'elle y reprendrait sa vie. Mary-Margaret occupait l'appartement voisin depuis son installation à New York. C'est finalement avec une certaine tristesse qu'Emma reprit le chemin de chez Regina. Mais en arrivant, c'est une odeur qui réveilla son estomac, qui l'accueillit. Pourtant, la cuisine était vide et c'est bine sûr dans a chaùbre du petit qu'elle retrouva Regina.

 **\- Salut !**

 **\- C'est un petit "salut" ça. Tu ne vas pas bien ?**

 **\- Mary-Margaret déménage le week-end prochain.**

 **\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?**

 **\- Pour elle, bien sûr que si. David est adorable. Mais ça va être un peu vide quand je vais retourner chez moi.**

 **\- Elle viendra te voir Emma et iras les voir. Ce n'est pas une fin en soi. Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. C'est un changement !**

 **\- Un sacré changement tu veux dire. Nous sommes voisine depuis le début.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien. Et je serai là, je viendrai te voir.** Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant qu'elle ne l'abandonnerai pas.

 **\- Merci ! Tu as fini de préparer la chambre ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est bon. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **\- Que c'est craquant.**

Et ça l'était ! L'intérieur du berceau familial était maintenant entouré d'un tissu moltonné blanc. Le petit matelas revêtu un drap blanc avec des motifs discrets de petits lapins, au contour bleu. Regina avait disposé, sur le bord du berceau, la couverture que Marco lui avait offert. La table à langer, elle, disposait d'un petit matelas entouré d'une housse-éponge blanche. Les produits étaient maintenant disposés à porter de main. Le tout formait un parfait ensemble.

 **\- Le jury émet un avis favorable ?** Emma rigola de bon cœur.

 **\- Avis favorable. C'est très joli, sobre. Ça te ressemble tellement. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé au moins.**

 **\- Absolument pas. J'ai aussi rempli l'armoire par taille,** dit Regina en ouvrant l'armoire en question.

 **\- Ah oui quand même !**

 **\- Ce sont des petites tailles bien sûr. L'armoire était rempli de vêtements, de linge dont les piles étaient très régulières, du plus grand au plus petit. Et j'ai préparé sa première valise.**

 **\- Tu es désormais prête.**

 **\- J'ai aussi préparé des lasagnes pour le dîner. Je sais que tu les aimes.**

 **\- Je le savais. Je l'ai sentie en arrivant. Génial ! Mais rappelles moi, combien de temps je suis partie ?**

 **\- 3h45 exactement !** Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant de précision.

 **\- Et tu as eu le temps de faire tout ça ? Mais tu as des pouvoirs magiques ou quoi ? Hein Queenie ?**

 **\- Queenie ? Est-ce un nouveau surnom ridicule ?**

 **\- Les étudiants t'ont surnommé l'Evil Queen. Queenie, c'est plus gentil.**

 **\- Il hors de question que tu m'appelles Queenie. Regina est très bien comme prénom.**

 **\- Bien Majesté !** Regina émit un regard blasé. **Quoi ? Regina signifie « reine » en italien, alors ça peut passer.**

 **\- Emma, allons manger**. C'était la façon de Regina de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Et ce sont sur ces paroles que la table fut dressée et qu'elles passèrent au dîner, dans un calme qui se voulait reposant.

 **\- J'ai eu une idée** , intervient alors Regina.

 **\- Laquelle ?** Répondit Emma en reprenant une bouchée de lasagnes.

 **\- Nous pourrions partir quelques jours à Storybrooke. Tu as terminé tes examens, les résultats seront annoncés jeudi. Et moi, je suis en congés et je peux à nouveau me déplacer. Rien ne nous empêche de quitter New York quelques temps.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas. Mais tu crois que c'est une bonne idée pour toi ?**

 **\- Emma, regardes bien mes lèvres et écoutes moi bien.** Répondit Regina, le tout accompagner de gestes. **Je peux me déplacer et je compte bien en profiter.**

 **\- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris, je dépose les armes.** Dit Emma en levant les mains en signe de renoncement. **Je ne connais pas Storybrooke en plus.**

 **\- Alors partons le week-end prochain.**

* * *

Le semaine se termina sur ses bonnes paroles. Le jour des résultats étaient arrivés. Ce n'est pas avec une grande surprise qu'Emma valida son année universitaire avec la mention très bien. Elle obtient de nouveau la meilleure note en droit des affaires. Toutefois, on ne pourra pas reprocher à Madame Mills d'avoir manqué d'objectivité ou d'avoir fait preuve de favoritisme. Étant en arrêt de travail, les copies avaient, tout bonnement, été corrigées par une autre enseignante qu'Emma ne connaissait pas. Par la même occasion, Emma remportait le prix de l'université du meilleur étudiant en droit des affaires. La nouvelle lui avait été communiquée par Monsieur Gold en personne. La cérémonie de remise de prix aurait lieu à la fin juin.

Pour l'heure, Regina et Emma étaient sur le départ. Le Maine les attendait. Emma avait insisté pour conduire afin de permettre à Regina de se reposer. Par contre, celle-c avait insisté pour prendre son véhicule. Emma laissait maintenant les grattes-ciels de New York derrière elles. Rapidement, la Big Apple fut remplacée par des vastes étendues de nature, de forêts. Quelques heures plus tard, elles passèrent le panneau indiquant « Welcome to Storybrooke ». c'était une petite bourgade dans l'État du Maine, en bord de mer. Regina indiqua la route à suivre. Rapidement, elles s'orientèrent dans une rue ombragée et s'arrêtèrent au _108 Milfin Street._ L'air marin vint chatouillé leur nez à la sortie du véhicule. Regina déverrouilla le portail de l'allée. Emma se retrouva devant un imposant manoir, blanc, avec un incroyable porche arrondi. Les abords du manoir très soignés, des arbres, des arbustes bien taillés.

 **\- Woah ! C'est...**

 **\- Luxueux ?**

 **\- Grand. Elle est magnifique et imposante.**

Elles remontèrent l'allée et Regina déverrouilla la porte d'entrée.

 **\- Bienvenue dans ma maison d'enfance.** Dit Regina en faisant signe à Emma d'entrer. **Nous allons aller poser nos affaires directement dans nos chambres, ce sera fait.**

Emma fut impressionner par l'intérieur. L'entrée avait un sol en marbre, une montée d'escalier boisée, tout en arrondie. En suivant Regina, elle ne pouvait que contempler la demeure. Regina s'arrêta finalement devant un pièce, à gauche au fond du couloir de l'étage. Elle y entra et prit ce qui devait être des draps dans une armoire.

 **\- Voici la chambre d'amis. Ce sera la tienne le temps de notre séjour.**

 **\- Elle est spacieuse.** Répondit Emma en découvrant la chambre aux murs bleus. Elle s'avérait sobre, composée d'un lit double, d'une armoire, d'un bureau et d'un joli fauteuil, près de la fenêtre qui semblait confortable. Emma déposa ses affaires et suivit aussitôt Regina dans le souloir. Celle-ci lui indiqua la salle de bain.

 **\- Je serai dans cette chambre, précisa Regina tout en entrant dans ladite pièce.** Emma y pénétra quelques secondes plus tard.

 **\- Où se trouve ta chambre d'enfance,** demanda Emma avec un grain de curiosité.

 **\- C'est celle-ci !** Emma regarda autour d'elle. Cette pièce ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une chambre d'amis.

 **\- Tu déconnes ? Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une chambre d'amis.**

 **\- Mère a refait la pièce lorsque je suis partie. Mes affaires ont rejoint le grenier.**

 **\- Sympa !**

 **\- J'avais récupéré l'essentiel. Ce qui est au grenier ne me servait pas. Je te propose que l'on s'installe et je te ferais visiter la ville.**

 **\- Ça marche.**

Une heure et demie plus tard, elles étaient dans les rues de Storybrooke. Regina lui avait déjà fait visiter le port et la place de la ville.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que la ville était aussi grande.**

 **\- La forêt qui entoure la ville à tendance à fausser la véritable étendue de la ville. Cela dit, elle n'est pas si grande que ça. Tu ne la connais pas encore assez. Tu verras, tu l'as trouvera petite lorsque tu la connaîtra parfaitement.** **Allons chez Granny.** Dit Regina en pointant un diner.

Le diner était simple et semblait accueillant, convivial. En pénétrant à l'intérieur, une voix qu'Emma ne connaissait pas, les interpella.

 **\- Ma parole, mais je ne me trompe pas, Regina Mills est ici.** Une femme d'un certain âge s'était approchée d'elles.

 **\- Madame Lucas, bonjour !** Répondit Regina en la saluant.

 **\- Il y a longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu dans les environs. Que faites-vous ici ?**

 **\- Je suis en congés quelques jours, avec ma cousine Emma.** Regina l'a présenta. Granny sembla étonnée et Regina le remarqua. **C'est une longue histoire !**

 **\- Cela fait plaisir de te voir. Je vois que les choses évoluent** , dit Granny en pointant le ventre arrondi de Regina. **C'est pour quand ?**

 **\- Pour très bientôt ! C'est plutôt difficile de le camoufler maintenant.**

 **\- Et ta mère ne m'avait rien dit. Et le beau jeune homme qui t'accompagnait la dernière fois, n'est pas avec toi ? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?** Granny réfléchit quelques secondes. **Daniel, je crois.**

 **\- Nous sommes divorcés.** Répondit Regina en posant une main sur son ventre.

 **\- Je suis désolée pour vous deux. Installez-vous, j'arrive.**

Emma et Regina rejoignirent une table avec des banquettes rouges et se mirent à l'aise.

 **\- Je vous donne la carte, dit Granny en les tendant.**

 **\- Merci. Dites moi, George King est toujours maire de Storybrooke ?**

 **\- Oh oui, malheureusement ! Mais plus pour longtemps.**

 **\- Pour quelle raison ?**

 **\- Il est accusé dans le cadre d'une affaire de corruption de grande ampleur. Les habitants demandaient sa démission. Elle a été annoncée hier.**

 **\- Je vois !**

 **\- Il n'arrivais plus à diriger la ville de tout manière. Le conseil municipal était systématiquement opposé à lui, sur tout les sujets. Même le budget n'a pas été adopté.**

 **\- C'était une voie sans issue, en effet.**

 **\- Les choses étaient tellement plus simple lorsque ton père était maire.**

 **\- Les choses changent** , répondit Regina. **Emma, as-tu choisi ce qui te ferait plaisir ?**

 **\- Je prendrai un burger avec des frites, et un chocolat chaud.**

 **\- Et moi, une grande salade avec un thé.**

 **\- Je vous amène tout très vite.** Granny s'éloigna vers les cuisines.

 **\- Ton père a été maire de la ville et tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

 **\- C'était, il y a très longtemps. George King a pris sa place après son décès. Il n'attendait que ça depuis des années.**

 **\- Pour où il en est aujourd'hui, ça valait le coup** , dit Emma en rigolant.

 **\- Je ne suis pas surprise de son sort.**

Elles dînèrent tranquillement. Regina expliqua l'histoire de la ville à Emma, ses souvenirs d'enfance. A la fin du repas, elles décidèrent de rentrer se reposer.

 **\- Mme Lucas, quand aurons lieu les élections ?**

 **\- Dans deux mois et demi, je crois, le temps pour les candidats de faire compagne.** Répondit Granny en souriant.

 **\- D'accord, merci. Bonne soirée.**

Emma, comme Regina rejoignirent rapidement leur lit respectif. Emma s'endormit avant même que sa tête n'ai touché l'oreiller. En un quart d'heure, le silence se fit dans la maison, comme si aucune âme n'y vivait.

Emma se réveilla brutalement au milieu de la nuit haletant. Un mauvais rêve encore, juste un mauvais rêve. Elle se leva et descendit. Elle retrouva Regina, assise dans le salon, une tasse à la main, contemplant les flammes de la cheminée.

 **\- Tu ne dors pas ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Mon fils a décidé de m'empêcher de dormir en me donnant des coups de pieds. Ça fait mal aux côtes à force. Je t'assures qu'à l'instant où il sera né, je l'inscrit dans un club de rugby.** Emma ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

 **\- Il ne sera pas un peu petit pour ça ?**

 **\- Tout juste !** Plaisanta Regina. **Et toi ? Les batteries sont déjà rechargées ?**

 **\- Mauvais rêve.**

 **\- Encore ? Cela dit, tu as eu une longue période de stress. Ça s'explique.**

 **\- Sûrement. Et toi ? A quoi tu penses ? Tu étais ailleurs quand je suis arrivée.**

 **\- A rien.**

 **\- Regina ?** Le ton d'Emma se voulait plus menaçant pour l'obliger à parler.

 **\- Aux élections.**

 **\- Celles de Storybrooke ?** Regina acquiesça en silence.

 **\- Je vais me présenter au poste de Maire !**

* * *

 _Alors ? Reviews_

 _A bientôt !_


	20. Chp 20: La course à la mairie

_Coucou les petits loups,_

 _Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui s'annonce vivant ! Plusieurs m'ont signalé que le chapitre 19 a été publié deux fois... j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris. Je crois qu'il y a eu un bug. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce chapitre est un nouveau et il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, ça devrait plaire à certain._

 _Emma va t'elle accepter le choix de Regina ?_ _Je vous laisse le découvrir._

* * *

 **Chapitre XX : La course à la mairie**

 **\- Te présenter ? Attends, les élections sont dans deux mois et demi. Et ton poste à l'université ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas attachée à l'université. Je peux aisément me mettre en disponibilité.**

 **\- En disponibilité ? Mais...** Emma n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Regina lui coupait la parole.

 **\- Je peux continuer mes travaux de recherche à distance et ne plus faire d'enseignement pendant quelques temps.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse. Cette ville mérite tellement mieux que George King.**

 **\- Et ton fils ? Tu ne vas pas débuter une campagne alors que tu es sur le point de l'avoir ?**

 **\- J'y arriverai !**

Emma ferma les yeux, découragée. Elle savait que Regina avait pris sa décision. La dissuader était impossible. Seulement, Emma avait peur et craignait qu'il puisse lui ariver quelque chose. Elle se releva et pris la direction de l'escalier.

 **\- Je retourne me coucher.**

 **\- D'accord. Dors bien !** Répondit Regina en regardant Emma s'éloigner.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'Emma avait raison. C'était impossible de démarrer une course à la mairie alors que l'accouchement arrivait à grand pas. Pourtant, quelque chose l'incitait à continuer. La ville de Storybrooke était entre les mains de King depuis longtemps.

Et toi, tu crois que je devrais me présenter ? Murmura t'elle en caressant son ventre. En guise de réponse, son fils lui donna un coup de pied. Regina émit un sourire en disant : « je prends ça pour une approbation ». Regina sentit, alors, un nouveau coup de pied. Elle resta là encore quelques instants, à contempler les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Puis, elle éteignit la pièce, avant d'aller se recoucher, elle même.

Le réveil du lendemain fut douloureux pour les deux femmes. Emma était retournée se coucher. Pour autant, trop occupée à se demander quel neurone avait explosé dans la tête de Regina, elle ne s'était rendormie qu'au petit matin. De son côté, Regina avait peiné à se rendormir, alors que son fils avait cessé de donner des coups. Elle avait retourné la situation dans tout les sens.

 **\- Salut** , dit Emma en arrivant dans la cuisine ce matin là.

 **\- Bonjour !**

Emma se prépara un chocolat chaud. Regina avait préparé des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Je vais passer voir Madame Lucas ce matin. Je souhaiterais savoir quels candidats se présentent aux élections.

Regina ! Emma soupira. Fais attention à toi.

Ne t'inquiète pas, fut la seule réponse qu'elle lui donna.

Le petit déjeuner se termina en silence. Emma et Regina rejoignirent, une fois prêtes, le diner dans la matinée. L'espace était désert. La plupart des habitants étaient parties travailler. Si Regina avait voulu être discrète, elle n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. En les voyant, Granny s'avança vers elle, en les saluant.

 **\- Bonjour Mme Lucas. Pourrai-je vous parler un instant ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, le diner est toujours très clame à cette période de la matinée. Que veux-tu ?**

 **\- Quels sont les candidats qui se présentent à la mairie ?**

 **\- Les candidats ? Pour le moment, il n'y en a qu'un seul.**

 **\- Il n'y a qu'un seul candidat ? Qui ? Regina semblait effarée par la réponse de Granny.**

 **\- James King !**

 **\- James King ? Bien sûr. Le fils veut récupérer la place de son père.**

 **\- Et si tu veux mon avis, il est aussi corrompu que son père.**

 **\- Il trempe toujours dans des affaires douteuses ?**

 **\- Aux dernières nouvelles.**

 **\- Bien. Merci Mme Lucas. Je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage.**

 **\- C'est toujours un plaisir. Dis moi, pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout ça ?**

 **\- Pour m'informer !**

 **\- Tu vas te présenter ?**

 **\- Oui, je vais me présenter. Mais c'est encore officieux.** Répondit Regina essayant de faire comprendre au passage de la nécessité d'être discret pour le moment.

 **\- Je m'en suis doutée au moment où tu m'as demandé quand avait lieu les élections. Je ne dirai rien tant que l'info ne sera pas officielle.**

A ces mots, Emma, restée en retrait jusque là, se précipita rapidement vers la sortie, faisant claquer la porte, dans un état d'énervement défiant toute concurrence. Regina n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ni même de la suivre.

 **\- Il y a un problème avec ta cousine ?**

 **\- Emma n'est pas du tout emballée par mon choix. Elle est inquiète !**

 **\- Ta cousine veille sur toi ! C'est normal. Mais fais attention à toi. Ils ne te laisseront pas la place comme ça.**

 **\- Je n'attends pas moins d'eux, c'est leur spécialité.**

 **\- Vas lui parler !**

Granny embrassa Regina et la conduisit jusqu'à la porte du diner. Emma n'était plus là, bien sûr. Seulement, elle ignorait où elle avait pu aller. A ce moment, Regina réfléchit au lieu où elle même serait aller dans ce genre de situation. Elle se dirigea alors vers la gauche, en direction de la plage.

Elle avait vu juste. Emma s'y trouvait. Elle était assise sur le sable et lançait des cailloux dans l'eau, en faisant des ricochets. Regina s'approcha lentement et en silence. Cependant, Emma tourna la tête dans sa direction, avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'asseoir. Elle retourna son regard droit devant elle, en soufflant.

 **\- Laisses moi tranquille !**

 **\- Emma, il faut que nous parlions.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

 **\- Je crois, au contraire, que tu as quelque chose à dire, vue ton comportement de toute à l'heure.**

Emma ne dit rien, s'enfermant un peu plus dans le silence. Regina ne capitula pas pour autant. Plutôt que de faire demi-tour, elle s'installa à ses côtés et fixa la mer. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Emma n'était visiblement toujours pas décider à ouvrir la bouche. La patience de Regina commençait à s'amenuiser.

 **\- Emma, parles moi. Dis moi ce qui te dérange.** Le ton était beaucoup plus sec que d'habitude. Ces paroles avaient quand même eu l'effet escompté puisqu'Emma se retourna vers elle, en la regardant.

 **Ce qui me dérange ? Mais putain Regina réfléchit deux minutes. Tu décides de te présenter à une élection, alors que tu es sur le point d'accoucher. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Je te signales qu'il y a encore une semaine, tu étais au fond de ton canapé sans pouvoir bouger, consigne du médecin. En fait, tu t'en fous. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Et après, c'est qui, qui doit s'occuper de toi quand tu ne peux plus rien faire ? C'est bibi. Qui s'est qui doit supporter ta mauvaise humeur ? C'est encore bibi. Alors ça va bien. Tu fais chier Regina.** Regina resta quelques instants interdite sans pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, simplement en regardant Emma. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. A ce moment, elle prit conscience de ses agissements et des répercussions.

 **\- Je sais !**

 **\- Je sais ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je me fais du soucis pour toi, pour lui** , Emma montra du doigt le ventre de sa cousine. **Renonces à cette candidature, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas renoncer Emma.**

 **\- Tu continues. Tu vois, tu t'en fous de ce qui peut bien t'arriver ou arriver à ton fils. Tu prends des risques. Là, ce sera sans moi.** Emma se repositionna face à la mer, retournant dans sa bulle de silence.

 **\- Je ne renoncerai pas à cette place. Les King, père et fils, sont des pourritures. Alors que mon père était maire et apprécié des habitants, George King a tout fait pour le faire tomber par les plus ignobles des manières. Son fils est exactement le même. La ville en a souffert et en souffre toujours. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Si King n'avait pas agit comme ça, mon père serait peut être encore là. Il a subit tellement de stress. Il l'a détruit. Maintenant, c'est à moi de régler cette affaire et de les faire tomber. Ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai choisi le droit pour mes études universitaires. Je te demande une chose Emma, aides moi à récupérer la mairie. Je peux y arriver !**

Après ce monologue, Regina décida de se retirer et de laisser Emma réfléchir. Celle-ci n'avait pas bouger et n'avait pas pu voir les larmes au coin des yeux de Regina qui menaçaient de couler. Toujours les yeux rivés vers la mer. Alors que sa cousine s'éloignait, Emma resta là à réfléchir. Décidément cette ville semblait être chargée de guerre interne. Emma sentait que Regina était sincère et que s'était important pour elle. C'est en soufflant une nouvelle fois qu'elle décida de rentrer, avec une pointe de remords, d'avoir été aussi brusque avec Regina. En arrivant au manoir, tout était silencieux. Aucune âme qui vive ne semblait présente. Pourtant, le véhicule de Regina était stationné dans l'allée, prouvant qu'elle était bien là. Après avoir arpenté une bonne partie de la maison, sans signe de vie de Regina, elle poussa la dernière porte de la maison encore close. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle découvrit sa cousine endormie, assise derrière le bureau, dans la bibliothèque boisée. Emma posa sa tête contre l'encadrement de la porte, la regardant, avant d'entrer et de s'installer.

Après plusieurs minutes, Regina se réveilla. C'est Emma qu'elle découvrit en premier, visiblement captiver par ce qui semblait être un roman.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je me suis assoupie. Il y a longtemps que tu es là ?** Emma releva la tête et émit un petit sourire discret.

 **\- Un peu. J'ai préféré te laisser dormir.** Le silence retomba mais s'avérer oppressant, inconfortable. **Regina, je suis désolée de t'avoir dis tout ça, tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Tu en avais le droit ! Les dernières semaines ont été difficiles aussi pour toi. Mais la prochaine fois, ne pars pas précipitamment comme ça. Parles moi. Je me suis inquiétée.**

 **\- Désolée.** Répondit Emma, avec un léger sourire pour se faire pardonner. **Ok, je te suis.** Regina l'a regarda perplexe, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. **Présentes toi ! Je vais t 'aider pour ta campagne. On devrait pouvoir trouver du monde pour nous aider.**

 **\- Tu es certaine que tu souhaites être à mes côtés pour mener la campagne ?**

 **\- Oui !** Emma regarda une photo, encadrée, posée sur le bureau. **Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Mon père et moi. Je devais avoir deux ans.** Une petite fille brune souriait de bon cœur dans les bras d'un homme plutôt mignon.

 **\- Elle est jolie cette photo. Vous étiez mignons tout les deux.** Emma marqua une pause, contempla la photo, tout comme Regina. **On va le faire Regina... pour lui. En plus, je pourrai garder un œil sur toi et m'assurer que tu ne vas pas trop loin. Mais il nous faut du monde.**

 **\- Nous trouverons le monde qu'il nous faut. Je connais des personnes dans cette ville.** Répondit Regina avec un sourire défiant la concurrence.

Après quelques minutes à planifier l'entrée en campagne de Regina, elles décidèrent d'aller manger au diner. Cela leur permit de prendre la température des habitants de le ville. En l'occurrence, James King ne semblait pas en très bonne posture. Cela laissé des chances à Regina. L'heure était maintenant arrivée de déposer la candidature. Peu après quatorze heures, Regina et Emma poussaient les portes de la mairie.

 **\- Bonjour Mme Witch.** Regina fut presque étonnée de voir Maleficient soit encore à son poste. Elle, la fidèle collaboratrice de son père. **Je souhaiterais déposer ma candidature au poste de Maire de Storybrooke.** Il fallu quelques instants à Mme Witch pour remettre la personne en face d'elle.

 **\- Regina Mills ?**

 **\- Elle même.**

 **\- Quelle surprise. Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu.**

 **\- Quelques années oui.**

 **\- Alors comme ça, tu veux briguer la Mairie ? Et bien c'est partie.** Mme Witch commença à remplir un formulaire numérique. **Date et lieu de naissance, adresse, profession ?**

 **\- Je suis née le 1er février 1980 à Seattle. Je vis au 40E, Tree Street, quartier Upper East Side, à New York. Je suis enseignante-chercheuse, en droit, à l'université de New York. Et je suis aussi conseillère juridique au sein du cabinet Justice Affaires de New York.**

 **\- Et bien dites mi, vous avez bien réussi. Votre père serait fière de vous.** Regina souria. **Continuons, mariée ? Des enfants ?**

 **\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?** Mme Witch acquiesça, faisant soupirer Regina. **Bien, je suis divorcée et enceinte de huit mois de mon premier enfant.**

 **\- Félicitations ! Je suis désolée, les questions sont un peu intrusives. Il n'y a rien d'autre à remplir. Je vais imprimer le formulaire et vous pourrez le signer.**

 **\- Aurais-je un endroit où installer un quartier général pour la campagne électorale ?**

 **\- Vous pouvez occuper les locaux à côté de la bibliothèque. Ils sont libres et ont été remis au neuf.** Lui précisa Mme Witch en lui faisant signer la candidature. En attendant, bienvenue dans la course. Elle baissa d'un ton et ajouta presque en chuchotant: **débarrassez-nous des King.**

 **\- Je vais essayer mais il faut que les habitants soient derrière nous.**

 **\- Ils le seront !** Le ton de Maleficient était sans appel. Elle lui confia alors la clé des locaux.

Regina remercia et salua Mme Witch et reprit sont chemin dans les rues de Storybrooke, Emma a ses côtés. La mission suivanre consistait à informer les habitants de sa candidature. Quoi de mieux que la presse ? C'est vers Sidney Glass qu'elle se tourna, non sans serrer les dents. Sidney avait toujours été hypocrite et à la botte des King. Pour autant, il devait un service à Regina depuis qu'elle m'avait défendu au collège. Il ferait passer l'annonce de sa candidature en première page du journal du lendemain matin.

 **\- Nous pourrions utiliser les réseaux sociaux. Les élections se passent aussi dessus.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas une adepte des réseaux sociaux mais tout les moyens sont bons à utiliser. Tu peux t'en occuper.**

 **\- Yes, je gère, répondit Emma sûre d'elle.**

 **\- Allons voir les locaux, à côté de la bibliothèque.**

En l'occurrence, Mme Witch avait raison, les locaux étaient neufs, très propres. Des murs blancs, de l'espace, un mobilier suffisant. Tout à coup, une jeune femme blonde passa la porte des locaux, avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Rapidement, elle vient enlacer Regina sans qu'aucune des deux cousines n'aient le temps de réagir. Puis, elle se détacha de Regina, toujours en la regardant.

 **\- Regina, c'est bien toi. Il me semblait t'avoir vu passer devant la bibliothèque. Je suis si contente de te voir, tu m'as manqué.**

 **\- Je suis contente également. Emma, je te présentes Kathryn Midas, une de mes grandes amies d'enfance. Kathryn, je te présentes ma cousine, Emma Swan.**

 **\- Ravie de te rencontrer !** Dit Kathryn en direction d'Emma, en lui tendant la main qu'Emma saisit.

 **\- Moi de même.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne m'as même pas prévenu, ingrate.**

 **\- Je voulais faire découvrir Storybrooke à Emma, qui est de Boston. Elle étudie à New York.**

 **\- Bien. Je vois que tu as oublié de me dire autre chose.** Dit Kathryn en posant une main sur le ventre arrondi de Regina. **Mon dieu Regina, regardes toi, tu es splendide. Même enceinte, tu es canon.** Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire. **C'est pour quand ?**

 **\- Pour fin juin, début juillet. Je suis enceinte de huit mois.**

 **\- C'est génial, je suis contente pour toi. De Daniel !**

 **\- Oui, il est de Daniel.**

 **\- Comment ça va avec lui ?**

 **\- Nous avons divorcé. Adultère.** Kathryn haussa les sourcils en roulant des yeux. **C'est mieux comme ça. Nous sommes mieux séparés, qu'ensemble.**

 **\- En effet ! Mais ça reste une rupture. Décidément, il aura été charmant jusqu'au bout.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien et j'ai Emma qui veille sur moi.** Emma acquiesça non sans rire.

 **\- Vous faites bien. Regina est insupportable et incontrôlable.**

 **\- Oh j'en sais quelque chose.** Répondit Emma en se retournant et allant s'installer plus loin.

 **\- Je me présentes aux élections de la ville.**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ?** Voyant Regina souriant fièrement, elle avait sa réponse. **Tu te présentes ! Mais c'est super ça. Vas y fait mordre la poussière à ces deux là. Ils sont imbuvables, on en peut plus. Je peux participer à la campagne.**

 **\- Bien sûr, avec grand plaisir. Nous avons besoin de monde d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Je devrais trouver du monde pour nous aider sans problème. Alors par quoi on commence ?**

 **\- Nous avons prévenu la presse qui doit publier un article demain matin. Et Emma a lancé les pages sur les réseaux sociaux.**

 **\- Je vois que tu gères ! Vous avez pensé aux affiches ?**

 **\- Je viens de m'y mettre.** Devant l'air étonné de Regina, Emma ajouta : **J'avais pris mon PC ! Vous pouvez m'aider si vous voulez** , répondit Emma à l'attention de Kathryn.

 **\- Si on travaille ensemble, tu me tutoies, d'accord ?** Emma émit un oui de la tête.

 **\- Kathryn, tu pourrais peut être essayer de trouver des volontaires.** Dit Regina. **Les habitants te connaissent.**

 **\- Pas de problème ! Je cours...**

 **\- Je vais commencer à planifier les meetings. Il ne faut pas perdre un instant, la campagne va être assez courte.**

 **\- D'accord, ça marche. Je vais y aller et faire passer la nouvelle.**

 **\- Merci Kathryn ! Et bienvenue dans l'équipe.** Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

C'est ainsi que la campagne électorale fut lancée. Chacun à son poste, sous les ordres de Regina. D'autres volontaires sont venus agrandir la troupe, dans les heures, jours qui suivirent. La nouvelle de la candidature de Regina fit le tour de la ville en une traînée de poudre. Rapidement, le quartier général gagna en dynamique et devient une attraction. Les gens se déplaçaient pour voir. Un matin, Emma reçu ce qu'elle avait longuement réfléchit, réajuster... les affiches officielles de la campagne électorale et les programmes. Elle était satisfaite.

 **\- Regina, on a reçu les affiches !** En réalité, Regina était la seule à ne pas les avoir vu. Kathryn et les autres de l'équipe avaient approuvé les brouillons.

 **\- Montres moi !** Emma lui tendit une des affiches. Elle avait choisi une photo sur laquelle Regina avançait sur la plage, en souriant. L'océan en toile de fond. Toutefois, elle l'avait coupé au niveau du buste, juste en dessous de la poitrine de Regina, effaçant ainsi la trace de sa grossesse.

 **\- Tu as pris cette photo le premier jour où nous sommes arrivés à Storybrooke, lorsque je te faisais visiter.**

 **\- En effet ! La luminosité était parfaite, je trouve qu'elle est très bien pour une affiche.**

 **\- En plus, l'océan représente les voyages, l'ouverture sur le monde. C'est un symbole fort. La ville est actuellement complètement verrouillée par l'équipe en place.** Ajouta Kathryn avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

 **\- Elle est très bien ! Merci de l'avoir coupé. Je ne voudrais pas que l'autre candidat utilise ma grossesse et cette image pour me discréditer. Même s'il s'en saisira sûrement.**

 **\- On y a pensé !** Répondirent Emma et Kathryn en cœur.

 **\- Le slogan fonctionnera vous croyez ? « Choisissons, ensemble, notre avenir ».**

 **\- On pense qu'il est percutant. D'après ce que je sais, les King se sont entourés de quelques collaborateurs, triés sur le volet. La population de cette ville n'a même plus son mot à dire. En les rassemblant autour de notre projet, en les faisant participer, ils seront acteurs de cette campagne. Et donc choisissons ensemble notre avenir.** Répondit Emma, avec un air sérieux et concentré.

 **\- Il est certain que si les habitants sont totalement laissés pour compte, alors même qui sont les électeurs de cette ville, les King font une erreur majeure.** Dit Regina. **Et c'est aussi notre chance. Le slogan est bien pensé. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Cette affiche me plaît.**

Emma, Kathryn et les autres étaient presque soulagés que l'affiche soit validé par Regina. Quoiqu'ils étaient plutôt certain que ce serait le cas. Mais avec Regina, comme leader, ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout. Emma repartit à ses activités : planifier le collage des affiches et la distribution des tracts.

 **\- La salle pour le meeting de ce soir est prête. Ton discours est écrit ?** Dit Kathryn.

 **\- Il l'est ! Emma et moi avons terminer de le rédiger. Tout les axes majeurs de ma future politique seront exposés et expliqués, ce soir.**

 **\- Alors, nous sommes prêts pour ce soir ! Ta cousine est remarquable. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'elle.**

 **\- Mère avait dissimulé son passé. J'ai appris, il y a quelques mois, que Margaret Clevers est ma grand-mère, la mère de ma mère. Emma est la fille de ma tante, la sœur de ma mère donc. Elle est décédée il y a plusieurs années. Emma a été élevée par notre grand mère.**

 **\- Margaret Clevers ? LA Margaret Clevers ?** Regina acquiesça en guise de réponse. **Et bien, c'est une surprise. Maintenant que tu le dis, tu aurais bien des traits de son visage.**

 **\- Sans doute !** Répondit Regina. **En tout cas, Emma le dit.**

 **\- Elle n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie.** Lui dit Kathryn en désignant Emma su menton. **Perdre ses parents, puis sa grand mère. Un peu comme toi finalement.**

 **\- Nos passés nous rapproche. Nous avons noué une relation solide en quelques mois, je crois.**

 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, pour vous deux. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter l'une sur l'autre.** Regina ne répondit rien mais son sourire donné la réponse.

Tout à coup, une petite fille, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, se dirigea en courant vers Kathryn. Regina ne bougea pas plus, regardant Kathryn, puis la petite fille, à tout de rôle.

 **\- C'est ?**

 **\- Aliénor, ma fille, oui !**

 **\- Elle est adorable. Bonjour Aliénor, je suis Regina.** Lui dit-elle, en se penchant pour saluer la petite fille. Aliénor regarda sa mère, en l'interrogeant du regard.

 **\- Elle va avoir cinq ans. Mais elle te connaît. Même si elle ne t'a jamais rencontré. Je lui ai parlé de toi, montré des photos. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, et tu l'es toujours.**

 **\- Je suis désolée Kathryn.**

 **\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, je venais de t'annoncer que j'étais enceinte. C'est pour ça que tu es partie et que tu n'es jamais revenue ?**

 **\- Kathryn ne le prend pas mal. A cette époque, nous essayions avec Daniel d'avoir un enfant, depuis deux ans, sans succès. Je venais d'apprendre que je ne pourrais jamais en avoir. Toi et Frederick me l'avaient annoncé. C'était difficile pour moi, même j'étais contente pour vous deux. Mère était exécrable, comme souvent. Sans était trop pour moi. J'ai pris mes distances, c'est vrai.**

 **\- Je l'ai toujours su, même sans en parler. Je comprenais et nous avions gardé contact à distance. Finalement, les événements t'ont été favorables.**

 **\- On peut dire ça.**

 **\- Tu as un bébé dans le ventre ?** Demanda Aliénor.

 **\- Ça aussi on peut le dire.** Dit regina à Kathryn. **Oui, Aliénor, il y a un petit garçon dans mon ventre, et il va bientôt nous rejoindre.** Répondit Regina en s'agenouillant. Kathryn posa sa main sur son ventre. **Parfois, je le sens bouger.**

 **\- Ah bon ?** Répondit la petit fille étonnée. Regina émit un oui de la tête en souriant.

 **\- Tu bougeais aussi Aliénor** , lui dit Kathryn. **Excuses moi mais je vais devoir rentrer à la maison. Frederick devait la déposer ici, avant d'aller travailler. Je vous rejoindrai ce soir.**

 **\- D'accord, au revoir Aliénor.** La petite fille lui fit un signe de la main en partant. La mère et le fille s'éloignèrent laissant Regina dans ses pensées. Si bien qu'elle n'entendit même pas Emma approcher.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on travaille ton allocution ?** Emma se rendit compte que sa cousine semblait avoir quitter la planète terre. **Regina est demandée sur terre** , lui dit elle dans l'oreille, ce qui l'a fit réagir. **Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui je vais bien. Simplement des souvenirs. Qu'est ce que tu disais ?**

 **\- Veux-tu qu'on retravaille le meeting de ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui, allons y.**

La journée passa ainsi. Chacun à son poste pour que la réunion du soir se passe bien. L'heure était arrivée. L'équipe avait préparé la salle de meeting sobrement. Un pupitre avait été installé au centre devant l'assemblée. Un buffet avait été dressé annonçant la fin de la soirée où chacun pourrait se retrouver et échanger après le débat. L'équipe s'était étonné du nombre de personnes présentent ce soir là. On aurait dit que toute la ville était présente. Si bien que la place commencé à manquer. En urgence, l'équipe avait décidé de s'installer derrière Regina sur la scène afin de dégager des places disponibles au premier rang.

A dis-neuf heures, c'est un peu stressée que Regina s'avança sur le devant de la scène, après avoir été appelée par Kathryn. Pour l'occasion, Regina avait revêtu une robe bleu foncé assez évasée, ainsi qu'une veste noire.

Rapidement, après une brève présenta personnelle, elle avait commencé la présentation du programme : baisse d'impôts qui pèsent sur les commerces, puis baisse d'impôts sur les foyers après une certaine période, construction d'une nouvelle air de jeux pour les enfants, sécurisation de la plage pour la baignade, rénovation du port pour accueillir plus de navire, un conseil municipal proche de ses habitants et à l'écoute... La place avait été ensuite laissée aux questions du public.

C'est au alentour de 23h30 que Regina et Emma avaient poussé la porte du manoir pour un repos bien mérité. La soirée avait été prometteuse. Les habitants semblaient moins sur la défense à la fin de la soirée. Mais l'équipe était loin de s'imaginer de ce qui les attendait le lendemain. En effet, peu après 10h le lendemain, James King poussa la porte du QG, visiblement en colère. Il s'approcha de Regina alors assise au côté d'Emma et de Kathryn, qui se leva aussitôt. Il envoya le journal avec en une le meeting de la veille, sur le bureau avec violence.

 **\- A quoi vous jouez ?** Dit il en serrant les dents.

 **\- Une conversation polit débute toujours par une formule de politesse, personne ne vous l'a appris ? Bonjour Mr King, que puis-je pour vous ?** Répondit Regina, avec un calme qui étonna son entourage.

 **\- N'utilisez pas ce ton hautain avec moi. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. La plupart des gens de cette ville était à votre réunion hier soir. A quoi jouez-vous ?**

 **\- Je ne joue pas Mr King. Je fais campagne pour être la prochaine Maire de cette ville. Et croyez moi, ça n'a rien d'un jeu.**

 **\- La ville mérite mieux.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec vous. Storybrooke mérite bien mieux que vous et votre père.**

 **\- Vous êtes incompétente. Vous êtes irresponsable en promettant une baisse d'impôts. C'est tout simplement impossible, irréalisable.**

 **\- Voyez-vous, je me suis entourée d'économistes et de financiers. Ils ont réalisé des études et m'ont démontré le contraire. C'est tout à fait possible. C'est dommage qu'un homme d'affaire comme vous ne l'ai pas vu.**

 **\- Vous êtes inconsciente ma pauvre. Vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous, repasser votre linge, et de laisser les professionnels s'occupaient des affaires politiques. Vous êtes enceinte, ça ne ressemble à rien. Occupez vous de votre enfant et laissez nous, nous occuper du reste.**

 **\- Oh oui, je devrais, la ville est tellement mieux gérée par vous. Tellement, que la ville entière vient à mon meeting. Mais n'oubliez jamais cher monsieur que je suis enceinte, pas malade, pas impotente et qu'elle va se finir bientôt. Je serai libre de tout mouvement. Je n'ose imaginer l'impact que vos précédents propos auront auprès de l'opinion public, car voyez vous, il y a une partie d'entre eux qui viennent de vous entendre.** James King regarda autour de lui et vit des yeux médusés le regarder.

 **\- Vous ne gagnerez pas.**

 **\- Seul le vote des électeurs le dira. Et je compte bien demander la présence d'un représentant du droit extérieur à cette ville pour m'assurer de la légalité de cette élection.**

 **\- La petite fille prodige est de retour. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça.** Lança James King en pointant Regina du doigt, tout en rejoignant doucement la sortie.

 **\- Faites attention Monsieur King, ce serait dommage que l'on découvre que votre nom apparaît dans une affaire de corruption quelconque. Peut être même dans celle qui a fait tomber votre père. Croyez moi, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable.**

James King s'interrompit quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Regina cru voir de la crainte dans les yeux de celui-ci. Il reprit contenance très vite et sortit du bâtiment.

 **\- Il n'a vraiment aucune honte** , dit Kathryn, **t'attaquer comme ça, sur ta compétence, sur ta vie personnelle.**

 **\- C'était prévisible qu'il le fasse. Qu'il vienne nous intimider. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas.** Répondit Regina en regardant toute son équipe.

 **\- Quand tu l'as menacé avec les affaires de corruption, tu étais sérieuse là ? Tu sais des choses ?** Demande Emma.

 **\- J'ai demandé à mon ami, Robin de Locksley de se renseigner sur les King, sur tout les points. J'ai aussi mon réseau et quoi de mieux qu'un cabinet juridique en droit des affaires. Et apparemment, Robin a peut être trouvé quelque chose mais il n'en est pas certain, donc pour le moment, rien ne doit filtrer. Suis-je claire ?** L'assemblée acquiesça.

 **\- Tu es une petite maligne toi !** Dit Kathryn en lui faisant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

* * *

 _Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu ?_

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	21. Chp 21: La course à la mairie (2)

_Bonjour mes petits loups,_

 _Un nouveau chapitre pour vous. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire._

 _En effet, la campagne électoral s'annonce électrique. C'est bien normal ! Dans le chapitre précédent, le slogan a rappelé une certaine élection française... ce n'était pas volontaire. J'ai alors changé le slogan pour plus de neutralité. je ne vais pas me lancer dans une carrière politique._

 _D'accord, d'accord, je vous laisse lire le chapitre._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI : La course à la mairie (2)**

Toute l'équipe avait tenu parole. Aucun n'avait révélé que Regina avait peut être une carte en main. La moindre fuite aurait pu être fatale si l'information été erronée. La campagne et le résultat auraient été pliés. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Regina avait soulevé l'idée mais rien n'avait été confirmé. Plus le temps passé, plus Emma pensait que, finalement, tout cela n'était pas réel. Regina avait pu bluffer pour intimider James King. Toutefois, l'équipe de King déployait les grands moyens. Elle prônait la non compétence de Regina Mills. Celle-ci n'ayant jamais dirigé une ville ou quelque chose d'autre. N'étant qu'une conseillère juridique et une enseignante. Il pointait du doigt sa situation familiale : récemment divorcée. Bien sûr cette situation pouvait être mal vu dans les familles les plus conservatrices. Mais Storybrooke était une ville plus moderne qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

Par ailleurs, elle était enceinte. Sa situation était incompatible avec la fonction qu'elle prétendait vouloir détenir. Les prises de paroles n'allaient que d'incrimination en incrimination, discréditant Regina. Emma, tout comme Kathryn étaient inquiètes de l'impact que tout cela pouvait avoir sur Regina. Elles avaient peur qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Mais Regina Mills tenait bon, encore et encore, ne répondant pas à ces détracteurs. Le seul terrain qui l'intéressé était celui du projet politique que le candidat entendait mettre en œuvre. Finalement celui-ci s'avérait bien mince une fois que l'on enlevait de son discours les allégations personnelles envers Regina Mills. Sa campagne ne portait que sur une chasse à l'homme, ou plus précisément sur une chasse à la femme.

Néanmoins, un matin, un homme d'une trentaine d'année passa la porte du quartier général de Regina. Grand, cheveux chatains, aux yeux bleus, personne ne le connaissait. Il n'était pas de Storybrooke. Pourtant, il allait être l'annonciateur d'un bouleversement majeur. Kathryn s'avança pour aller à la rencontre de l'inconnu.

 **\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?**

 **\- Bonjour, je cherche Regina Mills. Elle est ici ?**

 **\- Vous connaissez Regina ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin.**

 **\- Je suis un de ses amis. Je vis à New York.**

Avant même que Kathryn n'ai pu répondre, la cloche de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Les deux se retournèrent. Emma fit irruption dans les locaux, avec une assurance et une dynamique bien à elle. Visiblement, elle était réveillée depuis une éternité. Les traits de son visage étaient bien réveillé. Elle les rejoignit rapidement. Elle salua Kathryn et se tourna vers l'inconnu.

 **\- Bonjour Robin ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Que faites-vous ici ?**

 **\- Tu le connais ?** Dit Kathryn, avant même que Robin n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

 **\- Bien sûr que je le connais. Je te présente Robin de Locksley. Il travaille au cabinet Justice Affairs de New York. C'est un ami de Regina.**

 **\- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Kathryn Midas. Une amie d'enfance de Regina. Et en ce moment, une bénévole de sa campagne électorale.**

 **\- Enchanté ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Emma, tu vas peut être pouvoir me dire si Regina est ici ?** Emma se tourna vers Kathryn, avec un regard interrogateur. En guise de réponse, elle lui fit un signe positif de la tête.

 **\- Elle est ici... Elle doit être dans son bureau en train de peaufiner son discours de demain soir. Elle a un nouveau meeting. Kathryn va t'accompagner, je dois aller chercher des affaires dans la voiture.**

 **\- Le collage s'est bien passé ?** Demanda Kathryn.

 **\- Oui. Des affiches des King ont du être collées dans la nuit. Enfin, ça c'était avant.**

 **\- Emma, tu peux coller nos affiches à côté, tu sais. Tu n'es pas obligé, systématiquement, de recoller sur leurs affiches.**

 **\- Je sais, mais j'aime bien faire ça. Je ne supporte pas de voir sa face sur les murs. Il mérite largement ça.**

 **\- Je te reconnais là, Emma.** Dit Robin en souriant, pendant que Kathryn secoué la tête, tout en souriant.

 **\- Je vous accompagne vers Regina ?**

 **\- Je vous suis.**

Emma reprit le chemin de l'extérieur, pendant que les deux autres se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Regina. Après avoir frappé et entendu la voix de Regina, ils entrèrent. Et comme avait dit Emma, elle était installée derrière son bureau, en train de reprendre son discours. En voyant Robin, elle se leva instantanément.

 **\- Robin. Comment vas-tu ? Je suis contente de te voir.** Elle vint l'embrasser et Robin l'a pris dans ses bras, comme à leur habitude.

 **\- Robin est un ami New Yorkais. Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant nos études à l'université. Je travaille encore avec lui, parfois, au cabinet.** Expliqua Regina en direction de Kathryn.

 **\- C'est un bon résumé !** Répondit Robin en rigolant. **Je vois qu'il y en a un qui a encore profité.** Ajouta t-il en regardant le ventre de Regina.

 **\- Ne m'en parles pas. Il va bien falloir qu'il arrête de grandir, sinon il n'aura plus de place.** Robin et Kathryn se mirent à rire, devant une Regina mi-boudeuse.

 **\- Courage Maman !** Répondit Robin.

 **\- Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à planifier pour demain soir.** Dit Kathryn en retirant de la pièce. Regina acquiesça.

 **\- Kathryn ?** Celle-ci s'arrêta. **Emma est-elle revenue ?**

 **\- Oui, elle est revenue. Elle était ressortie pour aller décharger quelque chose mais je pense qu'elle est revenue maintenant.**

 **\- D'accord, merci ! Tu lui diras de venir me voir.** Regina lui fit un petit signe de la main avant qu'elle ne sorte. Le silence tomba dans le bureau. Regina regardait Robin avec des yeux interrogateurs.

 **\- Bon Regina, j'ai des informations qui devrait t'intéresser,** dit-il en agitant dans les airs une pochette.

 **\- Tu as réellement trouvé quelque chose.**

 **\- Comme je te l'avais dit ! Tiens, regardes par toi même.**

Regina prit la pochette, se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Robin s'installa dans le fauteuil en face. Elle prit quelques minutes pour découvrir le dossier, ne laissant rien au hasard.

 **\- Le dossier est en béton ?** Demanda Regina.

 **\- Il l'est Regina. Tu peux le faire tomber avec ça.**

 **\- C'est bien plus que ce que j'imaginais. Les habitants n'ont pas supporté l'affaire de King père, celles-ci ne passeront jamais.**

Emma arriva dans le bureau peu de temps après. Elle vit aussitôt que quelque chose se tramer dans ce bureau. Mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tout les deux,** leur demanda t-elle.

 **\- Emma, fermes la porte s'il te plaît.** Lui répondit Regina. Elle obéit tout de suite, comprenant qu'il y avait une importance majeure dans le comportement des deux autres.

 **\- J'ai trouvé de quoi faire tomber James King,** dit Robin avec enthousiasme.

 **\- Non, c'est vrai ? Du lourd ?**

 **\- Le dossier est croustillant. Nous avons bien plus que nous aurions pu l'espérer.**

 **\- Il faut que le public soit au courant rapidement dans ce cas. Il veut la guerre depuis des jours, il va l'avoir. Ça c'est l'effet boomerang. A force de déverser des ignominies, on en récolte les fruits. Ça tombe bien la production est mûre, nous allons pouvoir récolter.**

 **\- Doucement Emma...** répondit Regina pour la forme. Mais elle ajouta aussitôt : **même si je reconnais que l'image est assez juste. Le mieux serait en effet que les habitants en soient informés aujourd'hui. Nous avons un meeting demain soir.**

 **\- Bien vu, comme ça, tu peux utiliser l'information dès demain soir.**

 **\- Tu as tout compris Emma.**

 **\- Mais comment on va faire ? Il vaudrait mieux que l'information ne vienne pas de nous.**

 **\- Je peux envoyer les informations à la presse de la ville, anonymement. Je le ferai d'un cybercafé, pour que personne ne puisse remonter à moi, ni à toi.** Proposa Robin. **Ils traiteront l'information immédiatement, et avec les réseaux sociaux, ça va se diffuser en un rien de temps.**

 **\- Faisons comme cela. Robin, tu t'en occupes. Emma et moi, allons modifier mon allocution de demain soir pour intégrer l'information.**

Les rôles étaient distribués. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ainsi, il n'était pas midi lorsque la presse locale, quel soit papier, numérique, et radiophonique informa la population de Storybrooke par un titre choc : « James King au cœur de trois affaires de corruption ». La source n'avait pas été révélée, par sécurité. Mais Regina et Emma savaient très bien que la source, en l'occurrence, n'avait pas donné son nom, afin d'éviter tout rapprochement avec Regina. A midi, le diner de Granny était animé. Chacun commenté l'information tel qu'il l'avait entendu. Et chacun y allait de son analyse. L'équipe de Regina ouvrait grand les oreilles et essayait de retenir les propos de chacun. Il était clair que les habitants ne cautionnaient plus les agissements scrupuleux des King. L'équipe de Regina s'était abstenue de tout commentaire, ordre de Regina. L'annonce viendrait de la candidate elle même, le lendemain soir, lors du meeting. Le but était d'éviter les phrases maladroites qui pourraient être mal interprétées et donc préjudiciables.

L'interessé, James King, n'avait pas daigné répondre à ces accusations. D'ailleurs personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Comme s'il craignait le regard de la population. Dès le milieu d'après-midi, les choses se compliquèrent davantage pour King lorsque le parquet se saisit des informations et décida d'ouvrir une enquête. Le même qui avait ouvert l'affaire de corruption dans laquelle King père trempait. Le procureur avait indiqué que les affaires seraient traitées avec sérieux et profondeur. Robin n'avait pas menti en disant que l'affaire était en béton. Emma et Regina décidèrent que le sujet serait abordé au milieu du discours du lendemain. Les questions-réponses ne devraient porter que sur les sujets liés à la ville elle-même, pas plus.

Ainsi, la soirée du lendemain fut vite arrivée. Le meeting était organisé comme le premier : allocution du candidat, questions-réponses avec les habitants et pour finir un buffet offert à tous les présents. La salle fut aussi remplie que la fois précédente. De nouveaux habitants semblaient prendre part au meeting. Peut être l'effet révélation. En tout les cas, ce fut encore une belle réunion. Regina avait été applaudie fortement lorsqu'elle avait entamé le passage commentateur de son discours : « **de quel maire a besoin Storybrooke ? D'un maire mouillé dans des affaires de corruption financière, de trafic d'armes, dénué de tout intérêt collectif et habité par ses intérêts personnels? Ou a t'elle besoin d'un maire à l'écoute de sa population, qui relance les projets? La culpabilité de monsieur King semble ne faire aucun doute, je rêve de bien mieux pour cette ville. Il est grand temps que Storybrooke retrouve un dirigeant honnête et droit.** » A sa grande surprise, les habitants ne posèrent pas de questions sur les révélations de la presse. Ils se concentrèrent sur les projets que Regina Mills avait pour la ville. Éducation, santé, culture, tout y passé. Des propositions étaient faites par les habitants eux mêmes, pour certains domaines. Par exemple, ils proposèrent de relancer les activités autour du bois. La ville étant encerclée par la forêt. De même, certains proposaient de développer des activités nautiques. Il y avait l'océan, certes, mais aussi des lacs dans les terres qui pouvaient être exploitées. Idéal pour l'été, en cas de fortes chaleurs pour venir se rafraîchir. Les meetings de Regina se transformaient en un véritable collège de propositions, de projets à déployer pour redynamiser la ville. C'était comme cela que Regina entendait gérer sa ville, en favorisant la démocratie, en laissant libre cours à la discussion.

Les journées suivantes étaient tout aussi mouvementées. James King était clairement en mauvaise posture. Le parquet avait suffisamment d'éléments pour faire suite à l'enquête. Dès lors, il y aurait un procès King. Pour autant, il continuait sa campagne, ne voyant pas ce qui était gênant au bout du compte. Cette affaire ne devait pas pouvoir l'empêcher de gouverner une petite bourgade du Maine. Il continuait ses meetings mais il se faisait siffler et tout tournait autour de ses affaires et non de son projet pour la ville. Enfin c'est ce qui se rapportait dans les rues, dans les cafés. L'équipe de Regina avait joué d'une main de maître. Les attaques à l'encontre de la personnalité de Regina se faisait moins entendre. L'autre équipe avait bien mieux à faire en essayant de défendre son candidat. Toutes les excuses y passaient. Plus rien n'était maîtrisé, la communication partait dans toutes les sens.

 **\- Le débat entre les deux candidats est maintenu ?** Demanda Emma lors de la réunion de l'équipe de campagne.

 **\- Il est toujours d'actualité. Nous devons débattre dans 3 jours. Monsieur King n'a pas annulé. Je pense qu'il va déverser tout ce qu'il va pouvoir déverser. Il n'a plus tellement d'occasion de le faire. Il va falloir que je sois extrêmement bien préparée.**

 **\- Le mieux serait encore que tu ne t'énerves pas. Que tu restes calme. Il vaut peut être mieux ne pas l'attaquer d'ailleurs. Contentes toi d'exposer ton projet.** Lui dit Kathryn. **Mais** **tu seras prête, je ne me fais aucun soucis.**

 **\- Bien sûr, et nous allons te faire faire des entraînements. Tu vas être confrontée à des situations de toute sorte.** Lui dit Emma, essayant de la convaincre que tout se passerait bien. **J'ai même demandé à Robin de se joindre à nous. Il a déjà été confronté à des individus comme James King.**

 **\- C'est gentil à lui de nous prêter main forte. Il est de bon conseil.** Répondit Regina en souriant. **Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois retourner travailler.**

Alors qu'elle avait rejoint son bureau, Kathryn se retourna vers Emma, avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

 **\- Dis moi Emma, Regina et Robin sont proches ?**

 **\- Ils sont amis. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je trouve que Regina est particulièrement fuyante lorsque que j'aborde le sujet Robin, avec elle. A chaque fois, elle change de conversation ou alors se retire prétextant le travail ou le repos.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas fais très attention à cela. Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer au juste ?**

 **\- Je ne veux rien insinuer du tout. Je constate, c'est tout. Pour tout te dire, tu ne la connaissais pas à cette époque, mais avant qu'elle soit en couple avec Daniel, elle avait une attitude similaire. Et Regina est extrêmement secrète. C'est presque impossible de savoir ce qu'elle ressent vraiment.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Tu crois qu'elle a un faible pour Robin ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Mais Robin est marié voyons. Il a un petit garçon d'un an.**

 **\- Et alors ? Cela n'empêche pas Regina de ressentir quelque chose pour lui.**

 **\- C'est ridicule. Je ne pense pas que Regina ait ce genre de sentiment pour Robin. Ils sont amis depuis plusieurs années et ils ont une relation soudée.**

 **\- Comme la vôtre, je dirai.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Regina tient à toi ! Elle est attachée à toi. C'est la première fois que je vois Regina s'attacher aussi vite à quelqu'un. Tu es sa cousine et elle a confiance en toi. Je vais te demander une chose : protèges la. Elle a beaucoup souffert.** Emma ne répondit pas, presque estomaquée par les paroles de Kathryn. **Est-ce que tu veux bien la protéger pour moi, quand je suis loin ? Emma ?**

 **\- Oui, je la protégerai.**

 **\- Bien ! Parce que je suis convaincue que Regina te protégera quoiqu'il arrive. Saches une chose, lorsque l'on touche à quelqu'un dont Regina est proche, elle devient une vraie lionne et n'hésite pas à attaquer et à mordre.**

 **\- Tu sembles bien la connaître !**

 **\- Quand son père a été attaqué par George King, alors qu'il était maire, Regina a été un peu violentée à l'école. J'ai jamais vu une personne aussi courageuse et forte qu'elle. Elle était jeune mais elle a toujours défendu les siens.**

 **\- Regina a été envoyée en pension par sa mère. C'était à cette époque ?**

 **\- Oui, c'était à peu près à la même époque. Regina lui en a toujours voulu. Je pense que Cora a fait cela pour protéger sa fille. Mais elle n'a jamais su y mettre les formes. Elle a toujours été dure avec sa fille. Ta tante n'est pas méchante. Elle est très particulière c'est vrai, pas vraiment tendre mais je suis sûre qu'elle aime Regina.**

 **\- Je comprends mieux maintenant.**

 **\- Bien sûr, je ne t'ai rien dit. Regina me tuerait pour t'avoir révéler tout ça.**

 **\- Comptes sur moi pour ne rien dire.**

Les jours qui suivirent furent très longs et mouvementés. Ils étaient entièrement réservés à la préparation du débat entre les deux candidats. Regina était certainement un peu stressée, mais ne laissait rien paraître. Chaque jour, elle devait faire face à au moins trois confrontations avec Emma, Kathryn ou Robin. Finalement, d'un commun accord, Emma et Kathryn avaient décidé que Robin devait être le seul à lui faire les confrontations. Bien plus expérimenté, il n'hésitait pas à la poussée dans ses retranchements et à tester sa résistance nerveuse. Aussi bien sur les sujets épineux, les moins avouables. Robin avait étudié méticuleusement James King, dans sa manière d'être, dans ses paroles, dans ses formules, dans ses gestes. Devant Regina, Robin se mettait dans le rôle de James. On pouvait presque s'y méprendre un instant et réellement croire que nous avions James King en face de nous. Et Regina résistait de mieux en mieux. Elle restait de marbre face aux accusations, aux intimidations. Elle était prête. Le match s'annonçait intéressant.

La journée du débat était enfin arrivée. L'équipe essayait d'être détendue au maximum, afin que Regina soit dans un environnement le plus calme possible. Chacun lui donnait confiance, même s'il était certain que Regina ne manquait pas de confiance en elle. Ou alors elle le cachait extrêmement bien. Le quartier général se transformait en starting block juste avant un match important. Le débat devait avoir lieu à 19h pour permettre aux habitants de pouvoir y assister s'il le voulait. Souhait qui avait été exprimé par Regina. A 15h, Regina avait décidé de rejoindre la maison de famille pour se reposer un peu avant le débat. Volonté que l'équipe n'avait pas contesté. En effet, la plupart du temps, c'était Emma, ou Kathryn ou d'autre qui proposaient de faire une pause pour que Regina puisse se reposer. Le repos était mérité. Regina était partie se prélasser dans un bain pendant qu'Emma avait fait le choix de s'installer devant un film.

 **\- Emma, penses-tu que je devrais mettre le tailleur gris ou le tailleur bleu ?** Demanda Regina de sa chambre.

 **\- Le tailleur gris ou le tailleur bleu ? Parce que tu as tout tes tailleurs avec toi ?** Dit elle en montant les escaliers. En arrivant dans la chambre de Regina, celle-ci était en sous vêtement. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que son ventre était sur le point d'exploser.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Alors, tu penches pour lequel ?** Les deux tailleurs étaient installés sur le lit. Le tailleur gris comprenait une robe grise apparemment près du corps, avec une veste grise claire. Le tailleur bleu était plus évasé, avec une jupe bleu, un haut noir et une veste bleue.

 **\- Honnêtement pour le gris.**

 **\- Tiens, j'aurai pensé que tu aurais choisi le bleu.**

 **\- Le gris est plus lumineux que le bleu. De plus, le bleu est souvent utilisé par les hommes dans les costumes. Ça te distinguera un peu. Ton tailleur gris est aussi professionnel. Pas stricte mais il y a une certaine rigueur qui en ressort. Et enfin, il est** **plus prêt du corps. En le mettant, tu assumes pleinement ta grossesse, tu ne cherches pas à la dissimuler. C'est une réponse à King lorsqu'il te discrédite sur ta faculté à prétendre pouvoir diriger parce que tu es enceinte.** Regina regardait Emma, bouche bée.

 **\- Rien que ça ? Tu arrives à dire tout ça en ne regardant que des tailleurs. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu es capable de voir dans une décision de justice.** Regina marque une pause avant de reprendre. **Cela dit, je l'ai déjà vu. C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai proposé de faire le stage. J'avais remarqué tout ton potentiel.** Regina regarda une dernière fois les deux tailleurs. **Bon, je vais mettre le gris.**

 **\- Tu avais une préférence ?**

 **\- Je les aimais tout les deux. Mais tu m'as convaincu de mettre le gris.** Elle replaça l'autre tailleur bleu dans la penderie. Se rapprochant du lit, tout à coup, Regina mit sa main sur son ventre, en faisant une grimace. Emma, toujours dans la chambre avait tout vu.

 **\- Regina ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, c'était simplement une petite douleur. Un coup de pied mal placé sans doute.**

 **\- Regina ? C'était un coup de pied ou une contraction. Ce n'est clairement pas la même chose.** Voyant Regina ne pas répondre à la question, Emma insista. **Regina ?**

 **\- C'était une contraction,** lui répondit-elle droit dans les yeux.

 **\- Depuis quand tu as de nouveau des contractions ? Et réponds moi honnêtement.**

 **\- Depuis ce matin. Je te jures que je n'en avais pas les jours précédents.**

 **\- Tu aurais du me le dire. Nous serions restés à la maison. Nous aurions préparé le débat ici, en petit comité. Tu aurais pu rester allongé.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas dramatique Emma. Elles sont suffisamment éloignées et peu douloureuses pour que je puisse continuer à vivre normalement.**

 **\- Elles sont forcément douloureuses, ta tête t'a trahi. Je préférerai que tu te reposes un peu. Tu t'habilleras au dernier moment. En attendant, allonges toi et reposes toi. Lis, regardes un film mais essayes de ne pas penser à ce soir.**

 **\- Emma,** soupira Regina mais voyant le regard réprobateur d'Emma, elle ajouta, **d'accord, je vais me reposer.**

Regina ne le dirait jamais à Emma mais en effet les contractions étaient douloureuses. Elle avait lu quelque part que le dernier mois de grossesse pouvait être propice à une multiplication des contractions, notamment dans les derniers jours de grossesse. Elle se décida, tout de même à prendre les cachets que lui avait prescrit Tinker Bell. Il ne s'agissait pas de manquer le débat de ce soir. Pas après avoir été préparé comme elle l'avait été. Elle se reposa le reste du temps. A 18h, il état temps de se préparer. Emma était partie prendre une douche et se changer.

Lorsqu'Emma réapparu dans la chambre de Regina, elle avait disparu dans la salle de bain le temps de terminer de se préparer. Elle en sortie quelques instants plus tard, habillée et maquillée. Son tailleur épousait parfaitement sa silhouette parfaite. Son ventre rond était clairement apparent. Il était là, à quoi bon le cachet après tout.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de doute, ce tailleur est parfait pour l'occasion. Tu es très professionnelle. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que je voyais de nouveau pour la première fois, Regina Mills, l'enseignante-chercheuse en droit des affaires.**

 **\- N'exagères pas.**

 **\- Je n'exagère pas. Je dis ce que j'ai ressenti.**

Regina roula ses yeux. Elle mit quelques bijoux, toujours sobres et discrets. Elle était prête pour affronter la grande soirée.

 **\- Tu n'as plus de contractions ?**

 **\- Non, elles sont passées. Nous pouvons y aller.**

En réalité, Regina en avait eu encore une heure avant mais les cachets semblaient agir, pour le moment. Regina espérait que ça ferait l'affaire pour le restant de la soirée.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la mairie où le débat devait avoir lieu, elles furent accueillies par Maleficient Witch. C'était elle qui devait animer le débat de ce soir, avec un journaliste de la radio locale. Elles rejoignirent ensuite une salle où les attendait le reste de l'équipe. Les plus proches de Regina la félicitèrent pour sa tenue « magnifique », selon certain. Regina regarda Emma en rigolant, auquel elle ajouta : « **ils sont moins descriptifs que toi** ». Emma s'en amusa.

A 18h55, des membres de l'équipe rejoignirent le reste du public, qui s'était déplacé nombreux pour assister au débat. Les deux candidats furent inviter à entrer dans la salle. Avant de rejoindre leurs places respectives installées face à face, ils posèrent pour la photo des deux candidats, avec la poignée de main, qui illustrerait le titre de la une du journal local du lendemain matin. Et à 19h, les hostilités débutèrent. James King entama d'office en attaquant son adversaire. Regina resta de marbre. Sauf que le discours était rayé, les mêmes arguments revenaient sans cesse, toujours en rapport avec la personnalité de Regina. Ce qui fit dire à Regina au cours de la soirée : « **Monsieur King, vous n'en avez pas assez de toujours redire la même chose. Oui, je suis une femme, devrais-je m'en excuser ? Oui, je suis enceinte, et d'ailleurs ça se voit très bien. Vous n'avez pas besoin de le répéter, je pense que les habitants de cette ville s'en sont rendus compte. Maintenant pourrions-nous débattre de projet à projet ?** ». Une petite remise en place en douceur et dans le calme que Regina infligea à son adversaire.

Alors que James entamait son plaidoyer sur l'incompétence de la candidate à diriger la ville, Regina ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer : « **Monsieur King. En effet, je n'ai jamais dirigé de ville. Mais vous non plus. Je suis enseignante, vous l'avez dit. Mais pour être précise, je suis enseignante-chercheuse. Cela signifie que j'ai le titre de docteur dans ma discipline, j'ai un doctorat en droit. J'ai donc passé de longue heure à étudier le fonctionnement juridique des institutions, et notamment des villes. Soyez sans crainte, je sais que la ville est dotée d'un budget, et que le maire doit veiller à ne pas plonger la ville dans un déficit extravaguent. De plus, je sais que la sécurité doit être assurée, pour le bien de tous. De même pour l'éducation, la culture et même le tourisme. Et oui, nous pouvons faire de cette ville, une ville touristique** ».

Il était venu le temps pour James King de sortir sa dernière carte : les affaires ! James King avait rappelé que Regina n'était autre que la fille de Henry Mills. Cet homme avait accusé d'avoir détourné des fonds publics lors de son mandat de maire. Seulement, James ne semblait pas savoir sur quel terrain il s'avançait. Lorsqu'il pointa cette vieille affaire, George King, son père, alors dans l'assemblée, baissa la tête en grimaçant et en tournant la tête de gauche à droite. Visiblement, même lui, ne semblait pas d'accord avec le choix de son fils. Regina fut polie et l'écouta calmement. Quand il eut finit, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre : « **En effet, mon père a été accusé de détournement de fonds publics alors qu'il était maire. Une enquête a été ouverte. Seulement voyez-vous monsieur King, l'enquête a révélé que les informations avaient été montées de toutes pièces. Les enquêteurs sont mêmes remontés aux sources. Le plus proche collaborateur de votre père, à l'époque a été mis en accusation. Il n'a jamais été prouvé que votre père était lié de prêt ou de loin dans cette affaire, où si son collaborateur avait agit seul. La prochaine fois que vous souhaitez me mettre les soit-disant fautes de mon père sur les épaules, assurez-vous qu'elles soient justes et fondées. C'est assez fâcheux. Nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant des affaires qui ont été révélées, il y a peu, et dans lesquelles vous trempez. Trafics d'armes, corruptions financières dois-je me souvenir. Nous sommes ici deux candidats, deux candidats à part entière, inutile de nous rapporter à notre qualité de fils ou fille DE** ». Les habitants présents applaudirent, Regina resta stoïque, même si intérieurement elle exprimait une gratitude vis à vis d'eux. Elle sentait le vent tourner en sa faveur. Le débat fut bientôt terminé. Les candidats rejoignirent leur salle respective. Dans les couloirs, les mots étaient les mêmes : Regina avait dominé le débat, et son calme et son analyse n'y étaient pas pour rien. Elle fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissements en arrivant dans la salle. Chacun de son équipe voulu lui exprimer son ressenti sur le débat. Après avoir fait la revue des troupes, Regina proposa à tous un repos mérité.

 **\- Pour cette fin de soirée, je vous convie au Granny, pour un repas bien mérité. Merci à tous !**

Au Granny, Regina s'était installée avec Emma, Kathryn et Robin. Robin était venu les rejoindre après avoir écouter le débat des coulisses, ne voulant pas se montrer. La soirée s'éternisa jusqu'au alentour d'une heure du matin. Le retour à la maison se fit dans une ambiance plus détendue que dans l'après-midi. L'étape, qu'était le débat, la plus importante de la campagne était passée. Désormais, la campagne allait se jouer seulement dans les meetings, les marchés et par média interposé. Emma et Regina furent rapidement rattrapés par le sommeil. Robin avait signalé à Regina qu'il rejoindrait New York le lendemain même, mais qu'il restait à sa disposition. Il lui avait accordé tout son soutien et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Sur le coup des six heures du matin, Regina se réveilla, rattrapée par les contractions qu'elle avait réussi à dompter la veille à coup d'antalgique. Seulement cette fois, elles étaient encore plus douloureuses et plus rapprochées. De quoi inquiéter Regina plus fortement que la veille. C'est au alentour de huit heures, qu'elle décida de réveiller Emma.

 **\- Emma, réveilles toi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.** Celle-ci à moitié endormie se redressa aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit la crainte sur le visage de Regina.

 **\- Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- J'ai de nouveau des contractions mais cette fois, elles sont plus douloureuses et rapprochées.**

 **\- Depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Environ deux heures. Elles m'ont réveillé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Emma, mais j'ai peur.** Pour que Regina en arrive à dire cela, Emma savait qu'elle était sincère.

 **\- Je m'habille.** Dit Emma en se levant, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. **Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, nous serons fixés.**

 **\- Tu crois que le travail a commencé ?** Emma arrêta de courir dans tous les sens, regardant Regina un instant. Elle était terrorisée.

 **\- Rien n'est à évacuer Regina. Je préfère que tu sois examinée, c'est plus sûr.**

 **\- Emma, c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, il est encore tout petit. Il ne devrait pas arrivé avant 4 semaines.** Regina paniquait, et ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle stresse davantage. Emma l'a pris dans ses bras un instant pour tenter de la calmer. Elle se détacha d'elle et lui prit les mains pour la rassurer.

 **\- Nous allons aller à l'hôpital. Ils vont t'examiner et on verra là-bas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord. Je suis là, tout va bien se passer.**

Après ça, Emma se prépara. Regina s'était déjà habillée, avant même de réveiller Emma. Sitôt prêtent, elles montèrent dans la voiture, direction l'hôpital de Storybrooke. A cette heure là, les urgences étaient calmes, l'avantage des petites villes. Regina fut prise en charge de suite. Emma rejoignit la salle d'attente. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'un médecin n'avance vers Emma.

 **\- Emma Swan ?**

 **\- Oui, comment va Regina ?**

 **\- Nous allons la garder !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème.**

 **\- Rassurez-vous tout va bien. Madame Mills va accoucher.**

 **\- Oh mon dieu, c'est vrai ?**

 **\- Et bien oui, il semblerait qu'avant la fin de la journée, la ville compte un habitant de plus. Madame Mills m'envoie vous chercher. Elle demande à ce que vous soyez présente.**

 **\- Moi ? Présente ?** Le médecin acquiesça avec un léger sourire. **D'accord je vous suis.** Emma n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise dans les hôpitaux. Et elle n'avait jamais assisté à la naissance de quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas quel comportement adopter. Toutefois, Regina avait besoin d'elle, c'était évident. Emma n'avait pas le choix que de mettre son ressenti au plus profond d'elle même.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la salle d'examen. Regina était installée dans un lit, sous monitoring. Son regard était dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle vit Emma, elle éclata en sanglots.

 **-Tu es sûre que tu veux que je sois présente.**

 **\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça toute seule Emma. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.**

 **\- Tu es prête ! Tu as eu un tas de bouquin Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es forte Regina.**

 **\- Restes avec moi, je t'en supplies.**

 **\- Je reste là, je ne vais nul part. Je vais rester avec toi. Tout va bien se passer.** Le regard de Regina se détacha d'Emma plusieurs instants et se dirigea vers le bas. **Regardes moi !** Elle releva le visage toujours gonflé de larmes. **Tu vas y arriver. Fais moi confiance. Avant demain, tu tiendras un petit garçon super costaud dans tes bras, ton petit garçon.**

Les paroles d'Emma eurent l'effet attendu. Regina se calma au fur et à mesure. Le calme reprit ses droits dans cette pièce de l'hôpital.

 **\- Est-ce que tu pourrais retourner à la maison. Tu trouveras dans ma chambre, une valise violette. Ce sont les affaires du bébé et les miennes.**

 **\- Tu avais pris la valise de naissance ?**

 **\- Oui, au cas où !**

 **\- Tu vois, tu gères déjà. Tu avais pensé à tout ! Je vais la chercher tout de suite. Je reviens vite, d'accord. Tu ne paniques pas.** Regina acquiesça, Emma lui fit un rapide bisou sur le front et disparu.

De retour à la maison, elle trouva, sans difficulté, la valise violette dont Regina avait parlé. Alors qu'elle redescendait les escaliers, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. En ouvrant la porte, c'est une Kathryn étonnait qu'elle découvrit.

 **\- Vous n'êtes pas parties. Je m'inquiétais, nous avions dis que nous nous rejoignons à 8h30 au quartier général pour le débriefing du débat. Vu qu'il était 9h15 et que vous n'étiez pas encore là, j'ai décidé de venir voir. Ça n'est pas dans vos habitudes.**

 **\- Oh mon dieu Kathryn, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Regina est à l'hôpital. Je l'ai emmené un peu après huit heures ce matin. Elle va accoucher. Je suis repassée à la maison chercher la valise.**

 **\- Le bébé va arriver ? Aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Oui, il semblerait. Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenu.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je passerai la voir dans la matinée. Comment vas t-elle ?**

 **\- Elle a peur mais ça va aller. Je vais la rejoindre ! Je vais rester au près d'elle.**

 **\- Bien, tu me tiendras au courant.** Emma acquiesça.

Après avoir saluée Kathryn, Emma regagna la voiture, direction l'hôpital. Valise en main, Emma rejoignit Regina, qui sembla soulagée à la voyant revenir.

* * *

 _Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous l'avez apprécié ?_

 _Je vous retrouve très vite, avec le chapitre suivant._

 _A bientôt._


	22. Chp 22: Mon petit garçon

_Bonsoir les loulous,_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon 14 juillet ! Que vous avez bien profité des feux d'artifice._

 _Je reviens vers vous avec un nouveau chapitre._ _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Une petite pause dans la campagne mais c'est pour la bonne cause._

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII : Mon petit garçon**

Une pièce aux murs blancs, une odeur d'hôpital, et le silence. Un silence pesant, omniprésent. Regina était étendue sur le lit. Elle ne souffrait plus. Son visage était reposée, apaisée. Plus rien ne semblait l'inquiéter. Emma restait stoïque dans cette pièce froide. Quelqu'un semblait lui parler, mais elle ne percevait pas les mots. Seule dans son monde, qui venait de changer à jamais. Dans un geste surhumain, elle parvient à détacher ses yeux de Regina, pour les poser sur le médecin.

 **\- Je suis désolé, nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions. Mais l'hémorragie était trop importante. Mme Mills et le bébé n'ont pas survécu.**

 **\- Comment est-ce que cela peut arriver au XXIème siècle ?** Emma pleurait et ne pouvait plus contenir cette rage qui montait en elle. **Votre hôpital utilise des techniques de deux siècles en arrière ou quoi ?**

 **\- Je suis désolé. Nous avons tout essayer. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous.**

 **\- Mais elle est morte** , cracha Emma dans une rage forte. **Elle est morte, c'est trop tard. Vous entendez, elle est morte. Vous pouvez la ramener à la vie ? Vous avez des pouvoirs de Frankenstein ? Non ? Alors vous ne pouvez rien faire.** Emma était physiquement et moralement détruite. Alors que le médecin s'approchait pour lui témoigner son affection, Emma se débattit, commençant à le frapper sur le torse. Le médecin finit par la maîtriser, en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer. Emma se laissa faire et sa rage se transforma en un torrent de larmes, accompagné de sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Rien aurait du se passer comme ça. La vie était définitivement cruelle. Elle donnait pour mieux reprendre.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter Emma. D'abord perdue, elle reprit ses esprits petit à petit. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Regina était là, belle et bien vivante, installée sur son lit, le ventre sous monitoring. Emma

 **\- Regardez, la marmotte se réveille ! Tu as le sommeil facile pour une personne qui déteste les hôpitaux.** Lui dit Regina en souriant. Emma était encore effrayée, la gorge nouée. Ce rêve était tellement réel. **Ça ne va pas Emma ? Tu es pâle.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Il aurait mieux valut que je ne dorme pas.** Lui répondit Emma, essayant de masquer son malaise. Rien n'avait été réel.

Regina grimaça, signe qu'une nouvelle contraction se propageait. Elle ne disait rien, comme à son habitude, la force avant tout. Mais les contractions se rapprochaient et la douleur augmentait. C'est le moment qu'une femme choisit pour faire irruption dans la pièce, sans doute une infirmière entra dans la chambre, en commençant à enfiler des gants.

\- **Nous allons voir à combien votre col est dilaté. Prêtes ?** Regina acquiesça, de toute façon, elle n'avait guère le choix. **Vous en êtes à 3 centimètres. Il va falloir encore être patiente.**

\- **Je suppose que je dois l'être,** répondit Regina. Elle avait très bien compris que ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Inutile de lui rappeler.

 **\- Je reviendrai vous voir dans une heure.** Et l'infirmière sortit comme elle était arrivée.

L'atmosphère était lourd. Emma se remettait de son cauchemar. Et Regina récupérait de sa contraction, qui semblait plus sérieuse que les précédentes.

 **\- Et si on pariait ?** Proposa Emma, sentant le malaise, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **\- Parier ? Sur quoi veux-tu que nous parions ?**

 **\- Nous avons qu'à parier sur l'heure de la naissance de ton fils.** Devant l'air perplexe de Regina, Emma ajouta : **Où sur son poids, sa taille ?** Regina regarda Emma quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité pour cette dernière.

 **\- Tu veux que nous parions sur la durée de mon supplice ? Et-tu sérieuse ?** Emma fit un petit signe désolé de la tête. **D'accord, parions. Je pense que mon fils sera là à 21h ce soir. Il pèsera 2kg800 et mesurera 48cm.**

 **\- Tu es précise !** Rigola Emma. **Ok, à moi. Je dis 19h, 3kg et 50cm.**

 **\- D'accord, alors que le meilleur gagne !** Le silence retomba presque aussitôt. Chacune repartie dans ses pensées. Décidément, la journée s'annonçait très longue. Enfin surtout pour Regina. Au bout de quelques instants, Regina se retourna vers Emma.

 **\- Tu crois, que mon petit garçon se portera bien. Je veux dire, il est tout petit, il sera prématuré. J'ai peur qu'il y ait des complications pour lui, notamment après sa naissance.** Emma ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son cauchemar qui avait entaché son sommeil quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment était de rassure Regina.

 **\- Regina, pour le moment, les médecins n'ont pas l'air de s'inquiéter. Et lors de tes rendez-vous, Tinker Bell disait toujours que tu avais un bébé en pleine forme. Il ne sera pas prématuré de beaucoup. Un petit mois, ce n'est rien. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien pour lui.**

 **\- J'espère vraiment ! Merci de m'encourager.** Les paroles d'Emma avaient eu l'effet escompté. Regina semblait s'apaiser et Emma s'était elle-même auto-rassurée.

 **\- Et si l'on jouait au scrabble. Je sais que tu as un vrai faible pour ce jeu. Tu prends un malin plaisir à nous écraser. En plus de ça, ça t'occupera et tu penseras moins à la prochaine contraction.**

 **\- Je n'aurai pas refusé Emma. Mais nous sommes à l'hôpital et vois-tu les hôpitaux ne détiennent pas ce genre de chose. Désolée de te décevoir.** Répondit sarcastiquement Regina.

 **\- Qui a dit que j'allais en demander un ?** Regina arqua les sourcils avant de voirEmma se lever et sortir une boite d'un sac, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. **Je l'ai pris lorsque je suis allée chercher la valise, tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Je vois que toi aussi tu penses à tout. Très bien, prépares le jeu.**

Les minutes suivantes semblèrent passer à une vitesse effrénée. Bien que Regina ait des contractions fréquentes, elle n'en prit pas moins du plaisir à infliger une défaite spectaculaire à Emma.

 **\- Mais comment tu fais sans déconner ? Je suis certaine que tu as un dictionnaire de greffé dans ton cerveau. C'est ça hein ?**

 **\- J-U-S-T-I-C-E, en 7 lettres, je pose le scrabble.** Répondit Regina en posant les 7 lettres sur le plateau de jeu.

 **\- Ok, je suis finis...** Dit alors Emma en se mettant la tête dans les bras. **Espèce de robot. Je crois que je vais jeter l'éponge.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas jeter l'éponge... personne n'a gagné tant que la partie n'est pas terminée. Et en l'occurrence, il reste encore des lettres. Joues !**

Mais Emma n'eut pas le temps de jouer que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la chambre. Après un rapide « entrée » de Regina, la tête de Kathryn passa la porte.

 **\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?**

 **\- Non Kathryn, entres. Je pense qu'Emma va être ravie. Je suis en train de lui infliger une torture au scrabble.**

 **\- Ah d'accord, je vois. A toi aussi elle est en train de t'infliger une lourde défaite ?** Demanda Kathryn à une Emma qui acquiesça d'un air abbatu. **Bienvenue au club. Comment vas-tu Regina ?**

 **\- Niveau souffrance, j'ai connu mieux. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas trop de choix. Mon fils a décidé que c'était la journée parfaite pour arriver.**

 **\- Il n'y a pas mieux comme journée, qu'une journée ensoleillée, à Storybrooke, loin de New York, de ses buildings et de sa pollution. Je l'aime déjà ton fils. C'est un réaliste.** Répondit Kathryn, en rigolant.

 **\- Kathryn n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'aimais habité New York.** Dit Regina à l'intention d'Emma. **Elle a toujours préféré vivre dans des petites villes tranquilles, loin de l'agitation.**

 **\- De l'agitation, mais il peut y en avoir dans une petite ville. Et je dois dire qu'en ce moment, tu en mets pas mal dans cette ville.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as bien autre chose à faire. La campagne peut bien attendre quelques jours. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé à ce que la campagne soit suspendue quelques temps.**

 **\- Je doute que ce soit du goût de mon adversaire.** Répondit une Regina septique.

 **\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il a d'or et déjà craché son venin. Je cite : « Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on fait une campagne en étant enceinte. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle n'est pas à la hauteur des tâches qui l'attendent. Lorsque son fils aura 40 de fièvre en plein conseil municipal, elle rentra chez elle ».**

 **\- Il a bien de la chance que je ne sois pas en état de me lever et que je ne puisse pas aller lui botter les fesses. C'est un peu facile ! Emma donne moi mon portable s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?** Lui demanda Emma en lui tendant le téléphone.

 **\- Je suis peut être à l'hôpital, je n'en ai pas pour le moins des oreilles, des yeux, un cerveau et des doigts, et un accès internet.**

Emma et Kathryn se regardèrent, se demandant ce que Regina allait bien pouvoir faire. A la limite, elle craignait presque la réaction de Regina sachant pertinemment que ça patience était mise à rude épreuve aujourd'hui. Elle pianotait rapidement quelque chose sur son portable.

 **\- Voilà tweeté !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit !**

 **\- « Lorsque Monsieur King aura la faculté d'accoucher, de se tenir informer de la campagne et de répondre à ses détracteurs, tout cela en même temps, alors il pourra se permettre de faire des commentaires désobligeants.».**

 **\- Non, tu es sérieuse ? Tu n'as pas mis ça ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, en deux tweets, un seul ne suffisait pas. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que je ne dise rien et continue de me faire piétiner par cet énergumène.** Emma ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

 **\- Il y a des fois, je suis vraiment ravie d'être de ton côté Regina. Tu peux être vraiment effrayante. Je n'aimerai pas t'avoir contre moi.** Répondit Kathryn. **Nous attendons la décision du bureau des élections pour la suspension.**

 **\- Quand doit-elle être annoncée ?**

 **\- Dans l'après-midi. J'espère qu'ils seront bienveillants pour une fois. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?** Dit Kathryn voyant Regina faire une grimace.

 **\- Ça fait très mal.** Répondit Regina une fois la contraction passée.

 **\- Un conseil, prends la péridurale. Dès que tu sens que ce n'est pas supportable, demandes là. Ne fait pas la grosse dure. A la fin ce sera trop tard.**

 **\- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir.**

 **\- Je vais vous laisser, il est l'heure du repas, je dois aller m'occuper de ma fille. Je repasserai quand j'aurai des informations. En tout cas, je vois que tu es resplendissante en toute circonstances. Toujours bien coiffée...! Je t'assures que ça ne donnait pas le même tableau le jour où j'ai accouché d'Aliénor.** Regina rigola à cette dernière remarque.

 **\- D'accord, vas y. Emma, si tu veux aller manger quelque chose, vas y.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas manger. Je ne vais pas aller manger non plus. Je suis solidaire du début à la fin.**

 **\- Emma, vas manger. C'est un ordre !** Vue le regard de Regina, il ne valait mieux pas qu'Emma ne la contredise.

 **\- D'accord, j'y vais mais je reviens vite.**

Emma s'absenta donc quelques minutes. Elle se contenta d'un sandwich à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Elle profita de ce moment pour regarder les réseaux sociaux. Le tweet de Regina avait été retweeté un certain nombre de fois. D'autres ou les mêmes l'avaient mis en favoris. Le commentaire de King avait été énormément commenté. Il était clair qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Les commentaires étaient tous plus virulents les uns que les autres à son encontre. Pour autant, certains le soutenaient, forte heureusement pour lui. Finalement, la pause d'Emma se dura qu'une demie-heure. En revenant dans la chambre de Regina, elle vit l'infirmière en ressortir.

 **\- Je suis à 6 centimètres,** annonça Regina lorsqu'Emma pénétra dans la pièce.

 **\- Ça avance ! C'est une bonne chose.** Voyant Regina ne pas réagir, elle ajouta **: ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas assez. Et ça me fait extrêmement mal. Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela va donner dans les heures qui viennent.**

 **\- Ça va aller Regina. Tu auras le droit de me broyer la main.**

 **\- C'est une délicate attention de ta part. Je m'excuse d'avance.**

 **\- En attendant, tes tweets ont été appréciés visiblement. On ne peut pas en dire autant de celui de King. Il est en train de se faire lyncher sur la scène publique.**

 **\- Ça lui apprendra.** Répondit Regina avant qu'une contraction l'a réduise au silence.

Puis, les minutes, les heures passèrent, inlassablement. Lentement, trop lentement, au goût d'Emma. Son cauchemar l'a hanté toujours. Tant que Regina n'aurait pas donné naissance à son fils et qu'ils seraient tout les deux en bonne santé, Emma ne parviendrait pas à relâcher la pression. Regina luttait contre sa douleur. Les contractions de Regina devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Positionnée sur le côté droit, recroquevillée, elle ne cherchait même plus à entretenir une discussion. Elle se concentrait juste sur sa lutte contre la douleur. Vraisemblablement ça fonctionnait assez bien. Pour autant, Emma avait placé sa main dans la sienne, lui signifiant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et Regina la pressé quand elle en ressentait le besoin.

Aux alentours de 16h, Kathryn était de retour. En voyant Regina, elle s'arrêta nette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était clair que ce n'était pas le moment de déranger Regina pour les affaires de campagne. Elle regarda Emma qui lui fit signe de l'attendre dehors. Avant de sortir, Emma embrassa Regina sur le front. La prévenant de sa sortie quelques minutes mais lui promettant de revenir très vite.

 **\- Regina ne va pas fort, on dirait.**

 **\- Elle souffre, je pense qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'elle demande la péridurale. Le travail avance doucement.**

 **\- Je comprends ce qu'elle ressent.** Dit elle sur un ton compatissant. **J'ai des nouvelles pour la campagne. Elle est suspendue. Le bureau des élections à accepter. Les attaques de King n'ont pas plus. Tu lui diras, je ne vais pas la déranger. Et tu lui diras aussi que je suis de toute cœur avec elle.**

 **\- D'accord, je transmets.** Kathryn lui fit la bise et repartie.

En revenant, Regina n'avait pas bouger. Emma se replaça vers elle, remis sa main en place, lui caressant l'épaule de l'autre.

 **\- La campagne a été suspendue quelques temps.** Kathryn vient de me prévenir. Regina regarda Emma, et soupira d'aise.

 **\- C'est une bonne nouvelle.** Répondit elle avant de grimacer de nouveau.

 **\- Regina, tu devrais demandé la péridurale. Tu as mal, je crois que tu as assez supporté ça maintenant. Il n'y a pas de honte à demander an anti-douleur. Nous ne sommes pas nées pour souffrir, ok.**

 **\- Je veux juste que ça s'arrête** , répondit Regina en se mettant à pleurer.

 **\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher les infirmières pour qu'elle te pose la péridurale ?**

 **\- Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit Regina sur un ton plaintif.**

En moins de deux Emma était partie dans les couloirs à la recherche des infirmières. Elle les trouva dans un bureau à remplir des rapports. En moins de deux minutes, elles étaient au chevet de Regina. Cette dernière s'assit sur le bord du lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, les traits de Regina se décontractèrent.

 **\- Je suis au paradis !** Dit elle, avec un sourire, et en ouvrant les yeux larmoyants.

 **\- Bienvenue au paradis** , répondit une infirmière. **Vos contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées et très douloureuses. Ça ne va plus tarder maintenant.**

Pour autant, les infirmières n'avaient pas le même sens du temps que Regina ou encore d'Emma. Un temps court pour elle, était extrêmement long pour les deux autres. Pourtant à 18h15, l'infirmière revenu contrôler le col de Regina, annonça un 10 centimètres, libérateur. Cette fois, la délivrance était proche. Rapidement, elle fut emmener en salle d'accouchement. Pieds dans les étriers, elle était prête.

 **\- Quand vous allez sentir une contraction, vous allez pousser de toutes vos forces.** Et Regina obéit, plusieurs fois. Les minutes passèrent ainsi.

 **\- Allez, encore une poussée Regina ! Ce sera la dernière.** Dit l'infirmière.

 **\- Non, j'en peux plus. Emma dit leur. Je suis au bout de force.** L'infirmière regarda Emma, comme pour lui demander de l'aide.

 **\- Regina, regardes moi.** Celle-ci obtempéra. **Tu vas y arriver. Je sais que tu en as marre, que tu es fatiguée. Mais une dernière poussée Regina. Une seule et ton fils est parmi nous. Une seule et tu le tiens dans tes bras. Je te tiens la main, et tu y vas. D'accord. Tu peux le faire.** Regina l'a regarda et hocha la tête.

A la prochaine contraction, Regina poussa de toutes ses forces. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le cri d'un nouveau né raisonna dans la pièce. Rapidement, les infirmières le posèrent sur le ventre de Regina, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes. Émotion, fatigue, tout s'y mêler. Même Emma avait les larmes aux yeux. Regina et le petit est sains et sauf. Ce cauchemar ne s'était pas réalisé.

 **\- Félicitations, c'est un magnifique petit garçon.** Dit alors l'infirmière.

 **\- Mon petit garçon !** Dit Regina en regardant son fils. **Bienvenue parmi nous ! Lui dit elle avant de l'embrasser.**

 **\- Il est adorable Regina. Félicitations. Tu vois que tu pouvais le faire.** Dit alors Emma, qui avait toujours les larmes aux yeux.

En guise de réponse, Regina plaça sa main dans celle d'Emma, et la serra autant qu'elle put, pour lui faire passer toute sa reconnaissance. Regina resta en présence de son fils quelques minutes encore. Puis le petit garçon fut ensuite emmener par les infirmières pour ses premiers soins : peser, mesure, réflexes, bain. Le sac de naissance attendant dans le box juste à côté. D'autres infirmières finissaient les soins de Regina. Après plusieurs minutes, Regina fut ramener dans sa chambre. Une infirmière amena le petit garçon quelques minutes plus tard, tout propre et emmailloté pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Ce sont les bras réconfortants de sa mère qu'il retrouva. Emma, toujours là, assistait à la scène, avec un regard bienveillant.

 **\- Tu as choisi de l'envelopper dans la couverture que je lui ai acheté.**

 **\- Oui, elle s'assemblait parfaitement avec le petit ensemble blanc que je lui avait choisit pour son premier jour. Et je trouve cette couverture magnifique. Comme ça, il a un lien avec toi dès le début.** Emma souria.

 **\- Alors comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Je peux le savoir maintenant.**

 **\- Je te présentes Henry, Daniel Mills,** répondit Regina en regardant Emma.

 **\- Henry ? Comme ton père. C'est un bel hommage. Je suis plus étonnée par son second prénom.**

 **\- Daniel est son père. Nous avons partagé de belles années ensemble, même si cela n'a pas bien tourné. Je voulais qu'il ait quelque chose de son père.** Emma l'a regarda en souriant. C'était le choix de Regina, elle n'avait pas à le remettre en question.

 **\- Il est magnifique !** Dit Emma en le regardant attentivement. **Il te ressemble, je dirai.**

 **\- Voyons Emma, il est bien trop petit pour que l'on puisse dire qu'il ressemble davantage à sa mère qu'à son père.**

 **\- Peut-être mais je trouve qu'il a tes mains, regardes les !**

 **\- Je les trouve seulement craquantes. Il est parfait.** Dit une Regina qui c'était perdu dans la contemplation de son fils. Il était clair que sous ses airs de glace, Regina avait un cœur immense, que le petit Henry venait de faire fondre. Une infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard, apportant un petit berceau, sur lequel figurait le nom et le prénom du bébé, sa date de naissance, ainsi que son poids et sa taille. **Tu as gagné une partie du pari.**

 **\- Je sais !**

 **\- Et j'ai gagné l'autre partie. Henry pèse 2,4kg, et mesure 47 cm. Je n'étais pas si loin dans mes estimations.**

 **\- Presque dans le milieu de ma cible. On devrait parier plus souvent toutes les deux. Je suis sûre que l'on se fera un max d'argent.**

 **\- Tu accepterai d'être sa marraine ? J'y pense depuis un certain temps. Tu a veillé sur moi, mais tu as aussi veillé sur lui.**

 **\- D'être sa marraine ?** Emma avait les larmes aux yeux. **Ce sera avec grand plaisir.**

Après cette nouvelle, Emma laissa Regina et Henry quelques instants. Le temps pour eux de se reposer et de profiter l'un de l'autre, en tête à tête. Emma alla se chercher une boisson dans le hall de l'hopital. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit grand nombre de bénévoles et d'habitants de la ville, qui se levèrent en voyant Emma. Kathryn était parmi eux. En voyant Emma, elle ne put s'empêcher de venir à sa rencontre. Emma comprit qu'il voulait des nouvelles.

 **\- Regina a donné naissance à un petit garçon à 19h. La maman et le petit Henry Mills se portent à merveille.**

Les personnes présentes se mirent à applaudir, souhaitant la bienvenue au petit garçon. Sans le vouloir Regina avait peut-être un atout charme en sa possession désormais. Emma ne doutait pas que les gens craqueraient devant la petit bouille d'Henry.

 **\- Henry ?** Dit Kathryn, en se portant la main à la bouche. **Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner un prénom plus significatif. Elle adorait son père.**

 **\- Il est adorable, tu verras. Repasses peut-être demain, Regina est épuisée.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptais pas venir la voir ce soir. Je vais y aller, embrasses les de ma part.**

 **\- Kathryn attends !** Emma prit son téléphone dans sa poche et le montra à Kathryn.

 **\- C'est lui ?** Emma acquiesça. **Il est adorable et si petit.** Sur l'écran figurait Regina et Henry endormit, bien calé dans ses bras. **Il aurait bien des airs de Regina.**

 **\- Tu lui diras toi même, elle ne veut pas me croire.**

La soirée se termina sur cette bonne note. Emma retourna passer du temps vers Regina et Henry, avant de les laisser pour la nuit. Une nuit qui sera bénéfique à tous. Une nouvelle vie commençait.

Au petit matin, en prenant son petit déjeuner, Emma découvrit les titres de la presse local. La première page relatée la naissance d'Henry. On pouvait lire en titre, « Bienvenue Henry Mills ». Il était accompagné d'une photo de Regina tout sourire, avec une légende sur laquelle était indiquée : Regina Mills, candidate aux élections municipales a donné naissance à un petit garçon du nom de Henry Mills, dans la soirée du 4 juin. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qui était certain, c'est que la presse locale allait attendre longtemps avant d'avoir une photo d'Henry. Regina n'allait certainement pas leur laisser la possibilité de publier des images de son fils dans la presse.

 **\- Tu fais la première page de la presse local !**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Emma tendu le journal à Regina aussitôt, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. **La photo est acceptable.**

 **\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Tu es photogénique aussi. Ils ne pouvaient que mettre une photo sympa.** Regina ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. **Comment vas mon petit bout ?** Dit Emma, en s'approchant du petit lit. Henry y était confortablement installée, ses bras et jambes animés.

 **\- Il va très bien. Il est très calme ! Enfin pour le moment.** Répondit Regina en passant un doigt sur la joue de son fils, qui fit aussitôt une mimique adorable, esquisse d'un sourire. Emma semblait avoir posée ses yeux sur lui et ne s'en détacher plus. Comme hypnotisée ! Regina ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Visiblement Henry avait aussi comblé le cœur d'Emma. **Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?** Lui proposa t'elle.

 **\- Moi ?** Répondit Emma, avec un visage emprunt à la panique. **Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Il est tout petit, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.**

 **\- Voyons Emma, il ne va se casser. Il faut juste que tu le cales bien dans tes bras et tout se passera très bien.**

 **\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Il est si petit.**

 **\- Il est petit mais costaud. Rassures toi. Fais moi confiance.**

Avant qu'Emma ne réagisse, Regina prit son fils et le déposa dans les bras d'Emma. Elle réajusta les bras d'Emma légèrement et se décala. Henry n'avait rie dit et semblait bien installé. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il cala la main vers son visage.

 **\- Il semble bien ! J'ai remarqué que quand il était bien installé, il avait tendance à mettre sa main comme ça.**

 **\- Tu as déjà remarqué cela. Tu es rapide.**

 **\- Nous n'étions que tout les deux. J'ai eu le temps de le découvrir un peu. Et là, il est bien. Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile.**

 **\- Maintenant je le gardes.**

\- Pas trop longtemps quand même, ne pût s'empêcher de répondre Regina. Tu regarderas dans le grenier de la maison, il doit y avoir mon ancien berceau. J'aimerai que tu le descendes, que je puisse installer Henry dedans à mon retour.

Je m'en occuperai. Mais nous n'avons rien pour le transporter, pas de siège auto, pas de poussettes.

 **\- Emma, ne t'inquiètes pas,** la coupa Regina. **Robin a mon double de clé d'appartement. Je lui ai demandé de me rapporter ce qu'il me fallait. Il a accepté.**

 **\- Tu l'aimes bien ce Robin, je me trompes.**

 **\- C'est ami, rien d'autre.**

 **\- Rien d'autres ? Même pas un petit crush.** Regina se mit à rigoler de bon cœur.

 **\- Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée en tête. Mais non, je n'ai pas de « crush » pour Robin. C'est un ami et ce sera toujours un ami. Cela dit, je pense que les choses sont différentes de son côté, du moins à un moment donné.**

 **\- Pauvre Robin !**

 **\- Emma !** Répondit Regina outrée.

Regina resta encore quelques jours à l'hôpital, afin de faire tout les examens nécessaires à Henry. Tout était en ordre, ils furent autorisés à sortir. Regina ne se fit pas prier, elle ne tenait plus en place. Robin avait amener la poussette, le siège auto et un couffin, la veille de sa sortie, ainsi que quelques vêtements pour les jours suivants et autres objets nécessaires. Regina avait prévenu Cora de la naissance de son petit fils. Celle-ci semblait aller bien et devrait sortir de sa cure rapidement. A la voix qu'elle employa, elle était contente de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et de retrouver les siens, et surtout de découvrir le nouveau membre de la famille.

Emma avait tout installé à la maison pour accueillir le petit Henry. Regina n'avait eu qu'à le posé dans le petit couffin en osier à son arrivé à la maison.

 **\- Mère doit rentrer dans quelques jours.**

 **\- J'espère que cette fois, elle sera bien. Qu'elle ne cherchera pas à faire du mal à son entourage. Tu lui as dit que tu présentais à la mairie ?**

 **\- Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je redoute un peu sa réaction. Je compte un peu sur Henry pour faire passer la pilule.**

 **\- Si petit et déjà chargé d'un très lourd fardeaux. Bienvenue dans la famille petit Henry.** Dit Emma en prenant la main d'Henry qu'il ressera autour du doigt d'Emma.

 **\- Ne lui dit pas ça Emma, il va prendre peur.**

 **\- Aucun risque, il ne doit même pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.**

Regina reprit la campagne 10 jours après la naissance d'Henry. L'équipe n'était pas nécessairement d'accord avec ce retour rapide, mais ne disait mot. Henry, installé dans son cosy, endormie, assisté à la campagne. Il ne manquait jamais de contact. Les plus proches de Regina s'en occupaient, autant que Regina elle-même.

Il était 18h, le 17 juin lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, alors que Regina et Emma était en pleine discussion dans le salon. Cora fit son entrée, parfaitement habillée et bien coiffée. Son sourire s'illumina d'un large sourire lorsqu'elle découvrit Regina et Emma.

 **\- Bonsoir, les filles.** Les deux cousines furent étonnées du ton employé, et se regardèrent en même temps. Craignant sans doute le moment où les choses allaient déraper. Emma se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

 **\- Cora, comment allez-vous ? La cure s'est bien passée ?**

 **\- Emma, tu peux me tutoyer voyons, je suis ta tante.** Emma acquiesça. **La cure s'est bien passée, mais je suis contente de rentrer chez moi.**

Regina s'avança à la rencontre de Cora, avec le petit Henry dans ses bras. Cora tourna la tête et arrêta tout mouvement. Comme choquée !

 **\- C'est Henry !** Finit-elle par dire, avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

 **\- Oui mère, c'est Henry, ton petit fils.** Cora posa les yeux sur lui. On aurait presque pu entrevoir des larmes dans ses yeux à ce moment là.

 **\- Il est magnifique Regina. Et si petit ! J'avais oublié, comment un nouveau-né est petit. Ton père serait si contente.** Elle prit alors sa petit main dans la sienne avant de la caresser doucement. **Tu acceptes que je le prenne dans mes bras ?** Pour réponse, Regina déplaça Henry dans les bras de Cora. Si Cora était une femme froide et peu démonstratrice, à cet instant, elle était totalement différente. Personne n'aurait pu le croire. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse pour ce petit bonhomme.

 **\- J'ai appris que tu te présentais au poste de Maire.** Dit Cora sans même relevé les yeux de son petit fils. A ces propos, le sang de Regina se glaça. Regina et Emma se regardèrent paniquées. **C'est une très bonne idée. Si tu savais comment la ville est gérée depuis que King est maire. C'est détestable et je pèse mes mots.**

 **\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. si tu penses que c'est lune bonne idée, je suis avec toi. Je te fais confiance, même si je te l'ai jamais dit. Je vais vous aider même si j'ai l'impression que tu es déjà en bonne posture. Je m'occuperai de mon petit fils quand il le faudra.**

 **\- Merci mère, c'est très gentil à toi. Tu n'es pas obligée.**

 **\- Regina, il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir.** Regina l'a regarda intrigué. **Je vais aller m'installer définitivement à New York. Tu peux prendre la maison de Storybrooke si tu le souhaites.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai pris ma décision. Je ne vis plus ici depuis plusieurs années, sauf pour les vacances. Je te l'a laisse. Si tu deviens maire, tu en auras beaucoup plus besoin que moi. Et Henry aura de la place pour grandir et respirer l'air pur.**

 **\- Tu es prête à me céder la maison.**

 **\- Je le suis ! Je viendrais te voir. Je veux qu'elle reste notre maison de famille à nous quatre, n'est-ce pas Emma.**

 **\- La maison de Boston est aussi chez vous. Vous pouvez y aller, quand vous le souhaitez.**

La décision fut rapidement prise que Regina s'installerait à Storybrooke, sans pour autant vendre son appartement de New York. Seule Emma était un peu retissante quant à cette idée.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en dites-vous ?_


End file.
